Juste Pour Moi
by Gliuck
Summary: Seth, si gentil, vit une vie étrange, un jour il decouvrira qu'il aime les mec, et ses pire ennemi deviendront ses amant... Slash/Yaoi/Threesome Relation Gay, homophobe prevenu...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous!

Voici en quelques paroles, ma première fanfiction!

Info sur l'histoire :

Tout ce déroule avant l'apparition de Isabella (Bella pour tout le monde), au début, il n'y aura rien de surnaturel, pas de chien ni de chauve-souris, et surtout, pas de casse pied de Volturi !

Disclaimer (je crois que ça s'écrit comme ça…)

Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages ainsi que divers aspects de l'histoire sont sortit d'un rêve et de l'imagination de Stephenie Meyer. On va dire que j'ai juste tordu les fils du destin pour pouvoir créer un récit machiavélique !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: La vie que je n'aime pas**_

En ce jour étrangement chaud de juin, la Push suivait son cours, tout doucement et monotonement. Un être de 13 ans, assis sur un banc à attendre que la récréation finisse, regardait le ciel à la recherche d'un fruit de son imagination. Il avait beau se forcer, les nuages ne se transformaient pas en ce qu'il imaginait. Il se coucha sur le banc pour pouvoir reposer sa nuque qui commençait à lui être douloureuse. Soudain un nuage prit une forme étrange, il ressemblait à un gamin couché, une jambe pliée et l'autre détendue, les mains derrière la tête et une sorte d'expression triste sur le visage : il se voyait lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, une main le secoua un petit peu. Surprit, il tourna la tête pour tomber sur le visage de Rose, une amie d'école.

« - Seth, la récrée est finie, tu n'as pas entendue ? » Dit-elle d'un air inquiète.

« - Non, je ne vous ai même pas vu entrer… »

Seth avait été sincère, la seule chose dont il n'était pas capable de faire, c'était de mentir.

Il se releva et partit en classe accompagné par Rose. En arrivant à la porte de la classe, ils entendirent des mouvements de chaises et de bancs, ainsi que des pas. En ouvrant la porte, ils furent accueillis par un silence complet de la part de ses amis. En regardant le bureau du prof, il ne vit personne, puis se retournant, il vit un stupide dessin qui aurait pu se faire passer pour celui d'un concours pour bébé.

Il y avait deux stick-man, un avec des cheveux bruns, et l'autre avec une jupe et des cheveux blonds, il y avait respectivement écrit "Le BrUn Et La BlOnDe" entouré d'un immense cœur déformé.

«- Vive les mariés ! » avait crié un garçon au fond de la classe

« - Les élus du plus beau couple de l'année ! »

Seth les regardait dégoûté, il les détestait tous ! Chaque seconde était bonne pour faire chiez Seth. La dernière fois, ils l'avaient enfermé dans les toilettes avec une chaise sous la poignée et il y était resté pour toute une nuit. Une autre fois encore, ils avaient rempli son sac d'herbes. Il avait été bon pour passer une journée à le nettoyer. Et là, vu que Rose passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, ils avaient trouvé un nouveau moyen de l'emmerder : il avait les cheveux foncés, des yeux foncés et la peau foncé et Rose, pour sa part, était une blonde aux yeux bleu à la peau très pâle, ils s'amusaient à dire qu'ils étaient le roi de l'enfer et la reine du paradis…

Soudain, une musique résonna dans la classe, Rodrik, un imbécile assis au fond de la classe, avait mit une chanson de mariage et il s'approcha de Seth et Rose avec des bagues en plastique sur son cahier. Dés qu'il arriva devant Seth, il s'agenouilla devant lui, et Seth sortit presque en courant de la classe sous les rires des autres élèves.

* * *

« - Seth ? Seth, réveille-toi ! »

Seth ouvrit les yeux, Rose l'avait enfin retrouvé. Il était parti se cacher dans la forêt, sous un saule pleureur, le seul à cet endroit. Il aimait rester dessous les pleurs de la nature et de s'endormir sous le bruit du vent passant entre les larmes de l'arbre et les siennes.

Rose qui lui caressait la joue, sentait sous ses doigts que la peau était sec sous le sel des larmes, elle voyait encore le parcours qu'elles avaient fait pour atterrir ensuite par terre. Seth était tout sale de terre, il était là depuis un long moment, presque deux heures pensait-il en regardant sa montre.

«- Désolé » Dit Seth « Je ne voulais pas te déranger pour que tu viennes me chercher… » Il haussa les épaules.

« - Mais… » Rose le regarda d'un air un peu idiot et interrogatif « Je n'ai pas dit que ça me dérangeait ! » Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

« - Arrêtes, tu dois tout le temps partir de classe pour venir me reprendre, comme si j'étais un chien qui s'échappait à chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion, mais qui ne sait, dans le fond, pas survivre sans son maître… »

Seth soupira, un de ces longs soupires qui te faisait sentir un peu mieux une fois dehors. Rose le regarda stupéfaite et se releva.

« - Un jour tu me diras comment tu fais pour faire sortir des histoires pareilles depuis ta si minuscule bouche… » Dit-elle en souriant.

« - Je me demande qui à la plus grande bouche entre nous deux ! » répondit Seth hilare.

Il se releva à son tour et ils partirent chez Seth, où ils finirent ensembles leurs devoirs pour le lendemain.

* * *

La sonnerie de l'école retentit, c'était le début du week-end. Seth rentrait chez lui, il prenait toujours le chemin le plus long pour y retourner, celui qui longeait la forêt, ainsi il pouvait être tranquille et seul.

Après avoir passer environ la moitié du parcours, il entendit quelques craquements de brancheset des bruits faisant penser à des pas dans l'herbe. Il était suivi et quand cette phrase lui passa en tête, il accéléra le pas. Seth était assez musclé pour faire face à quelqu'un, mais il était trop fragile. Pour lui, taper quelqu'un était un geste horrible, il aurait pu le faire des tas de fois avec Rodrik, mais même s'il le détestait, il n'y arriverait jamais.

Le bruit se faisait toujours plus rapide et toujours plus proche. Seth ne voulait pas commencer à courir, il avait peur. Il en avait rêvé une innombrable de fois, des nuits où il se faisait kidnapper et torturer. Il en avait toujours eu peur, il ne s'approchait même pas des journaux de Seattle, il y avait toujours des infos trop choquantes pour lui.

Soudain Seth fut distrait de ses pensées par un espèce de cri de guerre. Quelqu'un lui arrivait dessus, et l'écrasa de tout son poids. Seth surprit par la peur, n'arriva pas à se retenir sur ses pieds et tomba par terre. L'inconnu rigolait, c'était une voix familière, mais Seth était recroquevillé sur lui-même, il avait les yeux fermés et le cœur qui battait à la chamade. Le rire de l'inconnu s'estompa, il commençait à appeler Seth, comme inquiéter.

« - Seth ? Tu vas bien ? Aller répond Seigneur des Enfers ! »

Seth rouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait l'appeler comme ça.

« - Rodrik ? »

L'interpellé se releva, il souriait, ensuite, il posa son pied sur le ventre de Seth en y mettant une petite pression. Seth grimaça sous le poids du pied, et essaya de l'enlever, mais ce fut sans grand succès.

« - Rodrik a vaincu le dieu des enfers, maintenant avoue une chose : tu as eu les chocottes en m'entendant arriver, pas vrai ? » demanda Rodrik avec un sourire machiavélique.

Seth le regarda un instant, ce serait mieux pour lui de lui dire la vérité, mais il n'avait plus envie de tomber dans les jeux de Rodrik. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas envie de s'enfuir comme un petit bébé qui a peur du loup.

Rodrik sourit en voyant cette négation, il regarda autour de lui, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux blond, et son regard s'illumina en un instant.

« - J'espère que tu aimes la terre, parce que tu vas mordre la poussière petit loup ! »

Rodrik poussa Seth avec son pied dans la descente boueuse qui menait vers un ruisseau. Ce dernier commença à rouler sur lui-même sans s'arrêter. Il descendait à une vitesse phénoménale pour ceux qui regardait, mais pour lui, ce fut l'enfer. Il se sentit comme s'il était dans une machine à laver, il déboulait tellement vite qu'il sentait que son estomac tournait sans lui. Le terrain devenait de plus en plus boueux, puis il tomba dans le ruisseau. Arrivée dans l'eau, sa tête lui faisait mal. Son corps tremblait, comme s'il avait peur. Seth essayait de bouger, il ne sentait plus son propre cœur, il se sentait manquer d'air, puis il sombra dans l'inconnu courant d'eau…

* * *

_**Un grand MERCI à ma première Beta, Beebeul!**_

Voili voilou ! Ceci est la fin du petit premier chapitre !

J'espère qu'il na pas été trop court quand même…

Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'il se passera ?

Répondez avec une rewiew ! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir les lecteurs / lectrices !

Aujourd'hui, un long chapitre pour m'excuser du plus petit produit de la dernière fois. ^^

Bonne lecture ^-^

* * *

**_Chapitre_****_2_****_: _****_Séjour ailleurs_**

Noir.

Il n'y a que le noir.

Seul.

Il est tout seul.

Heureusement qu'ils sont ensemble, comme ça Seth n'a pas peur. Mais Seth a peur du noir, il préférerait rester seul...  
Soudain, Seth ne fut plus seul, un son monotone semblait compter les secondes à sa place, mais ce n'était pas les secondes. Après quelques minutes, Seth entendait des voix, des discussions. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose, comme s'il ne savait plus reconnaître les mots.

« - Il... Dans ... Coma... Depuis... Longtemps... Risque... Mourir...» disait la voix.

Seth, écoutant les mots "coma" et "mourir", commença à paniquer, il entendait le son qui battait les secondes s'accélérer, il se sentait refroidir, puis la voix se remit à dire des mots incohérents.

«- Hypothermie... Salle... Intervention... »

Et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Loin de tout bruit, tout dérangement, toute agitation et de tout danger, Seth venait de se réveiller. Il se rendormit tout de suite car tout le monde savait que le coma était très fatigant. Il s'était réveillé seul, un quart d'heure avant midi. L'opération s'était bien passée, les médecins l'avaient sauvé d'un arrêt cardiaque, il avait aussi eu le droit à trois plâtres, un sur une jambe, l'autre à un bras et le dernier à la tête. Il n'avait encore vu personne, mais les visites venaient d'ouvrir, toute sa famille arriverait d'une seconde à l'autre. En effet en parlant du loup.

« - Madame allez-y doucement, votre fils pourrait encore être sous le choc. » dit une infirmière.

« - Maman » dit une voix familière « Seth dors encore… »

« - Pas grave, tant qu'on peut le voir… »

Seth dormait très profondément, mais quand il sentit une main lui caresser la joue, ses paupières se rouvrirent à l'instant où le contact se soit rompu. Il avait un regard encore endormi, mais il les voyait tous. Son père, debout devant le lit, avec sa mère et Leah chacune d'un coté du lit.

Sa mère, en le voyant, lâcha une petite larme.

« - Seth, mon trésor, comment te sens-tu ? » dit-elle d'un ton rassuré.

Pour seul réponse, il sourit. Il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour parler. Pour un instant tout le monde était heureux jusqu'à ce que Seth commence à grimacer. Sue, inquiète, lui prit sa main disponible. Seth sembla se calmer, puis il soupira en décontractant son visage et il recommença à sourire. Après un instant de silence serein, Seth prit une grande respiration puis ouvrit la bouche.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Sa mère ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'y sortit. Sue ne savait que répondre, elle n'avait pas assisté à l'accident. Ni elle, ni les autres. Ils se regardèrent, ils ne savaient même pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Sue chercha un moment puis une idée lui vint en tête.

« - Je demanderais à Jacob, c'est lui qui t'as apporté à la maison sain et sauf, ou à moitié sain et sauf… » Dit-elle tout en souriant pour le soulagement.

Jacob ? Seth le connaissait, mais ne le voyait pas souvent, il pensa que sans lui, il serait dans une tombe… Il voulait le remercier, mais il n'avait plus les force de se tenir éveiller. Il serra la main de sa mère comme un au revoir, et s'endormit.

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours que Seth s'était réveillé et trois jours qu'il s'endormait profondément après avoir parlé quelques minutes avec ses parents. Hier, sa mère lui avait recommandé de prendre des forces pour le lendemain, où il aurait une visite spéciale. Pour le moment, il avait les yeux semi clos et il regardait l'horloge pendue sur le mur en face de lui. Il attendait que l'hôpital ouvre ses portes aux visiteurs. Après quelques minutes, il entendit une espèce de troupeaux d'éléphant se diriger vers sa chambre. Il entendait des millions de pas se diriger vers lui, des voix fines mais familières s'élevaient vers ses oreilles. Une idée lui vint en tête, et elle s'avéra exacte dès que la porte s'ouvrit en un son à l'unisson.

« - Seth ! »

Une ribambelle d'enfants de son âge débarqua dans sa chambre. Toute sa classe était venue, du plus détesté au plus timide, ils étaient tous là ! Ils commencèrent tous à lui poser des questions toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres ! Il y répondait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu cet accident. Puis une question retentit dans un moment de silence.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Tout le monde avait cessé de parler, Seth regardait les un par un et il vit Rodrik qui étrangement, commençait à reculer. Ils attendaient tous une réponse.

« - Je ne m'en souvient plus… »

Tout le monde était en silence fasse à cette réponse. Mais c'était vrai, il ne se souvenait pas de se qu'il s'était passé. Il avait beau se creuser les méninges, même de les essorer, il n'y arriverait pas. Cette réponse avait fait lever la tête à Rodrik qui le regardait de plus belle. Seth ne comprenait pas. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de très spécial, beaucoup de personne perdent temporairement la mémoire après un accident. Ça lui reviendrait, au cas contraire, ce passage dans sa vie resterait un mystère, même si dans le fond, il n'a pas besoin de connaître la grande vérité. Il pourrait plus que facilement s'en passer.

* * *

Ce séjour lui était monotone. Il recevait des visites chaque jour, le plus souvent ou toujours de ses parents, puis aussi de quelques amis et enfin Rose qui venait quand tout le monde partait pour l'aider à faire ses devoirs. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il redouble, elle refusait qu'ils soient séparés dans des classes différentes.

Un jour où ni ses parents, ni des amis n'étaient venus, il avait décidé de se reposez toute la journée. Il avait au moins dormi trois heures cette après-midi, il avait été réveillé par une sonnerie et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait personne, mais dehors il entendait une voix parler seul, elle devait parler au téléphone qui avait sonné quelques secondes auparavant.

Seth entendit la voix dire au revoir puis le bruit des pas revenait à lui. Une tête blonde pointa son nez. C'était Rodrik, il ne pensait pas le revoir. Il regardait Rodrik debout au cadrant de la porte le regardant et il ne s'approcha pas plus.

« - Désolé » Commença-t-il « Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« - C'est pas grave » Dit Seth d'une voix un peu grave à cause du précédent réveil « C'est gentil d'être venu. »

Rodrik le regardait pensif ou plutôt comme si Seth devait le penser autrement. Seth le regardait un peu étrangement, Rodrik était dans une pose très féminine avec une épaule appuyée sur le cadrant et une main dans ses cheveux blonds. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Rodrik depuis un autre point de vue. Celui-ci dut sentir son regard lourd sur lui puisqu'il s'était un peu renfermé sur lui-même. Il mit ses mains des ses poches et regardait par terre.

« - Pourquoi tu ne viens pas t'asseoir ? » dit Seth en coupant le silence.

Rodrik releva la tête, de nouveau avec un visage étrange, on dirait qu'il s'attendait toujours à autre chose. Il se rapprocha à pas lent et s'assit à coté de Seth. Il avait reculé un peu la chaise, il semblait toujours vouloir s'éloigner. Seth pour rire, montra ses dents.

« - Tu sais, je n'ai pas encore assez de force pour me remettre à manger de la viande ! » Dit-il en rigolant « - Je ne mord pas ! »

« - Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? »

Seth hocha la tête, toujours rien. Il n'aurait jamais la clé du mystère de l'accident. Rodrik le regardait pensif comme s'il compatissait le fait qu'il ne saurait le pourquoi de son accident. Mais Seth voyait bien que dans le fond qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant son intention.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

Il lui prit sa main la plus proche, dès qu'il l'eut toucher, il se sentit étrangement bien. Rodrik avait été surpris, mais après quelques instants, il lui fit un grand sourire.

« - Je n'ai rien, je pensais au fait que tu m'as toujours détesté parce que je te faisais toujours chiez… Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

« - Non, je ne m'en rappelle pas, tu es sûr ? Parce qu'avec toi je me sens bien. »

Rodrik le regarda un peu surpris, mais il serra la main de Seth avec son autre main, et il sourit. Seth était content qu'il se sente mieux. Son bonheur semblait être aussi le sien. Il avait une sensation étrange, mais bonne…

* * *

Seth et Rodrik passèrent la fin de journée ensemble, en parlant, mais aussi dans des longs moments de silence. Seth, vers 21h, juste avant de s'endormir se repassa cette journée étrange en tête, surtout quand Rodrik avait dit qu'il se détestait. Ce fut comme si on lui disait que Dieu était le cochon de la ferme d'à coté ! Seth ne se souvenait pas des moments qu'il avait passé avec Rodrik, mais il ne pensait pas que ça a avait été tout un continu de négativité, si c'était le cas, aujourd'hui ils étaient devenus de grands amis. Il prit une grand inspiration, puis il partit vers un monde meilleur, celui des rêves.

* * *

Cinq jour était passé depuis la visite de Rodrik, il était revenu chaque jour. Il pointait son bout du nez et ses cheveux blonds quand les derniers visiteurs partaient. Hier, il était arrivé avec des bonbons en forme de Schtroumpf, ils en ont rigolé toute l'après-midi.

Son séjour était bientôt fini, demain il faisait les derniers tests, il lui restait qu'à nettoyer une dernière fois quelques plaies, puis il pourrait rentrer. Il devrait garder son plâtre au pied pour encore une semaine, Seth se demandait si l'accident avait été si grave, parce qu'il s'en était remit très vite.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Seth attendait que Rodrik pointe ses bouts de cheveux blonds. Il avait passé le matin à faire ses devoirs avec Rose et Leah qui étaient venus l'aider, puis il avait essayé de manger les horribles choux de Bruxelles (que Seth surnomma les Choux Réveille-Mort), et il s'était reposé. Maintenant, il commençait à s'ennuyer, Rodrik n'arrivait toujours pas…

Puis quelqu'un toqua, et ouvrit la porte. Seth ne regardant pas dit d'un air moqueur :

« - Depuis quand tu toques pour entrer dans ma chambre Rodrik ? »

« - Je crois que tu te trompes… »

Seth, surpris par cette voix qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle de Rodrik, se releva trop rapidement de sa position couchée et en subit une grande douleur au bras dans le plâtre qui tapa sa cuisse. Les yeux fermés par la douleur il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir à qui il devait l'honneur aujourd'hui. L'inconnu s'était rapproché un peu affolé.

« - Ça va ? »

Seth hocha la tête, ça lui passerait. Il leva enfin les yeux sur le nouveau arrivé et vit presque un géant au pied de son lit. Il avait la peau foncée comme la sienne, il avait lui aussi les cheveux et les yeux foncés. Son visage ne lui était pas familier, mais il semblait quand même le connaître. L'inconnu lui adressa un mince sourire.

« - Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Pourtant tu me devrais la vie ! » Dit-il dans un bref rire.

« - C'est toi ? C'est toi qui ma sauvé, attend, tu es… Jacob ? »

L'interpellé hocha la tête. C'était bien Jacob. Seth avait complètement oublié de demander de l'appeler car seul lui aurait peut-être pu lui donner quelques réponses sur l'accident. Seth adressa un large sourire à Jacob. Se dernier prit une chaise, et s'assit.

« - Comme tu l'avais demandé, je suis là ! »Dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

« - Mais, je n'ai rien demandé ! » Dit Seth un peu surpris.

« - Je le pensais bien que tu ne t'en rappellerais pas. Tes parents m'ont dit que tu ne te souvenais pas de l'accident… »

« - Et toi ! » Coupa Seth « Tu sais qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? »

« - Non » Répondit Jacob « Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai repris sur le moment, c'est un gamin qui venait de te sauver de la noyade. »

« - Ah… »

Seth se sentit découragé, il ne saurait donc jamais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé… Seth était pensif et ne prêtait pas attention à Jacob. Ce dernier voyait que Seth aurait voulu en savoir plus, mais ce n'était pas lui qui aurait pu donner beaucoup d'information.

« - Quand je t'ai emmené chez tes parents, en route, tu t'es réveillé du coma. Tu ma dit que tu avais froid, et que tu voulais te serrer contre moi. » Dit Jacob en coupant le silence qui s'installait.

« - Et ? » Demanda Seth surpris d'apprendre quelque chose qu'il avait dit.

« - Et bien je ne savais pas ce que tu avais mais je l'ai fait et après tu m'as dit que tu aurais aimé passer plus de temps avec moi, et après tu as commençé à dire des phrases sans queue ni tête. Je pense que tu avais du te prendre une sacrée pierre dans le ruisseau ! » Dit Jacob en regardant le sol tout en riant.

« - Wouaw ! Je devais vraiment être sonné ! Et après, je t'ai demandé un hot dog ? » Demanda ironiquement Seth.

« Non » Répondit Jacob « Après tu m'as demandé de promettre que je viendrais te trouver loin de chez toi. Avant que je puisse te répondre tu avais de nouveau sombré dans le coma, mais je t'avais promis que je viendrais, alors je suis là ! »

Seth était un peu confus, quelqu'un lui racontait une histoire qu'il avait vécu en étant le personnage principal, où il aurait dit un sac de connerie. Ça faisait beaucoup d'un coup. Cela ne l'aidait en rien à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Jacob avait dit qu'il ne l'avait pas repêché du ruisseau, mais quelqu'un d'autre…

« - Tu as dit que quelqu'un d'autre ma sauvé la vie, c'est qui ? »

Jacob pensa un moment, il ne devait pas le connaître mais il cherchait quand même. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et le visiteur quotidien apparut avec une espèce de paquet dans ses mains. Il était entré tout sourire. Jacob se retourna, et quand Rodrik le vit, il resta là, au pied de la porte. Soudain Jacob se retourna vers Seth.

« - Voilà, c'est lui ton sauveur ! »

« - C'est toi qui m'a sauvé ? »

* * *

_**Un grand MERCI à ma première Beta, Beebeul!**_

Fin de ce chapitre !

Je sais, on dirait que tout se retourne à l'envers, mais j'aime bien se méli-mélo^^

Alors j'aimerais savoir :

*Vos impressions sur ce chapitre

*Comment pensez-vous que va évoluer le problème Accident - Rodrik tout gentil

Rewiew ? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou!

Passons tout de suite à la suite! xD

* * *

**_Chapitre_****_3: _****_Révélation_** (xD)

« - C'est, c'est toi qui m'a sauvé ? »

Rodrik, comme paralysé, ne bougeait pas. Il regardait par terre, il ne voulait pas soutenir le regard de Seth et de Jacob… Jacob sentait la tension remplir la chambre, entre Seth qui se demandait pourquoi il ne le lui avait pas dit et Rodrik ne voulant pas répondre, la tension était plutôt étrange.

« - Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Je te dois la vie ! »

À ces paroles, Rodrik laissa tomber le paquet et sortit de la chambre en courant. Seth, même si sa jambe dans le plâtre l'empêchait de courir, suivit Rodrik jusque dans le corridor. Ce dernier s'était arrêté au bout du couloir, appuyé contre un mur. Seth cherchait de le rejoindre en criant son nom, les "Rodrik" résonnaient dans les couloirs. Rodrik se retourna et au moment où Seth le vit les yeux plein de tristesse sans larmes, il en tomba par terre. Il réussit à se rattraper sur ses mains, mais quelque chose vint l'aider. Seth releva la tête, il était là, il ne s'était pas enfuit, Rodrik était resté. Il le releva et quand Seth reprit l'équilibre, le prit dans ses bras.

« - Je t'ai déjà dis que je me sens bien avec toi ? » demanda Seth dans les bras de Rodrik.

« - Oui. Et moi aussi. »

Ils étaient là, au milieu du couloir, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Petit à petit, le silence devenait embarrassant, mais ils ne voulaient pas se lâcher. Puis, Rodrik voulut bouger, mais Seth s'était endormi dans ses bras. Le poids augmentait de plus en plus et Rodrik qui n'était pas vraiment sportif, commençait à fatiguer. Il vit Jacob sortir de la chambre, et avant qu'il ne décampe, l'appela à voix basse.

« - Eh ! Vient m'aider il s'est endormi dans mes bras ! »

« - J'y crois pas, tu es fort pour attirer tout le monde, mais pas assez pour les soutenir ! »

« - Ouais, c'est ça, maintenant vient le reprendre avant que la salle d'attente reçoive un écraser qu'il faut regonfler ! »

Jacob s'approcha et souleva Seth en le prenant dans ses bras. Pour lui, ce n'était pas un problème, plus musclé que lui, ça n'existe pas (pour moi !). Rodrik l'accompagna jusque dans la chambre puis s'assit à coté de Seth. Dés qu'il fut dans le lit, il passa une main dans les cheveux de Seth. Il était comme lui car il se sentait bien avec lui, mais la peur que Seth se rappelle de tout en un instant, le terrorisait.

« - Tu tiens beaucoup à lui, pas vrai ? » Dit Jacob en coupant le silence.

« - Oui » Commença le blond « Mais c'est lui qui s'est attaché à moi, je me suis rapproché de lui alors qu'on se détestait auparavant… » Rodrik soupira, il était très pensif.

« - Il ne s'en rappelle plus ? » Demanda Jacob, intrigué.

« - Non, mais tant mieux, car ça le ferait souffrir… »

Jacob qui regardait Rodrik, trouva que c'était étrange. Comme si tout ça allait encore plus loin, qu'en fait, Rodrik mentait et qu'il cherchait à récupérer quelque chose de précieux, essayait de se racheter ou plutôt de changer…

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? » Demanda Jacob en repensant au jour où il avait vu Rodrik le repêcher du ruisseau.

« - Je… » Rodrik prit une pause « Je me promenais, et je l'ai vu dans l'eau… Alors je l'ai sauvé... »

« - Mais si tu le détestais ! » Dit Jacob en levant un peu sa voix en entendant que son discours était étrange.

« - Mais… » Rodrik se leva pour ne pas se faire rabaisser « Je ne suis pas un monstre non plus ! »

La voix de Rodrik était remplie d'incertitude. Jacob le sentait. Voyant aussi que Rodrik ne voulait vraiment pas entrer dans plus de détail, il se dirigea en dehors dans la chambre et ne revint pas. Rodrik, lui resta au pied du lit de Seth qui dormait encore, il espèra que personne ne découvrirait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Il avait gagné la confiance et le cœur de sa victime, pour lui, s'était se sentir en sécurité même si il aurait dû mentir toute la vie.

* * *

Enfin, le jour de la fin de son séjour avait sonné. Seth rentrait enfin chez lui. Même s'il devait y rentrer avec un plâtre au pied, il se sentirait mieux de pouvoir s'éloigner des Choux Réveilles-Morts. La première chose qu'il fit en arrivant à la Push, fut de se rappeler où habitait Rodrik, mais rien ne lui vint. Il essayait de marcher normalement, même si son plâtre lui donnait plutôt l'impression d'être sortit d'une maison de fous.

Accompagné de ses béquilles, il décida de faire un tour de la Push, en espérant trouver la maison de Rodrik. En s'approchant d'une petite maison, il essaya de lire le nom sur la boite aux lettres, mais la pluie avait tout effacé. Il décida quand même de sonner à la porte pour voir si ce n'était pas celle de Rodrik ou même si quelqu'un aurait pu peut-être l'aider. En montant les deux trois marches devant la porte, il vit que la maison lui était très familière. Il toqua à la porte.

« - J'arrive ! » Dit une voix un peu somnolente que Seth reconnu.

La porte s'ouvrit, et comme il s'y attendait, ce fut Jacob. Il était encore somnolant et était aussi en pyjama court bleu clair très serré et aussi torse nu. Seth se sentait mal à l'aise, mais pas de l'avoir réveillé, mais de le voir comme ça !

« - Désolé, je ne me rappelais plus que tu habitais ici ! » Dit Seth un peu gêné.

« - Ah, c'est toi… » Jacob prit une pause « Ce n'est rien, je peux t'aider ? » Dit-il en souriant. Il s'appuya sur le cadrant de la porte, et croisa ses bras sur son torse, déjà une chose en moins à regarder pour Seth.

« - Je cherchais la maison de Rodrik, mais je ne me rappelle plus où elle est… »

À l'entente du nom "Rodrik", le sourire de Jacob disparut de ses lèvres. Il se fit plus imposant à Seth et commença à le regarder de travers.

« - Tu sais pourquoi tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? Parce que tu n'y es jamais allé ! C'était une des choses que tu n'aurais jamais fais même si tu devais en mourir ! » Dit Jacob en surprenant Seth. « Tu ne l'as jamais aimé, même pas comme ami ! Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais moi je sais que sa famille n'est pas très aimée, aussi parce que le frère de Rodrik est en prison ! » Finit-il avec une grimace.

« - Rodrik n'a rien à voir avec sa famille ! » Répondit Seth sèchement, très contrarié de ce que venait de dire Jacob « Tu veux peut-être pas le comprendre, mais on ne dégoute pas ceux qui s'aiment ! » Continua Seth furibond.

« - Quoi ?! » S'exclama Jacob « Tu entends quoi par "ceux qui s'aiment" ? » demanda-t-il.

« - Je… » Seth prit en flagrant délit ne pouvait pas cacher une part de vérité qu'il venait de prononcer lui-même.

« - Ton copain contrôle aussi tes sentiments maintenant ? Un conseil, moi je m'éloignerais de lui tant que je ne connaîtrais pas la vérité de l'accident. » Et Jacob referma la porte au nez de Seth.

Ce dernier était confus, ce n'était pas le même Jacob pour Seth. Il ne comprenait pas. Rodrik était si gentil avec lui, il lui avait même acheté des pâtisseries pour qu'ils les mangent ensemble à l'hôpital. Seth ne savait ce qui lui prenait à Jacob, mais qu'il part bougonner ailleurs ! Seth fit demi-tour, et s'en alla chez lui.

* * *

Rentré chez lui, Seth s'était couché sur son lit pour se reposer. Il pensa qu'il aurait même pu dormir s'il restait là à rien faire. Mais il entendit quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Seth se releva, bien sûr, il n'y avait personne à la maison, donc, il dut trainer son corps jusqu'à la porte. En ouvrant, il reconnut la tête blonde souriante qu'il connaissait bien.

« - Rodrik ! » Dit Seth en se lançant dans ses bras.

« - Eh doucement ! Si tu ne veux pas venir me voir tout les jours à l'hôpital ! » Dit-il en rigolant tout en serrant Seth contre lui.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, puis Seth se recula juste assez pour observer son visage. Il était comme la première fois, à son réveil du coma. Il s'en fichait complètement de ce qu'il était avant, le plus important c'était maintenant…

« -Tu m'as manqué. » Dit Seth en souriant.

« - Toi aussi » Répondit Rodrik en lui échangeant à son tour un sourire « On rentre ? »

Seth se détacha de Rodrik, et le laissa entrer. C'était la première fois que Rodrik venait chez Seth, sa maison n'était pas très différente de celle commune à tous. Il y faisait frais, alors Rodrik enleva son pull et Seth n'en perdit pas une miette. Il avait réussi à apercevoir son ventre plat, pas musclé mais lisse. Après, ils se dirigèrent dans la chambre de Seth, où se dernier se recoucha dans son lit.

« - Viens » Dit Seth en se poussant un peu « Je ne mords pas tu sais… »

« - Je le sais, tu me l'as déjà dis. » Répondit-il en souriant.

Rodrik ne se gêna pas. Il s'allongea carrément en face de Seth et ils se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres d'écart entre eux. Seth sentait le souffle chaud de Rodrik lui arriver sur les lèvres. Aucun des deux ne voulait parler, si bien que pour remplir le vide, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Rodrik, ce dernier se laissa faire et caressa la joue de Seth en le regardant dans les yeux.

« - Pourquoi tout le monde me dit de m'éloigner de toi comme si tu étais la peste ? » Dit-il avec beaucoup de tristesse « Je ne les comprend pas… »

« - Ce n'est pas toi qui ne comprend pas » Rassura Rodrik tout en souriant « Je suis comme ça, juste avec toi, pas avec les autres, je suis comme ça, juste pour toi… »

« - Juste pour moi » Dit Seth avec la joie imprimée sur sa figure.

Soudain, ils furent attirés comme des aimants, et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Rodrik avait emprisonné la jambe valide de Seth avec ses pieds et celui-ci le serrait contre lui. Après un instant, ils s'éloignèrent juste assez pour reprendre de l'air.

* * *

Ils étaient entrain de s'échanger des caresses, des baisers et des câlins depuis presque deux heures. Ils n'avaient pas dit grands choses. Dans des moments comme ça, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour deviner ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais Seth, très curieux, commença à poser des questions et Rodrik y répondait sans problème.

« - Et » Seth prit une pause comme s'il allait faire un pas difficile « C'est vrai que ton frère est en prison ? »

Rodrik s'arrêta net. Il ne s'attendait pas à une question pareille. Il n'y voulait pas vraiment y répondre, mais sous les yeux de Seth, il ne put résister.

« - Oui » Commença-t-il « Il est en prison depuis déjà deux ans, et il doit y rester pour la vie. »

« - Qu'a t-il fait ? »

« - Il... » Rodrik marqua un temps d'arrêt « Il a tué un homme, deux plutôt… »

Rodrik regarda droit dans les yeux de Seth, il ne voulait pas qu'il commence à paniquer ou que sa confiance en lui ne s'efface. Seth voyait qu'il avait peur, il devait être à l'écart de la société à cause des faits de son frère. Mais Seth ne le voyait pas comme ça, pas comme le frère d'un tueur, mais comme Rodrik.

« Écoutes » Commença calmement Seth « Pour moi, ça ne change rien de mon avis sur toi, tant que tu ne te ramènes pas chez moi avec un cadavre ou en me disant que tu es recherché par la police, tu resteras toujours à mes yeux Rodrik. »

Seth se rapprocha, ferma les yeux et embrassa Rodrik. Puis, en lui caressant doucement la joue, Seth sentit qu'elle était mouillée. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit devant lui un Rodrik qui pleurait de chaudes larmes. Seth, alarmé, prit son visage dans ses mains.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« - Seth… Je ne te mérite pas… » Répondit-il tout en sanglotant. « Arrête de m'aimer, je t'en prie ! »

Le cœur de Seth manqua plusieurs battements. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« - Seth, c'est moi qui t'aies poussé depuis le haut de la colline ! »

* * *

_**Un grand MERCI à ma première Beta, Beebeul!**_

Fin du chapitre !

La suite la prochaine fois !

Vos avis ? Je commence à penser que ma fic ne vous plait pas !

Rewiew ?


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir (ou bonjour !)

Voici le prochain chapitre qui est un peu étrange...

mais qui est aussi le chapitre de la réaction de Seth ^^

^^ Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**_Chapitre_ _4:_ _Les_ _Jours_ **_**É****tranges**_

« - Seth, c'est moi qui t'aies poussé depuis le haut de la colline ! »

Seth ne comprenait pas. De quelle colline était-il en train de parler ?

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Dit Seth tout doucement « Je ne comprends pas… »

« - Ne rends pas les choses plus difficile ! » Cria presque Rodrik tout en sanglotant « C'est de ma faute si tu as ce plâtre au pied ! C'est à cause de moi ton séjour à l'hôpital ! Tout est de ma faute… »

Rodrik pleurait encore plus fort, mais Seth ne le voyait plus. Perdu dans ses pensées, il le revit enfin. Il était apparu au milieu de rien, lui avait sauté dessus, il l'avait écrasé de tout son poids, puis il l'avait poussé. Seth ressentait à nouveau toutes ses blessures, le tournis que lui avait procuré la descente aux enfers pour finir dans le ruisseau où il ne sentait même plus son cœur battre...

Rodrik le lui avait caché pendant tout ce temps. Il l'avait presque tué. Il avait eu peur pour soi-même, mais pas pour Seth, il s'était réfugié sous le prétexte que l'on ne s'entendait pas vraiment, mais vu qu'il avait perdu une partie de la mémoire, il en avait profité pour regagner sa confiance, une place dans son cœur ! Dans le fond, Rodrik était comme son frère dorénavant, un tueur…

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda Seth un peu sous le choc de tout se qu'il se rappelait.

« - Je n'en sais rien Seth ! »Dit Rodrik toujours le visage plein de larmes.

« - Il y a bien une raison ! » Commença Seth en se fâchant « Comment est-ce que tu as pu me faire ça, pour après me briser en deux, une fois le corps et après le cœur ? »

« - Je suis désolé… » Dit Rodrik en prenant les mains de Seth qui les retira tout de suite.

« - C'est bien une chose que je me rappelle que tu ne me le dirais jamais. » Dit tristement Seth « Vas t'en maintenant, s'il te plaît. »

Rodrik le regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Seth ne se retourne pour ne plus le voir. Il se releva et s'en alla en courant. Seth l'entendit sangloter quand il sortit, mais ça ne lui faisait n'y chaud n'y froid. Il était très contrarié, il aurait dû être cent fois plus méchant, le foutre dehors avec des coups de pieds au cul, le taper et lui cracher dessus. Seulement, Seth n'y arrivait pas. Il lui avait même dit de partir avec un "s'il te plaît". Seth était comme ça, il ne tapait personne, et même s'il aurait dû le faire, il ne pouvait pas, c'était contre sa nature. Étrangement, il se sentait bien, Rodrik était parti, mais il ne sentait pas la distance, il était serein.

* * *

Seth n'avait pas envie de manger se soir. Il se sentait un peu retourné et secoué. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui mentait autant que ça. C'était la première fois qu'il était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un de beau à l'extérieur et de vide à l'intérieur.

Il pensait à des milliers d'idées, de conflits, de personnes, puis quelque chose de gros lui vint en tête : il était gay. Il était tombé sous le charme d'un garçon, l'avait même embrassé alors que lui ne l'aimait peut-être pas. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il deviendrait gay, il n'avait jamais regardé personne et depuis l'accident, il voyait tout différemment. Il passait moins de temps avec ses vrais amis, il s'était rapproché de trop prêt de ses ennemis ; le monde avait été retourné à l'envers.

Tout le monde était déjà au lit, mais Seth n'avait pas sommeil. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et sortit de la maison. Il ne savait pas trop où aller, alors il décida de prendre une direction au hasard, il allait traverser la forêt pour aller sur la plage. Il le faisait souvent quand il n'avait pas le moral, mais c'était la première fois qu'il y allait une fois la nuit tombée.

En marchant sur la route qu'il connaissait presque par cœur, Seth voyait des animaux que normalement ne se montrait pas aux hommes. Seth marchait encore plus doucement pour ne pas les effrayer, il les voyait renifler intensément l'air, comme s'ils avaient senti quelque chose, mais qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi. Seth, curieux du comportement étrange d'un magnifique cerf qui lui passa devant, regarda dans la direction d'où venait le cerf, il y vit un énorme monstre à quatre pattes, plus grand qu'un cerf, mais qui ressemblait à un loup.

Seth essayait de reculer en silence pour ne pas qu'il le voit, mais la peur qu'il éprouvait en ce moment l'avait rendu craintif et malhabile. Son pied écrasa une brindille qui fit un petit "crac", et en un instant, le monstre sauta et atterrit à quelques centimètres devant Seth. Il sentait ses jambes tremblées, la peur avait même décidé de lui bloquer ses mains. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie ! Il se demandait comment est-ce qu'il arrivait encore à penser, ce monstre voulait le tuer de peur à la place de ses propres crocs ?

Le monstre n'avait pas encore bougé, il semblait regarder Seth, mais il ne l'attaquait pas. Après un autre moment, le loup s'assit et gratta son énorme patte sur le sol. Seth se demandait ce qu'il était entrain de faire, le loup regardait attentivement sa propre patte. Dés qu'il finit, il se releva, et s'en alla laissant Seth, encore paralysé par la peur, seul dans le bois. Quand le cœur de Seth reprit son cour normal, il s'approcha de ce qu'avait gratté le loup. Il y voyait des espèces de lettre, et quand Seth fit le tour pour y trouver le sens, il réussit à lire : "Ne raconte à personne notre rencontre, tu me dois la vie". Ce monstre avait vraiment eu l'intention de le manger, mais l'avait laissé en paix dans le monde des vivants, maintenant ça devait rester une mauvaise nuit de cauchemar. Seth fit demi-tour et s'en alla chez lui se reposer et se remettre de cet événement hors du commun.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, enfin remit de ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit, Seth était sorti dehors très tôt. La lumière du soleil était encore très faible. Il voulait faire une promenade, mais pas en forêt, il choisit d'aller vers la falaise en prenant la route goudronnée.

Durant son trajet, il rencontra deux trois voitures, mais pas plus, puis il entendit de la musique, quelqu'un devait s'être arrêté pour regarder le panorama, mais là entre les arbres, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. Seth se rapprocha, et il vit une radio et un panier avec des sandwichs posés sur un linge étendu au sol, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'un propriétaire. Seth s'arrêta un instant derrière un arbre, il ne voulait pas que cette personne se fasse voler son déjeuner, et après un instant, un chien sauvage arriva attirer par l'odeur qu'émettait le panier.

Seth se releva et tapa du pied. Le chien se retourna et commença à grogner. Ce bruit lui fit rappeler hier soir, rien qu'à y penser son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer, c'était un chien de combat, pas un gentil chien qui reste endormi toute la journée.

Le chien s'était rapproché se préparerant à sauter quand, d'un arbuste, y sortit une grosse pierre qui tomba sur la tête de l'animal. Il y tomba à terre presque mort, il souffrait en tout cas. Seth regarda vers l'arbuste. N'y voyant personne d'où il était, il se demandait qui aurait pu le sauver.

« - Euh… Merci beaucoup… » Dit Seth en essayant de ne pas s'approcher du chien.

« - Tu peux partir maintenant » Répondit une voix que Seth n'avait pas encore oublié.

« - Rod ? » S'écria-t-il.

« - Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » Dit Rodrik en sortant de sa cachette.

« - D'acc… D'accord… » Dit Seth un peu perturber.

« - Part ! » La voix de Rodrik se fit tremblante, il regardait par terre

« - Attends, je peux te demander pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as sauvé une deuxième fois ? »

« - Une deuxième fois ? » Rodrik déplaça son regard sur Seth.

« - Oui, aujourd'hui et quand… »

« - J'ai failli te tuer Seth… » Coupa Rodrik.

« - Mais je suis là, je suis encore vivant… Si tu ne m'avais pas sorti du ruisseau, je serais dans une grande caisse en bois enfoncée dans le sol. Bref, je voulais juste te dire que je ne t'en veux plus comme la dernière fois, je ne pourrais plus t'aimer, mais on pourrait au moins devenir ami ? »

« - Non Seth, moi je ne peux pas, je t'aime encore… Et je suis presque un tueur… »

« - Presque, mais pour moi tu es aussi un sauveur… » Dit Seth avec un mince sourire.

Seth voyait Rodrik un peu instable sur ses pieds. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il parlait aussi gentiment à Rodrik, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne supportait pas d'avoir des ennemis, des ennuis, des personnes qu'ils lui en voulaient ? Pourquoi était-il gentil ?

« - Merci » Dit Rodrik en souriant « Alors juste ami… »

« - Juste ami » Répéta Seth, et en voyant Rodrik un peu triste, il s'approcha et l'entoura de ses bras « Viens ici, je ne te laisserais pas tomber, les amis sont là pour ça. Maintenant, calme-toi… »

Rodrik posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Seth, il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir le refaire un jour. Il s'était persuadé que Seth l'aurait détesté à vie. Mais il était heureux du contraire. Seth sentant que Rodrik allait mieux, s'éloigna et coupa tout contact avec Rodrik. Il lui fit un au revoir de la main, puis repartit à la Push car il venait de se rappeler qu'il avait un autre problème à résoudre.

* * *

En rentrant à la Push, Seth se sentait plus léger d'avoir résolu un des problèmes qui l'entourait. Il rêvait d'un monde sans problème mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Il existait tant de problèmes à résoudre même s'ils étaient minuscules, comme son problème actuel. Seth pensait que parler à Jacob, aurait été un de ses problèmes à résoudre. Depuis le début, il lui avait dit de faire attention, il pensait mal de Rodrik, alors Seth qui aimait Rodrik, l'avait toujours repoussé.

Arrivée devant la maison des Black, il toqua à la porte. Il attendit une minute qui lui parut durer trente minutes, puis toqua une nouvelle fois. Toujours pas de réponse. Seth alla regarder dans le garage, il y avait une voiture, mais pas le meccano. En faisant le tour de la maison, il entendit du bruit et s'approcha de la source. Il arriva devant une fenêtre et essaya de regarder à travers. Il y voyait une armoire, ça ressemblait à une chambre. En tournant légèrement la tête à droite, Seth en resta complètement choqué par ce qu'il voyait : Jacob était dans son lit, une de ses mains faisait de rapides va-et-vient sur son membre dur et long, pendant que deux de ses doigts de son autre main pénétraient dans son intérieur. Seth était troublé par ce qu'il voyait, mais ne se décidait pas à partir. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un homme nu. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Jacob nu ! Quelque chose lui disait de partir, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il commençait à se sentir serrer dans son vêtement, cette vision de Jacob lui donnait envie d'entrer et de participer. Mais finalement, Jacob ralentissait dans sa partie de plaisir, Seth regarda encore son magnifique corps jusqu'à ce qu'il tire son jus, et il s'en alla rapidement dans la forêt pour que personne ne puisse le voir avec une énorme bosse dans le pantalon.

Arrivée près d'un arbre de grande dimension, il s'y appuya et se laissa glisser au sol. Il respirait profondément, il voulait que son corps se calme. Rencontré quelqu'un dans cet état ne lui aurait pas plu. Seth revoyait les images de Jacob dans sa tête, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne voulait pas les perdre. Il ne pensait pas que Jacob se masturbait, lui, en tout cas, ne l'avait jamais fait. Seth avait souvent entendu ses copains en parler quand ils étaient loin de tout le monde, grâce à eux il avait su ce que c'était, il avait même été ridiculisé de demander "Ça veut dire quoi « se masturber » ?". Ce jour là, tout le monde avait décidé de l'embêter.

Seth était perdu dans ses pensées, dans des moments comme ça des millions d'idée lui revenaient en tête. Il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait vécu à ses jours. Il revoyait Rodrik après avoir découvert la vérité et il le pardonnait. Le loup étrange qui lui était apparu dans les bois, le fait de Jacob qui… Il en avait passé des vertes et des pas mûres ! Puis, l'idée qu'il avait eu d'aller aux falaises lui revint en tête. À la fin, il n'y était pas allé. Il se releva, et repartit en direction des falaises, mais cette fois-ci par la forêt où il y arriverait juste avant la tombée de la nuit.

Il commençait à faire sombre mais Seth continuait sans s'arrêter. Aujourd'hui, il voulait finir sa journée en regardant les derniers rayons du soleil. Arrivée au sommet de la falaise la plus proche de la plage, Seth remarqua qu'il arrivait juste à temps, une gigantesque boule de feu distant de plusieurs kilomètres de l'orbite terrestre venait de toucher l'élément essentiel de la planète bleue.

C'était un magnifique spectacle ! Certains soirs le ciel coupait en morceau la magnifique étoile et d'autre la suffoquait à l'aide de ses nuages. Chaque soir était spécial, et aujourd'hui la spécialité avait attiré le regard de Seth. En effet Seth avait entendu des brindilles se casser, alors il avait détourner son intention sur la plage. De la forêt y sortit une forme humaine. En plissant les yeux, il réussit à voir de qui il s'agissait.

Cette fois-ci devant ses yeux, Sam, le petit copain de sa sœur, se dirigeait vers l'océan, mais complètement nu ! Seth était à nouveau en train de regarder un corps magnifiquement sculpté, avec un engin de grande dimension qui se balançait de gauche à droite dans toute sa splendeur, en rythme avec sa démarche. Seth en voyait de toutes les couleurs, celui de Sam était plus foncé que celui de Jacob… Mais à quoi il pensait bon sang !

Sam semblait un peu préoccupé, puis il commença à marcher en direction de la falaise où se trouvait Seth. Il se demandait pourquoi il venait ici, il regarda tout autour de lui et vit plein de tissu déchiré d'un vêtement, il apercevait de loin un porte-feuille et un cellulaire. Seth commença à se poser des questions, puis il commença à s'éloigner, à marcher en direction de sa maison, il ne voulait pas que part hasard Sam le retrouvait là-haut à le regarder marcher nu sur la plage. Il était presque arrivé quand son cellulaire sonna. C'était un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« - Allo… » Dit timidement Seth.

« - Allo ? Seth c'est toi ? » C'était la voix de Sam !

« - Euh. Oui, mais, euh… Y'a un problème ? » Dit Seth en savant peut-être de quel problème il s'agissait.

« - Oui, en faite non, j'ai juste besoin de ton aide, tu peux aller chez moi me chercher des habits ? » Dit Sam dont Seth sentait son gène de l'autre coté du téléphone.

« - D'accord. » Dit Seth en raccrochant.

Après avoir prit des habits chez Sam, Seth s'en alla sur la plage. En arrivant, il voyait Sam de derrière, d'ailleurs il voyait son derrière bien musclé. Sam se retourna quand il Seth mit un pied dans le sable. En se retournant, Sam n'avait pas cherché à cacher sa nudité, il se rapprocha de Seth qui essayait de ne pas faire glisser son regard vers le bas, et prit les habits des mains de Seth avec un grand sourire.

« - Merci beaucoup ! » Dit-il en enfilant d'abord son t-shirt.

« - De… De, De rien.. » Dit Seth en bégayant tout bêtement.

« - Depuis quand tu bégayes ? » Dit Sam en le regardant après qu'il ait mit son t-shirt, montrant encore ses bijoux de famille à Seth.

« - Je… » Dit-il en prenant une pause, puis il lâcha tout d'un souffle « Tu es encore nu… »

« - Oh ! » Dit Sam en se regardant « Désolé » Il enfila vite fait son boxeur « Tu l'auras vu avant Leah… »

« - Commence pas » Coupa sec Seth « Je ne veux rien savoir » finit-il en se bouchant les oreilles.

Sam commença à rigoler, Seth aussi, puis Sam repartit d'où il était sorti avant que Seth ne quitta la falaise et il se coucha dans le sable. Il faisait désormais nuit. Nuit noire, les étoiles et la lune cachées par les nuages. Seth ne voyait plus rien au alentour, c'était un moment parfait pour penser. Pour penser qu'il vivait une vie très étrange et qu'elle ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

**_Un grand Merci à ma première Beta, Beebeul!_**

Voilì Voilou Voilà !

Fin de se chapitre plein de nouveau départ (vraiment il y en a aucun xD)

On se revoit au prochain chapitre qui sortira… euh, bas quand il décidera de pointer son nez ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tout les lecteurs!

Voici un autre chapitre mais avant j'aimerais vous parler:

Je vois que vous êtes beaucoup à lire cette fanfiction,

"eh, oui! je sais que vous la lisez (rire sadique) "

J'aimerais juste vous demandez vos avis sur la fanfic

"des rewiews"

Merci pour votre compréhension!

* * *

_**Chapitre 5: Préparation d'un plan machiavélique…**_

Une douce lumière traversait les paupières d'un endormi sur la plage. La lumière était douce mais chaude, le sable sous le dormeur était frais et l'air était rempli d'iode. Un réveil parfait pour Seth, qui n'était pas rentré à la maison hier soir. Les yeux encore fermer, Seth pensait à trois choses : à comment affronter ses parents sachant qu'ils seraient mort de peur de ne pas l'avoir vu rentrer hier soir de commencer à ouvrir les yeux, et de finir en vitesse la première chose.

Seth rassembla tout son courage pour se relever, épreuve difficile de chaque matin, et se mit assis sur le sable. Son dos toucha quelque chose, il sauta sur ses pieds. Il vit quelqu'un qui s'était couché dos à lui. La forme du corps munit d'un pull et d'un jeans lui semblait familiers, il fit le tour de la personne, mais avant qu'il puisse finir, la forme se réveilla et Seth pu identifier sa sœur.

« - Leah ! » Dit-il en se jetant sur sa frangine.

« - Salut crapule ! » Dit-elle en retombant dans le sable à cause de Seth.

« - Tu fais quoi ici ? » Demanda Seth tout sourire.

« - Je devrais te poser la même question ! » Répondit, fâchée, Leah « Tu as de la chance que je t'ai retrouvé ! Maman et Papa étaient morts de peur ! »

« - Comme je le pensais… » Dit Seth en se relevant « Moi j'aimerais savoir une chose » Commença Seth en plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête « Il faisait quoi Sam sur la plage tout… »

Le bruit de son téléphone l'interrompit, il le prit, et il lit le numéro de sa mère. Seth regarda un moment sa sœur, puis répondit.

« - Euh, allo … » Répondit Seth tout timidement.

« - SETH ! » Le cri de sa mère du s'entendre chez les voisins et même par les poissons dans l'eau.

« - Oui maman, je sais… » Commença Seth « Je suis désolé de ne pas être rentré hier, mais le couché de soleil était trop beau pour ne pas le manquer et j'étais trop fatiguer pour rentrer, désolé… »

Il y eu un long silence de la part de Sue, et aussi de Leah qui le regardait un peu éberluée par le discours de son frère.

« - On rentre, à plus tard. » Dit Seth en raccrochant sans aucun signe de vie de sa mère à l'autre bout du fil.

Leah s'était relevée, et ils repartirent vers la maison, où Seth allait recevoir une punition digne de se nom…

* * *

Arrivé chez lui, Seth s'était juste fait gronder de ne pas les avoir appeler hier pour leur dire de venir le chercher, mais son père rassura Sue du fait que Seth était grand, qu'il avait droit à quelque liberté. Bref il ne reçu la divine punition…

Seth était reparti faire u tour ce matin, il n'arrêtait pas de vouloir toujours sortir, mais la zone lui était trop familière pour lui plaire… Il aurait voulu habiter dans une plus grande ville, au moins eu centre de Forks, il y avait quand même plus à faire là-bas ! En pensant aux grandes villes, il remarqua qu'il n'était jamais allé plus loin de Forks, il n'avait jamais vu Seattle, ou même Port Angeles. Il avait une soudaine envie d'aller visité quelque chose de nouveau.

Sachant que sa mère ne l'aurait apporté nulle part, il courra jusqu'à la maison de Rose dont il ne rendait plus visite depuis longtemps. Il savait qu'elle avait des amies et son magasin préféré à Port Angeles, peut-être qu'elle allait y aller dans peu de temps, et que avec un peu de chance, ses parents et les siens, auraient été d'accords pour qu'il puisse l'accompagner.

En arrivant, il fût déçu de ne pas voir la voiture du père de Rose, il avança quand même jusqu'à la porte et toqua. Il se rappelait qu'à chaque fois qu'il lui rendait visite, sa mère lui avait toujours ouvert tout sourire la porte. Elle devait avoir quelque chose de spécial en elle, ou elle devait tout simplement toujours être heureuse. Après une minute, il sonna à la place de toquer. Toujours rien…

Seth était en train de penser tout en faisant le chemin à l'envers, il voulait aller dans une vraie ville. Il n'était pourtant pas compliquer, il ne rêvait pas de New-York, Miami ou autre, Port Angeles lui suffisait, comme Jacksonville (pas sûre qu'il est écrit juste…). Il avait besoin de mouvement, de têtes d'inconnus et de quelque chose de neuf, nouveau.

Soudain, perdu dans ses pensées, Seth tomba à terre. Tête la première, il était tombé sur du bois. Il avait tellement été emporté par son imagination en essayant de voir de grande ville depuis le haut, qu'il n'avait pas regardé devant lui. Son nez lui faisait mal, très mal. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, toujours par terre, il commença à sangloter de douleur. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Dit une voix inquiète que Seth reconnu.

« - Salut Jake… » Commença Seth en se calmant pour un bref moment « J'ai trébuché, et mon nez me fait mal ! »

Seth recommença à sangloter. Une grande paire de main le prit par-dessous les bras et le souleva. Seth avait son visage en face de lui, pendant que Jacob regardait pour regarder l'ampleur des dégâts, un souvenir concernant l'ainé lui revint en tête : lui sur un lit en train de se satisfaire d'une soif de plaisir. Seth se sentit si gêné, que même Jacob dû s'en rendre compte.

« - Je crois que tu viens de te péter le nez, mon p'tit Sethounet ! » Dit Jacob avec une grimace qui faisait quand même apparaitre un sourire.

« - Je, » Commença Seth encore plus gêné qu'avant par le stupide surnom que venait de trouver Jacob. « Je crois que je vais rentrer alors… » Dit-il en essayant de se retourner.

« - Non, attend tu commence même à saigner du nez » Dit-il en tenant Seth par un bras « Comme ça tu m'expliquera aussi comment tu fait pour t'attirer autant d'ennuis ! » S'exclama-t-il en rigolant « Allez vient entre… »

Seth se fit emporter à l'intérieur de la maison des Black, et en voyant que Jacob, qui était derrière lui, le poussait vers sa chambre, il s'approcha plutôt du canapé, il venait de revoir encore une fois cette image de Jacob sur son lit, dans sa chambre. Une fois installé, Jacob commença par lui donner des mouchoirs.

« - Tiens, essuie ton nez. » Dit Jake en lui en donnant un. Puis il en prit un autre. « Essuie aussi tes larmes. » Et il passa doucement le mouchoir sur les joues rouges de Seth.

« - Merci. » Dit Seth en lui offrant un sourire « Je ne voulais pas te dé-déranger… » Il bégaya tout bêtement.

Pendant que Jacob procédait pour ne plus faire bouger le nez de Seth, ce dernier décelait un air étrange quand l'ainé le regardait, comme s'il avait trouvé quelque chose de caché. Jake lui avait dit qu'il ferait un stupide bandage autour de son nez pour qu'il ne bouge plus le temps qu'il le ramène chez lui. Puis, quand il essuyait les dernières gouttes de sang séchées sur le visage de Seth. Il s'arrêta et regarda droit dans les yeux de son espèce de patient.

« - Pourquoi es-tu si tendu et gêné ? »

« - Je… » Seth s'arrêta et regarda ailleurs, devenant encore plus rouge. « Hier, je te cherchais… »

« - Ah ! C'est toi qui à toquer ? » Demanda tout simplement Jacob.

« - Oui » Il s'arrêta pour se préparer à la suite « Tu ne répondais pas, alors j'ai, j'ai fait le tour et j'ai regardé dans la fenêtre de ta chambre… » Des images de hier lui revint en tête.

« - Oh ! » Lâcha Jacob surprit « Et, tu m'as vu… euh… » Il semblait soudain plus gêné que Seth. « La vache ! C'est hyper gênant ! » Dit-il en se levant et mettant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« - Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû, et je… »

« - Non » Coupa Jake « Pas grave, je ne veux pas que tu le dise à quelqu'un d'autre ok ? » Il se rapprocha de Seth.

« - D'accord » Dit Seth, qui soudain pensa à quelque chose…

Jacob le prit dans ses bras, le soulevant en une seconde et il le porta jusque chez lui. Le trajet était silencieux, sauf dans la tête de Seth, qui avait réussi à crée un plan pour allez à Port Angeles. Il espérait que tout fonctionne, pour ça, il manquait qu'une personne. Il devait parler à Sam…

* * *

Après que Seth fut apporté à Forks, s'était plus grave que Seth pensait. Il doit allez se faire une petite intervention du nez car un bout de cartilage s'est complètement détacher du reste. Les médecins ont dit que sans l'espèce de bandeau qu'avait fait Jacob mon cas aurait été pire. Pour le moment, il lui on mit des espèces de bouchant pour ne pas que le nez se referme. Bref, il devait y retourner dans deux jours, donc son plan devait lui aussi attendre. Pour le moment il ne devait pas toucher son nez (il s'y attendait).

Affalé sur le canapé, Seth zappait les chaines une par une en cherchant autre chose que des télé-journaux, ou des documentaires. Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Seth, évidemment seul à la maison, se leva, et alla ouvrir. En s'approchant de la porte il demanda.

« - À qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« - Ton médecin préférer qui a sauvé ton nez ! » Dit Jacob que Seth reconnu.

En ouvrant Seth vit un nouvelle aspect de l'ainé, pour une fois il s'était préparer à aller chez quelqu'un, il n'avait pas été surprit par quelqu'un. Il rigola intérieurement en changeant les "quelqu'un" par "Seth". Habillé d'un short brun comme sa peau et d'un t-shirt blanc, pour Seth il était magnifique, un ange doté des défauts terrestres.

Une fois Jacob à l'intérieur, Seth se recoucha sur le canapé en y laissant une place pour l'invité qui s'assied à son tour. Il regardait Seth passer d'un chaine à l'autre ne trouvant rien de très intéressant. Puis :

« - Attend retourne en arrière ! » Dit-il en pointant du doigt « Il y a Physique ou Chimie sur le 5 ! »

« - C'est quoi ? » Demanda Seth en retournant en arrière « - Un documentaire sur la science ? »

« - Tu connais pas ? C'est une série espagnole trop cool ! » Dit-il avec un grand sourire « C'est des collégiens, y'a de tout, des drogués, des fumeurs, des relations entre étudiant et professeur, des lesbiennes et des gays, tout quoi ! »

« - Non, je ne connais pas, et ce n'est pas de mon âge, mes parents ne me ferait pas regarder ça… » Dit Seth avec peu d'entrain.

« - Mais tu regarde quoi à la télé ? Tom & Jerry ? » Demanda Jacob en rigolant.

« - Bah, des fois, autrement j'aime bien Iron Man ! »

« - C'est vrai… Tu n'es qu'un gamin de 13 ans. » Dit-il avec un sourire caché…

« - Et alors ! » Fit Seth légèrement fâché « Tu veux peut-être que quelqu'un sache se que tu faisais il y a quelque jour… »

« - Tu n'oserais pas hein ? » Dit Jacob surprit « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« - Tu peux m'accompagner en ville ? »

« - À Forks ? »

Seth lui dit de patienter. Pendant se temps, il prit son cellulaire et envoya un message à Sam : _Viens chez moi je dois te parler. _Sam lui répondit _Ok, _puis il parti attendre devant la porte. Quand le pick-up de Sam arrêta devant la maison des Clearwater, Sam avait une tête un peu inquiète.

« - Oui ? » Dit-il arriver devant Seth

« - Je crois que Leah ne sera peut-être pas contente… » Dit Seth avec une mine désolée.

« - Tu n'as pas parlé à Leah de notre rencontre il y a quelque jour ? » Dit Sam un peu craintif.

« - Presque, mais je me demandais vraiment qu'est-ce que tu y faisais … » Dit-il cette fois-ci avec un air de victoire.

« - Je, euh… » Sam avait perdu sa langue « Tu peux ne pas le lui dire ! Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais en échange ? » Dit Sam tendit que Seth pensait qu'il avait réussi son plan.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais ?... » Fit Seth mauvais acteur « Tu peux organiser une sortie à Port Angeles ? »

« - Une sortie à Port Angeles ? » Sam se gratta le front « Euh... Ouai s'est faisable… Deux jour après que tu t'opère le pif. Mais Leah vient avec nous ! »

« - Jacob aussi, comme ça ma mère ne pourra pas refuser ! » Dit en sautillant Seth.

« - On dirait que tu as tout programmé ! » Dit soudain Sam.

Seth se retourna en lançant un sourire vainqueur à Sam qui retourna dans son pick-up et reparti. Seth entra tout joyeux chez lui et alla s'affaler sur Jacob qui attendais encore sur le canapé.

« - Toi » Commença Seth en pointant le doigt sur Jacob « Deux jour après que je m'opère le nez tu vient avec moi Leah et Sam à Port Angeles ! »

« - Ok, d'accord… »

« - Merci » Dit Seth en lui sautant au cou.

« - Pourquoi dis-tu merci ? J'y suis obligé de toute façon… »

« - De rien alors ! »

Seth était devenu l'enfant le plus heureux du monde ! Il avait réussi à tous les manipuler ! Il se sentait un homme avec des supers pouvoirs pour le contrôle du cerveau, bref, de 13 ans il était tombé à 9 ans ! Plus tard, Jacob repartait chez lui, et quand se mère rentra, elle ne pu que accepter la demande de son fils, le machiavélique Seth !

* * *

MOuahahhahahahahahahaha ! (Exemple de rire sadique)

Je suis tout puissant invincible et inexorable !

Voila fin du chapitre, vos impression ?

3 Rewiew 3


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjours!

Voici un chapitre qui sera en deux partie!

Bonne dégustation!

* * *

_**Chapitre 6: Sortie en ville!**_

_**Partie 1**_

Juste après l'opération du nez à Seth, les médecins avaient entendus qu'il allait en ville dans deux jours, et ils lui avaient recommandé de le repousser de trois jours pour laisser reposer le nez. Seth est, bien sûre, pas du tout heureux même s'il n'arrive pas à s'énerver contre quelqu'un, le besoin d'une épaule pour pleurnicher sur les injustices du monde.

Dans son lit, Seth pensait, à tout et à rien en même temps. Il n'arrivait pas à faire passer le temps plus vite, pourtant il savait bien que le moyen de tuer le temps n'était certainement pas ne rien faire. Les yeux fermé, il essayait de sombrer pour un instant, le temps de vingt minutes, enfin, pour faire passer vingt minutes ! Puis, voyant bien qu'il n'y arriverait pas, il alluma sa radio et chercha une chaine avec de la bonne musique.

« - Tu devrais essayer de ne pas trop t'éloigner de cette chaine, c'est la meilleur qui existe ! » Dit une voix qui fit sursauter Seth !

« - Nom d'un chien, Jake ! » Dit-il gentiment en le cherchant du regard qui tomba tout de suite sur la fenêtre « Tu ne sais pas frapper ? »

« - Toi, tu n'aurais pas pu frapper avant de regarder derrière la fenêtre ? » Dit-il en se rappelant de quelque jour en arrière « Tu ne ma quand même pas regarder jusqu'au bout hein ? »

« - Non ! » Menti Seth en rougissant de plus belle « Tu, Tu ne… Pourquoi tu n'entre pas ? » Dit-il très maladroit et encore plus rouge.

« - J'arrive… »

Jacob s'en alla vers la porte d'entrée, pendant que Seth ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il y senti d'étrange bruit arrivant depuis la chambre de Leah. Il entrouvrit la porte et vit sa sœur dans les bras de Sam, ils s'embrassaient tout en rigolant. Sam était en train de partir, et sa sœur aussi Seth rentra vit fait dans sa chambre pour pas qu'il accuse d'espionnage…

« - Ah ! Tu es là ! » Dit Seth en voyant que Jacob était déjà dans sa chambre.

« - Depuis quand tu regardes ta sœur en cachette ? » Demanda l'ainé avec un petit sourire de coin « Tu pensais eux-aussi les voir nus ? »

« - Arrête ! » Répondit-il en regardant ailleurs « C'est le hasard qui te joue des tours… »

« - Le hasard n'a rien à voir… je crois que tu essayes de trop imiter les séries télés ! » Dit Jacob en rigolant « Ou plutôt… Chercherais-tu une excuse ? »

Seth était très gêné par le comportement curieux que Jacob avait aujourd'hui. Il regrettait de l'avoir fait entré ! Sans répondre, il alla s'assoir à coté de Jake et le regarda tristement dans les yeux. Il détourna cependant son regard car un léger torticolis commençais à se faire sentir, Seth se demandait qu'est-ce que mangeait ce géant pour continuer à grandir. Il sentit la main, géante elle aussi, de ce dernier se poser sur son épaule.

« - Mais il est tristounet le Sehtounet ! » Dit le géant avec une voix plus que douce et gentille « Tu veux en parler ? » Dit-il plus sérieux.

Seth ne répondait pas. Il ne voulait pas en parler, de toute façon, s'était juste le fait que **sa** sortie avait été repoussée, il était juste fâcher de ne pas pouvoir poser sa propre parole, qu'il était trop petit pour prendre des décisions autre que les siennes, enfaite, il se sentait trop petit, il voulait grandir plus vite, que ses parents voient qu'il est aussi responsable que sa sœur.

Seth, toujours dans ses pensées, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jacob. Pendant un moment, il ne bougea pas, puis Jake posa sa main sur son dos et son menton sur sa tête.

« - Laisse-moi deviner, s'est à cause de Rodrik ? »

« - Non » Répondit-il facilement « Je voulais justement t'en parler l'autre jour. Je voulais m'excuser pour ne pas t'avoir cru tout de suite, car tu avais raison, je n'aurais jamais dû m'approcher de lui tant que je n'aurais pas recouvré cette partie de mémoire que j'avais perdu… »

« - C'était lui, pas vrai ? » Dit-il d'un air triste, il savait que Seth s'était attaché à Rodrik.

« - Oui, il me la dit… et seulement après je m'en suis rappelé. » Dit Seth en soupirant.

« - j'espère que tu l'as foutu dehors à coup de pied se jour là ! » Dit Jacob en s'esclaffant à moitié.

Non. Seth aurait dû lui dire non, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il repensait au jour ou il lui l'avait dit, se jour là il l'avait embrassé… Il ne se rappelait plus de cette sensation qu'il avait approuvé juste après le baiser, mais il en avait voulu encore. Il pouvait voir se moment, mais plus le sentir. Mais il s'en rappelait un autre, le moment où il l'avait repêché… Dans les bras de Jacob il avait vu quelqu'un de gentil qui l'avait embrassé sur le front…

« - Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé sur le front ? » Demanda Seth en relevant la tête.

« - Eh ! Comment tu fais à t'en rappeler ?! » Dit Jacob en se levant du lit.

« - C'est une image qui vient juste de me revenir… Tu me parlais comme si j'étais un bébé aussi ? » Demanda Seth en regardant Jacob devenir encore plus rouge.

« - Je… Ok je me rends ! Tu m'as prit de surprise… » Il s'assied par terre « Vu que tu es gay, je n'aurais pas de problème à te le dire… »

Gay. Ce mot lui revint aussi à l'esprit. Un jour il l'avait enfin pensé, du faite qu'il était attiré par les mecs et non par les filles… Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment pouvait réagir ses parents s'ils le savaient. Pendant qu'il pensait, Jacob avait fermé la porte de la chambre de Seth, et il s'était assis à coté de Seth.

« - Écoute, comme toi tu aimais Rodrik, moi je t'aime. » Il prit une pause en regardant attentivement Seth « Depuis que je t'ai apporté à tes parents, je t'ai vu différemment. Tu es mignon tu sais ? Je ne sais pas si sa fait un peu pédophile, tu as quoi ? 13 ans ? Et moi j'en ai 16. » Continua-t-il tout en restant vigilant sur les réactions de Seth « Je me demandais se que j'avais à te rêver presque chaque nuit, et pis un jour dans ma tête je t'ai vu nu… et tu l'as vu comment c'est fini… » Finit-il en regardant ailleurs gêner.

« - Si c'est une blague, elle est très mauvaise… » Commença Seth un peu surprit de la déclaration de l'ainé « Autrement, je me demande si tu peux te qualifier ou de pédophile, ou peut-être masochiste… » Il regardait Jacob qui essayait de comprendre « Après, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, ou à faire plutôt. »

Jacob le regarda, il attendait la suite que devait-il faire ? Soudain Seth se rapprocha, et Jacob ne comprit qu'après avoir senti une paire de lèvre toucher les siennes. Seth s'était relevé pour embrasser le géant qui l'aimait secrètement. Il était tout les deus un peu surprit, aucun des deux ne s'attendaient à ça.

« - Dites-moi que je rêve » Dit le grand quand ils durent se s'éparer « Seth Clearwater en personne vient de m'embrasser » Sur ce coup, il était presque hilare !

« - Chut ! » Dit Seth en l'incitant à ne plus faire de bruit.

Ils entendirent une voiture se parquer devant la maison, mais elle ne ressemblait pas à celle des parents de Seth. Ce dernier, à contrecœur se leva et alla regarder qui venait de les arrêter, lui et Jacob, pendant leur premier baiser. En ouvrant la porte d'entrée, il vit Leah et Sam devant la porte.

« - Ah ! Tu es là ! » Dit Leah tout sourire « Allez vas te préparer ! On part en ville tout de suite ! »

« - Vraiment ! » Commença Seth en oubliant complètement Jacob « Mais, les médecins ont dit que… »

« - Depuis quand on suit les conseils des personnes qui ne savant pas écrire clairement ? » Coupa Sam en rigolant. « Allez prépare toi ! Moi, je vais chercher Jacob. »

« - Pas besoin, je suis là. » Dit Jacob en arrivant derrière Seth.

Soudain Leah dévisagea légèrement son petit frère, mais lui ne vit rien du tout, et s'en alla dans sa chambre se changer pour aller en ville. Pendant qu'il cherchait un joli t-shirt, une main lui en désigna un gris, Seth ne se retourna pas, et prit un t-shirt rouge, et des shorts en jeans. En se retournant, il tira la langue à Jacob, et le poussa en dehors de sa chambre.

« - Aujourd'hui on a fait le premier pas. » Dit-il doucement dans son oreille « Et je crois que sa suffit pour aujourd'hui. Pars te préparer. »

Et il referma la porte. Certes, il aurait bien voulu qu'il reste, mais il pense que sa sœur l'aurait trouvé un peu bizarre qu'il se change sous le regard brillant de Jacob. Il se changea, puis alla se regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il trouvait qu'il manquait quelque chose… En retournant dans sa chambre, il aperçu le t-shirt gris que lui avait montré Jacob. Il le mit et alla se regarder à nouveau dans le miroir. Étrangement sa lui allait mieux. Après avoir prit son porte-monnaie, il s'en alla dehors où attendait Sam. Il attendit les autres, et quand tout le monde fut là il monta à l'arrière de la voiture de Sam avec Jacob, et ils partirent tous vers Port Angeles.

* * *

Seth, qui était ennuyer par la musique de Sam qui faisait plaisir Leah car s'était sa préférer, regardait par delà la vitre, il était sûre qu'il n'allait pas regretter cette journée, mais il sentait quand même que la journée allait avoir quelque chose de spécial. Sur la vitre, il voyait le reflet de Jacob qui le regardait depuis le reflet de sa vitre. Seth se retourna, et prit le regarda dans les yeux.

Seth envoya un clin d'œil à Jake qui lui en renvoya un, puis il pointa du doigt quelque chose en dehors de la fenêtre. En regardant Seth voyait un panneau avec écrit "Bienvenu À Port Angeles", sa joie commençait à rugir à l'intérieur de lui, il avait réussi à quitter Forks et la Push sans ses parents, il pourra se comporter comme un gamin gâté ! Il sourit à cette pensée, mais son sourire s'effaça quand, sur la vitre, apparu deux gouttes de pluie.

« - J'y crois pas ! Il devait commencer à pleuvoir juste maintenant ?! » Dit-il en repensant que la journée devait finir mal de toute façon.

« - Pas grave, Sam à toujours deux parapluies dans sa voiture, on se les partagera ! » Dit Leah en regardant un peu mieux dehors.

« - De toute façon, il pleut pas des masses ! » Rigola Jacob, mais il était seul…

Arriver au centre, Sam réussi à trouver un parking gratuit (comme par hasard…), et avant de sortir, il donna un parapluie à Seth. Ce dernier en déduit qu'il partagerait le sien avec sa sœur, et lui avec Jacob. Seth, bon rêveur, imaginait déjà une promenade en amoureux, seuls au milieu des désertes rues. Jacob le poussa pour qu'il se dépêche de sortir de la voiture car il était les derniers à l'intérieur.

Ils s'étaient mit d'accord que Sam partirait avec Leah, et Seth et Jacob, et qu'ils se retrouveraient devant la voiture pour ensuite aller manger ensembles. Il avait une heure et demie de temps avant de se retrouver, et Seth allait bien vouloir en profiter. Dés que Sam et Leah furent perdus dans la foule, Jacob prit la main de Seth dans la sienne, et ils s'en allèrent à la conquête de la ville inconnue…

* * *

**_Un grand Merci à ma première Beta, Beebeul!_**

Voilà ! Fin de la partie 1 de leur sortie en ville.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt !

ReWiEw ?


	7. Chapter 7

Voici la suite ! J'en dit pas plus ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Sortie en ville !**_

_**Partie 2**_

« - On va où, Sethounet ? » Demanda Jacob heureux.

« - Je ne sais pas. On fait un tour et après un petit resto, on va dans les magasins qui nous intéresse. » Dit Seth en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'ainé. « Ça te va ? »

« - Tant que tu ne m'emmènes pas dans une boutique pour jouet, ouai ça ira ! »

Et ils commencèrent leur longue promenade. En mode lèche vitrine Seth s'arrêtait presque devant tout les magasins. Jacob commentait Seth qui parlait de ses goûts, qu'il voulait un t-shirt violet, qu'il aurait aimé l'aider à trouver des habits, qu'il devrait peut-être changer de cellulaire. Bref avec ça, Jacob l'emmena dans une boutique remplie jusqu'au plafond d'habits.

« - Bon » Dit Seth « Je crois qu'on va y rester un moment ! »

« - Je sens que je risque de finir en cobaye ! »

Seth le tirait dans le magasin et Jacob faisait exprès de ne pas avancer, juste pour attirer son attention. Mais quand Seth réussit à trouver l'endroit où il y avait écrit "Homme", Jacob ne put retourner en arrière ! Seth avait commencé à regarder qu'est-ce qu'il irait le mieux pour Jacob. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et poussa Jacob vers la cabine d'essayage.

« - Tu sais quoi ? En fait, on devrait être dans la salle "Chochotte" et pas "Homme" » Dit Jacob dans l'oreille de Seth.

« - Oui, tu as raison. Mais maintenant vas essayer ça s'il te plaît ! » Dit-il en le poussant un peu plus dans la cabine.

« - D'abord je veux un bisou, j'en ai eu qu'un pour le moment ! » Dit Jacob avec un air très… bébé.

Seth le regarda, puis posa ses lèvres sur son front, et enfin le poussa dans la cabine d'essayage. Jacob se croyait vraiment le plus intelligent des deux ? En tout cas, il s'était fait avoir ce coup là ! Seth s'impatientait, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait. Il s'était peut-être trompé de taille et il n'osait pas sortir. Curieux, Seth entrouvrit la porte et un bras l'attira à l'intérieur. Jacob semblait l'attendre encore tout habillé et il n'avait même pas enlevé les cintres des habits !

« - Pourquoi tu ne les essayes pas ? » Demanda Seth en pointant du doigt les habits.

« - Parce que d'abord, je veux que tu m'embrasses et penses qu'on vient de se mettre ensemble… » Dit-il en mettant ses mains sur les hanches du cadet.

« - On a jamais dit qu'on était ensemble… » Dit-il en rougissant.

« - D'accord, alors je m'en vais ! » Dit Jacob en ouvrant la porte.

« - Non, attend ! » Dit Seth en refermant la porte « Je voulais dire que je ne l'avais pas encore vraiment pensé, nous deux ensembles… »

« - Je me demande si tu n'es pas quand même trop petit ? » Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Seth n'avait pas aimé la plaisanterie, si bien qu'il se rapprocha de Jacob et l'embrassa. Ce dernier souriait sous sa réussite, il avait enfin eu ce qu'il voulait. Après quelques secondes, Seth se détacha de Jacob. Il le regardait heureux et tranquille, comme si ils l'avaient toujours fait. Seth se rapprocha de nouveau et l'embrassa encore une fois. Se séparant de nouveau, Jacob le prit par le bras pour continuer mais Seth l'arrêta avec une main sur son torse.

« - Maintenant tu essayes les habits qu'a choisi le petit. » Dit-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« - Tu ne restes pas pour me voir ? » Dit Jacob avec un sourire pervers.

« - Tu oublies que je suis trop petit, les gens te prendraient pour un pédophile. »

Sur ce, Seth sortit de la cabine. Il avait un immense sourire indélébile sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un avec autant de plaisir seulement en le regardant. Ils étaient, pour eux, officiellement ensemble ! À cette phrase, Seth sautait de joie intérieurement. Il n'avait pas rêvé quelque chose de plus beau.

Perdu dans ses pensée, comme souvent, il se regardait dans le miroir, il se trouvait plutôt beau, mais quelqu'un d'encore plus beau sortit de la cabine d'essayage. Habillé d'un short blanc et d'un simple t-shirt rose, le prince Jacob avait fini de se préparer pour le bal. Seth, en se retournant, vit que Jacob n'était pas très content.

« - Qu'est-ce qui vas pas encore ? » Dit-il en posant une main sur le torse de Jacob.

« - Je me sens ridicule ! Je ne sais pas si le rose soit la bonne couleur… » Répondit Jacob « T'en penses quoi ? »

« - En trois mots : 'Tu', 'Es' et pour finir 'Magnifique'. » Dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« - D'accord, je les prends, mais fait attention, tu viens de dégouter trois clients… » Dit Jacob en lui montrant trois personnes qui s'éloignaient.

Un léger rire échappa à Seth, il s'en fichait complètement de l'opinion des autres, tant que personne ne le racontait à sa sœur et à ses parents, les autres pouvaient être au courant s'ils le voulaient…

* * *

Après avoir manger, Seth, accompagné par Leah, Sam et Jacob, s'était rendu dans un magasin d'électronique pour s'acheter un nouveau cellulaire. Il en voulait un neuf, écran tactile, et avec appareil photo. Mais quand il tomba nez-à- nez sur un IPhone 4S, il oublia tout de suite les autres cellulaires précédant et choisit de prendre celui-ci.

« - Tu es sûr de vouloir celui-là ? » Demanda Jacob à Seth pendant que les deux autres était à peine plus loin « Il me semble un peu cher tu sais. »

« - Tu as raison, mais je l'adore ! » Dit-il en continuant à le regarder à travers une vitre de protection « Il a une caméra 8 méga pixel, le wifi, 32 GigaByte de mémoire, je pourrais avoir un tas de jeu et plein d'application pour faire de tout ! » Il regardait Jacob qui n'avait rien compris.

« - Écoute, un de ses jours tu m'apprendras la moitié des mots que tu viens de dire ok ? » Dit Jacob en le regardant avec une tête d'ahuri.

Seth éclata de rire ! Beaucoup dans le monde disaient 'cette génération ne sais rien faire d'autre que de rester devant son ordi', mais il y en avait beaucoup qui devraient en apprendre quand même quelque chose ! Seth avait eu ce moment de fou rire qui était très vite passé car Jacob le regardait avec un regard très mauvais ! Il n'était pas content du tout.

« - Désolé… » Dit Seth en faisant disparaitre son sourire.

« - Pourquoi tu as ri ? Parce que je ne savais pas ce que signifie tes mots incompréhensibles ? » Dit Jacob en s'énervant.

« - Dé… Désolé, je... je n'aurais pas… » Commença Seth en se retenant de devoir pleurer.

Jacob entra à son tour dans un fou rire. Seth en fut très surpris, tellement qu'il en tomba par terre. Jacob s'arrêta aussi vite que lui. Toujours avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, il l'aida à se relever. Seth était encore surpris quand Leah et Sam arrivèrent un peu inquiété des fous rires.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? » Commença Sam.

« - On vous entend jusqu'au rayon des ordinateurs ! » Continua Leah.

« - Désolé, je voulais absolument faire une blague à Seth… » Dit Jacob tout sourire.

« - Et ça a été très drôle. » Dit Seth en essayant de défendre Jacob.

* * *

Après avoir acheté son IPhone 4S (blanc si vous voulez savoir), Seth partit avec les autres pour se promener. Leah et Sam ouvrait la marche tendis que Jacob se retournait souvent pour voir où allait Seth. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de regarder tout les recoins de la boite de son nouveau cellulaire. Jacob avait bien peur qu'il le fasse tomber et qu'il se casse.

« - Seth, fait attention ! » Dit Jacob avant que Seth ne prennent une autre rue.

« - T'inquiètes pas ! Je vous suis… » Dit-il en regardant derrière la boite.

« - Laisse le, Jacob. » Dit Leah « Il ne vas pas se perdre… »

Jacob n'était pas rassuré quand même. Il savait que Seth se prendrait un des rares arbres sur le trottoir. Jacob arrêtait de regarder derrière, désormais, il ne pensait plus à Seth. Il s'arrêtait seulement pour attendre Leah et Sam. Après avoir fait quelques rues, Leah arrêta toute la troupe.

« - Bon, il commence à faire sombre, demi-tour mauvaise troupe ! » Dit-elle en se retournant.

Puis elle resta figée, elle n'avançait pas. Sam s'inquiéta, et commença à fixer où regardait Leah. Jacob les avait rejoins, il resta là à ne rien faire, puis, finalement une image de cette magnifique journée lui revint en tête, il en resta presque pétrifié, il l'avait dit que ça arriverait.

« - Où est Seth ? »

* * *

« - J'ai trop hâte de l'ouvrir. » Dit Seth « Jacob, tu viendras m'aider ? »

Seth releva la tête et il se tapa contre un arbre. Titubant sur ses pieds, Seth ne tomba pas par terre. Un peu secoué par le choc, il regarda d'abord si son IPhone n'était pas endommagé, puis une question lui sauta à la tête : Où était Jacob ?

En regardant autour de lui, Seth ne vit que quelques vieux, des jeunes appuyés contre un mur, des chats morts par terre, tout ressemblait à un film d'horreur ! Soudain Seth prit enfin connaissance de ce qu'il se passait. Il venait de se perdre dans Port Angeles…

Il s'était arrêté un moment au bord du trottoir, la peur commençait à prendre possession de son corps. Ses jambes tremblaient et sa main serrait encore plus fort la boite de son cellulaire. Il devait s'éloigner de cette ruelle, partir dans une rue où les gens n'étaient pas tous des voleurs et des drogués, mais il était désormais contrôlé par la peur.

Il s'appuya contre un mur et commença à sangloter. Il s'était convaincu d'être devenu grand, mais dans le fond il n'avait que 13 ans. Il regardait la ruelle, il ne savait plus d'où il était arrivé et il ne savait pas où il devait partir. Les vieux étaient partis, mais les jeunes s'étaient rapprochés et le désignaient du doigt pendant qu'ils parlaient. Cigarette à la main, ils étaient entrain de se rapprocher trop rapidement de Seth. Pris par la peur, ce dernier se releva et s'en alla du coté opposé des jeunes, en espérant qu'ils ne le suivraient pas.

Cela faisait un moment que Seth marchait ou courrait. Il ne voyait plus les jeunes, il se sentait plus rassuré, mais la ville disparaissait de plus en plus. Il était quasiment en dehors de la ville, les arbres et les poubelles se faisaient plus fréquent jusqu'à ce que la ruelle finisse en donnant place aux arbres. Seth n'alla pas plus loin, prit par l'angoisse d'être cette fois-ci vraiment perdu au milieu de rien. il se laissa aller contre un arbre et l'arrosa de ses larmes salées.

Seth ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là seul. Il attendait un signe de Jacob qui avec Leah et Sam, allaient le retrouver, puis, une idée complètement idiote lui vint en tête. Son vieux cellulaire. Il le sortit de sa poche, mais se coupa. En regardant, la vitre cassée sûrement dû au choc avec l'arbre. Il reprit sa carte du vieux téléphone et ouvrit son IPhone. Il ne regardait pas s'il était magnifique comme sur la boite, il pleurait beaucoup trop pour pouvoir en observer même la couleur. Il mit la carte dans l'IPhone, puis alluma ce dernier. Une image apparut, il y avait écrit 'Connecter à ITunes'. Sur ce, Seth sanglota de plus belle, il était perdu pour de bon.

Seth rentrait son IPhone dans sa boite, il ne voulait pas le casser, il se remit debout, toujours en pleurant et il revint sur ses pas, mais il fut attiré par un bruit provenant de la forêt. Il se retourna, et vit le groupe de jeunes sortir de la végétation.

« - Alors, le bébé riche s'est perdu ? » Commença un.

« - Mais quelle beau IPhone que tu as là ! » Continua un autre.

« - Tu me le donnerais ? » Dit un autre encore en s'approchant.

Seth recula à grand pas. Les jeunes voulaient seulement son IPhone et ils ne le laisseraient pas en paix même après ? Il continuait à reculer pendant que les jeunes se rapprochaient encore plus rapidement. Seth continua jusqu'à ce qu'un du groupe ne le prenne par le bras.

« - Lâchez moi ! » Cria Seth en commençant à s'agiter « Laissez moi partir ! »

« - Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir ? » Dit le jeune « Tu sais quoi, tu es si mignon que je n'ai que vraiment envie de ton IPhone… » Il commença à caresser le torse de Seth.

Seth n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la prise de l'inconnu, ce dernier avait passé sa main sous le t-shirt de Seth et commençait à le toucher avec son bassin. Seth était heureusement trop pris par la peur pour commencer à être excité, mais il n'arrêtait pas d'agiter ses pieds pour essayer de partir, mais an vain, il n'y arrivait pas.

« - Laissez-moi ! » Criait Seth « Arrêtez ! Je veux mes parents ! À l'aide ! Ne me touchez pas ! » Il sanglotait encore et encore.

« - Continue, j'adore les mauviettes, les bébés… » Disait l'inconnu pendant que les autres rigolaient.

Puis, un espèce de coup de vent renversa une lignée de jeunes. L'inconnu lâcha Seth qui tomba fortement par terre. Une autre filée de jeunes tomba à terre. Il ne restait que l'inconnu et trois autres. Ils étaient attentifs et regardaient partout. Seth était sûr que ce n'était pas qu'un coup de vent.

Soudain, un homme apparut devant les quatre jeunes. Dans la nuit, sa peau était blanche. Les quatre jeunes lui sautèrent presque dessus, mais le nouveau arrivé les repoussa facilement. Il les avait envoyé valser ailleurs, et quand ils furent tous au tapis, il s'approcha de Seth qui tremblait encore sous la peur. Ce dernier se demandait qui était cet homme.

« - Je connais Sam, viens je t'amène à lui. » Dit l'homme dont la voix semblait une mélodie.

Il l'aida à se relever, mais Seth ne tenait plus sur ses pieds, il dû le prendre dans ses bras, et il commença à marcher vers la forêt. L'inconnu marchait vite pour Seth, beaucoup trop vite vu qu'il était entrain de le porter. Sous les lueurs de la lune, Seth vit la couleur des cheveux presque bronze de l'homme. Seth aurait pu les prendre pour une perruque en cuivre.

Après quelque pas, ils rentrèrent dans une autre ruelle, où Seth entendait des voix, il entendait crier son nom. Il y avait trois voix. Puis l'inconnu haussa la voix.

« - Sam ! »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » Répondit Sam qui s'était rapproché en courant.

« - Je l'ai sauvé du groupe de drogué. »

L'inconnu tendit les bras sans se rapprocher vers Sam, mais ce dernier fut devancé par Jacob qui prit Seth dans ses bras. Il le serrait contre lui. Leah arriva à son tour et serra fortement contre elle Seth puis, elle s'en alla dans les bras de Sam qui regardait l'inconnu aux cheveux de bronze partir derrière un angle de la ruelle. Sam se retourna vers Seth et le regardait.

« - Tu vas bien ? »

« - Oui » Dit Seth en arrêtant enfin de sangloter « Tu l'as remercié ? »

« - Qui ? »

« - Le monsieur, sans lui je ne serais pas là… »

« - Rentrons, il se fait tard. »

* * *

**_Un grand Merci à ma première Beta, Beebeul!_**

Fin !

Que je suis méchant quand même, se pauvre Seth en voit de toute les couleurs^^

Vous avez deviné qui vient d'entrer en scène avec ses cheveux de bronze ?

REwiEW !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à toutes les lectrices et aux lecteurs !

Voici un message important :

Je vais essayer créée une version pour IPhone/IPad/IPod (peut-être même pour Kindle) de cette histoire ! J'ai découvert comment le faire ! J'espère réussir dans cette tâche que je ne veux pas abandonner ! Peut-être que les chapitres de cette histoire prendront plus de temps à arriver, mais je vous assure que je ne m'arrêterais pas !

Bref, bonne lecture de se petit chapitre sans vraiment beaucoup d'action^^

* * *

_**Chapitre ****8: ****La ****vie ****change ****de ****cour**_

« - Seth ? Je peux entrer ? » Demanda Jacob au pied de la porte de la chambre du plus petit Clearwater.

« - Ça fait deux semaines que tu viens chaque après-midi, tu m'as toujours posé la question et la réponse sera toujours la même… » Dit Seth qui était un peu fatiguer.

Jacob referma la porte derrière lui, et quand il fut devant Seth, il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Seth, et ils s'échangèrent un long et doux baiser. Après s'être relevé pour reprendre de l'air, Seth se leva et s'éprit à nouveau des lèvres de Jacob. Ses mains sûr son visage, Seth jouait avec la langue de l'ainé qui aujourd'hui semblait plus heureux des autres jours.

Seth se laissa tomber sur le lit et Jacob se coucha sur lui. Ils aimaient passer le temps comme ça, l'un sur l'autre à s'embrasser et à parler. Leurs lèvres entrèrent de nouveau en contact, se fut un échange plus fugueur, où Seth emprisonna ses jambes autour de la taille de Jake et tenait dans ses mains ses cheveux. Ils se détachaient l'espace d'un instant juste pour reprendre un minimum d'oxygène, puis ils continuaient.

« - Sa te vas si on va se baigner ? » Demanda soudain Seth.

« - Tu as envie de me revoir nu, ou je dois aller chercher un short de bain ? » Demanda Jacob avant de répondre.

Seth le regarda droit dans les yeux. Cela faisait un moment que Jacob faisait allusion d'aller plus loin dans leur relation. Personne ne le savait, il tenait encore tout en secret. Pour le moment il ne pensait pas trop à 'officialiser' leur relation. Pour que personne ne les voient, ils se cachaient dans la forêt, montaient sur la plus haute falaise sur le bord de l'océan, s'enfilaient entre les rochers des montagnes. Bref, ils improvisaient au jour le jour.

Pendant qu'ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser, un bruit attira l'intention de Seth, il se sépara un instant de Jacob et l'intima à faire silence. Le bruit se produit à nouveau : quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Jacob se releva avec Seth dans ses bras, et ce dernier se dirigea vers la porte. Il prit de la distance avec Jacob pour ne pas donner des doutes, et ouvrit la porte.

« - Rodrik ! » Dit Seth qui reconnu sur le champ la tête blonde.

« - Salut ! » Répondit sur le même ton l'interpeler.

Ils sautèrent dans les bras de l'autre. Rodrik en était heureux, mais Seth ne sentait plus rien que de l'amitié envers son ex-petit ami. Les yeux à présent fermé, Rodrik n'avait pas vu Jacob qui était juste devant lui. Ce dernier se racla la gorge et Rodrik sursauta. En se détachant il vit le géant au pied de la porte qui le regardait d'un regard très mauvais.

« - Jake ! » Dit Seth un peu fâché !

« - Tu m'expliqueras… » Répondit le géant contrarier par ce bonjour pour lui un peu trop intime.

« - Seth, il a raison, je devrais plus le faire… » Dit Rodrik en regardant ailleurs.

« - Pas grave, il me pardonnera vite si je ferme les portes à clé… » Dit Seth en se hissant dans les bras de Jacob.

Jacob le serra dans ses bras. Rodrik était surpris, il ne savait rien de leur relation. Seth vit qu'il était un peu gêner, alors il se poussa, et Rodrik entra à l'intérieur. Il avait sa manière de faire, il passait toujours devant pour ensuite, avant, attendre les bras de Seth qui le dirigeait vers le canapé. Il pensait que sa n'arriverait plus, mais il sentit des mains se poser sur ses hanches et le dirigea vers le canapé.

« - Je pensais que tu ne l'aurais pas fait ! » Dit Rodrik en rigolant.

« - Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un autre petit copain que je dois oublier mais ancienne habitude… » Dit-il en regardant Jacob un peu contrarier.

Seth n'arrivait pas à choisir, le nouveau ou le passé ? Le plus vieux ou le plus jeune ? Le brun ou le blond ? Il avait deux possibilités, mais une seul voie. Il se détacha de Rodrik, et alla embrasser Jacob resté là au milieu du salon. Les airs sévères de Jacob disparurent à l'instant, et il accompagna Seth dans sa chasse au trésor.

Seth regardait les réactions de Rodrik, le pauvre devait être vraiment mal-à-l'aise. Avec le cœur détruit par un amour qui n'était quand partie réciproque, qui aurait pu vraiment fonctionner. Quand ils durent se séparer pour le cout de l'oxygène, Jacob voulu continuer, mais Seth le stoppa. Il le prit par la main et ils s'assirent en face de Rodrik.

« - Je ne savais pas que vous étiez… euh… ensemble… » Dit Rodrik qui ne regardait que Seth.

« - Moi je ne savais pas que tu lui adressait encore la parole à celui-là… » Dit derechef Jacob en se retournant vers Seth.

« - Arrête de faire l'idiot ! » Dit Seth pour Jacob « Je peux être ami avec qui je veux ! Je lui suis pardonné ! » Puis il se tourna vers Rodrik « On est ensemble depuis… Oh et pis mince ! J'ai oublié de compter depuis combien de semaine on est ensemble… »

« - Semaine ? » Dit Rodrik un peu surprit « Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant, tu sais… » Dit-il avec un air un peu contrarié.

« - Désolé, mais tu aurais pu revenir avant toi aussi ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu es venu ? » Dit-il très intriguer par la visite du blond.

« - Ah ! J'allais presque oublier ! Rose est à l'hôpital ! Dans une semaine elle doit être opérée à la jambe, elle a fait une très mauvaise chute ! » Dit Rodrik triste de devoir faire le messager de cette mauvaise nouvelle.

Seth en resta un moment à penser. Rose avait fait une chute et lui ne le savais pas. Et surtout, comment Rodrik, lui, le savait ? Rose n'à jamais parler gentiment à Rodrik, elle le croyait trop enfant pour comprendre la vie. Il s'était peut-être excuser, qui sait ? Mais il lui avait dit qu'il était gentil juste avec lui, pas avec les autres…

« - Comment tu le sais ? »Demanda finalement Seth très curieux « Je croyais que tu était gentil que avec moi, elle ne te l'aurait jamais dit ? »

« - Non, depuis que tu m'as pardonné, j'ai décidé de recommencer presque à zéro. Je me suis remit même à étudier, et j'ai demandé à Rose de l'aide, elle acceptait seulement si je lui racontais se qui t'était arrivé. En quelque sorte, quelqu'un à dû me voir ce jour là, et il a commencé à mettre au courant presque tout le monde. »

« - Pas grave, mais maintenant tous à l'hôpital, j'ai besoin d'aller voir Rose ! » Dit Seth en se levant. Mais un bras le bloqua.

« - Laisse tomber les autres ! » Dit Jacob plus que contrarié « Pense un peu à moi, et si on recommençait se que l'on a arrêté ? »

Sur ce, Jacob fit tomber Seth sur lui et passa au dessus de lui. Couchés sur le canapé, ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche devant les yeux écarquillés de Rodrik. Même Seth l'avait oublié, il avait s'était remit dans la même position de quelque minute avant. Il commençait même et gémir sous la langue de Jacob qui faisait des ravages dans sa bouche. Soudain Seth repensa à Rodrik, et éloigna Jacob avec sa main sur son torse.

« - Rodrik, désolé. » Dit Seth en se relevant « J'avais complètement oublié que tu étais là ! »

« - Pas grave, vous êtes trop mignon pour que je puisse vous détester. » Dit Rodrik en souriant.

« - Ouai, je crois plutôt qu'on t'as juste fait de l'effet ! » Dit Jacob en pointant du doigt une protubérance dans les pantalons de Rodrik.

« - … » Rodrik était devenu plus rouge qu'une tomate « Seth, je vais rentrer. » Dit-il en sortant de la maison en courant.

« - Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » Demanda fâcher Seth « Laisse tombé, je veux pas savoir ! Allez debout maintenant à l'hôpital ! »

* * *

Sur la plage déserte, nos deux tourtereaux s'embrassaient avec beaucoup de passions au milieu des pierres polies par la mer. Le jour était entrain de tombé, il avait encore une fois passé une magnifique journée, mais des pas dans le sable attirèrent l'attention des deux passionner.

« - Continuer ! Se n'est que moi ! » Dit une voix que même Jacob reconnaissais dorénavant.

« Rod ? Tu as des nouvelles de Rose ? » Demanda Seth.

« - Ouai » Dit Rodrik qui s'assit en face des deux autres « L'opération s'est passée sans problème, elle vient de se réveillée en demandant du sirop de fraise ! » Dit-il en rigolant.

Seth était heureux de la bonne nouvelle. Elle avait fait une très mauvaise chute depuis les escaliers, Seth avait pensé quelle était tombé depuis sa terrasse ! Il ne savait pas que de simple escalier pouvait être si dangereux ! Enfin, oui, à cause d'eux il s'était littéralement péter le nez.

Seth et Jacob reprirent leur échange. Désormais Rodrik restait la plupart du temps avec eux, et il s'était habitué à leur habitude d'en profiter un maximum. Il se contrôlait aussi, version pensée perverse, il arrivait à ne pas bander devant eux, la dernière fois il avait été très gêné. Quand il sentait qu'il en avait vu assez pour aujourd'hui, il regardait ailleurs.

« - Vous n'avez pas pensé à le dire à vos parents ? Pour moi, vous êtes né l'un pour l'autre… »

Seth et Jacob s'arrêtèrent. Seth y avait pensé, que un jour ou l'autre le moment fatidique serait arrivé, mais il l'avait laissé de coté, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était Jacob, juste lui suffisait pour le maintenir en vie. Jacob lui avait aussi parlé qu'un jour qu'ils devraient s'officialiser devant leurs parents, même si Jacob disait que son père ne ferait pas beaucoup d'histoire parce qu'il est assez grand, Seth, lui, sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas tourner dans le bon sens.

« - Écoutes, on en à déjà penser, mais pour le moment on attend. » Dit Seth en regardant Rodrik.

« - Pourquoi tu lui dit tout ? » S'énerva Jacob « S'est comme si il était ton journal intime, rien ne dois lui échapper ! »

« - Tu sais quoi ? S'est parce que lui il est au moins numéro deux dans mon cœur ! » Dit Seth en souriant.

« - Tu l'aimes encore pas vrais ? » Dit Jacob triste.

« - Non, ne pense pas comme ça ! » Dit Seth en prenant le visage de Jake dans ses mains « Je pensais que tu allais me demander à quel place tu es toi dans mon cœur ! »

« - Et… ? »

« - Tu es le premier… » Dit Seth en déposant ses lèvres sur celle de Jacob.

Et s'est reparti ! Jacob tomba sur le sable et Seth se hissa sur lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Une scène magnifique pensait Seth, mais pour lui il manquait quelque chose, il tendit sa main vers Rodrik sans se séparer de Jacob, et Rodrik se coucha sur le sable, à coté d'eux, et serrait dans sa main la main de Seth. Voilà, la scène et au grand complet, Seth était enfin entouré d'une douce joie. Il en profitait, un maximum, parce que la nuit tombe, le délai approche, ils ne peuvent plus rester dans l'ombre, bientôt il devra affronter des êtres chers, avec la peur de les perdre…

* * *

Fin !

Avez-vous deviné de quoi parlera le prochain chapitre ?

Rewiew !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je vous avait annoncer la version IPad/IPhone/IPod de mon histoire, et elle est terminée!

étapes à suivre pour le lire sur vos engins:

- Télécharger se fichier .epub: "**_adresse sur mon profil car je ne peux pas l'écrire ici._**" (il est sans virus c'est moi qui l'est mit^^)

- Une fois le fichier télécharger, glisser le dans la librairie de ITunes.

- connecter votre appareil à ITunes, et si se n'est pas déjà fait, avant la synchronisation vous devez cocher synchroniser les livres.

- Et le tour est joué!

Note: Sur mon IPhone 3 j'ai du télécharger IBook pour le lire, je ne sais pas si s'est valable pour IPad et IPhone 4

Si vous rencontrez des problèmes, merci de m'informer par message privé.

Le fichier contient du premier jusqu'au neuvième, à chaque publication, je changerais le fichier pour ajouté les nouveaux chapitres, donc vous devrez refaire tout la procédure.

Enfin bref! Ce chapitre signe la fin de la vie normal de Seth et Jacob!

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

_**Chapitre**_ _**9: ****Rupture ****du ****cours ****normal…**_

Ce matin, Seth se réveilla de son doux sommeil par un bruit étrange. Il aurait cru que s'était une radio branchée sur une mauvaise fréquence. Mais en écoutant attentivement, Seth entendit des pleurs. Il sortit de son lit en vitesse dès qu'il reconnu la voix. En passant dans la chambre d'à coté, il vit Leah, assise sur son lit, téléphone à la main et le visage plein de tristesse.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Seth en venant s'assoir à coté d'elle.

« - Regarde… » Dit-elle en lui passant son cellulaire.

Seth lu les paroles écrite sur l'écran, s'était un message de Sam. Sa mère arriva dans la chambre de Leah, un peu endormie, et elle s'assit en face de Leah. Elle lui passa la main sur la joue, et regarda Seth.

« - S'est Sam, il la lâchée. » Dit-il doucement.

* * *

« - Tu crois qu'elle s'en remettra ? » Demanda Jacob.

« - Non, tu as vu comme ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas se lâcher deux secondes. » Dit Seth « Mais Sam commençait à repoussez les rendez-vous, il était toujours plus dehors, je le voyais beaucoup moins à la maison. »

« - Tu ne vois personne chez toi, parce que j'y suis trop souvent » Dit Jacob en s'emparant des lèvres de Seth.

Ils étaient en forêt, dans une petite zone avec beaucoup moins de d'arbres, où l'herbe poussait au milieu des rayons de soleil. Seth assit sur Jacob, ils s'embrassaient tendrement. Se qui s'était passé pour Leah, n'arriverait jamais à eux deux. Rodrik, assit non loin de Seth et Jacob, était là lui aussi, il avait dit qu'il avait besoin de prendre du soleil, même si Seth préférait sa peau blanche presque comme la neige.

« - Et vous ? Si vos parent n'acceptent pas votre homosexualité, vous faite quoi ? » Demanda Rodrik inquiet pour Seth.

« - Je sais pas. » Dit Seth « Je suis trop optimiste pour penser le contraire. »

En faite, Seth avait trop peur de la réaction de ses parents. Il se demandait se qu'il se passerait s'ils n'acceptaient pas. Il pouvait imaginer de nombreuse scène, mais pas la vraie, qui sera sans aucun doute pire à toutes les possibilités déjà imaginée.

Seth se détacha de Jacob, et s'assit à coté de Rodrik. Il aimait bien être entre eux, il se sentait complet. Il donnait la main à Rodrik pendant qu'il embrassait Jacob. Ce dernier détestait ça, Rodrik avait essayé de convaincre Seth d'arrêter pour ne pas se recevoir un poing de la part du géant, mais Seth savait que Jake ne ferait jamais ça.

« - Je trouve que l'on devrait y aller aujourd'hui ! » Dit Jacob en coupant le silence.

« - Tu es fou ? » S'exclama Seth « Après se qui est arrivé à Leah, ma mère est sur les nerfs ! »

Soudain, le cellulaire de Seth sonna. S'était Leah.

« - Allo ? » Répondit Seth.

« - Salut Seth, c'est Leah… »

« - Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« - Ouai, j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec toi… »

« - Heu ouai, on est dans la petite clairière en forêt. »

« - Tu es avec qui ? »

« - Avec Rodrik et Jacob, sa te dérange ? »

« - Non, c'est pas grave. J'arrive. »

Seth raccrocha. Leah allait venir lui gâché la journée, il ne pourra ni donner la main à Rodrik, ni embrasser Jacob. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire non en ce moment pour Leah. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort, de reprendre sa vie en famille en essayant d'oublié celle privée, qui, à présent était du passé.

« - Alors ? » Demanda Rodrik curieux.

« - Leah arrive dans quelque minute vers nous… » Dit Seth avec un zest de tristesse.

« - Alors on fait quoi ? » Dit Jacob « Je dois disparaitre de la surface de la terre le temps d'une journée ? »

« -Non. » Dit Seth en pensant « Je crois qu'on devrait le lui dire. »

Jacob le regardait étrangement. Il ne semblait pas très d'accord. Avait-il peur pour lui ? Ou il ne faisait pas confiance à Leah ? Mais en effet, s'était très risqué.

* * *

Après quelques minutes, des pas se firent entendre. Quelqu'un approchais, mais Seth se demandait si s'était vraiment Leah. Jacob voulait se séparer de Seth qui avait sa tête sur son épaule, mais Seth le bloqua et ils restèrent collés l'un contre l'autre. Puis une silhouette féminine sortit de la forêt et s'approcha.

« - Salut. » Dit Leah envers le petit groupe assit dans l'herbe.

« - Vient t'assoir. » Dit Seth en lui faisant une place à coté de lui.

Pendant qu'elle avançait, elle remarqua que Seth était bien près de Jacob, et qu'il donnait la main à un blondinet qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment. Elle savait qu'avec Rose, Seth restait souvent très proche d'elle, mais elle ne savait pas que Jacob avait le même privilège. Elle s'assit, puis elle fixa d'un regard interrogateur Seth.

« - Seth, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

« - Justement on voulaient t'en parler… » Dit Seth en regardant attentivement sa sœur.

« - Purée ! » S'exclama Leah « Tout les trois ? » Dit-elle en faisant allusion à une relation gay à trois.

« - Mais non ! » Dit Seth « Arrête de sauter toujours au conclusion. S'est juste moi et Jacob… »

« - On est ensemble depuis un moment déjà. » Dit Jacob en participant à la déclaration « Je me demande si on est pas arriver à un mois ? » Dit-il pour Seth.

Seth ne l'avait pas écouté, il guettait tout mouvement brusque, toute réaction qui pouvait provenir de Leah. Et si elle s'en allait en courant pour le dire à ses parents ? Elle n'oserait quand même pas ? Elle qui normalement était toujours gentille avec lui. Puis un petit rire sorti de la bouche de Leah.

« - Tu sais que je l'avais déjà deviné quand on est allé à Port Angeles ? » Dit-elle en rigolant.

« - Mais tu n'as rien vu ? » Dit Seth surprit par se que venait de dire sa sœur.

« - Non je n'ai rien vu de se que vous avez fait… » Dit-elle d'un regard mauvais vers Jacob « Mais quand on est entré dans la voiture, Jacob n'a pas voulu te laisser sur le siège. Il t'a gardé dans se bras pendant que tu dormais. Du coin de mon rétroviseur, je le voyais te caresser la joue, on aurait un papa poule ! »

Sur ce, elle éclata de rire. Seth, lui, regardait Jacob d'un regard noir, il n'avait pas pu se retenir se soir là !? Il était très fâché ! Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que Leah avait déjà envisagé leur relation, tout ça à cause de Jake. Mais dans le fond, il aurait voulu l'embrasser, le remercier, car sans lui elle n'aurait pas pu sauter à une conclusion sans être effrayée. Mais, Seth entendit les rires de Leah se transformer en pleurs.

« - Il ressemblait pas à un papa poule. » Dit-elle entre deux larmes « Mais plutôt de quelqu'un qui pourrait se sacrifier pour toi, Seth. Comme Sam qui aurait pu rester avec moi… »

Seth pensait qu'elle allait fondre en larmes, mais elle se retenait. Si elle aurait pu, elle aurait ravalé ses larmes et sourit. Cependant, elle essuya ses joues et sourit quand même.

« - Désolé si je suis curieuse, mais vous vous êtes déjà embrasser ? »

« - Oui, on passe nos après-midi à le faire. » Répondit Seth heureux du changement d'humeur de sa sœur.

« - Toi. » Dit-elle en pointant du doigt Jacob « Si par hasard j'apprend que tu lui fait du mal, tu peut te considérer comme un homme stérile et mort ! »

« - D'acc… D'accord… » Dit Jacob très surprit.

Elle était heureuse ? Seth ne le savait pas. Il savait qu'elle l'était pour lui, mais dans le fond elle devait souffrir.

« - Et lui ? » Demanda Leah envers la présence de Rodrik.

« - Euh… » Dit Seth en cherchant un bonne phrase « On s'aimait, mais on s'est disputer, je lui suis pardonné, on est resté bons amis, mais lui il m'aime encore… Ta as compris ? »

« - Ouai » Dit-elle en se retournant vers Rodrik « Dans le fond on est les mêmes ? Pas vrai ? »

Rodrik hocha la tête, il avait tout les deux été lâché par ceux qu'ils aimaient! Leah avait dû se voir comme lui, même si lui il pouvait toujours donner la main à Seth alors qu'elle avait perdu tout contact avec Sam… Seth voulait voir si elle les supportait vraiment. Il pencha la tête vers Jacob et ce dernier approcha ses lèvres, et ils s'embrassèrent devant Leah.

« - Et vous voulez le dire à papa et maman pas vrais ? »

« - Oui, Jacob veux le dire aujourd'hui, mais je sais pas si… »

« - Écoute Seth » le coupa Leah « Il faudrait peut-être prendre ton courage à deux mains et levé le voile. Tu ne sais pas se qui se passera après, mieux vaut l'affronter aujourd'hui pour chercher une sortie demain… »

Leah voulait convaincre Seth qu'elle serait aussi là. Elle n'allait pas laisser tomber son frère à cause de ses problèmes personnels. Elle se releva, Rodrik aussi, et Seth et Jacob se levèrent à leurs tours. Ils s'échangèrent un doux baiser, et, en prenant la main de Rodrik, Seth partit devant, il était enfin décider à s'officialiser en quelque sorte.

* * *

Arriver devant la maison, Seth sentait ses pieds augmenter de poids. Il aurait cru avoir du 71 à la place de la moitié. Il croyait se liquéfier en sueur. Il ne réussirait jamais à résister jusqu'à la réponse de sa mère. Leah passa une main dans ses cheveux, elle au moins elle était optimiste. Rodrik posa sa tête sur son épaule pour le rassurer, et Jacob, il le soutenait, sans lui il serait surement tombé, il était étrangement chaud par contre…

Quand Seth entra avec Jacob, Rodrik se détacha de lui et resta à attendre dehors. Leah les accompagna, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tombé. Jacob lui semblait décontracter, mais dans le fond il devait lui aussi s'inquiéter. Mais il ne parlait pas, Seth aurait dit qu'il se concentrait. Seth entendait sa mère qui parlait avec son père dans le salon, il avança, main dans la main à Jacob, et ils firent leurs entrées dans le salon.

« - Maman ? » Appela Seth d'une voix claire.

« - Oui mon trésor ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda sa mère en se retournant.

« - Je, je sais que tu connais déjà Jacob. » Commença Seth avec un peu de peur dans la voix « Mais je voulais te le présenter en temps que… » Seth ne trouvait pas les bonnes paroles « Enfaite on est ensemble… » Dit finalement Seth.

Sa main s'agrippait à celle de Jacob, il se sentait écraser sous le poids de la faillite, il n'avait même pas réussi à prononcer une phrase juste. Leah était nerveuse pour son frère, Seth l'entendait bouger son pied en avant et en arrière. Et il regardait sa mère et son père, qui se regardaient en silence. Puis elle se retourna vers eux.

« - J'espère que s'est une blague ? » Dit-elle presque effrayer « Comment tu peux être … » Elle n'arrivait même pas à dire 'gay' « Et la petite Rose alors ? »

« - Maman, je t'ai déjà dit que s'était juste ma meilleure amie… » Dit Seth qui commençait à sentir chaud.

« - Mais quand même, tu ne peux pas être avec lui ! Il a 3 ans de plus de toi ! » Sa mère commençait à s'énervé.

« - Mais l'âge ne change en rien ! » Dit Leah derrière nous.

« - C'est une conversation en privé Leah, dans ta chambre ou dehors ! » Dit Sue et Leah s'en alla dehors vers Rodrik.

« - Ce n'est pas une conversation, avec toi s'est plutôt une dispute ! » Commença à s'énerver aussi Seth.

« - Ne manque pas de respect à moi ! » Dit sa mère derechef « Tu es juste conditionner par son vouloir pédophile ! » Dit-elle en parlant de Jacob.

Soudain Seth sentait une chaleur se propulser de Jacob, se dernier commençait à trembler de toute part. Seth ne prêta plus intention à sa mère et se retourna vers Jacob. Il semblait se fâché, en colère, complètement hors de lui. Puis Seth voyait son père poussé Sue sur le canapé, prit Seth par le bras en le tirant. Seth ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Harry.

« - Jacob ! Part sur le champ ! » Cria-t-il vers Jacob « Leah part au parc vite ! Obéis ! »

Seth voyait Jacob trembler, se tenir à un mur pour rester sur ses pieds. Il avait le visage crispé par la colère et par la douleur. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il se retourna, il était entrain de se diriger dehors, mais avant de sortir du salon, il tomba à terre. Un cri lui échappa. Seth se releva pour aller voir qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais avant qu'il puisse se relever, il entendit des déchirements. Jacob semblait grandir en un instant, puis dans un cri, sa peau fut remplacée par une fourrure brun-roux. Ses pieds devinrent énormes, puis ses mains, et enfin, à la place de Jacob là, au milieu du salon, se trouvait un monstre, le monstre qui lui était apparu dans les bois.

Le monstre semblait enragé, comme s'il avait la rage. Il remuait la tête dans tout les sens. Complètement déboussoler, il s'était frappé contre le lampadaire et le mur. Puis, à grande enjambée, il était parti par la porte d'entrée, et le calme vint s'installer dans la maison. Des tableaux étaient tombé, le lampadaire était tombé par terre, et s'était brise en mille morceaux.

« - Rester là, je vais parler avec Billy. » Dit Harry en courant vers la porte d'entrée.

« - Seth. » Dit Sue en posant une main sur l'épaule de Seth « Je, je… » Et Sue s'évanouit et Seth la reprit avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre.

Seth ne savait que faire, des larmes tombèrent de ses joue sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. D'une main tremblante, Seth prit son cellulaire et composa le numéro de Rodrik, et il laissa sonner. Même quand Rodrik répondit, Seth ne lui parla pas, il était ailleurs en se moment. Le téléphone à l'oreille, il n'écoutait pas vraiment Rodrik qui s'affolait à l'autre bout. Il ne pensait à rien.

Après quelque instant, un mouvement attira enfin son attention. Leah suivie de Rodrik entrèrent dans le salon, Leah se précipita pour prendre Sue dans ses bras, et Rodrik s'approcha de Seth encore assis par terre et le secouait un petit peu par les épaules. Seth n'arrivait pas à bouger, mais il enlaça Rodrik, et commença à pleurer. Rodrik ne soutenant pas le poids de Seth, il se coucha par terre avec Seth dans ses bras, qui sanglotait de plus belle…

* * *

Youpi !

L'action va enfin entré dans l'histoire !

Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Si vous trouvez des erreurs, vous êtes priez de me le dire pour que je puisse corriger mes fautes.

Rewiew ?


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, a part de vous dire de passez sur mon profil pour télécharger l'histoire avec le chapitre 10!

* * *

_**Chapitre 10: Nouvelle vie**_

Au milieu du salon, seul les bruits de ramassoire et de balais cassaient le silence. Rodrik et Seth nettoyaient le mauvais moment qui venait de passé. Seth était encore ailleurs, et de temps en temps il revenait de ses pensées quand Rodrik le serrait dans ses bras. Il ne le faisait pas par pur plaisir, mais juste pour Seth, il n'avait pas parlé depuis que Jacob avait été transformé en loup.

Leah s'occupait de Sue qui ne s'était pas remit de se qui s'était passé. Elle se demandait quel ange divin avait informé son mari de la protégée, elle et leurs enfants. Il était revenu, et il avait demandé à Seth, Leah et Sue de n'en parler à personne, que quand le temps sera venu, il expliquerait tout. Bien sûre aucun membre da la famille allait en parler, et même Rodrik qui aidait ne pouvait pas savoir la vérité.

Seth était complètement à la lune, il avait arrêté de bouger. Donc, Rodrik vint le prendre dans ses bras, Rodrik aussi ne parlait pas, parce que se n'est pas les mots qu'écouterait Seth. Ce dernier en sentant les bras tièdes et un peu suer du blond, se blotti complètement sur lui. Elle ne se sentait pas aussi bien que dans les bras de Jacob, mais sa lui allait aussi.

« - Seth. » Dit la voix de Sue « Je suis désolée. »

« - Mais de quoi, maman ? » Parla enfin Seth toujours dans les bras de Rodrik « Rien est de ta faute. Tu ne le veux pas s'est tout, alors je prendrais mes distance, mais pas de lui. » Dit-il avec un regard triste « Je crois que je vais aller dormir chez Rodrik pour quelque temps… »

« - Non. » Dit-elle entre deux larmes « Si tu veux tu peux passer ta journée dehors, mais, s'il te plait, ne part pas complètement. »

« - Merci maman. » Dit-il avec un sourire.

Sue aussi sourit, même si le sien était un quart de celui de Seth, elle souriait quand même. Elle prit un balai, et avec l'aide de Rodrik, Seth et Leah, ils nettoyèrent complètement la maison de toute trace, tâche et marque de tout mauvais souvenir.

* * *

« - Papa ? » Dit Seth en se réveillant ce matin et en trouvant son père à l'attendre.

« - Tu as bien dormit ? » Demanda-t-il tout sourire.

« - Oui, mais pourquoi tu es là ? » Dit Seth qui pensait avoir une idée du pourquoi.

« - J'aimerais te parler de Jacob. » Dit Harry avec un soupir.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Commença Seth triste « Tu ne me veux plus ? »

« - Arrête de dire des chose pareille ! » Dit-il contrarier « Tu es mon fils, je ne pourrais pour rien au monde te remplacer même pour tout l'or du monde, même pour rien ! »

« - Désolé… »

Seth repensa à hier, ils avaient réussi, son père et le reste de sa famille les acceptaient, mais maintenant Seth pensait que 'ils' devait être transformé en 'il', comme 'Jacob' devait être transformé en 'monstre', pour toujours. Seth sentait des larmes descendre contre son gré le long de ses joues. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, comme dans les funérailles, personne ne pleur, même si dans le font on ne peut faire rien d'autre.

« - Pourquoi tu pleurs ? » Demanda Harry un peu nerveux des réactions de son fils.

« - Jacob. » Dit Seth « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Jacob ? » Les larmes coulaient un peu plus forts sur ses joues.

« - Je peux te dire qu'il pète la forme. » Dit Harry étrangement fier.

« - Quoi ?! » S'exclama, plus que surprit, Seth « Hier je l'ai vu trembler, brulant de fièvre, pour qu'ensuite il se transforme en monstre, et toi tu dis qu'il pète la forme ! » Dit-il avec un air furieux.

« - Je te jure Seth, qu'il est encore là. Il a juste fait une transformation, mais s'est comme s'il s'était doublé, mais que son double est plus imposant. Enfin bref, je ne suis pas très agile avec les mots, il t'attend, caché dans la forêt, il ne veut voir personne à part toi. »

Seth n'avait pas tout comprit. On lui disait qu'il était encore là, mais sous une autre forme ? Son père à aussi dit qu'il s'était doublé ? Il serait deux maintenant ? Mais il l'attendait, il était encore là et il l'attendait. Seth sauta de son lit, et enfila de vitesse ses habits. Harry semblait très heureux, mais son sourire disparut à l' instant où il était arrivé.

« - Juste un conseil, pour ton bien, ne le contrarie pas… » Dit-il sagement.

« - D'accord, merci papa j'y vais ! » Et Seth disparut en attachant sa jaquette.

* * *

Poussé par l'envie de le revoir, Seth avait parcouru tout le chemin en courant. Peu importe ce qu'il était devenu, de combien il était dangereux, de se qu'il aurait pu ressembler, il ne se passerait rien. Seth savait que d'être trop optimiste nuis gravement à la vie, mais dans des cas où seul l'espoir et valable comme excuse, il faut savoir tentez. Il ne savait pas précisément où se trouvait Jacob. Il était dans la forêt pour lui, juste pour lui. Mais où ?

« - Jacob ! » Cria-t-il dans le vide.

Pas de réponse. Il s'enfonça encore plus dans la forêt.

« - Jake ! » Cria encore une fois Seth.

« - Seth ?! » Dit une voix un peu lointaine.

« - Jacob ? Tu es où ? » Dit Seth heureux de l'entendre.

Seth regardait aux alentours, il ne voyait rien, juste l'obscure forêt qui cachait la lumière et Jacob au même moment. Puis, il entendit des pas, très rapide, il vit apparaitre la silhouette tant attendue qui s'approchait à une vitesse déferlante. Jacob arriva à une vitesse incroyable, Seth se demandait s'il était vraiment fiévreux la dernière fois !

Une fois devant lui, Jacob s'arrêta net. Seth s'attendant à ce qu'il lui saute dans les bras, mais il ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux rivé sur lui, Jacob ne le quittait pas une seconde. Seth voyait une lueur étrange dans ses yeux, comme s'il était un miroir, et il se voyait lui. Puis Jacob tomba à genou devant Seth et ses yeux commencèrent à dégouliner de larmes. Seth s'accroupi, et avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander qu'est-ce qui se passait, Jacob le serra dans ses bras.

« - Tout est fini, c'est toi et moi pour l'éternité » Dit-il en serrant de tout son corps celui de Seth.

Seth ne comprenait pas, mais il le serra autant que lui. Il avait chaud, Jacob était étrangement chaud, comme hier, il semblait plus grand, plus musclé, et torse nu, il était devenu encore plus magnifique pour Seth. Ce dernier vit même un tatouage sur son épaule, il ressemblait étrangement à celui de Sam. Mais combien de question avait-il dans la tête ?

« - Jake ? » Demanda-t-il en s'éloignant.

« - Seth. » Dit-il en le regardant « Tu peux me demander se que tu veux, j'ai le droit de te parler de tout à présent. Il n'y aura plus aucun secret entre nous. »

« - Ok, maintenant tu arrêtes de me parler comme si j'était l'objet le plus précieux de l'infini. » Dit Seth en rigolant « Et de toute façon tu es obligé de répondre à toute mes questions ! » Finit Seth en embrassant Jacob.

Ce dernier fut surprit par l'envie de Seth. Il le tenait par les hanche, tendis que Seth s'était agripper à ses cheveux. Plaquer l'un contre l'autre il s'embrassait avec dévouement sous l'ombre du immense être. Seth n'aurait pu se retenir qu'il lui explique tout avant de pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau. Leurs muscles buccaux se donnaient dans une magnifique danse en parfaite harmonie. Puis Seth se sentait manquer, Jacob le serrait trop fort, mais Seth le poussa pour ne pas suffoquer.

« - Désolé » Dit Jacob « Je suis un petit peu plus fort qu'avant ! »

« - Ouai, je le sens ! » Dit Seth qui venait juste de reprendre une respiration normal « Bon, commençons avec la première question : Raconte-moi tout ! » Demanda Seth en rigolant.

* * *

« - Alors, si j'ai bien comprit, tu peux te transformer en loup, parce que ton grand-père le pouvait aussi ? » Demanda Seth en le regardant émerveiller.

« - Oui, mais sa peut-être dangereux, parce qu'on se transforme sous l'effet de la colère, tu as déjà vu Émily ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Émily… » Seth chercha dans ses souvenirs. « Ma cousine ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir dans toute l'histoire ? »

« - Ne le prend pas mal, mais s'est la nouvelle petite amie de Sam… Il sont lié pour toujours… »

« - Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de dire 'pour toujours' ! » Dit Seth un peu contrarié. « Il a déjà lâché Leah, alors il peut aussi laisser tomber Émily ! »

« - Non… » Jacob prit une grande inspiration. « Aux loups, comme moi, il peut arriver une espèce de coup de foudre, mais en plus puissant, sa s'appelle l'imprégnation. Beaucoup le décrive comme si en voyant cette personne, ce n'est plus la gravité de la terre qui te maintient au sol, mais cette personne… »

« - Attend… » Seth prit une pause. « Avant tu as dit 'c'est pour l'éternité' sa veux dire que… »

« - Seth. » Commença Jacob. « Dès que je t'ai vu, rien ton ombre dans la forêt, je me suis imprégner de toi… » Et il embrassa Seth.

Seth n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Il savait que Jacob ne l'échangerait pour personne, il était destiné à être sien jusqu'à la mort. Il l'embrasse comme un instant de folie, comme s'il le perdrait au moment ou il s'éloignerait. Puis Jacob recula, et avant de pouvoir parler, un hurlement se fit sentir. Sa ressemblait à un loup.

« - Vient, Sam m'appelle. » Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

« - Hey ! Je sais marcher tu sais ? » Rigola Seth.

Jacob marchait comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne portait qu'une épluchure de carotte. Seth était bien content que ce soit Jacob le plus grand des deux. Il n'aurait pas aimé devoir porter quelqu'un alors que l'autre ne le peux pas ! Jacob s'enfonçait un peu plus dans la forêt, puis ils arrivèrent vers la maison de Sam. D'où sortit en courant Paul, Jared et Embry, tout le trois torse nu et très musclé…

« - Ouai ! » Cria Jared. « Même Jacob nous a rejoins ! »

« - Mais il fout quoi se môme ici ? » Dit Paul en regardant Seth d'un mauvais œil.

« - C'est pas déjà un loup ? » Demanda Embry.

« - Non se n'est pas un loup mais il est avec moi et s'est tout. » Dit Jacob en retroussant ses lèvres.

Pendant que la tension montait entre les loups, de la baie vitrée de la maison sortirent Émily dans les bras de Sam. Ce dernier se détacha d'elle quand il vit Seth. Il s'approcha de Jacob à grand pas, puis quand il fut trop prêt au gout de Jacob, il posa Seth par terre et se mit devant lui comme pour le protégé.

« - J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de l'emmener ici… » Dit Sam d'une voix étrange.

« - Tu t'éloignes de Seth et tu te calmes… » Dit Jacob presque plus grand que Sam.

« - Pardon ? » Demanda Sam fâché. « Comment ose-tu… »

« - Sam ! » Coupa Embry. « Je croit qu'il n'y a qu'une raison pour que Jacob porte Seth ici… »

« - Quoi ? » Dit Paul « Les loups peuvent être gays ? »

« - C'est ainsi ? » Demanda pour finir Sam.

Jacob hocha la tête. Sam soupira, puis fit demi-tour pour retourner vers Émily. Seth la regardait. Il semblait avoir plusieurs teints de peau au visage. Puis en regardant mieux, il vit d'énorme cicatrice sur son visage. On aurait dit des griffes. Seth continua à la contemplé, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des rires.

« - Et qui l'aurait cru ? » Dit Paul « Jacob et devenu le chien de garde de Seth… À non ! Le chiot de garde ! »

« - Et pauvre Seth, Jacob comme chien de garde sa promet ! » Rigola Embry.

Seth regardait Jake, il s'attendait à ce qu'il leur saute dessus, comme un loup, mais se dernier se retourna, prit le menton de Seth entre ses doigt, et ils s'embrassèrent devant les yeux écarquiller des trois autres. Paul renonça vite à cette scène et parti à l'intérieur. Jared s'en alla complètement indifférent, et Embry se détourna difficilement. Quand ils furent tous loin, Jacob se sépara de Seth, qui enfouit son visage dans son torse.

« - Tu dois savoir que je ne risque plus d'être toujours avec toi, en tant que loup, je dois protéger la Push, on fait des rondes à trois, et on se donne la relais… »

« - Et je suppose que je ne peux pas venir… »

Jacob secoua la tête. Il devrait partir 'travailler' en quelque sorte. Il devait justement partir maintenant, mais avant il raccompagna Seth à la maison, dans ses bras ! Jacob ne voulait plus le lâcher, et maintenant qu'il pouvait presque une voiture, il le fera sauter, il le portera, il le lancera… Une fois arrivé, Seth voulait parler avec son père.

« - Papa ? » Appela Seth.

« - Oui. » Dit Harry assit sur le canapé avec Sue.

« - Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ? » Demanda-t-il se positionnant dans le fauteuil en face d'eux.

« - Il t'a tout raconté ? » Demanda Harry surprit.

« - Oui, j'ai le droit parce que Jacob s'est imprégné de moi… » Dit Seth fier de lui.

Harry en resta de glace. Pour lui l'imprégnation est décrite comme phénomène rare. Il ne devrait pas tomber sur tous les loups. D'abord Sam, après son fils. Finalement, il lui dit qu'il le savait depuis toujours, que son père l'avait été, comme celui de Billy et de Quil Sr.

« - Vous le savez tout les trois ? » Dit Sue.

« - Vous êtes aussi des loups ? » Demanda Leah un peu intriguée.

« - Non, mais Sam l'est. » Dit Harry. « Tu dois savoir qu'il t'a laissée, parce qu'il s'est imprégné d'Émily, votre cousine. Comme Jacob s'est imprégné de Seth… »

« - Sa veux dire quoi 's'imprégné' ? » Demandèrent Leah et Sue en même temps.

« - Moi je sais. » Dit Seth avant son père. « Jacob m'a dit que s'est comme le coup de foudre mais en plus puissant. Que dès qu'un loup s'imprègne, c'est comme si s'était cette personne qui la maintenait au sol, et pas la gravité. » Dit-il en repensant à quand Jacob lui la dit.

« - C'est juste. » Dit finalement Harry « Et quand un loup est imprégner, il ne doit en aucun cas être séparé de son âme sœur, car il en mourait petit à petit. » Il prit une pause. « Bon je vous en ai assez dit… »

Le père de Seth se leva, et sorti du salon, comme Leah et Sue qui s'en allèrent chacun d'un coté. Et Seth resta seul un moment. Sa famille était déboussolée, mais lui était plus qu'heureux. Grace à Jacob, ni ses parents, ni d'autres personnes ne peuvent les séparer. Sauf une chose : les patrouilles que devait faire Jake. Seth ne voulant pas rester seul pour il ne sait combien de temps, s'en alla chez Rodrik, à qui il voulait raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé…

* * *

Fin !

Enfin l'entrée en scène des loups !

Mais Gliuck ! Combien de temps tu m'as fait attendre pour qu'il arrive (toujours torse nu ^^ )

Une question : comment croyez-vous que va réagir Rodrik ?


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde!

Aujourd'hui un chapitre sans nom^^

Mais non ! Le nom du chapitre vous le choisissez vous !

Après avoir lu se chapitre, rewiew avec un nom que vous aurez donné qui entre bien dans le contexte. Et après 2 jours, je choisirais parmi les noms donner, et je le publie !

(Bref si vous avez pigé c'est aussi pour augmentez le nombre de Rewiew, mais je ne trouve vraiment pas de nom pour se chapitre…)

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

Arriver chez Rodrik, Seth toqua à la porte. Il s'attendait à ce que Rodrik lui ouvre, mais personne ne vint vers lui. Il fit demi-tour en pensant qu'il n'était pas là aujourd'hui, mais une voiture arriva et se parqua devant la maison. Une dame assez banale, qui aurait pu se faire passer pour une concierge d'un hôtel chic, s'approcha de Seth.

« - Je peux t'aider ? » Dit-elle d'une voix très mélodieuse.

« - Heu… Oui. » Dit Seth en remarquant les cheveux du même blond que Rodrik. « Rodrik habite ici ? »

Le visage de la dame s'illumina. Seth se demandait si elle allait aussi se mettre à pleurer…

« - S'est magnifique ! Enfin quelqu'un qui veut bien jouer avec lui ! » Dit-elle dans un grand sourire. « Il doit être entrain de dormir. On va le réveiller ! » Dit-elle encore plus joyeuse. « Vient m'aider à porter les commissions à l'intérieur s'il te plait ! »

« - Euh… Oui, si ça peut vous rendre service… » Dit Seth en s'approchant de la voiture.

Dès qu'ils furent avec les commissions à l'intérieur, Seth regardait attentivement la maison. Il aurait été prêt à tout, mais pas à une maison aussi joviale ! Les murs étaient peints d'un orange très claire qui allait drôlement bien avec les meubles d'un marron foncé. Et cette dame qui n'était sans aucun doute la mère de Rodrik, était étrangement positive, elle donnait beaucoup de force moral quand quelqu'un est à coté d'elle.

« - Allons réveiller se grand dormeur ! » Dit-elle presque hilare.

« - Non ! »Dit rapidement Seth. « Laissez le dormir. Je peux attendre… »

« - Pardon ! Je m'appelle Annie ! » Dit-elle en rigolant. « Je suis la maman de Rodrik, et toi beau garçon ? » Dit-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de Seth.

« - Je suis Seth Clearwater. Rodrik est dans ma classe. » Dit-il en se remettant les cheveux en place.

« - C'est toi Seth ? » S'exclama-t-elle. « Mon fils parle souvent de toi, il n'y a pas un temps ou vous étiez ensemble ? » Demanda-t-elle derechef.

« - Il vous l'a dit ? » S'exclama Seth.

« - Oui. » Elle soupira. « Et déjà que pas grand monde ne l'aime, j'avais peur qu'il soit rejeter par les autres… » Dit-elle en allant s'assoir sur un canapé brun claire. « Tu dois savoir que depuis que son père et partit, et que son frère est entré dans la violence, il s'est laisser conditionner… » Elle incita Seth à s'assoir. « Il ne rentrait plus le soir, des fois il revenait avec la bouche ouverte, des bouteilles de bières à la main. Et un soir, il est rentré complètement déboussolé. » Elle regarda autour d'elle, et prit un crayon tout ronger. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait, mais en une heure il a complètement rongé se crayon. Après ce jour, il a commencé à se calmer. Jusqu'au jour où il revint pour diner. Et il commença à me faire des questions sur la différence entre l'amour et l'amitié… » Son visage s'éclaircit « Alors je lui demander qu'est-ce qu'il avait, et il ma dit qu'il n'aimait pas les filles, qu'il préférait un garçon qui s'appelait Seth. » Elle regarda Seth avec beaucoup de tendresse. « Malheureusement, un jour il est revenu en pleurant. Et il m'a tout raconté… Je suis désolée qu'il t'ait fait ça, j'aurais dû en parler avec tes parents… »

« - Ne vous inquiéter pas, s'est passer. » Dit Seth en essayant de ne pas s'endormir par se long discours. « Où est sa chambre ? » Demanda-t-il en se levant.

Il lui montra une porte blanche, elle avait été peint il n'y pas très longtemps. Il s'approcha de la porte, et il l'ouvrit tout doucement. Aucun son ne sorti de la porte, pas même celui du vent. La chambre était presque noire. Seul un bandeau de lumière éclairait un lit d'où des mèches blondes pointaient sur un oreiller. Seth referma la porte, et il s'assit au pied du lit. Il aurait pu contempler des heures se rayon de lumière qui n'éclairait même pas son visage.

« - Seth ? » Dit soudain la voix du bel endormi plus du tout endormi. « Tout vas bien ? »

« - Tout va à merveille… Même trop je dirais ! » Dit-il heureux qu'il se soit réveiller.

« - Tu viens ? » Dit Rodrik en levant la couverture.

« - Ouai ! » Dit Seth en se couchant en face de Rodrik.

Il était bien comme ça, comme ils l'avaient été toujours. Rodrik devait être content que Seth se soit reprit, et qu'il soit lui à coté cette fois-ci, mais Seth se sentait un peu étrange, il était encore lié à Rodrik, il ne pouvait pas le nié, mais Jacob avait quelque chose en plus pour le tenir à ses cotés…

« - Alors ? » Demanda Rodrik. « Tu va bien ? »

« - Oui, je n'ai pas le droit de tout te dire, mais je peux juste te dire que Jacob va mieux. » Répondit Seth en souriant.

« - Ah… » Dit Rodrik en esquissant un maigre sourire.

Seth sentait que sa lui faisait de la peine, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser sans savoir. Lui il l'aimait encore, Seth aussi, mais il aime davantage Jacob, il en est presque obligé. Rodrik le regardait tranquillement, il aurait pu continuer longtemps, mais une, juste une larme descendit de sa joue. Seth la vit, et la fit disparaitre de sa main, puis il enlaça Rodrik dans ses bras.

« - Je suis désolé de ne pas t'aimer autant que Jacob. » Dit Seth en sentant que Rodrik ne le lâcherait pas pour l'instant. « Mais il y a quelque chose qui nous lie toi et moi, je ne sais pas quoi, mais je ne te laisserais pas tomber d'accord ? »

Seth sentit la tête de Rodrik bouger pour un oui silencieux. Pour le moment il savourait se moment dans les bras de Seth, car il sentait qu'ils allaient petit à petit disparaitre, comme à disparu une part de l'amour de Seth envers lui. Il ne voulait pas que Seth s'éloigne, pour ce moment, il devait reprendre des forces pour affronter la douce réalité.

« - Je trouve que tu en profite un peu trop ! » Dit Seth moqueur.

« - Oui… » Dit Rodrik. « Mais tu es dans mon lit, alors tu y restes pour le moment ! » Dit-il à son tour moqueur en serrant bien fort Seth pour ne pas qu'il parte.

Ils rigolaient, mais Seth n'avait pas très envie de rester comme ça, il était destiné à quelqu'un d'autre. Puis une idée vient en tête à Seth, et il se retourna en se faisant tombé du lit, lui et Rodrik avec. Ils atterrissèrent presque en douceur, et une fois au sol ils éclatèrent de rire. Rodrik se détacha de Seth et s'enroula dans sa couverture.

« - Tu as froid ? » Demanda en rigolant Seth.

« - Non. » Répondit Rodrik en rougissant. « Désolé, tu me fait de l'effet… »

« - Wouaw ! » Dit Seth. « Tu t'excuses parce que tu bande ? »

« - On va dire que pour moi c'est hyper gênant… »

« - Tu rêves souvent de moi ? » Demanda curieux Seth.

« - Si je dois être sincère, trop souvent… » Dit-il gêné. « Regarde. » Il lui montra une tâche foncée sur son drap. « Ça s'est quand mon rêve est allé un peu trop loin il y a trois jours… »

« - Wow ! » Dit Seth en pensant à Jacob qui se faisait de l'autosatisfaction sur son lit. « Même Jake rêve souvent de moi, mais je n'aurais pas cru que je vous faisais autant d'effet ! »

« - On peux arrêter de parler de ça ? » Dit Rodrik en le regardant avec pitié. « Ce n'est pas en repensant à tout ça que je vais me calmé… »

« - D'accord, mais sa ne me change en rien de te voir avec ou sans érection, sa arrive ma fois ! »

« - Ouai ben je me demande quand sa t'arrive à toi ! » Demanda-t-il avec sourire étrange. « Bon, vu que sa e te dérange pas. » Dit Rodrik en se relevant sans couverture. « Je me change ! » Puis il enleva son short sous les yeux de Seth qui se retourna vite fait !

« - S'il te plait ! » Dit Seth en fermant les yeux. « Je suis d'accord que tu es magnifique, mais j'aimerais bien voir d'abord le sien et après le tien ! »

« - Donc tu veux quand même le voir ? » Dit Rodrik en s'approchant de Seth.

« - Rod ! » S'énerva Seth. « Tu exagères ! Je dis ça pour te faire comprendre qu'il faut que tu arrêtes ! »

« - Dé… Désolé… » Dit soudain Rodrik en se changeant rapidement pendant que Seth lui tournait la tête. « Je n'aurais pas dû te faire monter dans mon lit, en fait tu n'aurais pas dû venir… »

Puis, Seth se retourna avant que Rodrik nait eu le temps de finir de se changer, et il le vit en boxeur. Peau magnifiquement blanche, son ventre plat suivant les contours de son torse, de longue jambes pas trop fine ni trop grosse. Seth se sentit envahir d'une douce envie de le caresser. Il sentait aussi quelque chose se réchauffer dans son corps.

« - Foutu hormone vas ! » Dit soudain Seth.

« - Toi aussi ? » Dit Rodrik surprit que Seth le regarde ainsi. « Je suis si beau que ça ? » Dit-il en mettant un short.

« - Ouai… Mais ne croit pas que son change quelque chose… »

« - Désolé encore pour avant, je crois que je me suis fait trop d'espoirs quand tout à changer… »

« - Ne me dit pas que tu nous imaginait déjà dans un lit ?! » S'exclama Seth.

« - Oui ! Mais bon oublie, on y va s'il te plait, avant que je me remette dans le même état d'avant ! » Sur ce ils partirent dehors.

* * *

Seth et Rodrik se promenaient le long de la forêt pour passez le temps. Ils n'avaient pas envie de parler, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin calmé de plus tôt se matin, il ne savait pas de quoi parler. Rodrik pensait à quand il devra quitter Seth pour aujourd'hui, et ce dernier se demandait combien de temps durait une patrouille que devait faire Jacob. Mais quand on pense au loup, on y voit la queue ! Seth et Rodrik entendirent des pas rapides qui provenaient de derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent, et de la forêt y sortit Jacob à torse nu.

« - Seth ! » Dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. « Tu était passé où ? » Et il le prit dans ses bras.

Seth rigola, mais quelque chose arrêta Jacob. Il reposa à terre Seth et il le renifla. En s'éloignant de Seth il regarda Rodrik qui était un peu surprit de le voir. Seth ne savait pas se qu'il se passait, mais il se demandait si sa transformation lui permettrait désormais de pouvoir mieux entendre mieux voir et mieux sentir. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait senti ? L'odeur de Rodrik ?

« - Tu empeste Rodrik ! » Dit-il soudain un peu énerver. « Beaucoup trop ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » Demanda-t-il à Rodrik.

« - Je euh… on… » Bégayait Rodrik.

« - Allez crache le morceau ! » Dit Jacob d'un ton grondeur.

« - Jake calme-toi s'il te plait, on a fait que se que l'on fait d'habitude ! » Dit-il pour ne pas lui mentir. « Maintenant vient on y va ! À la prochaine Rod ! »

Seth prit par la main Jacob, et il le tira en direction de la maison de Sam. Jacob était énerver, mais Seth l'était peut-être plus. Il n'aime pas quand Jacob se fâche parce qu'il traine avec Rodrik, parce qu'ils se disent bonjours avec un câlin…

« - Seth ? » Demanda soudain Jacob d'un ton très doux.

« - Oui ? » Dit Seth en s'arrêtant.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

« - Rien de spécial ! »

« - Arrête de mentir ! » Dit-il énerver. « J'arrive à sentir une petite odeur de sexe ! » Ses doigts tremblèrent sous la colère.

« - Ok, calme toi, je t'assure qu'on a rien fait ensemble. » Dit-il pour calmer Jake. « Il venait juste de se réveiller, il ne s'était pas douché, et on a parlé dans son lit. Et… je lui suis fait de l'effet, vu qu'on était dans son lit, j'ai été trop prêt pour en échapper. »

« - C'est la vérité ? » Demanda Jacob qui s'était calmé.

« - Oui, tu peux même partir en courant lui le demander, il te sortira à peu près la même histoire. »

Sur ce, Jacob prit Seth dans ses bras, et il l'embrassa tendrement. Seth se laissa faire, sa lui avait manqué. Jacob insistait, et Seth participa lui aussi à leurs échange. Depuis sa transformation, Jacob était plus désireux, il se défoulait pleinement. Quand ils s'embrassaient, Seth avait presque l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se détacher sous les assauts de Jake. Il devait s'accrocher sur ses cheveux pour ne pas tomber sous le manque d'air.

« - J'adore quand tu t'agrippe à mes cheveux pour ne pas tomber ! » Dit-il dans un grand sourire.

Puis, avant même que Seth puisse dire quelque chose il recommença à l'embrasser fougueusement. Seth était au étoile, il ne pensait pas que Jacob avait autant de force pour continuer. Jacob bougea, et Seth senti quelque chose de dur dans son dos. Appuyer sur un tronc, ils continuaient. En passant ses jambes autour de sa taille, Seth ne se laissa pas faire, et se mit lui aussi à attaquer. Jacob en sourit, puis il s'arrêta.

« - On pourrait aller plus loin… »

« - Non. » Répondit derechef Seth. « Pas aujourd'hui… »

« - Comme tu le veux. » Dit Jacob en passant sur son dos Seth qui était fatigué. « Pour le moment je crois que je peux t'emmener chez toi, tu es crever ! »

Et Jacob s'en alla vers les Clearwater avec un Seth qui s'endormi vite en chemin.

* * *

S'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Comment pensez vous que vas continuer l'histoire Rodrik/Seth et Seth/Jacob ?

Pensez aussi au titre^^

À la prochaine !


	12. Chapter 12

Salut tout le monde^^

Voici un nouveau chapitre!

Lien livre électronique : Sur mon profil^^

Dans mon pays l'école recommence demain, je ne risque plus de publier régulièrement mais je n'arrèterais pas^^

Attention, chapitre avec un rating un peu plus élevé…

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : Trois jours dans la peau d'un autre**_

« - Seth ! » Râla Jacob. « Tu passes déjà plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi, alors pourquoi tu veux aller dormir chez lui ?! »

« - Écoutes, malheureusement j'ai des amis 'normaux' ! La dernière fois que je me suis endormi sur toi, j'étais complètement trempe de sueur… » Dit-il en repensant à se chaud qu'il avait senti sur Jacob. « Et de toute façon je te vois assez courir des dangers, alors j'ai le droit de ne pas te penser pour quelque instant ! »

Seth cherchait une excuse pour ne pas devoir énerver Jacob. Mais il ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il a sa propre vie, l'école et qu'il ne peut pas s'amuser courir sous la forme d'un loup toute la sainte journée ! Il ne pouvait pas le quitter, il en mourrait chaque jour un peu plus. Il se voyait tout les jours avant et après qu'il ne parte en patrouille, sa ne lui suffisait pas ?

« - Seth je t'en supplie. » Dit Jacob en s'agenouillant devant Seth. « Si tu as envie de passer du temps loin de tes parents viens chez moi… »

« -Mais mes parents n'ont rien à voir ! » Dit s'exclama Seth en prenant dans ses bras Jacob. « Ce n'est que trois jours, s'il te plait, laisse moi m'éloigner de toi pour trois jours sans remord… »

Quelle stupide excuse pensa Seth ! Sans remord ? De toute façon il n'en n'avait pas ! Ce ne sont que trois jours ! Il n'allait pas mourir en trois jours ? Il embrassa tendrement Jacob, puis ferma son sac. Jacob se releva, et le prit dans ses bras. Seth se sentait machiavélique de partir comme ça en l'informant seulement le jour venu. Mais il s'était déjà mit d'accord avec tout le monde, donc le temps avait enfin sonné. Il s'éloigna de Jacob, et s'en alla heureux passer trois jours chez Rodrik.

* * *

Seth apercevait la maison de Rodrik. Il se sentait remplir d'énergie à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Avait-elle été construite sur une ligne d'énergie qui à traverse la terre ? Ou s'était seulement l'étrange pouvoir de la mère de Rodrik de rendre heureux tout ceux qui sont à ses cotés. Seth rigolait intérieurement jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la porte. Et avant de pouvoir toquer, la porte s'ouvrit et quelque chose fit tomber Seth à terre.

« - Seth ! Je suis trop content ! » Dit Rodrik qui enlaçait Seth tombé par terre.

« - Ne me dit pas que tu m'attendais derrière la porte ? » Demanda Seth en se relevant sur ses coudes.

Rodrik hocha rapidement la tête. Il était tellement heureux que Seth passe du temps chez lui, que les quelques heures qu'il avait attendu devant la porte se matin lui avait semblé des semaines (exagération à l'extrême…). Rodrik regardait dans les yeux Seth qui était encore par terre en dessous de lui. Seth aurait voulu le repoussez, car quelque chose lui empêchait de se délaisser de l'image de Jacob dans sa tête. Il voulait en profiter un maximum de ses trois jours, mais avec cette image dans sa tête il ne pouvait pas se déchainer complètement. Puis, poussant finalement cette image dans un tiroir, il embrassa Rodrik sur la joue.

« - Seth ! » Dit Rodrik surprit.

« - Alors, on entre ? » Demanda Seth enfin libre de la limite imposée par l'image.

Rodrik embrassa à son tour Seth sur la joue, puis il sauta presque sur ses pieds en entrainant Seth avec lui. Ils rigolèrent un bon coup avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Seth entendait une musique sur les années 80 un peu disco et fofolle en même temps. Il était presque midi, et Seth sentait une douce odeur de riz et de viande. Il y avait aussi du curry…

« - Maman ! Seth est arrivé ! » Cria Rodrik plus joyeux qu'un enfant qui ouvre ses cadeaux noël.

« - C'est magnifique ! » Cria Annie depuis la cuisine. « Montre lui son lit et venez préparer la table s'il vous plait ! »

Seth aurait dormit dans une autre chambre que Rodrik ? Cette idée le contraria légèrement ! Rodrik lui prit la main, et le dirigea vers sa chambre. Ils avaient installé un vrai lit à coté de celui de Rodrik. Il était exactement les mêmes, seuls les couvertures changeaient.

« - Je crois qu'un simple matelas gonflable aurait suffit ! » Dit Seth en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« - Je lui l'ai dit ! » Dit Rodrik en s'asseyant en face de Seth.

« - Je crois que je risque de ne pas beaucoup l'utiliser… » Dit Seth en rigolant.

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda Rodrik curieux.

« - Parce que je dormirais dans ton lit, non ? » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Rodrik. Ce dernier prit Seth dans ses bras. Seth se laissa faire.

« -Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire pour moi. Je viens bien je t'assure. » Dit Rodrik en pensant que Seth le faisait seulement pour le consoler en quelque sorte.

« - Je te jure que si s'était seulement pour te faire du bien, je ne serais pas venu ! » Dit Seth en rigolant. « Je suis venu pour passez un moment dans le corps du Seth qui aime encore Rodrik, pas dans celui noué au destin de Jacob. »

Rodrik le regarda un moment dans les yeux, puis il embrassa une nouvelle fois sur la joue. Il regarda attentivement la réaction de Seth, qui sourit et embrassa encore une foi la joue de Rodrik. Ce dernier se mit à rire, et il prit par la main Seth et le conduit jusqu'à la table à manger qu'ils préparèrent ensemble.

* * *

Après avoir mangé du riz avec un émincer de poulet au curry, Seth et Rodrik allèrent jouer à la PlayStation 3 dans la chambre de Rodrik. Ce dernier fut surprit de voir avec quelle facilité Seth gagnait toute les courses de voiture que proposait le jeu, il fut lessivé de toujours perdre, et ils choisirent d'arrêter. Chacun assit dans son propre lit, il parlait du plus et du moins.

« - Pourquoi tu me laisses t'embrasser sur la joue ? » Demanda Rodrik en interrompant leur discussion sur les marques des habits qu'ils préféreraient. »

« - Sache juste que tu ne m'embrassera pas sur la bouche. Il existe des limites. » Dit Seth très sagement.

« - Et sa entre dans les limites si je me couche à coté de toi ? » Demanda-t-il en se levant de son lit.

« - Et comment ! » Répondit Seth en poussant un petit peu. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Rodrik se coucha à coté de Seth, et il l'embrassa sur la joue pour ensuite le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Seth se laissait faire alors que, quelques jours auparavant, il essayait de limiter tout contact. Il poussa cette pensée de coté, maintenant qu'il était là il voulait lui aussi en profiter. Il se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras, trop bien même…

« - Rod ? Dit moi que tu n'es pas entrain de bander… » Dit Seth en sentant que le haut du pantalon de Rodrik devenait dur.

« - Désolé, je crois que j'en profite trop… » Dit Rodrik en essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte, mais Seth ne le laissait pas partir.

« - Je ne t'ai pas dit que sa ne changeait rien ? » Dit Seth en rigolant.

Rodrik ne s'agita plus, et il se remit dans les bras de Seth. Rodrik n'arrivait toujours pas à ce contrôlé avec Seth, mais il était heureux que sa ne dégoute pas ce dernier, ainsi, même si ses érections étaient fréquentes, il pouvait quand même rester avec lui. Puis, Rodrik sentit à son tour que le pantalon de Seth commençait à devenir dur, et avant que Seth ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Rodrik lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres.

« - Je pense que tu allais dire 'Foutu hormones' ! » Rigola Rodrik.

« - Presque. » Rougit Seth. « Mais remplace 'hormones' par 'Rodrik' ! » Rigola-t-il à son tour.

Ils se mirent à rire. Ils étaient tout les deux très gênés par la réaction de leurs corps, mais il ne se détacha pas du tout. Toujours collé l'un à l'autre, Seth sentait que Rodrik bougeait à peine son bassin pour faire frotter leur membre. Seth sentait un désir caché revenir en lui, celui du temps ou il aimait Rodrik. Mais quelque chose bloqua se désir. L'image de son âme-sœur.

« - Rod, je n'ai pas envie d'aller si loin. » Dit-il en se mordant la langue.

« - Ok… »

Cette fois-ci, Rodrik s'éloigna de Seth, mais il resta en face de lui. Seth lui adressa un léger sourire, mais Rodrik ne le vit pas. Le blond avait son regard qui regardait la protubérance dans le pantalon de Seth. Seth non plus ne pu s'empêcher de laisser son regard glisser vers le bas. La bosse était, disons de taille moyenne.

« - Mais tu l'as déjà mesurer le tien ? » Demanda Rodrik en coupant le silence.

« - Heu… » Seth rougit légèrement à l'esprit curieux que pouvait avoir Rodrik. « Non… Mais je pense l'avoir plus grand que le tien. » Rigola-t-il avec un rire moqueur.

« - On va voir ! » Dit Rodrik en acceptant l'espèce de pari.

Seth avec un peu d'hésitation, baissa son pantalon et son boxeur pour faire sortir son sexe en même temps que Rodrik. Ils se retrouvèrent très vite à regarder quelque chose de très secret, de très intime. Seth regardait le membre remplis de sang de Rodrik, un peu plus foncé que le reste de sa peau, il arrivait presque au nombril du blond. Rodrik, lui regardait le membre presque brun de Seth, ils avaient à peu près autant de poil, mais s'ils parlaient de taille :

« - Yes ! » Dit Seth quand même gêné. « Je crois que je te dépasse de beaucoup ! »

« - Ouai, le tien et aussi plus gros… » Remarqua Rodrik en se rapprochant de Seth.

Rodrik continuait à regarder les bijoux de famille de Seth. Il devait absolument enregistrer dans sa tête cette image, car il était étrangement sûr et certain que ce moment ne sera pas vraiment répéter une nouvelle fois dans sa vie. Seth sentait aussi que se moment ne se serait pas répéter, mais en voyant la main de Rodrik s'approcher, il l'attrapa de sa main avant qu'elle ne finisse ailleurs. Rodrik le regarda un instant dans les yeux.

« - Tu n'as pas envie ? » Demanda Rodrik sur le bord de l'excitation.

« - Non, désolé, peut-être un autre jour, je te le promet. » Dit Seth en remontant ses vêtements.

« - Promit ? »

« - Promit. » Dit Seth en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« - On fait quoi ? » D2emanda Rodrik en se mettant assit sur le lit.

« - On pourrait aller nous baigné ! » Dit Seth.

« - Ouai ! »

« - Mais tu peux me prêter un short de bain ? » Demanda Seth en remarquant qu'il avait oublié d'en prendre un.

« - Pas de problème ! »

* * *

« - Elle était bonne hein ? » Dit Seth en se couchant sur le sable.

« - Trop ! » Répondit Rodrik. « Ça ma crever en tout cas ! » Ajouta-t-il en se couchant à son tour.

Les avants derniers rayons de soleil les séchaient et les réchauffaient. Un très léger vent soufflait à travers les arbres non loin de la plage. Seth et Rodrik avaient passé presque tout l'après midi dans l'eau. Ils s'étaient aspergés d'eau et ils avaient essayé de coulé le plus possible l'autre, bref ils avaient leur 10 ans ! Puis Seth entendit un bruit provenant de la forêt. Il se releva pour regarder mieux se qui se cachait.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Rodrik en se relevant à son tour.

« - Rien, je croyais avoir vu quelque chose. » Dit Seth en ne pensant qu'a une seul chose.

Il était sûre à cent pour cent que Jacob les avait suivi et qu'il les avait tenu d'œil tout l'après midi. Quand Rodrik tourna le dos à Seth, ce dernier salua discrètement de la main la forêt, si quelqu'un l'avait vu il aurait passé pour un fou. Il prit par Rodrik par la main, et ils retournèrent à la maison de Rodrik encore à moitié trempé.

* * *

Après être rentré, la maman de Rodrik allait préparer le diner (soupé pour les suisses), et ils allèrent se faire une douche se nettoyer du sel de mer. Seth prit son linge dans son sac, et il suivi Rodrik qui lui montra la salle de bain. Elle était assez grande pour que deux personnes puissent danser le boogie-woogie ensemble.

« - Tu veux te doucher en premier ? » Demanda Rodrik en pensant à la phrase 'Honneur aux invités'.

« - Non s'est bon, commence toi. » Dit Seth en s'asseyant pas terre.

« - Tu vas rester là me regarder me déshabillé ? » Demanda Rodrik en rigolant.

« - Je déjà tout vu de ton corps, sa ne me pose pas de problème… » Répondit Seth en rigolant lui aussi.

Rodrik, surprit de la réponse du brun, commença à se déshabiller sous les yeux indifférents de Seth. Il aurait presque voulu commencer un strip-tease devant lui, mais à cette pensé, son corps réagit comme quand ils étaient dans le lit. Seth le remarqua que trop vite quand Rodrik enleva son pantalon en restant qu'avec ses boxeurs.

« - Heureusement qu'il existe l'eau froide. » Dit tranquillement Seth en ne perdant pas une goutte du corps désormais nu de Rodrik.

Ce dernier rougit et entra dans la douche. Seth pu voir ses jolies fesses avant qu'il ne tire le rideau de douche. Il était vraiment entrain d'en profiter. Il voulait continuer pendant ses trois jours de cohabitée avec Rodrik d'une manière très intime. Il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas d'une nouvelle fois. Il y pensait depuis déjà longtemps.

Une nuit, il s'est réveillé en ayant chaud. Il était partit mesurer sa température, il avait vu le thermomètre afficher 38,5°C. Il avait de la fièvre, mais se sentait étrangement bien. Cette chaleur lui avait fait penser à Jacob, qui avait été brulant avant de se transformer. Seth avait pensé qu'à son tour, un jour, il se serait transformé, et qu'il pensait à la possibilité de s'imprégner de quelqu'un, comme Jacob. Il oublierait complètement Rodrik, et il aura des remords de n'avoir vécu qu'avec une seule personne pour toute la vie, alors qu'il aimait aussi une autre personne.

Le bruit de l'eau tombant sur le corps de Rodrik avait cessé en même moment que les pensées de Seth. Rodrik tira le rideau, et nu et dégoulinant, il pointa du doigt son linge qu'il avait laissé près de Seth. Ce dernier le prit et quand il fut devant Rodrik il lui passa le linge sur le dos et il commença à le frotter légèrement pour le sécher.

« - J'ai deux mains tu sais ! » Dit Rodrik en rigolant.

« - Ouai, ouai. Mais tu n'es pas fichu d'allonger le bras pour prendre ton linge. » Rigola Seth en commençant à se déshabiller.

Rodrik sorti de la douche en regardant Seth enlever son pantalon. Avant il avait vu Seth le regarder, alors il pensait juste que de le regarder à son tour ne le dérangerait pas. Après avoir finit sa douche, Seth tira le rideau et trouva Rodrik, habillé de son pyjama rouge à peine court, qui le regardait de haut en bas.

« - Tu sais que tu es magnifique ! » Dit soudain Rodrik.

« - Malheureusement, on me l'as déjà dit ! »

« - Alors si je dit que tu es sexy ? »

« - Je te répondrait avec un simple merci ! »

* * *

Après que la mère de Rodrik ferma la porte de la chambre, Seth se leva de son lit, et se coucha dans celui de Rodrik. Sous la couverture, il prit la main de Rodrik dans la sienne, et il l'embrassa sur la joue.

« - Seth, tu as la main drôlement chaude… » Dit Rodrik en embrassant à son tour Seth.

« - S'est toi qui est trop froid ! » Répondit Seth en savant se qui se passait.

« - Tu trouve pas étrange le fait qu'on s'embrasse alors qu'on est même pas ensemble ? » Demanda Rodrik.

« - Se n'est pas toi qui devrait te sentir étrange. » Commença Seth. « S'est moi qui devrait me sentir coupable de faire tout ça avec toi alors que je sort avec quelqu'un d'autre… »

« - Et tu te sens coupable ? » Demanda Rodrik inquiet de savoir si Seth ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise.

« - Non, parce que je t'aime autant que Jacob, mais lui et moi on est lié pour la vie, il ne pourra pas vraiment m'en vouloir de ça, il me comprendra. »

« - Moi je te comprend pas… » Dit Rodrik un peu perdu.

« - Laisse tombé. » Dit Seth en lui caressant la joue. « Bonne nuit. »

Rodrik l'embrassa de nouveau, et ils s'endormirent…

* * *

Fin de se chapitre^^

Comment pensez vous du chapitre en général ? (je me suis bien amuser à l'écrire^^)

Pensez vous que je devrais aller plus loin dans la relation entre Seth et Rodrik ? (J'adorerais continuer^^)

Vous savez où répondre^^

Ciao ciao !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour^^

Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que ici (chez moi), je n'ai école que le matin, donc je suis heureux de vous donner se chapitre que j'ai concocter en trois heures !

n'oubliez pas le livre éléctronique.

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 13: Premier et dernier pas avec les rayons de soleil**_

Une douce lumière des premiers rayons de soleil arrivaient tranquillement et sans encombre dans la chambre de Rodrik. Sur un lit, qui serait devenu fragile si toute les nuit il devait supporter le même poids que maintenant, dormait deux êtres aux sangs chaud. Même l'air autour d'eux était suffocant, et un des êtres s'était justement réveiller sous l'assaut de la chaleur. Rodrik avait besoin d'air frais, Seth avait dégagé étrangement beaucoup de chaleur. En essayant de se retirer de l'étreinte d'un bras de Seth, il réveilla se dernier.

« - Désolé » Dit doucement Rodrik en voyant les yeux de Seth s'ouvrir petit à petit.

« - Pas grave. » Répondit Seth. « Pourquoi tu t'agites ? »

« - Je meure de chaud, laisses moi me lever deux secondes. » Dit-il en bougeant pour de bon et en descendant du lit.

Seth avait vu que Rodrik était rouge au visage, est-ce que sa température augmentait encore ? Se demandait Seth. Discrètement, il se toucha le front comme pour voir s'il avait de la fièvre. Rodrik s'en aperçu, et il posa à son tour sa main sur son front. Il l'a retira tout de suite.

« - Tu te sens bien Seth ? » S'inquiéta Rodrik.

« - Oui, ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai rien. » Dit Seth ne savant plus comment caché sa température anormale.

« - Mais tu brûle ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Et si s'était la grippe ? » Dit Rodrik.

Seth se leva et prit Rodrik dans ses bras. Ce dernier voulu d'abord s'éloigner, mais après il le serra à son tour contre lui.

« - Tu es bien tremper ! » S'exclama Seth sentant les habits de Rodrik plein de sueur. « Je crois aussi que tu auras besoin d'une petite douche. »

« - Mais pourquoi tu ne sens pas la sueur toi ? Pourtant on était l'un contre l'autre… »

« - Parce que je suis encore jeune, tu m'as vu pas de bouton, ma voix n'a toujours pas mué, tandis que toi, je devrais peut-être te conseiller une crème antirides. » Dit Seth en rigolant.

Rodrik lui donna un petit poing dans le ventre, mais Seth ne le senti presque pas. Ils restèrent encore un instant ainsi, puis Rodrik se détacha pour regarder l'heure sur son réveil. Il n'était que cinq heures du matin. Seth en voyant l'heure, se recoucha dans le lit. Rodrik enleva son t-shirt trempe de sueur, et vint se coucher à coté de Seth.

« - Tu fais de tout pour qu'on te remarque alors qu'il n'y à que moi dans la chambre ! » Dit Seth quand Rodrik se blotti contre lui.

« - Parce que je ne veux que toi ! » Dit Rodrik.

Le blond faisait promener sa main sur le t-shirt de Seth, puis il passa sa main dessous. Plus froide que le reste de la peau de Seth, ce dernier frissonna au contact. Quelque chose d'autre frissonna, son bas ventre était entrain de se réveiller à son tour. Rodrik continuait sa promenade et sa main s'arrêta dès qu'il toucha la mamelle de Seth. Il commença à la titiller, et Seth sentais le plaisir l'envahir. Rodrik avait enlevé le t-shirt de Seth, et il continua à s'amuser. De temps en temps, il regardait les réactions du brun, surtout une réaction corporelle de Seth.

« - Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as promis ? » Dit Rodrik en coupant le silence.

« - Euh… Oui… Tu veux le faire maintenant ? » Dit Seth en pensant à ce que Rodrik voulait faire.

« - T'inquiètes pas, j'ai juste envie de le toucher… » Dit Rodrik en se déplaçant vers l'autre bout du lit.

Seth se sentait un peu mal à l'aise quand Rodrik lui descendit son boxeur pour en faire sortir son arme. Rodrik semblait content de l'effet qu'avait produit sa main. Rodrik approcha sa main du membre de Seth, et quand il l'empoigna, Seth sentit une chaleur se propagé dans tout son corps. Rodrik avait une petite lueur dans les yeux, comme s'il était entrain de rêvé.

« - Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça… » Pensa à voix haute Rodrik.

Rodrik fit sortir le gland brulant de la peau qu'il l'entourait, puis le remit à l'intérieur. Il répétait se geste toujours, et Seth lança un léger soupir. Rodrik était heureux de lui faire autant d'effet, et Seth était étonner que se simple geste lu procurait autant de plaisir. Pour une première fois, Seth espérait qu'il en aurait droit de nouveau. Rodrik sentait que le sexe de Seth augmentait déjà en dimension, et un liquide un peu opaque sortait, coulant le long du membre. Et enfin, après que la respiration du brun s'accéléra, Seth se sentit venir, pour la première fois.

« - Ahh… » Soupira-t-il en respirant fort.

« - Wouaw, depuis combien de temps tu n'en n'as plus fait ? » Dit Rodrik ayant le visage plein de sperme.

« - Merde ! Désolé, c'est que, j'en ai jamais fait… » Dit Seth en se relevant.

« - C'est rien, j'ai toujours voulu y goutter ! » Dit Rodrik en se léchant les lèvres.

« - Ça se mange ?! » S'exclama Seth.

« - Je sais pas, mais s'est pas dégueulasse ! »

Rodrik s'essuyait petit à petit en en prenant sur ses mains, puis en les léchant. Seth, intriguer par le gout que pourrais avoir le sperme, s'approcha de Rodrik, et lui prit du sperme de son visage sur ses mains, pour ensuite les léchée à son tour. En effet, se n'était pas dégueulasse, mais s'était aussi étrangement chaud. Pour amuser Rodrik, et pour l'aider aussi, il lui lécha la joue. Ce dernier se mit à rire, et en voyant Seth à quatre pattes, il pensa à un chien !

« - Tu es un chien ? » S'exclama Rodrik pendant que Seth le lécha encore une fois. « Alors branle ta queue ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis quand tout le visage de Rodrik fut remplacé par la bave de Seth, ils se remirent dans leur lit.

« - Merci Rod. » Dit Seth en faisant filer dans sa tête toute les images de cette matinée.

« - Merci à toi ! Tu m'as offert ta première masturbation ! » Dit Rodrik heureux de se qu'il venait de faire.

« - Et ma première giclée ! » Ajouta Seth.

* * *

Après avoir mangé le petit déjeuner, Seth et Rodrik ne savaient que faire. Il avait encore deux jours pour eux sans compter celui-ci, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Assit sur le canapé, Rodrik regardait Seth en attendant qu'ils trouvent une idée. Seth lui regardait le vide.

« - On pourrait aller dehors… » Proposa Rodrik ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps assit à ne rien faire.

« - Non, pas dehors… » Répondit Seth pensif.

« - Tu ne veux pas que Jacob te voit, pour ce qu'on a fait se matin ? » Demanda Rodrik en pensant que Seth s'en voulait.

Seth hocha la tête, Jacob aurait tout comprit. Déjà la dernière fois, quand Seth était allé pour la première fois chez Rodrik, Jacob avait réussi à sentir l'odeur de Rodrik ainsi qu'autre chose. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait sentir autant de chose si précisément ? Pouvait-il aussi entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde toute les conversations des personnes ? Il était même entrain de l'espionner qui sait ?

« - Vient. » Dit Rodrik en faisant sortir Seth de ses pensées.

Il le prit par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Rodrik ne comprenait pas pourquoi Seth se laissait faire alors qu'après il se sentait mal. Rodrik ne pouvait que apprécier ce que faisait Seth pour lui, mais le voir mal après, ce n'est pas se qu'il voulait.

« - Eh, je n'ai pas envie de te voir comme ça pour encore deux jours... » Dit Rodrik assit sur son lit.

« - Comment ? »

« - Bah, comme maintenant, tu as peur des réactions de Jacob mais tu ne veux pas prendre de la distance avec moi. »

« - Mais parce que je ne veux pas ! » Dit Seth. « Je veux passer un maximum de temps avec toi, de toute façon je ne peux pas quitter Jacob, et Jacob ne peux pas s'éloigner de moi quelque soit la raison. »

Seth ne pouvait pas en dire plus, il soupira tout en se coucha sur son lit. Pourquoi Rodrik ne faisait pas partie de sa famille, il n'aurait pas eu peur de le perdre, et surtout il n'aurait surement pas du l'aimer comme il l'aime maintenant. Rodrik vint se coucher à coté de Seth, et il lui caressa gentiment la joue. Seth allait étrangement mieux, mais il voyait que Rodrik commençait déjà à sué par la chaleur qu'émanait le corps de Seth.

Seth voulait s'éloigner un peu du blond pour qu'il ne cuise pas à cause du chaud, mais se dernier le prit dans ses bras. Rodrik enlaça de tout son corps celui de Seth. Les jambes emmêlées à celle de Rodrik, Seth trouvait que Rodrik se donnait de la peine pour aller toujours plus loin. Après quelque instant Seth sentait que Rodrik commençait déjà à s'exciter. Une bosse dans le pantalon de Rodrik touchait le commencement d'une érection de Seth, lui aussi se sentait légèrement en surplus d'hormone.

Rodrik commençait à bouger petit à petit son bassin pour faire frotter leurs entrejambes mais il s'arrêta, il ne voulait pas que Seth lui dise d'arrêter pour la deuxième fois, mais se dernier commença lui-même à faire chauffé le tissus du pantalon. Rodrik émit un petit gémissement quand Seth augmenta la puissance du frottement.

« - Seth, y'a ma mère dans le salon ! » Dit Rodrik qui était entrain de suffoquer.

Rodrik se détacha et partit vite fait devant la fenêtre de la chambre. Désormais Seth devait être arrivé à plus de 39°C ! Après que Rodrik ait reprit sa couleur naturelle, ou presque, ils partirent dehors avec un pique-nique dans un panier, et allèrent manger sur la plage, en prenant bien soin de se mouillé des pieds à la tête !

* * *

Le soir venu, Rodrik et Seth rentrèrent à la maison. Sur la table du salon, un petit billet avec des fleurs dessiner en rose avait été laissé :

_Bon soir les enfants,_

_Je suis partie au travail. Je vous ai laissé des crêpes à réchauffer dans le micro-onde. N'oublier pas de vous faire une douche, bonne chance car nous avons la chaudière cassée ! J'ai téléphoné pour qu'il vienne la réparé, mais il ne peut venir que demain._

_Annie_

« - Bon alors pas de douche ! » Dit Rodrik en reposant le billet sur la table.

« - Je crois que j'ai une idée pour nous laver… » Dit Seth en pensant à quelque chose. « On pourrais faire un bain ? »

« - Mais s'il n'y a pas d'eau chaude ! » Dit Rodrik en ne croyant pas que Seth était sourd.

Seth sourit, et prit Rodrik dans ses bras. Se dernier ne comprenait pas, mais il posa se tête sur l'épaule de Seth. Pourquoi était-il entrain de le câliné ? Il devait perdre la tête pensait Rodrik. Puis, Seth ne se détachait toujours pas, et Rodrik commençait à avoir chaud, mais pas au milieux des deux jambes, mais tout son corps. Seth était un vrai chauffage ! Puis une image vint se poser dans sa tête : Seth était trop chaud, donc…

« - J'ai comprit ! » S'exclama Rodrik. « Tu veux faire chauffer l'eau pour moi ! » Dit Rodrik même s'il pensait que l'idée était un peu idiote.

« - Pas vraiment. » Rigola Seth. « Tu as toujours trop chaud avec moi, alors si on fait un bain ensemble… »

« - L'eau sera froide, mais toi tu me réchaufferas ! Tu es un génie ! » Dit Rodrik content d l'idée. « Hop ! Au bain ! »

Arriver dans la salle de bain, ils déshabillèrent, pas du tout déranger par leur nudité, et Rodrik commença à faire couler l'eau. Rodrik avait lancé des regards sur le corps nu de Seth. Il le voyait étrangement plus grand et plus musclé, surtout aux abdominaux. Quand l'eau fut finalement assez pour pouvoir y faire un bon bain, Rodrik y plongea sa main.

« - Brrr ! » Dit-il en l'enlevant tout de suite. « Je crois qu'on a été trop optimiste ! »

Seth plongea à son tour sa main dans l'eau, en effet elle était trop froide, pour Rodrik, mais lui ne le sentait pas autant que ça. Il y plongea un pied et il se coucha dedans. Il n'avait pas de chaire de poule, pas de doigt congelé, Seth pensait que Rodrik n'aurait pas eu froid sur lui.

« - Allez vient ! Elle est bonne. »

Rodrik grimaça en posant le premier pied dans l'eau. La chaire de poule le parcourra de part et d'autre, jusqu'à faire voir son entrejambes rétrécir. Seth lâcha un petit rire, et Rodrik contrarié, se coucha complètement sur Seth. Quand il fut complètement dans l'eau, le froid l'envahit de toute part. Puis quand Seth passa ses bras sur lui, il fut soudainement réchauffer par se dernier.

« - Heureusement que tu es là ! » S'exclama Rodrik par la chaleur de Seth. « L'eau est vraiment congelée ! »

Les jambes de Rodrik étaient entrain de légèrement tremblées. Seth entoura alors les pieds de Rodrik avec les siens, et en faisant se mouvement, son entrejambe entra en contact avec celui rétrécit par le froid de Rodrik.

« - Oh ! » S'exclama Seth par la vague d'hormone qui l'envahit. « Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! »

« - Moi non plus ! »S'exclama à son tour Rodrik. « Mais vu que je n'ai pas chaud, qu'il n'y a pas ma mère, on pourrait reprendre d'où on s'est arrêté ? » Dit-il en donnant un coup de bassin à Seth.

Ils commencèrent ensemble à frotter leurs sexes endormis, plus pour très longtemps car ils s'engouffrèrent de sang et devinrent durs. Ils continuèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Rodrik remonte, et qu'il place le membre de Seth à l'entrée de son trou. Seth aurait voulu dire non, mais quelque chose le submergeait, il se sentait quelqu'un d'autre, mais un autre plus méchant, presque colérique. Rodrik, aidé grâce à l'eau, fit entrer rapidement Seth en lui. Quand Seth sentit les parois presque aussi chaude que lui de l'intestin de Rodrik, il gémit.

« -Rah…... » Dit-il. « Purée Rod… »

Rodrik grimaçait pour la largeur du membre de Seth. Il aurait presque cru qu'il avait grandi en taille ! Il faisait des vas et vient, tout en restant dans les bras du corps nu de Seth. Il ne sentait plus l'eau froide, mais une vague de plaisir le submergeait à chaque fois qu'il faisait bouger le sexe de Seth à l'intérieur de lui. Après quelque mouvement frénétique, Seth commença à trembler des bras.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Rodrik en s'arrêtant.

Seth n'arrivais pas à formuler une seul parole. Il était submergé par trop de plaisir, d'émotion et de rage. Mais pourquoi la rage maintenant, dans une des plus belles soirées de sa vie. Pourquoi tremblait-il des bras, et aussi ses jambes à présent. Seth voyait que de l'évaporation était apparu tout autour de son corps. Rodrik commençait à paniquer par la chaleur de Seth qui montait de nouveau. Quand Seth comprit enfin se qu'il allait lui arriver, il se retira de Rodrik et sortit du bain. Il embrassa Rodrik sur la bouche, puis quand il sauta par la fenêtre de la salle de bain, et s'engouffra dans la forêt derrière la maison de Rodrik.

* * *

Fin !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à Seth ?

Répondez^^


	14. Chapter 14

...Bonsoir..._**  
**_

Je suis triste de vous annoncer que je n'aime pas ce chapitre...

Bonne lecture...

* * *

_**Chapitre 14: Qui dit la vérité est à moitié mort**_

Ses pieds se faisaient de plus en plus lourds sous l'étrange émotion qui submergeait Seth. Courant nu dans une direction que lui-même ne connaissait pas, Seth sentait une étrange excitation mélangé à une peur intérieur de se qu'il allait devenir, un loup. N'arrivant plus à marcher, il perdit l'équilibre et fonça sur un arbre. Son corps ne lui répondait plus il ne sentait pas ses jambes, ni ses bras, et soudain il se sentit bruler de l'intérieur. Il se sentit envahi d'un plaisir qui le fit jouir contre l'arbre. Un instant après, sa vision s'était obscurci, il tomba à quatre pattes et tomba sur le coté. Il sentait des voix pourtant il ne voyait personne.

« - Qui es-tu ? » Demanda une des voix qui lui était étrangement familière.

Seth essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais à la place d'un 'Seth' y sortit un gémissement. Surpris, il réessaya. Toujours le même bruit. Puis, il entendit des pas rapides, il ne voyait toujours rien, mais son odora aussi sentait quelque chose qui s'approchait. Comment était-ce possible ? Puis enfin, devant sa vision rougie par ce qu'il aurait décrit du sang, apparut un monstre, le exactement le même qu'il avait aperçu une nuit dans les bois.

« - Qui es-tu ? » Répéta la voix qui provenait du loup.

Seth n'arrivait toujours pas à parler. Pourquoi le loup voulait savoir son nom ? Comment pouvait-il parler alors qu'il ne bougeait pas sa mâchoire ? La peur commençait à l'envahir. Ce monstre pouvait lui sauter à la gorge et le tué en un croc. De sa position couchée, Seth essayait de bougé, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger comme il le voulait.

« - _Qui es-tu ?!_ » Cria le loup avec une voix à double hauteur de son.

« - _Seth._ » Pensa-t-il étrangement obligé de le dire.

« - _Seth ?_ » S'exclama le loup. « _Tu te sens bien, je te sens faible._ »

« - _Qui es-tu ?_ » Pensa Seth en ayant compris comment communiquer.

« - _Sam, je suis Sam et bienvenu dans la meute !_ »

« - _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ » Dit soudain une voix de nulle part.

Seth ne comprenait pas. Il était devenu un loup, mais il se sentait encore lui-même. Il n'avait pas changé. Il entendait d'autre voix parler. Quelqu'un était Jared, un autre Embry, et enfin Paul. Il les avait reconnu par des images qui lui sautait à l'esprit, il aurait cru voir ailleurs, est-ce un don des loups ?

« - _Non._ » Dit Sam. « _On communique avec la pensée, on peut voir et ressentir tout se que les autre voient et ressentent. _»

« - _Seth ?!_ » S'exclama Embry en reconnaissant les pensée de du loup.

« - _Paul, va chercher Jacob._ » Dit Sam.

Quand Seth entendu ce nom, il ferma les yeux. Une force étrange s'expulsa de lui, et il sentit que Sam et l'autre avait arrêté de parler. Il ne recevait plus d'image venant des esprits des autres loups. Puis, il n'arrivait plus à penser. Il rouvrit les yeux pour lui, tout était serein. Pas de brouhaha, pas d'image et de pensée. Son esprit s'était exilé, il voyait le loup s'approcher, mais ne sentait rien arriver de leur part. Il compta un, deux, quatre loups. Donc Embry, Paul, Jared et Sam. Mais où était Jacob. Puis, de rien du tout apparut un loup orange-brun. S'était lui. Enfin ils étaient tous les deux ensembles. Mais Seth se sentait mal-à-l'aise, il voyait que les loups communiquaient entre eux, mais lui n'arrivait pas à les entendre.

Puis, voulant à tout prix les entendre, il se releva. Il sentait quatre pattes puissantes sous son contrôle. Il se releva tellement vite, qu'il était impressionner de ne pas avoir la tête qui tourne. Jacob s'approcha de lui. Toujours plus haut que Seth même sous sa forme de loup, Jacob le regardait dans les yeux, il cherchait quelque chose, ou peut-être essayait-il de parler ? Petit à petit, Seth voyait à nouveau des images, et des voix se firent entendre. Mais avant de pouvoir parler, Seth se sentit attirer par les yeux de Jacob.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger son regard de ses yeux, il se voyait, comme si la pupille avait été un miroir. Mais il n'était pas seul dans se reflet, il voyait un autre loup. Jacob. Une force incroyable poussait Seth vers Jacob, une force pareille à celle d'un bulldozeur le fit avancer vers Jacob. Mais avant qu'il puisse faire le premier pas, il se sentit faible, il perdait sa force. Puis sa vision revint à comme elle était avant. Il regarda son corps, il était de nouveau un humain.

« - Seth ! » Dit la voix de Jacob qui venait de remplacer le loup orange-brun.

« - Jake… » Dit Seth quand Jacob le prit dans ses bras.

* * *

« - Tu me dit pourquoi tu ne t'ai pas imprégner de moi tout de suite ? » Dit Jacob avec Seth encore dans ses bras. « J'ai cru que ça ne t'aurais pas arrivé ! »

« - Je sais pas. » Dit Seth qui venait de se reprendre de sa transformation.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas Jacob ! » Dit Paul. « On arrivait même pas à lui parler ! »

« - Tu as fais ça comment ? » Demanda Embry. « Nous on a vus un brouillis de noir pour quelque seconde ! »

« - Je sais pas non plus… » Dit Seth. « Je ne voulais voir personne avant de voir Jacob, je ne voulais pas m'imprégner de quelqu'un d'autre… »

« - Tu as peut-être quelque chose de spécial ? » Se demandait Sam pour lui-même. « Un don ? »

Ils étaient tous la. Autour de Seth et Jacob, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, Paul et Embry parlait entre eux pendant que Sam passait d'un coté à l'autre d'un arbre à penser. Seth venait à peine de voir qu'il était nu dans le bras de Jacob, lui aussi, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, tandis que Seth était à présent en pleine érection. Jared l'aperçu.

« - Je crois que le p'tit Seth est chaud ! » Dit-il en rigolant.

« - La ferme ! » Lui lança Jacob.

« - Et ça, s'est quoi ? » Demanda Jared en voyant un liquide blanc sur l'arbre. « Purée s'est du sperme ! »

« - Quoi !? » S'exclamèrent Paul, Embry, Sam et Jacob.

« - J'ai… jouit quand je me suis transformer… » Dit Seth gêner.

« - Impossible ! » S'exclama Sam. « Quand on se transforme, il y a tellement de colère qu'il est impossible au corps de réagir en jouissant ! »

Sam en resta légèrement impressionner. Jared rigolait de plus belle car Seth était le premier loup à se transformer en jouissant. Paul et Embry rigolait seulement au meilleur blague de Jared, mais autrement ils étaient eux-aussi impressionner. Seth avait toujours son érection, il la cachait entre lui et Jacob qui en était heureux.

* * *

Sam était parti chez les anciens, que Seth n'avait toujours comprit qui ils étaient, Et les autre faire leur patrouille. Pendant se temps, Jacob et Seth marchait dans la forêt. Main dans la main, ils étaient nu à cause de leur transformation improvise, mais ils étaient en direction de la maison de Seth pour que se dernier se prenne des habits. Et ensuite ils étaient allés chez Jacob.

« - Jake ? » Appela Seth qui était sorti de chez Jacob avec des habits.

Entre un arbre, une tête apparut. Caché entre les buissons, Jacob se changea et ils repartirent en direction de la forêt. Seth posait des tas de question sur sa nouvelle apparence de loup. Il avait su qu'il était de couleur sable. Il avait dit sable car il avait des taches de différente couleur de roche. Puis, quand sa tête fut complètement à court de question, Jacob en posa une.

« - Tu t'es bien amuser avec Rodrik ? » Demanda-t-il avec un ton amer.

« - Euh… Oui, mais j'ai fuit avant de me transformer en loup. » Dit-il en cherchant de changer un peu le discourt.

« - Ah ! Alors tu as fait quoi les autres jours, aujourd'hui ? Il est tard, tu devrais peut-être y retourner pour dormir ? » Dit-il toujours amer.

« - Non, j'ai envoyé ma maman chercher mes affaires, elle a dit que j'étais trop dangereux pour rester si près des autres… » Dit-il triste.

« - Seth, dit-moi la vérité. » Dit Jacob en le prenant par les épaules. « Il ne peux rien nous arriver, on est de toute façon lié pour toute notre vie. Rien ne peut nous faire quitter. »

Seth sentait de la tristesse. Se n'était cependant pas la sienne, il la sentait arriver depuis le corps de Jacob. Était-ce l'imprégnation à faire ça ? Il arrivait à sentir les émotions de son âme-sœur, il le sentait très triste, mais s'il lui disait la vérité, il l'aurait été encore plus. Prenant un peu de distance avec Jacob, il lui dit.

« - On a fait notre première fois ce soir, avant que je me transforme… » Dit-il doucement avec un remord qu'il n'avait pas eu avant sa transformation.

« - Quoi !? » Cria Jacob plus qu'en colère.

« - Jake je t'en prie, comprend moi ! » Dit Seth en reculant encore plus.

« - Je vais lui arracher la tête et lui faire ravaler ses burnes ! » Jacob donna un coup de pied à un arbre qui se cassa sur le choc.

« - Avant je n'était comme maintenant. »

« - Quoi ? Tu vas me dire qu'avant tu ne m'aimais pas ?! » S'énervait Jacob en prenant Seth par les cheveux.

« - Jake arrêtes je t'en supplie ! » Pleurnichait Seth qui était presque soulever de terre.

« - Juste une excuse, si elle n'est pas valide tu peux dire adieu à ce type ! » Dit Jacob.

« - Arrêtes ! Tu me fais mal ! » Disait Seth qui sentait ses cheveux se décollé de son crâne.

Des larmes descendaient des joues de Seth. Jacob avait réagit différemment de se que pensait Seth. Ce dernier sentait une énorme plais s'ouvrir dans son cœur. Avant il n'était pas imprégner de Jacob, il ne sentait pas le besoin de rester toujours en contact, de ne jamais se séparer, mais il savait qu'il s'imprégnerait de Jake, et qu'il n'aurait eu que lui pour toute la vie. Jacob n'attendit plus longtemps. Il lâcha les cheveux de Seth et ce dernier en tomba par terre. Avant que Jacob ne parte en courant tapé Rodrik, Seth l'attrapa par le pied.

« - Non, ne le fais pas ! » Dit Seth en le retenant.

« - Lâche-moi connard ! » Dit violement Jacob en le lançant contre un arbre.

Seth atterrit de plein dos l'arbre. Un craquement horrible se fit entendre, suivit d'un horrible cri sortant de la bouche de Seth. Sur le moment, Seth perdit connaissance et Jacob se bloqua par le vide qu'il sentit à l'intérieur de lui. Seth était dans moitié mort devant lui. Le vide en lui l'empêchait de bouger, mais prenant enfin conscience de se qu'il se passe, il appela sur le champ Sam et l'autre.

* * *

« - Paul court appeler le vampire ! » Cria Sam.

Tous sur la scène du désastre, il regardait Seth qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Sam ne pouvait rien faire, sa seule chance était Carlisle, le docteur croc. Jacob avait les mains tremblantes par la peur, il s'était laisser emporter sur Seth, mais pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi ? Seth lui avait dit la vérité en prenant de la distance, avait-il supposé que sa finirait comme ça ? Jacob ne savait plus quoi penser, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait !

« - Sam… dit moi qu'il n'a rien de grave… » Paniquait Jacob dont les pieds aussi s'étaient mit à trembler.

« - Non ! » S'énerva Sam. « Tu vient de lui casser la colonne vertébrale fils de pute ! » Répondit Sam hors de lui.

Sam se retourna pour ne pas s'énerver plus. Jacob lui était complètement vide. Vide de ses forces, vide de l'intérieur, vide de sa vie…

* * *

Coupé !

Voila la fin d'un nouvel accident très tragique !

Mais Gliuck pourquoi tu fais ça T-T

Désolé, je n'aime pas vraiment les histoires ou personne ne se fait mal…

Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il se passera ?


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou^^

Aujourd'hui le chapitre sur se qu'il se passe!

Suite à la rewiew d'un lecteur, je ne sauterait pas tout de suite au reveil de Seth!

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

_**Chapitre**__** 15 : Diagnostic**_

Seth. Seth. Seth. Voila les seuls mots qui passaient à la tête de Jacob. Il se sentait mourir de l'intérieur. Pourquoi le docteur croc prenait autant de temps? Seul lui pouvait l'aider.

« - Pourquoi ils mettent autant de temps? » S'inquiétait Jacob.

« - Toi. » Dit Sam en le pointant du doigt « Tu la fermes. »

Sam était trop énerver pour pouvoir engueuler Jacob. Il savait que s'il le faisait ça allait finir en combat. Jacob lui n'en pouvait plus, il s'assit par terre et laissa ses larmes sortirent de ses paupières. Jared vint vers lui, et lui passa un bras sur les épaules. À ce moment, un coup de vent d'une odeur nauséabonde pour les loups ce leva et apparut en un instant. Docteur croc et le vampire aux cheveux de bronze s'approchèrent aussi tôt que possible de Seth.

« - Non, j'entends ses pensées, il doit juste s'être évanoui. » Dit le vampire aux cheveux de bronze.

Le vampire psychopathe lisait les pensées de Seth. Et le docteur croc faisait des tas de mouvements pour mettre Seth en position couchée. Puis le premier vampire se retourna vers Jacob.

« - Il pense à toi. » Dit-il comme pour rassurer Jacob.

« - Il faut que je lui fasse une radio, autrement je ne peux pas savoir s'il s'est cassé quelque chose ou pas. » Dit le docteur croc en touchant le dos de Seth.

« - Où tu peux le faire? » Demanda Sam.

« - Chez nous j'ai tout se que j'ai besoin. » Dit Carlisle en se relevant. « Pour le porter, prenez-le ainsi. » Dit-il en montrant.

Pendant que Sam, Paul, Embry et Jared le portait, Jacob restait à l'écart. Il n'avait plus la force nécessaire pour le porter, pour porter soi-même. Pendant que les autres avançaient, Edward se rapprocha de Jacob. Ce dernier se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il avait vu dans les pensées de Seth.

« - Il repensait à se qu'il s'est passé. » Répondit le vampire à la question mental du loup. « Il aurait voulu t'expliquer qu'avant il ne s'était pas imprégner de toi, qu'il ne ressentait pas se qu'il ressent maintenant. »

Jacob le fixa. Était-ce vrai? Mais se n'est pas une raison pour aller au lit avec Rodrik!

« - Il l'aimait encore, et il avait peur que son sentiment pour lui disparaisse après sa transformation. » Dit-il. « Bon il est temps de les suivre. » Dit-il en marchant normalement.

Jacob le regarda un moment, puis il pensa 'part', et le vampire disparu dans une vitesse de vampire. Dès qu'il fut seul, des larmes se remirent à descendre. Il n'arrivait plus à les retenir. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui de se qu'il s'était passé. En continuant à pleurer, il entendit quelqu'un marcher. Après quelque pas apparut Embry, qui, quand il vit Jacob en larmes, l'enlaça de ses bras.

« - S'il te plait ne pleure pas pour ça, avec le docteur croc tout ira bien. » Dit-il en lui frottant le dos.

« - Merci, on y va ? » Dit Jacob toujours aussi triste.

* * *

Jacob et Embry arrivèrent au même moment ou Carlisle affichait les résultats des radios. Jacob fut rassurer quand il ne vit rien que rien n'était hors de sa place, mais on aurait dit que la colonne de Seth était trop courbe. Le professeur Croc regardait attentivement l'image, puis il se retourna devant tout le monde. Il fouetta l'air, en envoya une odeur horrible au nez des loups. Il ne le faisait pas exprès, mais tout les sangs chauds se pincèrent le nez.

« - Seth n'a rien de cassez. » Dit-il pour soulager la tension. « Il a beaucoup de chance de s'être transformer avant cette incident, cependant, son corps ne commence toujours pas à guérir. » Dit-il en savant que les loups guérissaient rapidement.

« - Le processus n'a pas commencé ? » Demanda Sam inquiet par toutes les particularités du jeune loup.

« - Non, mais il en a un grand besoin. » Dit-il en montrant un point sur la radio. « Ici il y a un des multiples muscle qui maintient l'homme droit, malheureusement le sien s'est déchirer à la place de la colonne. Chez les humains, ce muscle prend des années à guérir et le patient doit rester couché pendant tout se temps. »

« - Mais Seth est un loup ! » S'exclama Jacob. « En combien de temps peut-il guérir ? »

« - Le processus de guérison n'a pas commencé, sont corps ne semble pas avoir reçu ce don… » Dit-il tristement.

Le docteur croc remonta à l'étage où Seth était évanoui. Jacob ne résista pas plus longtemps. Tout son corps perdit ses forces, et il s'assied par terre. Normalement, dans une maison de vampire, un loup ne baisserait jamais la garde, mais lui il n'était plus un loup, mais un tueur. Pourquoi Seth ne guérissait pas ? Jacob n'est plus tombé malade depuis sa deuxième transformation, le guérissement arrivait petit à petit dans le corps des loups, est-ce que Seth à besoin de temps ?

« - Peut-être. » Dit Edward qui lisait les pensées de Jacob.

« - Et s'il était spécial ? » Dit Jacob avec une idée qui lui vint en tête.

« - Oui ! » S'exclama Embry. « Sam tu te rappelle qu'on arrivait pas à l'entendre ! »

« - S'est facile à faire. » Dit Sam. « Mais je crois qu'il a hérité d'un don plus puissant, car même son odeur s'est cachée… » Dit-il en repensant à la transformation de Seth.

« - Mais sa ne nous aide pas. » Dit Edward. « S'il a hérité d'un autre don, il ne pourra pas se soigner complètement et rapidement. »

Jacob avait eu un brin d'espoir qui s'évanoui dans le vide, dans son vide. Il ne ressentait plus la magnifique émotion de Seth qui l'envahissait quand il était à ses cotés. Depuis sa transformation, il se sentait mieux. Il savait que Seth ne pourrait choisir quelqu'un d'autre, autre que lui. Main dans la main, complètement nu, il s'était balader dans la forêt. Mais tout avait mal tourné. Jacob se demandait pourquoi il avait été si fragile.

« - S'est la première fois qu'il se transforme ? » Demanda le vampire psychopathe qui épiait les pensées de Jacob.

« - Oui, pourquoi ? » Répondit Jacob.

« - Et avant tu pensais à la guérison, seulement après la deuxième transformation tu commençais à guérir ? » Demanda-t-il heureux comme s'il avait trouvé la réponse à l'énigme.

« -Oui… » Dit Jacob.

« - Alors il faut qu'il se transforme une deuxième fois ! » Dit Carlisle qui arriva sur le champ au près de son fils. « Mais je ne sais pas comment nous pouvons le transformer dans son sommeil… »

Encore une impasse. Impossible de faire transformer un humain en loup pendant le sommeil. Il aurait fallut attendre qu'il se réveille. Mais, s'il est couché, et qu'il ne peut pas se lever, s'est impossible de le stimuler pour qu'il se transforme, peut-être que la présence des vampires allait l'aider ? Mais, il ne s'est pas transformer dans la violence, mais dans l'exact contraire !

« - Parfait ! » S'exclama Edward. « Je pense que se sera encore plus facile ainsi ! » Dit-il en lisant la dispute de Seth et Jacob dans l'esprit du dernier. « Carlisle, est-ce possible de faire euh… jouir une personne dans le même état de Seth ? »

« - Euh… Oui, même les personnes décapitées pouvaient avoir de tel effet. » Répondit le docteur.

« - Alors il ne reste qu'une chose à faire… » Dit Edward en regardant Jacob.

* * *

Jacob était dans la salle où était Seth. Il aurait aimé ne pas devoir le faire. Pourquoi le vampire psychopathe lisait dans ses pensées ? Il n'aurait jamais pensé à cette solution. Mais si sa pouvait aider Seth, Jacob le fera. Vu que Seth ne s'est pas transformer par la colère, mais par le plaisir, la seul façon de le transformer dans son sommeil, était de lui faire plaisir, mais est-ce que sa suffirait ?

Il était tous parti. Ils reviendront quand Jacob donnera un appelle. Ils l'avaient laissé seul pour que Jacob puisse profiter de Seth. Sam avait un peu été contraint à l'idée, mais sa pouvait peut-être sauver Seth. Jared avait bien rit à la solution, mais il était le premier à partir, il ne voulait pas regarder ça ! Carlisle avait dit à Jacob de ne pas lui bougé ni les jambes, ni le dos. Donc il devra faire plaisir à Seth que dans un sens.

Du viol. Voila se que pensait Jacob de se qu'il devrait faire. Faire du sexe pendant que Seth ne sent rien. Et s'il se réveillerait pendant qu'il le masturberait ? L'accepterait-il ou il se sentira utiliser comme un vulgaire jouet de plaisir ? Certes cette partie de se qu'il devait faire le terrifiait, mais dans le fond, il avait une douce envie de le faire.

Il se décida à agir. Il prit la paire de ciseau offert par Carlisle pour lui coupé les habits pour ne pas faire bougé son corps, et coupa le tissus qui recouvrait l'entrejambe de Seth. Il ne l'avait jamais vu nu, mais s'était encore plus beau de se qu'il avait rêvé. Dés qu'il eu accès à son membre mou et privé de dureté, Jacob le prit dans ses mains et commença à le faire glisser dans ses mains.

Jacob n'aurait pas pensé que cela fonctionnerait vu que Seth n'était pas vraiment conscient, mais après quelque vas et vient, il sentait que l'objet qu'il avait dans sa main se réchauffait et il entendait le sang entrer dans les veines. Il trouvait magnifique l'idée de devoir faire ça, mais dans le fond il se demandait ce qu'allait penser Seth dès qu'il se réveillera. Dés que l'oiseau de Seth arriva à la grandeur maximum, il sentait que le sien aussi n'allait pas tarder à y arriver. Vu qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait personne, il baissa son short et son boxeur et commença à se masturber.

Il sentait un immense plaisir, ses fantasmes venait d'être réaliser. Il aurait adoré continuer jusqu'au bout, mais les mains de Seth commençaient à bougé. Jacob voyait ses muscles se tendre, et les bras de Seth commencèrent à tremblé. Après quelque mouvement, tout le corps de Seth fut parcouru par des spasmes, et quand Seth jouit dans les mains de Jacob, il phasa. Pendant la transformation anormalement lente de Seth, Jacob eu le temps de phaser à son tour, et il entendit les exclamations des autres loups qui venait d'entendre les pensées de Seth et Jacob.

« _Aye !_ » Entendit Jacob.

Le loup orange-brun se retourna et vit le loup sablé couché sur le flanc qui souffrait de douleur. Il ne pu pas faire grand-chose, sinon de poser son museau sur la tête du jeune loup.

« - _Ne bouge pas._ » Pensa-t-il tristement. « _Le docteur croc arrive._ »

« - _Jake ?_ » Appela Seth.

« - Oui s'est moi. » Dit Jacob. « _Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du…_ »

« - _Moi non plus…_ » Dit Seth douloureux.

« - _J'espère que tu ne me pardonneras pas de si tôt pour se que je t'ai fait…_ » Dit Jacob.

« - _Je te pardonne déjà…_ »

* * *

Après quelque instant, tous les loups et les vampires étaient revenu. Jared avait demandé comment il avait fait ça si vite ! Mais Jacob l'ignora. Ils avaient dû attendre que Seth se soit calmé pour qu'il se retransforme en humain. Trop longtemps même, mais Jacob avait eu le temps d'aller chercher des habits chez lui, et en passage, il avait fini de se masturber en forêt en jouissant sur un arbre, car il ne pouvait rentrer chez les Cullen avec une énorme protubérance sur son pantalon.

En rentrant chez les Cullen, Seth était couché dans sa forme humaine sur le lit, avec la douleur qui se lisait sur son visage. Le processus de guérison avait enfin commencé. Jacob se sentait serein grâce au pardon de Seth, et du fait qu'il s'en sortira. Il entra dans la chambre, et se dirigea vers Seth se dernier le vit et sa grimace de douleur s'estompa.

« - Salut. » Dit Seth avec le souffle court.

« - Bonjour mon trésor. » Salua Jacob en l'embrassant sur le front.

« - Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il à Jacob. « Les autres ne veulent pas me le dire. »

Jacob se retourna pour regarder les autres présents dans la salle. Sam était appuyer contre un mur et il ne faisait pas attention à eux. Jared se retenait de rire à la question de Seth, il devait penser que se serait plus drôle d'écouter Jacob expliquer à Seth qu'il l'avait masturbé pendant son inconscience que de lui le dire lui.

« - Quand je t'ai fait mal, tu t'es évanoui et ton don de guérissement accélérer n'apparait que après ta deuxième transformation, donc pour que tu guérisses, j'ai du te faire plaisir… » Dit Jacob un peu gêné.

« - Me faire plaisir ? » Demanda Seth en ayant comprit bonne partie de l'histoire.

« - Tu ne te transformes pas sous l'effet de la colère, donc j'ai du te faire sentir se que tu as sentit avant de te transformer la première fois… » Finit Jacob en regardant s'il avait comprit.

« - Ah… » Dit Seth en comprenant de quelle sorte de plaisir parlait Jacob.

De l'autre bout de la salle, Jared explosa de rire. Il ne pouvait pas passer trente secondes sans ne pouvoir rire de n'importe quoi. Sam aussi était un peu amusé, mais Jared du sortir dehors prendre de l'air à cause d'un léger malaise. Quand il quitta la salle, Carlisle entra à sa place.

« - Bien, je vois que tu es réveillé ! » Dit-il en entrant presque heureux.

« - Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire à quel conte de fée vous appartenez ? » Demanda Seth intéresser par leur peau blanche et leurs yeux ambre.

« - Vous ne lui avez rien dit ? » S'exclama Jacob.

« - Non. Mais je viens t'annoncer que Seth sera sur pied en un jour, sur ce, bonne journée. » Finit Carlisle en sortant de la salle.

Sam aussi sortit de la salle. Ils ne lui avaient rien dit de l'existence des vampires ! Rien de l'incident, ils ne pensent pas que Seth fait parti de la meute ? Que Sam pourrait lui aussi lui parler de se qu'il devra faire en tant que loup, et de se que l'on doit chasser ! Jacob prit une grande respiration, et commença à répondre à toutes les questions posées par l'esprit jeune et vagabond du jeune nouveau loup Seth.

* * *

Finit^^

Perso, qu'en penser vous? Il a été très difficile de le faire celui là!

Du reste, que faire pour la suite?


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou tout le monde.

Hier, j'ai fait piquer mon chien Navaé car elle était vieille (15 ans=105 ans en année chien), elle s'arrachait tout les poils, et avait une infection à la peau.

J'ai été très triste, et ça ma donner l'envie de dédier une partie de se chapitre à Navaé.

Bref bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 16: L'amour, le pouvoir d'un aimant**_

Un matin, Seth se réveilla à cause d'une seule chose, son ventre qui gargouillait. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi faim de sa vie. Mais à cause d'une seul chose qu'il n'allait pas manger, son dos lui faisait mal. Il s'était remit de l'incident, son muscle s'était réparer, en effet il pouvait se tenir droit, mais il devait encore se soigner complètement. Son corps ne s'arrête malheureusement jamais pour se soigner, donc il travaille aussi de nuit, se qui épuise Seth.

Il ne devait plus se transformer en loup tant qu'il avait encore mal. Certes, ça accélérerait le processus de guérison, mais le muscle pourrait se déchirer sur le moment de la transformation. Et pour ajouter au fait qu'il ne peut pas se défouler sous son aspect de loup, sa mère ne veut pas qu'il sorte dehors. Bref, il était cloué au lit à ne rien faire tant qu'il aura mal.

Un aspect positif de l'histoire ? Jacob. Juste Jacob. Il venait chaque matin lui dire bonjour chez lui, ou par sa fenêtre quand il devait partir patrouiller le matin. Il était adorable avec Seth, de un parce qu'il sans voulait à mort de se qu'il avait fait, de deux, parce que l'imprégnation ne laisse pas beaucoup de liberté. Ils sont comme des aimants ou comme un élastique : ils peuvent s'éloigner, mais ils reviennent toujours. Un bruit attira le regard de Seth vers la fenêtre. Il allongea le bras pour l'entrouvrir, et une autre main provenant de dehors l'ouvrit en entier. De l'ouverture sorti une tête quotidienne.

« - Bonjour mon trésor. » Chuchota Jacob.

« - Coucou, tu pars en patrouille ? » Demanda Seth en s'étirant.

« - Ouai. » Répondit Jacob. « Pas de bisou ce matin ? » Demanda-t-il curieux.

« - J'arrive pas à me lever. » Dit tristement Seth.

« - Ton épaule ? Attend j'arrive. » Dit Jacob en entrant par la fenêtre.

Il arriva jusqu'au lit de Seth et il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du louveteau. Ils le faisaient souvent, juste un baiser sur les lèvres, mais plus de dix fois par jour ! Ils aimaient bien s'appeler 'trésor' ou 'amour', leur relation n'était pas lié que par l'imprégnation, mais s'était une vraie relation amoureuse. Après un autre baiser sur les lèvres de Seth, Jacob l'aida à se mettre assit sur son lit et il commença à lui faire un massage. Quand il posa ses mains sur son dos nu, Seth sentit sa peau s'électriser sous le contact.

« - Sa nous fera toujours se contact électrisant ? » Demanda Seth toujours curieux.

« - Je sais pas, mais Sam le sent encore. » Dit Jacob en continuant son massage.

« - Bon merci. » Dit Seth en se relevant avant que Jacob finisse le massage. « Vas-y sinon Sam va encore s'énerver. »

Jacob se releva, embrassa sa moitié sur les lèvres et il sortit par la fenêtre. Une fois dehors, Seth referma la fenêtre, et Jacob fit demi-tour. Quand il fut de nouveau ver la fenêtre, il souffla dessus, et sur la buée de son souffle plus chaud que l'air, il écrit 'Je t'aime' et il partit. Seth sourit, et sortit de sa chambre pour aller mangé.

* * *

En forêt, Jacob était avec Embry et Jared pour faire leur patrouille du matin. Arriver à un certain endroit, ils enlevèrent leur short sans gêne et l'accrochèrent avec un fil à la cuisse. La nudité dans la meute ne posait pas de problèmes, sauf à Jacob, en étant gay, les matait tous. Plus souvent il regardait Embry, il ne sait pas pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'il se masturbait ensemble avec Quil quand il était plus petit, Embry l'avait toujours eu plus petite, mais avec le temps il était devenu un peu plus imposant, mais Jared aussi n'était pas mal. Ils se transformèrent, et après, les pensées de Jacob rebondissait dans l'esprit des deux autres loups.

« - _Qu'est-ce que t'as à nous mater ?_ » Demandait dégouter Jared. « _Nous on ne te regarde pas._ »

« - _J'ai jamais dit que vous n'aviez pas le droit de me mater !_ » Répondit Jacob. « - _Je suis s__û__r que si je me déshabille devant toi tu me mate aussi !_ » Rigola-t-il.

« - _Gay vas !_ » Cracha Jared.

« - _Bravo._ » Dit Embry. « _Tu connais son orientation sexuelle !_ »

Jared lâcha un juron et parti plus loin en courant. Jacob et Embry rigolèrent un peu, puis ils partirent pour leur patrouille en trottinant. Ses deux avait toujours été ensemble et bon ami. Ils s'étaient tout dits avec Quil. Il était tout les trois dans une bonne harmonie. Ils avaient tout fait ensemble : cassé la boite au lettre du voisin, regarder la sœur de Jacob sous le douche.

« - _Tu as oublié nos séance de plaisir commun !_ » Rigola Embry en laissant une image d'eux trois dans le garage de Jacob.

Ouai, il avait bien rigolé cette après midi là. Quil qui n'arrivait pas à jouir. En repensant à ce moment joyeux, Jacob sentit une vague de tristesse lui arrivé dans le crâne, suivi d'un nom qui retentissait depuis le cerveau d'Embry. Ce dernier s'était arrêté devant une pierre avec une odeur particulière.

« - _Tu te rappelles de Navaé ?_ » Demanda Embry avec beaucoup de tristesse.

« - _Navaé ? Ton chien ?_ » Dit Jacob en essayant de se rappeler. « _Vous ne l'aviez pas piqué ?_ »

« - _Oui, elle était trop vieille._ » Dit-il en envoyant une vague de tristesse. « _Elle avait quinze ans et elle commençait à se tirer les poils. Elle était devenue un peu folle, alors le vétérinaire la piquer. Alors nous, non… J'ai fait cette tombe pour elle._ » Dit-il en regardant la pierre ou un seul mot y était graver, Navaé.

Embry pleurait intérieurement, mais sa vision s'opacifia sous l'effet des larmes. Jacob n'avait jamais vu un loup pleuré, mais une chose encore plus incroyable à voire, c'est Embry pleurer. Jacob recevait toute la tristesse à cause des liens entre les membres de la meute. Sous l'effet de trop de tristesse, Embry n'arriva pas à rester en sa forme lupin, et il phasa. Jacob phasa à son tour, et en voyant ses yeux plein de larmes il le prit dans ses bras.

« - Tu pleur pour ton chien ? » Demanda-t-il pour alléger Embry.

« - Laisse tomber, sa me fait toujours pleuré. » Dit-il en se reprenant.

Des pas arrivèrent rapidement, et depuis un buisson apparut Jared sous a forme de loup. Il phasa en un instant et il regarda avec de grand yeux Jacob et Embry.

« - Vous pourriez au moins me dire quand vous phasez ! » S'exclama Jared presque inquiet.

« - Désolé. » Dit Jacob. « Embry à eu une faiblesse et il a phaser sans le vouloir. »

« - Pas grave, vas finir la patrouille je le ramène chez Sam. » Dit étrangement gentiment Jared. Comme ça tu pourras retourner vers Seth juste après. »

« - Euh… » Jacob resta un moment impressionner. « D'accord merci. »

Jacob s'éloigna d'Embry, et quand il fut assez loin, il phasa. Plein d'incompréhensions vagabondait dans sa tête comme ses pattes vagabondaient sur le sol. Jared avait été gentil. Bon s'est vrai, tout le monde peut être gentil, mais cette fois Jared n'avait pas rigolé, lancer une stupide blague, mais il avait carrément été inquiet pour eux, mais il aurait du entendre leur pensées quand ils parlaient de Navaé ? Étrange, mais il lui avait donné la possibilité de finir plus rapidement sa patrouille pour aller vers Seth, alors pourquoi pas se dépêcher ?

* * *

Seth, dans sa chambre, attendait patiemment sou prince charmant. C'est dingue ce que l'imprégnation pouvait lui être douloureuse. Alors voila se que sentait Jacob quand Seth était trop loin de lui. Seth croit que le plus compliquer s'est de ne pas avoir le choix de l'imprégnation, sa te tombe dessus et sa te fout en l'air toute ta vie ! Seth, ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps, prit son IPhone et appela Jacob. Il attendit un moment, puis la sonnerie de Jacob sonna juste en dessous de sa fenêtre.

Il se pencha, et vit le cellulaire de Jake par terre. Il devait lui être tombé ce matin en venant lui dire bonjour. Curieux, Seth regarda le contenu du petit et vieux cellulaire de Jacob. Ne trouvant pas grand-chose dans les messages, il regarda les photos, et là, surprise ! Seth vit une vingtaine de photo, composé uniquement de Seth. Il y avait même des cœurs. Une chose est claire, pensait Seth, il est plus affecter que moi de l'imprégnation. Seth fut attiré par un bruit et une odeur. Et de la fenêtre apparut un Jacob tout souriant.

« - Tu m'attendais ? » Dit-il entrant depuis l'ouverture de la fenêtre.

« - Oui, je t'ai même appelé ! » Dit Seth en se levant de son lit. « Mais tu as oublié ton cellulaire devant la fenêtre. »

Jacob se rapprocha de Seth, et déposa un simple baiser sur les lèvres de ce dernier. Il allait s'éloigner d'un pas quand Seth se rapprocha et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Jacob. Seth en avait assez des simples contacts des lèvres de Jacob. Ce dernier sentit la langue de Seth se créée un chemin entre ses lèvres, et commença une douce et tendre danse que Jacob suivit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'embrassaient plus ainsi. Seth s'éloigna enfin de l'ainé pour reprendre de l'air.

« - Je t'aime. » Chuchota Jacob dans l'oreille de Seth.

« - Un peu trop ! » S'exclama Seth. « Tu as vu combien de cœur tu as dessiné sur mes photos ! » Rigola-t-il en déposant ses lèvres sur le menton du plus grand.

« - Tu devrais être heureux et fier d'avoir un mec qui t'aime à en mourir. » Dit-il toujours en chuchotant.

Jacob prit Seth dans ses bras et se coucha avec lui dans le lit. Il embrassa Seth, et ils continuèrent leur danse interrompue peu de temps auparavant. L'un dans les bras de l'autre, ils dégageaient une immense chaleur qui rendait les vitres opaques. Leurs langues menaient un combat titanesque. Mais l'oxygène gagna à nouveau.

« - Je t'aime aussi… » Dit Seth.

« - Tu me le dit un peu en retard ! » Dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres. « Je l'ai déjà dit avant toi ! »

Seth rigola et posa un baiser sur la joue de Jacob. Puis, il se releva et tourna en rond dans sa chambre. Cela faisait deux jour qu'il n'était pas sortit, et il avait une folle envie de respirer l'air frais émit par les arbres. Jacob, se leva à son tour, et arriva derrière Seth en lui posant le menton sur ses cheveux.

« - Qu'est-ce que veux faire mon Sehtounet ? » Demanda Jacob.

« - Il a envie d'aller dehors. » Dit Seth d'un ton enfantin.

« - Mais ta mère ne… »

« - Tu t'en fout ! » Coupa Seth. « Porte-moi ! » Dit-il en se retournant vers son âme sœur.

Jacob n'attendit pas d'autres secondes, il sortit de la fenêtre avec Seth qui le suivait, et ce dernier monta sur son dos en s'accrochant à l'aide de ses pieds autour de sa taille. Et ils partirent vers chez Sam.

* * *

Arriver chez Sam, Seth sentait beaucoup d'odeur qu'il n'avait pas sentit depuis longtemps, mais une par-dessus tout lui régalait ses narines. Émily devait avoir fait des petits (=traduction pour les loups : énorme) gâteaux. Mais, un fumet d'odeur de Paul lui fit concurrence, il était déjà entrain de tout dévoré !

« - Allez court Forest ! Ou sinon on n'aura pas de gâteau ! » Rigola Seth.

Jacob rigola, et se mit à courir. Seth se demandait comment il faisait à courir avec lui sur son dos. Il était si léger que ça ? Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de l'alpha, et Seth descendit et se mit à courir vers l'entrée. Arriver à l'intérieur, il vit le grand plat vide à coté de Paul et Jared. Le voyant arriver, Paul avala son dernier morceau qu'il avait dans les mains avant de partir en courant.

« - Non ! » Râla Seth.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Dit Émily en sortant de la cuisine.

« - Paul et Jared on finit le plat ! »

« - Tien. » Dit gentiment Jared en donnant à Seth son gâteau qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé.

« - Merci ! » Dit Seth tout joyeux en donnant une morse dans le gâteau.

Seth alla s'assoir sur les genoux de Jared, et il s'attendait à une blague ou qu'il le pousse, mais rien de tout ça. Il ne broncha pas, et s'appuya sur la chaise pour faire plus de place à Seth. Quand Jacob entra à l'intérieur et vit les deux ainsi, il lâcha un léger grognement. Seth surprit, sursauta.

« - T'énerve pas ! » Dit Seth avec la boucha à moitié pleine. « Il m'a donné le dernier gâteau… »

« - On va faire un tour ? » Demanda Jacob avec l'impatience que Seth s'éloigne de Jared.

Seth se leva, et prit la main de Jacob en sortant. Seth savait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il reste avec les autres parce qu'il devait être le sien, mais il n'aimait pas quand Jacob faisait son jaloux possessif ! Peut-être qu'il ne se serait pas attendu à se geste de la part de Jared. Seth non plus ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

« - Tu crois qu'il s'est imprégné ? » Demanda Seth en parlant de Jared.

« - Je crois pas, sinon il ne serait pas là. » Répondit Jacob.

« - Alors pourquoi il est si gentil ? » Dit Seth vraiment curieux.

« - Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui est un bon jour pour lui. »

« - S'est un magnifique jour pour nous aussi pas vrais ? » Dit-il en se rapprochant de Jacob.

Jacob aurait voulu dire oui, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche tout seul, la langue de Seth entra dedans. Le jeune avait quelques assauts d'hormones ses jours. Il l'embrassait chaque seconde qu'il pouvait. Il avait la douce envie d'être toujours au contact avec la peau électrifiante de Jacob, sa le boostait en énergies pure, en amour.

* * *

Alors? Content ou pas de ce chapitre très ... perso: ennuyeux...


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou tout le monde!

Voici un chapitre que j'aime bien^^

Bonne lecture \(^^)/

* * *

_**Chapitre 17: Premier Vampire…**_

Ce matin, Seth se réveilla de sursaut en entendant son cellulaire sonné. Un peu confus, il prit la première chose qui lui arriva sur la main, et le mit à l'oreille. Il attendit un moment, puis il regarda attentivement ce qu'il avait prit. Il devait être sonné par la sonnerie, car il parlait au téléphone avec sa bouteille. Avant qu'il puisse ne prendre son cellulaire, il arrêta de sonner. Il regarda à qui appartenait l'appel manquer, et quand il vit écrit 'Appelle manqué – Amour' Il rappela sur le champ. Tout de suite, Jacob répondit.

« - Bonjour, c'est ton réveil qui te parle ! » Dit Jacob amusé en pensant qu'il avait réveillé sa moitié.

« - Bonjour, sachez que l'interpeler jette les réveils par la fenêtre quand il s'énerve ! » Répondit ironiquement Seth.

« - Ahaha… Très drôle… » Dit Jacob. « - Désolé si je t'ai réveillé. »

« - Ahaha… Très gros mensonge ! » Rigola Seth. « Si tu veux que je te pardonne, tu doit venir chez moi sur le champ. »

« -Ben ouvre la fenêtre. » Répondit Jacob.

Pourquoi, se demandait Seth, il est déjà derrière ? Il se leva à contre cœur de son lit, et en poussant le rideau il vit la tête de Jacob avec un immense sourire sur ses lèvres. Seth se sentit réchauffer (quoi que non, il soit déjà assez chaud), et il ouvrit la fenêtre en un quart de seconde. Avant que Jake puisse entrer. , Seth prit possession de ses lèvres. Jacob, toujours surprit des sautes d'humeurs du plus jeune, joua avec le muscle buccal de Seth. Une scène très romantique selon Seth, le prince charmant venant voler deux trois baisé à la princesse.

«- Je t'aime...» Dit Jacob en reprenant son souffle.

«- Malheureusement moi aussi.» Répondit Seth en s'éloignant de la fenêtre pour faire entrer Jacob.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Jacob souleva Seth de terre et le porta jusqu'à sa hauteur pour pouvoir ensuite l'embrasser. Seth s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à sa moitié pour ne pas tomber, mais cette fois, c'est Jacob qui se coucha pour ne pas tomber à cause du poids désormais imposant de Seth. Ce dernier dessous Jacob, il l'embrassait langoureusement. Seth adorait ça, mais il était sûr que l'imprégnation augmentait son désir. Seth bougeait légèrement le bassin, faisant entrechoquer leurs bassins surexcité. Seth, pendant un instant, senti une odeur étrange, mais seulement après il se rendit compte qu'il sentait le parfum de sa sœur qui se déplaçait depuis la chambre d'à coté.

«- Jake...» Dit Seth entre deux baisers. «Ma sœur arrive!»

«- Pas grave, qu'elle nous voit!» Dit Jacob en reprenant à embrasser Seth.

Ce dernier replongea dans un grand plaisir en oubliant complètement de sa sœur. Après tout, elle savait que Jake était le sujet de son imprégnation, elle l'avait soutenu pour se déclarer son amour et elle l'avait accepté. Ses parents aussi d'ailleurs, mais ils ne savaient pas que Jacob était chez eux en se moment. Et s'il le retrouvait dans le lit de Seth, ce dernier pense qu'ils ne l'auraient pas seulement envoyé dehors à coup de pied, ils l'auraient peut-être dénoncé pour abus sur mineur, voir pédophilie... Seth était interrompit par les baisers presque violent de Jacob, ce dernier devenait de plus en plus entreprenant de jour en jour. Il voulait toujours aller plus loin, mais étrangement Seth ne se sentait pas prêt même si dans le fond il l'avait déjà fait... Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Leah vit Jake sur Seth entrain de l'embrasser fougueusement.

«- Seth!» Dit Leah en chuchotant. «Tu as de la chance que ton lit ne couine pas!» Dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Seth leva un doigt vers elle pour lui intimer d'attendre, il ne s'était pas arrêter d'embrasser Jacob, et il voulait finir se dernier baiser. Leah vint s'assoir au pied du lit de Seth, et que se dernier eu finit de se trémousser avec Jacob, se releva et regarda Leah qui était légèrement fâchée. Jacob la regarda aussi, mais après quelque instant il se retourna de nouveau vers Seth reprenant possession de ses lèvres. Se fut cette fois ci un court instant, vu que Leah prit le bras de Jacob et l'éloigna de son frère.

«- Monsieur hormones en fusion en se calme!» Dit-elle dérangée que Jake ose l'embrasser pareillement devant elle. «Et tu arrêtes de tripoter mon frangin!» Ordonna-t-elle en ayant vu que ses mains étaient quelque peu vagabondes quand ils s'embrassaient.

«- Laisse nous, on ne fait rien de mal!» Dit Seth en effleurant la joue de sa moitié.

«- Ouai, ouai...» Dit Leah. «Maman et papa sont bientôt réveiller, alors on sort le chien s'il te plait!»

Jacob lâcha un petit grognement quinteux comme récompense qu'une claque de la part de Leah. Cette dernière se leva et sortit de la chambre trop haute de température, et Jacob, embrassa de nouveau Seth, puis sortit depuis la fenêtre. Seth, trop heureux de se début de journée, se recoucha dans son lit en pensant à une seul chose: sa faim^^

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Seth n'avais pas mal au dos, et il arrivait à faire des mouvements sans avoir mal. Après avoir mangé il décida d'aller voir Sam pour lui demander s'il pouvait commencer lui aussi à protéger la réserve de tous visages pâles. Sam, même sous l'affirmation de Jacob comme quoi sa serait cool, refusa. Et il avait une bonne raison.

«- Transforme toi devant moi sans que Jacob ne doit te toucher, quand tu y arrivera, je te ferais entrer dans la meute.»

Là, Seth en resta bouche-bée. Il n'y avait pas pensé tout de suite, mais s'est bien vrai, il s'est transformer avec du plaisir, pas de la colère. Alors que devait-il faire? Sam s'en alla, laissant Seth seul dans ses pensées, avec un Jacob qui cherchait une solution. À quoi doit-il penser pour se transformer? Seth allait de nouveau être éloigné de tout le monde, il allait se retrouver seul à nouveau, à attendre que Jacob finisse ses patrouilles.

«- Je vous déteste! Vous tous et votre meute de merde!» Pesta Seth très énerver.

C'est au tour de Jacob de rester bouche-bée. Jamais Seth n'aurait dit ses paroles devant la maison de Sam, ni même en cachette. Il ne l'aurait même pas pensé. Seth bouscula Jacob pour partir en forêt. Ce dernier ne mit que quelque instant pour le rattraper par le bras. Seth se défit de la prise, et Jacob le reprit une nouvelle fois mais avec plus de douceur, Seth se retourna et plongea dans les bras de Jacob.

«- Pourquoi le destin veut que je reste seul à vie?» Demanda Seth en soupirant.

«- Et moi je compte pour du beurre?» Dit Jacob tranquillement.

«- Moi et toi on es un seul être, tu es tout de moi.»

Jacob, heureux de son importance pour Seth, le souleva de terre pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Seth se laissa faire, il n'avait pas la force de le repousser, déçu de toute possibilité d'entrer dans la meute, il ne voulait pas s'énerver plus car la faute revenait en lui. Il était différent des autres, peut-être qu'il possédait un autre don qui lui permettrait de le camoufler et qu'il ne doit pas céder à la colère pour phaser, mais au contraire parfait.

* * *

«- Allé Jared!» Supplia Jacob. «Fait le pour Seth, énerve toi contre lui!»

«- Non!» Répondit Jared. « Même pour tout l'or du monde. »

Sur ce, Jared se leva de la chaise de la salle à manger de Sam, et s'en alla dehors. Seth et Jacob s'attendaient à un bruit de déchirement de tissus, mais rien de cela, ils virent Jared s'en aller calmement sur la route. Jared était toujours de plus en plus gentil, et personne n'arrivait à lire en lui quand ils étaient loups, il bloquait l'accès à son esprit comme lui avait apprit Sam.

En tout cas, même Seth n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de Jacob. Il le faisait pour l'aider, c'est très gentil, et très normal de sa part, à cause de l'imprégnation. Mais son idée était peut-être trop farfelue. Il pensait que Seth ne s'était jamais réellement énerver, qu'il avait besoin d'être stimuler par autre chose que par le plaisir, mais il ne voudrait pas se prendre la tête avec quelqu'un juste pour ça.

« - Jake, on pourrait remettre ça pour une autre fois, non ? » Dit Seth.

« - Seth, tu fais chiez ! » Cria Jacob. « Pas fichu de faire quelque chose de bien ! »

« - Mais… » Seth était complètement perdu.

« - Et je dois rester toute ma vie éternelle avec toi ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Je préfère le suicide ! »

« - De quoi tu parles ! » Dit Seth un peu énervé.

« - Ouai, fait comme si je n'était qu'un jouet aussi ! » Dit Jacob. « Comme Rodrik, on est juste tes jouets pour du plaisir ! »

« - Parle pour toi ! » Répondit Seth.

« - Oh mais s'est qui, le petit préférer de sa maman ! » Cracha Jacob.

« - Arrête ! » Cria Seth en tremblant.

« - Ouai ! » Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres. « Sinon tu va faire quoi ? Partir sous ton saule pleureur pour pleurer comme lui ? Bébé va ! » Dit-il en voyant Seth trembler encore plus, il ne manque qu'une chose : « Fils de Pute ! »

« - T'es mort ! » Dit Seth en lui sautant dessus en phasant !

Un instant avant que Seth ne lui saute dessus, Jacob fit un bond en direction de la forêt pour esquiver Seth et phaser en partant en courant. Jacob entendait enfin l'esprit enrager de Seth, mais il sentait aussi son propre esprit énerver contre lui-même. Tous ce qu'il venait de lui dire pour pouvoir l'aider, lui semblait insensé. Pour payer se geste, il devait fuir sa propre moitié lui en voulant à mort.

Jacob était beaucoup plus rapide de Seth, mais se dernier allait plus vite à chaque fois que sa rage augmentait d'envergure. Jacob arrivait à l'esquiver grâce à la vision de Seth. Seth lui ne voyait rien. Une vision de rage lui empêchait de voir de sa propre volonté. Ses instincts de loup prirent le contrôle de sa colère, et il commença une vraie chasse contre son propre âme sœur.

Jacob avait mal en entendant l'esprit de Seth dominer par la colère. Mais il devait fuir, il ne pouvait pas le réconforter à présent, se serait du suicide, et Seth s'en aurait voulu à vie. Alors, il continuait de l'esquiver, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose s'expulser du corps de Seth, et ce dernier disparu. Jacob, alarmer par la disparition de l'esprit mais aussi de son odeur, ralentit. À peine il se retourna, il entendit les pas de Seth se rapprocher, alors il détala à toute vitesse.

« - _Seth ! Mais à quoi tu joues ? _» Dit Jacob effrayer par l'impressionnante vitesse de Seth.

Ce dernier, assez près de Jacob, sauta. Il ne mit que quelque seconde pour atterrir en manquant ca cible. Jacob avait juste réussi à l'esquiver. Maintenant, il commençait à nouveau à entendre Seth, et il bifurqua dans une autre direction pour esquiver un autre saut de Seth. Ce dernier chuta contre un arbre qui se cassa en deux, tombant sur le dos de Seth. Emprisonner par le gigantesque tronc, il ne pouvait plus bouger, alors Jacob retourna en arrière.

« - _Seth calme-toi !_ » Dit Jacob en le voyant dans une très mauvaise situation.

Grace à sa force, il arrivait à ne pas crouler sous le poids, mais son dos n'était pas entièrement guérit, et il avait quelque faiblesse. Jacob sentait la colère se transformer en peur, Seth s'était enfin calmé. Son esprit cherchait une réponse pour sortir de se pétrin, et ses yeux tomba sur une pierre pas si loin. Son regard passa ensuite à Jacob.

« - _Pousse la pierre sous le tronc !_ » Dit-il. « _Peut-__ê__tre que tu avais raison avant, tu es peut-__ê__tre un jouet, mais pas un tueur, alors aide-moi s'il te plait._ » Le supplia-t-il.

Jacob s'activa, poussant l'énorme pierre sous le tronc, il réussit à sortir Seth de se pétrin. Ce dernier, se coucha sur l'herbe tendre de la forêt pour faire reposer son dos, qui ne lui ferait plus mal dans quelque minute. Jacob s'approcha, et posa son museau dans le cou du louveteau pour le réconforter.

* * *

« - _Pardonne-moi._ » Dit Jacob.

« - _Je te pardonne, mais ne le refait plus jamais !_ » Dit Seth.

Ils étaient entrain de se rendre chez Émily pour annoncer à Sam que Seth pouvait aussi se transformer en loup sous l'effet de la colère. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse arriver, une odeur piqua le nez de Seth et Jacob. Jacob reconnu à l'instant une trace de vampire qui n'était pas végétarien. Il hurla, et se mit à courir. Seth, suivant les pensées de Jacob, partit à son tour en courant.

« - _Seth, rentre !_ » Cria intérieurement la voix de Paul qui venait de phaser.

« - _Il est trop fort !_ » Dit Embry. « _Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est là, mais on le rate à chaque fois ! _»

« - _Tu ferais mieux de retourner en arrière avant qu'il ne te sente._ » Dit Jared. « _C'est un chasseur, et il a une copine rousse avec, mais là il a l'air seul… _»

« - _Il vous sent ?_ » Pensa Seth. « _Alors il n'y a que moi pour le réduire en bouilli !_ »

« - _Non !_ » Cria Jacob.

Mais il était trop tard. Seth expulsa une nouvelle fois une force en lui, et tout les loups ne purent plus l'entendre ni le sentir. La vitesse de Seth décupla en un instant, et il parti en chasse du vampire. Seth pouvait sentir la trace nauséabonde du sang froid, mais lui ne devait normalement pas le sentir. Puis, il eu un contact visuel du surhumain, et en voyant qu'il ne faisait que de marcher vite, il comprit qu'il ne l'avait pas encore entendu non plus.

Extrêmement près du vampire, Seth sentit l'adrénaline dans son sang se multiplié, jusqu'à lui donner une force hors du commun grâce au mélange avec son don. Se sentant prêt, il sauta, et avant que le vampire ne puisse réagir, il referma ses crocs sur l'épaule du visage pale. Ce dernier, conscient uniquement après la morsure, fut éjecté par Seth sur un rocher. Ne perdant pas un instant, il reprit possession de son épaule et lui l'arracha complètement ! Le vampire émit un cri de douleur, et juste après, Seth le fit en morceau…

* * *

Alors? J'aimerais savoir de votre part:

*Le chapitre en générale

* Du don de Seth^^

* Et du massacrage de James^^

Vous savez où répondre^^


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou tout le monde!

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, comme d'hab quoi^^

Bref bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 18: La vengeance est un plat venimeux…**_

« - Tu es banni de la meute jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. » Avait dit Sam trois jours plutôt.

Après être réussi à réduire en poussière un vampire au premier coup alors que la meute y avait failli pour trois fois de suite, il recevait comme prix une magnifique punition qui lui fit découvrir son nouveau caractère. En effet, depuis sa transformation à l'aide de Jacob en utilisant sa colère, Seth s'était montrer très agressif envers tout et tout le monde.

Jacob ne s'était toujours pas pardonner de se qu'il avait fait pour aider Seth, il regrettait ce geste horrible qu'il avait fait, même Seth avait reçu un choc à l'écoute de ses paroles, voilà pourquoi Jake voulait que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à sa place, mais le dénommer Jared ne voulu le faire, et Seth su pourquoi!

À son deuxième jour d'éloignement de la meute, Seth était parti faire un tour dehors, et sur son chemin, il tomba sur un bracelet, celui que normalement Embry portait sur le poignet droit en souvenir de son chien. Il trouvait dommage de le laisser là, mais en allant chez lui, la mère d'Embry lui dit qu'il était parti chez Jared, alors, Seth plus que très curieux, on s'approchant de la maison de Jared, regarda secrètement par la fenêtre, et que vit-il? Embry qui embrassait Jared!

Pour le moment, même Jacob s'était éloigner de Seth, Sam ne voulait pas qu'ils se voient pour punition à Seth, même s'il n'en a pas vraiment le droit, car on ne sépare pas deux imprégner! Donc il continuait quand même de se voir, même si, peu souvent.

Seth, couché sur le canapé, regardait une série téléviser policière, mais il ne la regardait pas vraiment, il voyait les images, mais il n'entendait pas le son. Il s'entraînait avec son don qu'il peut utiliser même en forme humaine. Soudain, le journal sur la table attira son attention. En grosse lettre, il y avait écrit "DISPARITION DANS TOUT SEATTLE". Le titre ne disait rien de bon, mais quelque chose lui disait que l'histoire devait être emmêlée avec quelque vampire...

* * *

« - C'est un vampire pas vrai? » Demanda Seth.

Il posa le journal de Seattle sur la table à manger de Sam. Paul et Jared hochèrent la tête, il y avait de gros problème à Seattle, mais les vampires n'arrivaient pas jusqu'à la réserve, donc pour le moment il n'y avait pas vraiment de danger.

« - Même si sa devait nous poser un problème, tu ne feras rien. » Dit Sam qui venait de rentrer de la patrouille avec Embry et Jacob.

Seth s'assit boudeur sur une chaise. Jacob arriva derrière lui et approcha son visage pour l'embrasser, mais Seth se leva avant pour aller s'assoir sur les escaliers. Embry, prit la place de Seth qui était à coté de celle de Jared. Fâcher, Seth avait une douce envie de blesser quelqu'un.

« - Pourquoi vous ne vous embrasser pas avec Jared? » Demanda Seth à Embry.

Embry devint rouge pivoine. Jacob et les autres loups se retournèrent vers eux, les yeux écarquiller. Sam sourit à la rougeur d'Embry et posa une main sur son épaule. Puis, il se retourna vers Jared.

« - Voilà pourquoi Jared est devenu tout mignon gentil avec tout le monde! » Rigola-t-il.

« - Qui des deux s'est imprégner? » Demanda Jacob.

« - On ne s'est pas imprégner. » Répondit Jared.

« - S'est juste qu'on s'aime bien. » Continua Embry.

Quand Sam s'en alla, Jacob prit sa place en posant ses mains sur leurs têtes comme pour les féliciter, et il approcha rapidement leur tête pour que leurs lèvres se touchent. Tout les regardait, mais Embry et Jared ne se décolèrent pas, et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser devant les autres. Paul et Jacob en rigolèrent un long moment, puis la calme revint et Seth en resta toujours fâcher.

Jacob vint s'assoir sur la marche en face de lui, et lui prit sa main. Seth ne la retira pas, et il entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Jacob. La distance faisait mal pour deux imprégner. Et Seth le ressentait encore plus depuis qu'il s'est transformé il y a trois jours. Seth approcha son visage de celui de Jacob et ils s'embrassèrent eux aussi. Sam s'en alla dans les bras d'Émily, et Paul se leva.

« - Désoler, mais il y a trop d'amour dans l'air. » Dit-il en s'en allant de la maison de Sam

« - Je crois qu'on la dégouter! » Dit Jared en rigolant avec les autres.

* * *

Seth attendait patiemment que Jacob retourne de leur chasse à la rouquine, elle venait d'entrer dans le territoire des Cullen et celui des loups, elle s'amusait à les chevaucher. Sam parlait d'un don qui faisait passer son instinct de survie avant le reste, donc elle arrivait toujours à fuir.

Jacob avait été appelé par un hurlement d'un loup, il était parti sur le champ, et Seth ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre qu'il ne revienne. Assit sur une table de pique-nique, Seth sentit le fumet de Jacob revenir avec le vent.

« - Fausse alerte! » Cria Jacob de loin. « Pour aujourd'hui elle ne reviendra pas. »

« - T'en mieux, elle m'énerve de toujours arriver quand on est ensemble! »

« - Seth, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as vu Rodrik? »

« - Pourquoi? Tu crois que je passe de nouveau mon temps avec lui? »

« - Non, mais il traine souvent dans les parages. » Dit Jacob inquiet. « Plus d'un fois on a dû changer de trajectoire car il va souvent dans la forêt pour pique-niquer. »

« - Mais s'est dangereux! » S'inquiéta à son tour Seth. « Et avec la rouquine dans les parages il rieuse de se faire tuez! »

« - Mais lui il ne le sait pas, tu devrais peut-être aller le voir... » Dit Jacob n'aimait quand même pas cette idée.

Seth était entrain de s'inquiéter pour Rodrik. Le temps d'un instant, il lui était revenu en tête. Comment avait-il fait pour l'oublier si longtemps? Il sauta de la table de pique-nique et se mit en direction de la maison de Rodrik.

* * *

Après avoir parcouru la distance qui le séparait de la maison de Rodrik un courant, don on peut tout à fait le compter en seconde, Il toqua à la porte, il n'eu aucune réponse. Il regarda par la fenêtre la plus proche, il n'y avait personne et pas de voiture dans le garage.

Inquiet, Seth se mit à renifler l'air, il sentit L'odeur d'essence bruler, il venait de partir en voiture. Il se mit en à courir en suivant l'odeur. Avec ce qu'il se passait à Seattle, il ne voulait pas que Rodrik se rende dans cette ville. La trace le mena jusqu'à la route principale, de là, l'odeur se mélangeait à tant d'autre, et Seth perdit la trace devant le panneau "- SEATTLE".

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que Seth faisait des allers retour chez Rodrik, mais il n'était toujours pas revenu. Des fois Jacob l'accompagnait, et ils cherchaient une quelconque trace de vampire qui aurait pu roder autour de la maison. Jacob l'aidait, car il savait que si Seth perdait Rodrik, il ne s'en remettra jamais.

« - Tu crois qu'on devrait le dire au Chef Swan? » Demanda Seth en étant sur que quelque chose était arrivé a Rodrik.

« - Je vais annoncer la disparition. » Dit Jacob en embrassant Seth sur le front. « Toi rentre, je viens te chercher pour aller en parler à Sam. »

Avant que Jacob ne se retourne pour partir au commissariat, Seth lui prit ses mains, et le rapprocha de lui. En le serrant dans ses bras, il allongea le coup pour pouvoir embrasser au moins le menton de Jacob. Ce dernier se baissa et posa ses lèvres sur celle du cadet.

Leurs langues entrèrent dans une danse au rythme de pas de valse. Un baiser long et profond était tout se qu'avait besoin Seth pour se remonter le moral. Le plus petit passa ses mains sur la nuque de l'ainé pour approfondir encore plus leur baiser, et Jacob le souleva de terre en le prenant depuis les cuisses. Attacher à l'aide de ses membres postérieurs à la taille du géant, ils restèrent unis jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture klaxonne devant eux.

« - Hé Jake! » Cria Paul au volant du pick-up de Sam. « Désole de vous dérangez, mais Sam veut de toi pour faire une patrouille. »

« - Deux secondes! » Cria Jacob. « On se voit plus tard. » Dit-il en reposant Seth à terre.

« - D'accord. » Dit Seth en l'embrassant. « Moi je vais au commissariat. »

* * *

Seth, en marchant plutôt rapidement, arriva au commissariat en un rien de temps. Arriver là-bas, il vit le chef Swan qui venait de fermer la porte et qui s'apprêtait à partir. En le voyant arriver, le Chef Swan reconnu le fils d'Harry.

« - Salut mon garçon! » Dit-il souriant. « Ou est ton père? »

« - Heu... Je ne sais pas, peut-être à la réserve. » Dit-il. « Pourquoi? »

« - Il te ne la pas dit? » Dit le Chef Swan. « On par chasser les ours assassins! » Rigola-t-il.

« - Des ours? Ça se mange? »

« - Pas pour les manger! Ils ont tué plusieurs randonneur se mois, et il faut y mettre fin! » Dit-il d'un ton fier.

Seth ne savait pas que son père chassait avec le Chef Swan. Ils ne parlaient pas souvent de se qu'ils font chacun de leur coté. Mais il savait que se n'était pas des ours qu'avait vu un survivant, mais des loups, et ils poursuivaient les vrais tueurs, les vampires et non les loups ou ours. Pendant qu'il pensait, le chef Swan l'invita à monter en voiture pour le ramener chez lui en même temps qu'il allait chercher Harry.

Seth était chanceux que le Chef Swan ne soit pas bon parleur, car le silence en voiture en aurait déranger plus d'un. Seth lui n'est pas non plus bon parleur, mais son défaut est d'être curieux, même trop, se qu'il le poussa à demander au Chef si il se voyait souvent avec son père.

« - Oui, trop souvent même! » Rigola-t-il. « Comme avec Billy, nous regardons souvent les matchs ensembles. »

« - Et depuis quand vous chasser? » Demanda Seth en se demandant s'il savait quelque chose de la meute.

« - On a commencé il y a quelque mois. » Dit le Chef pas très sûre. « Il ne t'a jamais dit se qu'il faisait de ses journées. »

Seth aurait voulu répondre non, mais quelque chose attira son attention. Un énorme loup orange-brun venait de traverser la route à une telle vitesse que le Chef Swan dû juste à peine l'apercevoir. En le voyant, il commença à accélérer en disant que cette fois il ne lui échapperait pas! Seth eu mal quand le Chef dit qu'il voulait le tuez, son Jacob...

Devant la maison Clearwater, Seth remercia du passage monsieur Swan avec un grand sourire, et quand il descendit de la voiture, son père vint vers eux. Le sourire de Seth s'effaça en voyant la carabine dans son dos.

« - Fait attention. » Dit doucement Seth. « Jacob nous est passé devant poursuivant Victoria... »

« - Je ferais de mon mieux pour aller dans une autre direction. » Dit-il pour rassurer son fils.

* * *

Seth, toujours inquiet de la disparition de son meilleur ami, n'arrivait plus à rester un instant sans penser à lui. Ill avait une âme sœur qui donnerait sa vie pour lui, et Seth pense à toute autre chose. Mais Rodrik fait quand même parti de sa vie, et dire qu'avant qu'il ne se transforme, il avait fait du sexe dans la baignoire du blond… Seth, envahi par un chagrin envers Rodrik, se dirigea chez lui pour voir si par hasard le blond avait laissé la fenêtre de la salle de bain ouverte au cas où Seth serait retourné…

Il ne mit pas beaucoup à arriver, et en faisant le tour de la maison, il vit justement la fenêtre de la salle de bain entrouverte. Il ouvrit complètement, et se dirigea droit vers la chambre de Rod. En ouvrant la porte, il vit le lit qu'il avait utilisé pour dormir chez lui encore là. Seth en reniflant, senti que le lit odorait Rodrik à plein nez. Il avait peut-être commencé à dormir dans ce lit là à la place du sien. En tournant sur lui-même, il vit une photo attacher au mur, Rodrik avait fait imprimer une photo qu'ils avaient prit durant le séjour de Seth chez lui.

Rodrik semblait avoir tout changé, tout était ce que ferait Seth. Une larme échappa à Seth. Rodrik était triste. Il le sentait depuis partout. Et Rodrik changeait tout pour guérir son chagrin. Il trouva un cahier sur le bureau du blond. Dessus il y avait écrit 'Seth'. À l'intérieur, des milliers de gribouillis, de mot et de dessins remplissait toute les pages.

Seth emplit de chagrin, prit le cahier pour le garder. Il savait que si la famille ne sera pas retrouvée, ils chercheront des indices dans la maison, ils la fouilleront et n'importe quel objet pourra être prit par la police. Seth ne voulait pas. Il commença à fouiller et à prendre chaque photo de Rodrik et lui. Quand il eu tout se qu'il les mettait ensemble, il ferma la porte de la chambre, et une fois dehors, son cellulaire sonna.

« - Oui ? » Répondit Seth.

« - Mon sucre, » Commença la voix de Jacob plein de tristesse. « Il s'est passé quelque chose de très grave… »

« - Quoi ? » Demanda Seth intriguer par la voix très hésitante.

« - Ton père a eu un arrêt cardiaque… »

* * *

Et voila le chameux moment...

Quelque question:

*Que va devenir Rodrik?

*J'écrit l'enterrement, ou j'ai le droit de le sauter?

*Et la relation Embry/Jared? Vous y aviez penser?

A la prochaine^^


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour tout le monde!

Désolé sincerement pour le retard non justifié, mais une baisse d'immagination me fit ralentir enormement!

Chapitre terminer à présent, je n'ai pas encore fait la version pour I-Phone désolé!

Pour la peine, voici un chapitre plus long que les autre, beaucoup plus long!

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 19: Retrouvailles Eternelles...**_

* * *

Devant un écran, Sue, Leah, des amis, des cousins, des oncles, des tantes, des frères, des sœurs, des parents, toute la meute, Seth et Jacob, regardaient le cercueil partir dans une salle où il sera dévoré par les flammes, pour être ensuite réduit en cendre.

La disparition d'un être cher, et un moment très douloureux, si douloureux que pleurer devient tout a fait normal. Mais toute la famille avait été courageuse, comme l'avait été Harry en protégeant pendant des années l'immense secret de la meute ainsi que toutes ces magnifiques légendes.

Sue, Leah, Seth et Jacob était devant l'écran pour voir une dernière fois le cercueil, puis des portes isolées se fermèrent en laissant la pièce vide. L'écran s'éteignit, et tout le monde dit un adieu mental à ce grand personnage. Seth était très calme, il ne pouvait pas se laisser emporter maintenant. C'est pour ça que Jacob lui donnait la main, pour le calmer.

Les familiers commencèrent à dire adieux aux Clearwater, et s'en allèrent du salon funèbre pour reprendre leur journée. Seth s'était assis sur un des nombreux sièges de la salle, et Jacob le suivit. Ce dernier n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'il avait annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle à Seth et au reste de sa famille. Ce moment douloureux qu'il avait passé quand Seth pleurait de toutes ses larmes dans ses bras impuissant face à la situation.

Seth avait posé sa lourde tête sur l'épaule de Jacob. Il n'y avait pas que son père qui vagabondait dans ses pensées, mais aussi Rodrik. Il n'était toujours pas revenu. Il était trop tard pour essayer de le chercher, à ce moment il doit être dessécher de son sang et enterrer au fond de la mer pour que personne ne le retrouve.

Nonobstant son calme incroyable, deux larmes échappèrent à Seth, elles furent juste sorties de l'œil, que Jacob les essuya. Il savait que Seth n'avait pas besoin de se faire voir dans cet état par tout le monde. Le plus jeune déteste les condoléance, et se n'est pas à présent qu'il va les aimer! Jacob se sentait mal d'être impuissant, alors il tenta de le rendre heureux.

« - Je t'aime... » Dit-il doucement en embrassant la joue de Seth.

« - Moi aussi. » Répondit neutre Seth.

« - Venez les garçons. » Dit Sue en prenant Leah par l'épaule. « Rentrons à la maison. »

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Seth regardait son horloge battre les secondes. Jacob, était assit derrière lui entrain de lui masser le dos. Le silence règne dans des moments pareils, mais il existe toujours celui qui le brise.

« - Seth? » Demanda Jacob en lui caressant le crâne.

« - Mmh? » Répondit le plus jeune en le regardant.

« - Tu vas mieux? »

Seth secoua négativement la tête tout en laissant un mini fleuve couler sur ses joues. Il tomba dans les bras de Jacob en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Jacob se coucha le lit de Seth en le prenant et en le serrant dans ses bras. Il savait ce que Seth ressentait, sa mère et mort d'un accident de voiture, mais il ne se rappelle pas du sentiment qu'il a sentit pour elle il y a longtemps.

« - Jake? » Demanda Seth en retenant ses larmes.

« - Oui? » Dit Jacob en le serrant encore plus.

« - Tu ne me laisseras pas seul? » Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

« - Jamais... » Répondit Jacob en collant ses lèvres a celle du cadet.

Se fut d'abord un baiser tout à fait normale, puis il devient plus joueur, puis presque en souriant, Jacob et Seth s'embrassaient fougueusement. Seule l'âme sœur d'un imprégner peut le rendre heureux même dans des moments difficile. Leur embrassade fut arrêtée par l'apparition inattendue de Jared, Embry et Paul. Les deux premier se tenait par la main, tendit que Paul vint s'assoir au milieu de Seth et Jacob pour ne pas qu'ils remplissent trop l'air d'amour.

« - Alors, tu vas bien? » Demanda Paul à Seth.

« - Non! » Exclama Seth. « Enlevé toi que je continue à embrasser mon bien aimé! »

« - Pour ça, il faudra me passer sur le corps! » Rigola Paul.

Seth prit d'un sentiment très joueur, commença une petite bataille entre lui et Paul. Ce dernier était beaucoup plus fort, mais Seth le poussa hors de son lit et se jeta sur les lèvres de Jacob. Prit de surprise, Jake se laissa faire en se couchant sur le lit de Seth. Jared et Embry, en les regardant ils commencèrent eux-aussi à s'embrasser.

« - Non mais vous pouvez pas arrêter de tous vous bécoter! » Grimaça Paul! « - Je ne suis pas en couple! Ne me donnez pas l'envie d'y être! »

« - D'accord.» Dit Seth en se relevant. « Je vais faire un tour dehors, qui m'aiment me suivent! » Dit-il en franchissant la porte de sa chambre.

Tout le petit monde le suivi, et une fois dehors, ils décidèrent de faire un tour vers le parc à coté de l'école. Ils étaient tous d'accord pour prendre d'assaut le toboggan que normalement était déjà prit par les gamins de la réserve. En route, ils voyaient qu'il y avait du monde au parc. Et un groupe de fille de leur âge s'était rapprocher d'eux, et elles essayaient d'attirer les regards sur elles, mais Paul se rapprocha des filles avec une marche de macho.

« - Salut les filles. » Dit-il d'une voix très sexy. « Vous avez vraiment pas de chance de regarder mes potes, ils sont tous gays, à part moi bien sûre! »

« - Et lui? » Demanda une fille en pointant du doigt Jared.

Ce dernier releva la tête du visage d'Embry, et machinalement il regarda la fille dans les yeux. Son corps se sentit tout de suite attirer par ses yeux presque noirs, comme ses cheveux. Embry aussi regardait la fille, mais quand Jared perdit la force de ses bras et que sa main lâcha celle d'Embry, ce dernier le contempla dans les yeux. Il ne le regardait pas, et Embry en suivant son regard, il tomba sur la fille qui posait la question. Quand Embry prit enfin compte de se qu'il venait de se passer, il s'éloigna en courant les yeux plein de larmes. Les autres, n'ayant rien comprit, restèrent là à regarder Embry s'en aller. Il venait de perdre son bien aimé...

* * *

« - Nous devons aller nous entrainer avec les Cullen. » Dit Sam en entrant chez lui.

Jacob, Jared, Seth et Paul, qui s'étouffa, s'arrêtèrent de manger. Jacob tapota Paul dans le dos pour lui faire passer le morceau avalé de travers. Cette distraction finit vite quand Sam s'assied à table.

« - Les disparitions semble être œuvre de vampire nouveau-nés. » Dit-il en prenant le dernier gâteau sur le plateau. « Et Les Cullen nous donne des cours pour les massacrer. » Rigola-t-il en savant que la meute les mettraient quand même au tapis.

« - Des nouveau-nés ? » S'interrogea Jacob. « Des bébés vampire ? »

« - Non je ne crois pas, mais plutôt des récents vampires. »

« - Enfin, des vampires à massacrer ! » Dit Seth impatient de recommencer une chasse digne de se nom !

« - Oui, mais pour les massacrer, on a besoin de toute la meute… » Dit Sam en prenant compte de l'absence de Embry.

Depuis que Paul s'est imprégner de Kim vers le parc, Embry ne se fit plus voir. Seth lui avait rendu visite quelque fois, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment parler avec lui. Il ne participait plus au patrouille, et Sam s'énervait car il n'avait pas été un imprégner, que son coup de gueule envers Jared qui s'était imprégner devait finir car il n'avait pas raison d'être.

« - Seth tu iras le chercher, on phase tous dans une heure. »

* * *

« - Ils croient vraiment qu'ils peuvent nous apprendre à massacrer des vampires?! » S'exclama Jared.

« - Ça devrait t'être utile. » Cracha Embry. « Toi qui fonce tête baissée, maintenant tu devrais savoir qu'il vaut mieux éviter ses idioties avec les nouveau-nés! »

Embry avait son esprit déranger par la rage. Tout le monde le ressentait, et heureusement que Jared n'en rajouta pas! Car Embry lui aurait décolle la tête! La meute avait à peine fini leur cour avec les Cullen. Ils étaient tous légèrement shooter d'adrénaline a cause de la présence des vampires, se qui stimulait un peu trop les loups.

« - Arrêter! » Ordonna l'Alpha. « On est tous un peu contrarier, mais se n'est pas une bonne raison pour commencer une bataille mental! »

« - Ouai. » Dit Seth gaillet. « Sam à raison, et moi je n'aime pas vos bataille mental, continué sans moi! » Finit-il en rigolant intérieurement.

Avant que les autres ne puissent comprendre pourquoi il rigolait, Seth utilisa son don. Une force s'expulsa de son corps, et son odeur ainsi que ses pensées disparaissaient. Sa vitesse se tripla, et il tailla à toute vitesse dans la forêt.

Jacob, au moment où il n'entendit plus les pensées de Seth, se mit à le suivre. Il ne pouvait compter que sur sa vision pour le suivre, il ne le sentait même plus dans son cœur, perdu, disparu dans le néant. La vitesse de Seth était beaucoup trop développer pour que Jake puisse le suivre, il allait abandonner, quand il entendit les pensées d'un esprit nouveau.

Seth se sentait suivit. Personne ne pouvait le suivre à une vitesse pareille! Il se mit à faire une grande courbe pour pouvoir voir sur le coté, et à se moment précis un loup de couleur gris lui sauta dessus en le faisant tomber à la renverse. Seth ne se débattit pas, car son don s'éteignit et il entendit le tout nouveau esprit du jeune loup, ou plutôt louve!

« - Leah?! » S'exclamèrent soudain tout les esprits de la meute.

« - Bah quoi? Je suis loup comme mon frère, il y a rien de surprenant! » Rigola-t-elle.

« - Mais je croyais que seulement les hommes pouvait phaser?! » S'exclama Jared.

Un "oui" se fit entendre depuis l'esprit de Sam. D'abord un loup à 13 ans, Seth, puis la première femelle, Sam se demandait se qu'il allait se passer plus tard...

* * *

Un jour Sam était revenu de chez les Cullen pour annoncer l'arrivée des nouveau-nés à la meute. Avec Edward il avait déjà programmé l'affaire. Les Cullen voulaient aider les membres de la meute car Victoria avait aussi créée des problèmes pour eux. Les vampires seraient au premier rang, pendant que les loups seront cachés et ils apparaitront avec une attaque surprise. Il restait deux problèmes :

- Bella, le chien-casse-croute des vampires ne voulait pas que son inhumain d'amoureux se mêle à la bataille, donc ils iront camper en montagne pour que le psychopathe puissent au cas de problème venir en aide à sa famille

- Les deux Clearwater, Sam ne voulait pas qu'ils participent directement car il était "inexpérimenté", donc ils resteront en montagne avec les deux autres.

Après avoir attendu les longue 24h de temps entre un jour à l'autre, les loups et les vampires avaient prit leurs positions pour la fameuse bataille contre une petite armée de nouveau-nés. Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la clairière du champ de bataille, un nouveau problème se posait : Bella. Si elle marchait, les vampires pourrait être attiré par son odeur et la suivre jusqu'au campement, et même si Edward la porterait, son odeur ne serait pas caché pour rien au monde.

« - Un des loups pourrait la porter jusqu'en montagne. » Dit le vampire blond qui leur avait donné la leçon sur les nouveau-nés. « Leur pu… odeur ne serait pas suivi par les vampires. »

« - Tu arriverais à me porter, Seth ? » Demanda Bella.

Seth leva les épaules. Il était aussi grand qu'elle, il se rapprocha de Bella, il hésitait à ne pas essayer, puis quand elle posa son bras sur les épaules de Seth, se dernier la souleva de terre. Elle n'est pas aussi lourde de se qu'il aurait pensé. Quand tout fut organiser, Seth, Leah et Bella s'en allèrent vers le campement pendant qu'Edward passait par un chemin beaucoup plus loin de celui-ci.

« - Je ne suis pas trop lourde ? » Demandait Bella pour ne pas être trop impolie.

« - Non. » Répondit Seth en rigolant. « Tu es légère, je n'ai pas trop de problème. »

« -Tu n'es pas… Attend, comment est-ce que vous dites… Im… Imprégner ? » Demanda-t-elle pour remplir le silence.

« - Oui. » Dit Seth en pensant soudainement à Jacob. « Je me suis imprégner de Jacob, et lui de moi… » Dit Seth en rêvassant.

« - Jacob ? Tu sais qu'on faisait des tartes de boue quand on était petit ! » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « Avant il cherchait toujours à trouver des jolies filles, et il s'imprègne de toi ! Il y a quelque chose de magique en vous, ou peut-être que le destin vient toujours mettre ses pattes dans vos affaire ! » Rigola-t-elle.

Oui, pensait Seth, mais le destin changeait la vie pour rendre les prochains jours meilleurs. Il avait le droit aux plus douces caresses de Jacob, aux plus doux baisers de Jacob et aux plus doux câlins de Jacob. Seth était complètement perdu dans ses pensées, Jacob les occupaient toutes, il lui manquait déjà, et dire qu'il venait à peine de faire un demi kilomètre ! C'est dingue comment l'imprégnation change la vie !

* * *

À peine arriver, Bella couru vers Edward. En les voyant s'enlacer, Seth pensa à nouveau à Jacob.

« - Tu n'aimes pas être loin de lui pas vrai ? » Dit Edward qui lisait dans ses pensées.

Seth hocha la tête.

« - Vas te transformer, peut-être que vous pourriez vous parler. » Dit-il.

Seth n'y pensa pas une seconde de plus. Il s'enfouit dans la forêt, et quand il fut assez loin il retira son short en l'attachant à sa cuisse. Une seconde après, il posa ses deux pattes antérieures sur le seul, et il secoua sa fourrure sablée. Comme il aimait le faire ! Comme s'assoir sur la falaise et sentir le vent défaire les nœuds que créaient leurs poils.

« - _Tout le monde aime le faire tu sais !_ » Rigola Embry.

« - _Tu es arrivé ?_ » Demanda Jacob en pensant fort à lui pour qu'il le sente.

« - _Pouah !_ » Dit Paul en bloquant ses pensées. « _Ce n'est plus un simple échange de parole ! Pourquoi y mettre autant d'amour en disant ça !_ »

Soudain, Sam les rappela soudain à l'ordre. Il avait sentit une mauvaise odeur arriver avec la légère bise. Les Cullen aussi semblait avoir sentit quelque chose, la moins combattante s'était raidie, et le plus gros affichait un léger sourire. Seth sentait l'adrénaline monter dans ses frères pendant qu'il retournait vers Edward et Bella. Leah s'était tout de suite transformé et loup et elle attendait patiemment couchée à l'ombre d'un arbre. Seth vint se couché à ses cotés, quand l'esprit de Jacob fut soudain illuminer.

« - _Jake !_ » Dit soudain Seth.

Leah se releva avec Seth, et tout les deux regardait la vision de leurs frères éblouit par une lumière intense. Même les Cullen était éblouit par cette lumière qui se déplaçait presque comme si elle était contrôlée. Seth se rapprocha rapidement d'Edward pour l'informer, et en sortant de la forêt il vit un immense nuage de lumière positionner exactement sur le champ de bataille. Edward et Bella étaient aussi entrain de regarder.

« - _Tu as vu ?_ » Demanda Seth.

« - Malheureusement oui. » Répondit le vampire psychopathe.

« - _Mais qu'est-ce que s'est ?_ » Dit Seth en cherchant une réponse.

« - Un nouveau-nés. » Dit Edward.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Bella ne comprenant pas.

Edward regarda attentivement le nuage de lumière. Il devait essayer de trouver la cause du problème, puis, il fronça soudainement les sourcils.

« - Deux vampires risque de nous causer des problèmes. » Dit-il. « Ils ont des dons, mais il y a pire pour toi Seth. » Dit-il presque en s'excusant.

« - _Quoi ?_ » Demanda Seth en pensant à Jacob.

« - Je crois que tu le connais, il s'appelle Rodrik… »

* * *

« - _Seth ! Attend !_ » Criait Leah.

Seth n'écoutait rien du tout. Dés qu'il avait entendu "Rodrik", il s'était mit à courir en directions du champ de bataille. Combien de fois avait-il pensé à un Rodrik tâcher de sang au cou, au corps immobile sur le sol, ou même démembré. Tout cela avait été triste, mais maintenant qu'il y avait cette gigantesque et éblouissante lumière d'espérance, il ne voulait pas rater l'occasion de pouvoir retrouver son premier amant.

« - _Tu ne sentiras plus rien pour lui !_ » Dit Leah qui écoutait ses pensées. « _C'est un vampire à présent, il faut l'anéantir avant qu'il nous fasse du mal !_ »

« - _Il ne nous fera pas de mal s'il me voit, il suffirait juste qu'il m'aperçoive pour une seconde, et il serait de notre coté !_ »

Seth devait se dépêcher et ne pas être arrêter. Il utilisa son fameux "don de chasse" comme l'avait appelé Jacob. Une force magique s'expulsa de son corps. Toute trace de lui, à part son image, disparurent de la surface de la terre. Sa vitesse quadrupla et il fonça entre les arbres de la forêt. En très peu de temps, il vit à son tour la lumière qui l'éblouissait à son tour. Dés qu'il ne vit plus rien du tout, il fit estomper les effets de son don, et chercha de retrouver ses confrères. En se protégeant derrière un arbre, il vit une seule chose se déplacer au milieu du champ de bataille : Alice. Elle avançait les yeux fermés au milieu de la lumière en esquivant tout vampire qui lui arrivait dessus. Elle courrait en direction de la source de lumière.

Soudain, la lumière diminua d'intensité, et Seth et le reste de la meute, prit le dessus de la bataille en fonçant sur les vampires. Seth s'en alla en direction de la source avec Alice, mais cette dernière avait rouvris les yeux en criant à Seth "Loup de malheur !" Seth n'avait pas compris, mais il continua sa course. Au passage il avait énuqué trois nouveau-nés, puis arriver devant la source de lumière, il vit deux vampires, un était recouvert de lumière tandis que l'autre stoppa complètement Seth, s'était Rodrik ! Il avait à peine pu le voir que se dernier se jeta sur lui. Seth l'esquiva et il pénétra dans la forêt en regardant à se que Rodrik le suivent. Ce dernier se mit à lui courir après. En le regardant, Seth fut presque éblouit par ses yeux d'un rouge sang.

« - _Seth !_ » Cria Jacob. « _Qu'est-ce que tu fout ?!_ »

Seth n'avait pas le temps de répondre. Il s'était fait un mini plan en tête pour se montrer à Rodrik s'en qu'il ne lui fasse du mal. S'était très risquer, trop même. Ça aurait pu être sortit tout droit d'un dessin animé si la situation n'était pas si dangereuse. Mais il le fallait. Quand Rodrik commença à se rapprocher car Seth ralentissait, ce dernier sauta tout en se retournant. Pour une dernière seconde, il vit Rodrik comme tueur, puis il phasa en pleine air. Les yeux de Rodrik passèrent en un quart de seconde d'assoiffer de sang à vampire en état de choc.

« - Seth… » Fut tout se que sortit de la bouche du nouveau vampire.

Seth sourit à l'entendre prononcer son nom, mais dans son vol, il s'écrasa contre un arbre. Il alors qu'il allait chuter la tête la première au sol, quelque chose de froid et dur comme le marbre le rattrapa. Seth vit sa vision se troubler quelque instant, puis il vit devant lui une paire d'yeux rouge sur un visage d'un blanc magnifique.

« - Rodrik… » Dit Seth avec une petite larme sur la joue.

« - Seth, s'était vraiment toi le loup ? » Demanda Rodrik.

« - Oui, et dans les autres loups, il y a Jacob, tu dois nous aider à tué les nouveau-nés… » Dit-il tandis que Jacob lui revenait en tête.

« - Mais tu connais l'existence des Cullen ? »

« - Pas le temps de parler, tu es avec moi ou contre moi ? »

« - Il n'y a pas de réponse ! » Dit Rodrik en souriant.

Seth s'éloigna de Rodrik et phasa. Rodrik en resta un peu stupéfait, mais ils retournèrent ensemble sur le champ de bataille.

« - La lumière provient de ma mère ! » Cria Rodrik pendant qu'il courait. « Dit à tes copains de ne pas lui faire du mal, je vais lui dire d'arrêter ! »

Seth hocha la tête, et ils partirent chacun dans une direction. Quand Seth arriva sur le champ de bataille, la lumière s'estompa.

« - _Yes, à présent détruisez-les !_ » Cria Sam.

« - _Non !_ » Intercepta Seth. « _Deux des vampires sont Rodrik et sa mère, ne les tuez pas ! _»

« - _Rodrik ?!_ » Cracha amer Jacob.

« - _Oui, et ils sont avec nous !_ » Dit Seth en tuant un vampire.

En peu de temps, sans la lumière éblouissante, les loups et les Cullen réduire en morceau plus de la moitié des vampires. Alice avait vu Rodrik et sa mère nous aider et elle avait prévenu sa famille de ne pas les attaquer car ils étaient dans leurs camps. Puis, après que Seth et Rodrik détachèrent les bras et la tête d'un vampire, ils virent des cheveux roux passer dans la forêt, et Seth en comprenant qu'il appartenait à Victoria, se lança à sa poursuite. Seth sentait Rodrik le suivre de près, et tout les deux, ils coururent à la poursuite de Victoria. Quand elle fut assez près, Seth déclencha son don, et en ne le sentant plus, Victoria se retourna, et Seth prit l'occasion de lui sauter dessus. Elle en tomba à la renverse et Rodrik en quelque millième de seconde, fut devant Seth pour tenir les bras du vampire. En un coup sec, ils déchirèrent la tête et les bras du corps de Victoria, qui fut le dernier des problèmes pour aujourd'hui…

* * *

Voila! Comme CarOwliine l'a dit dans un rewiew, Rodrik est un nouveau-nés!

Mais que vas-t-il se passer pour tout se petit monde?

A+^^


	20. Chapter 20

Coucou tout le monde^^

Aujourd'hui un chapitre pas très mouvementé, comme mon humeur!

J'éspère qu'il vous plaira quand meme^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 20: Nouvelle Vie Avec Le Soleil**_

* * *

Une épaisse colonne de fumée prenait de l'altitude dans le ciel tandis qu'une puanteur se répandait dans la clairière. Seth, sous sa forme humaine, suivi de très, trop pour Jacob, près de Rodrik, apportait Victoria en morceau pour la faire brûlée. Dés que Seth sortit de la forêt, Jacob vint le prendre dans ses bras.

« - Ne refait plus jamais quelque chose de si dangereux! » Dit-il en le soulevant de terre. « Quand tu as phaser et que je ne t'entendais plus, j'ai vraiment crus qu'il t'avait attaqué! » Dit Jacob en pensant à la transformation de Rodrik.

« - Je ne ferais jamais ça! » Protesta Rodrik dans la voix cristallines charmait Seth.

« - Toi. » Dit Jacob en pointant du doigt le blond. « Tu ne t'approche pas de moi! Et ni de Seth! »

« - Arrête! »

Seth se détacha de Jacob et s'approchant dangereusement de Rodrik. Black se mit à grogner et Seth le toisa. En passant son bas sur les épaules du blond, Seth toucha une autre main froide. S'était la main d'Annie. Rodrik était désormais froid, sans plus de couleur que le blanc qui était déjà dominant dans le visage du blond.

« - Tu sais que tu es encore plus beau qu'avant? » Dit Seth en le regardant dans ses yeux.

« - Oui, mais je suis devenu un monstre. » Dit Rodrik le visage plein de malheur. « Tu ne sais pas combien de personne j'ai dû tuer pour survivre... » Dit-il en s'éloignant de Seth.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. » Dit Seth en le prenant dans ses bras. « J'ai une idée pour que tu arrête de tuez des hommes, ce sont eux. » Dit-il en lui montrant les Cullen.

Rodrik regarda ses étrange vampire dans leur avait parlé Riley. En plus de leurs yeux ambrés, Riley avait parlé de plusieurs dons et d'une alimentation spéciale. Soudain, un coup de vent porta une douce odeur au nez de Rodrik et Annie. Les Cullen commencèrent à s'approcher de deux vampires.

« - Bouche-toi le nez! » Dit soudain Seth à Rodrik qui s'exécuta.

« - Retenez votre souffle Annie. » Dit Carlisle. « Une humaine approche. »

Les nouveau-nés se crispèrent. Edward avec Bella qui le suivait derrière lui, entrèrent dans la clairière. Edward n'avait pour rien au monde été prudent, ce qui n'était pas de lui, mais en s'éloignant, il semblait lire, ou plutôt déceler quelque chose dans leur tête.

« - Ils ont des dons extraordinaire. » Dit-il avec une voix sans entrain. « Et malheureusement les Volturi les convoitent déjà. »

« - Les Vol... Quoi? » Demanda soudain Rodrik.

« - Nous devons rentrez. » Dit Carlisle en regardant au alentour. « Aller, suivez nous. » Dit Carlisle avec un grand sourire.

Rodrik et Annie, un peu perturbé, se laissèrent guider par Seth, la seule personne qu'ils connaissaient vraiment. Ils avaient tant de question à poser, tant de réponse, et quand Bella fut partie dans une autre direction avec Edward, Rodrik se déchaîna, demandant de l'existence des loups, jusqu'aux fameux dons des Cullen, en passant par leur mode de vie et de leur nourriture, Annie et son fils apprenaient le plus possible jusqu'à arriver devant la maison des Cullen.

* * *

« - Donc Riley vous a transformé quand vous vous êtes perdu dans Seattle? » Demanda Edward.

Rodrik hocha la tête. Alors qu'il s'était perdu dans cette ville Riley lui était arrivé dessus. Ça mère y passa un instant après lui. Il se rappelle encore de la douleur. Rodrik était perdu dans ses pensées, quand Seth s'approchant de lui en le prenant dans ses bras. Rodrik resserra l'étreinte, mais une micro seconde après, le blond fit un bon en arrière.

« - Seth, vas-y doucement, j'ai soif. » Dit-il en sentant sa gorge brûler.

« - Alors viens, on va chasser! » Dit Seth en se levant.

« - Toi aussi tu as besoin de sang? » Demanda surprit Rodrik.

« - Mais non! » Rigola Seth. « Je t'accompagne! Vient on va chercher quelque cerf! » Dit-il alors qu'il allait partir, mais Jacob le retiens.

« - Tu veux bien arrêter de penser qu'à lui! » Dit Jacob qui avait ras le bol que Rodrik passe toujours avant lui. « Je te rappelle que ça me fait plus mal qu'à toi! »

« - Allé Jake, je sais que tu es le premier de mes besoins! » Dit-il en allant l'embrasser sur la joue. « Mais aujourd'hui tu n'es pas le seul, je t'en prie, laisse moi aller chasser avec Rod! »

Jacob dû seulement hocher la tête pour que Seth parte au quart de tour en prenant la main de Rodrik au passage, et il s'en alla tout en trottinant vers la forêt. Seth avançait dans la verdure avec Rodrik qui lui tenait la main. Ils se retrouvaient enfin, après s'être vu la dernière fois dans leur plus simple appareil, dans la baignoire de chez Rodrik, il avait renouveau fait connaissance, les deux ayant une nouvelle histoire, mais une nouvelle forme aussi.

« - Seth? » Demanda Rodrik en rompant le silence.

« - Oui? » Répondit Seth tout heureux.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Tu m'as quitté si brusquement! » Dit-il en pensant au fameux soir de leur séparation.

« - J'allais me transformer pour la première fois en loup. » Dit-il en prenant Rodrik dans ses bras. « Si je serais resté, je me serais attaquer à toi sous la colère, alors je me suis enfuit. »

« - Et maintenant, tu n'es pas si dangereux? » Demanda-t-il en repoussant Seth en repensant à sa soif.

« - Vient, d'abord allons chasser. » Dit Seth en retirant son short.

Rodrik le regarda de travers, puis quand il l'attacha à sa jambe, il s'éloigna de Rodrik et il phasa sous ses yeux interrogateur. Une fois sous sa forme canine, Rodrik se pinça le nez. Seth esquissa un sourire, et il éternua en se mettant en marche. Rodrik le suivi facilement, puis ils se mirent à courir dans le plus profond de la forêt.

* * *

Rodrik sauta en avant en atterrissant sur l'animal, ce dernier n'eu pas le temps de réagir et il tomba à terre sous le choc. Le blond ne prit que quelque micro seconde pour planter ses canines sur la jugulaire du cerf. Le liquide rouge traversa sa gorge en apaisant, non totalement, la brulure de la soif. Quand le sang se fit manquer, Rodrik se retira en laissant la bête inerte au sol. Après ce cinquième cerf, le nouveau vampire était rassasier, et il s'éloigna du meurtre animal qu'il venait de commettre et se coucha dans l'herbe. Seth, sous son aspect sablé, se rapprocha de lui et il phasa. Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à remettre son short, et il se coucha au coté de Rodrik. Les rayons du soleil faisait de la peau de ce dernier un champ miné de diamant, Seth était ébloui par la beauté du nouveau corps de Rodrik, mais il avait envie dans voir plus, comme quand ils se sont quitter. Seth se rapprocha encore, mais Rodrik le repoussa d'une seule main.

« - C'est dingue comme tu chlingue ! » Dit Rodrik en se pinçant le nez.

« - Toi aussi tu pue ! » Répondit Seth en rigolant de plus belle. « Mais ça ne me change rien, pour moi, tu seras toujours mon premier. » Dit-il soudain en s'éloignant de la discussion.

« - Tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'on devra parler de ça. » Dit Rodrik en se relevant sur ses coudes.

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda Seth. « Tu n'as pas aimé ? »

« - Non ! Loin de là ! » Dit-il en rigolant. « Mais toi et Jacob vous avez l'air… Euh… d'être un vrai couple… » Dit Rodrik en dérapant sur le dernier mot.

« - C'est une autre chose de plus puissant qu'un simple couple. » Dit Seth en sentant soudain la distance.

Seth s'était assit et avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Comment pouvait-il expliquer à Rodrik qu'il était désormais lié pour l'éternité avec Jacob ? Est-ce que Rodrik l'aimait encore autant que ça ? Seth si était attendu, à tout même. Il avait tout de suite pensé qu'il s'imprégnerait de Jacob, il aurait donc voulu passé le temps qu'il lui restait de vrai humain avec Rodrik. Il s'était poussé beaucoup plus loin qu'avec Jacob, presque au maximum, mais il n'avait pas prévu que Rodrik finirait par se transformer en vampire ! Maintenant il devait être son pire ennemi, le pauvre Rodrik allait devoir errer de pays en pays, traquant toujours des anima…

« - Ça te dirait de vivre avec les Cullen ? » Demanda tout bêtement Seth.

« - Mais, j'ai ma maison ! Je ne vais pas aller vivre chez eux si j'ai déjà mon chez moi ! » Dit-il en se relevant. « D'ailleurs, on peut aller là-bas ? » Demanda-t-il.

Rodrik tendit la main à Seth pour qu'il se lève. Seth fut un peu gêner par la froideur de la main du blond qui lui déclenchait des frissons dans tout le corps. Seth allait s'éloigner pour phaser, mais Rodrik le prit par le bras et le tira contre sois. En moins d'une seconde, Rodrik le souleva sans problème de terre, et se mit à marcher avec un Seth hilare dans ses bras.

« - Tu ne veux pas que je me transforme pour qu'on fasse plus vite? » Demanda Seth qui rigolait.  
« - Non, je ne peux pas entendre ta voix si tu es loup. » Dit-il en pensant aussi à leur partie de chasse silencieuse.

Seth laissa sa tête tombée sur l'épaule de Rodrik. Il avait toujours une odeur particulière, malgré la puanteur, Seth se sentait serein dans ses bras, il se demandait comment il éprouvait encore une telle attraction envers Rodrik, était-ce un lien magique, ou juste une simple attraction amoureuse? L'imprégnation aurait dû effacer tout sentiment envers Rodrik. Perdu dans ses pensées et ses raisonnements sans logique, il ne sentit pas Rodrik approcher son visage pour poser ses lèvres froides comme un glaçon sur son front.

« - Tu sais que tu es brulant? » Dit-il ensuite en souriant.  
« - Je peux essayer de t'embrasser? » Demanda soudain Seth.  
« - Pourquoi pas? » Souriait Rodrik. « Mais pourquoi tu veux continuer si tu es avec Jacob pour l'éternité? » Demanda-t-il en soulevant en sourcil.  
« - Normalement, tu ne devrais plus me plaire, mais je ressens encore quelque chose envers toi, alors je veux savoir pourquoi! » Dit-il en passant ses mains derrière la nuque de Rod.  
« - Tu n'auras pas la réponse en m'embras...

Rodrik n'eut pas le temps de finir que Seth posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'y avait pas de raison valide pour lui de ne pas l'embrasser. Le baiser fut d'abord étrange, la chaleur et la froideur de l'un et de l'autre n'arrivent pas à se mélanger ensemble. Seth ne sentait plus la même sensation d'un temps, mais il sentait la perfection des lèvres de Rodrik sur les siennes et sa langue qui s'écrasait sauvagement sur la sienne. Seth commençait à manquer d'oxygène tandis que Rodrik continuait d'augmenter d'endurance. Seth du faire appelle à toute sa force pour réussir à éloigner Rodrik pour qu'il reprendre son souffle.

« - Désolé... » Dit Rodrik en se rendant compte que Seth avait quand même besoin d'oxygène.  
« - Déjà pardonner. » Dit Seth entre deux souffles. « S'était magnifique! »

Rodrik, qui ne s'était pas arrêter même pendant leur échange amoureux, continua sa marche en sautillant. Seth rigolait sous les léger mais gigantesque saut du blond.

« - Pourquoi tu sautilles ? » Demanda Seth en essayant de ne pas sentir mal au cœur.

« - Je me sens bien ! » Répondit-il en souriant. « Tu sais, je pensais que devenant vampire je n'envierais que le sang, que tu ne m'intéresserais plus. J'avais peur que mon amour pour toi disparaisse… » Dit-il en se remettant à marcher normalement.

Seth aussi avait eu légèrement peur que son amour pour lui s'en aille, mais passons, pensait Seth, il n'a plus de quoi s'inquiéter. Seth demanda à Rodrik de le faire descendre pour qu'il marche en dégourdissant ses jambes puissantes. Ils marchèrent cote à cote, main dans la main, au beau milieu de la forêt qui n'avait plus de secret pour eux. Puis, la forêt disparu, laissant place à la demeure de Rodrik qui avait les fenêtres fermé par des banderoles de la police de Forks, comme l'était aussi la porte et le garage.

« - Oh non ! » S'exclama soudain Rodrik. « Pourquoi il l'on s'séquestrer ? »

Rodrik s'avança à une vitesse éclaire pour aller retirer les banderoles, mais Seth lui en empêcha juste à temps.

« - Arrêtes ! » Lui dit Seth. « Je te rappelle que pour tout le monde vous avez disparu de la surface de la terre ! »

« - Quoi ! » S'exclama encore une fois Rodrik.

« - La police a vus que tu as disparu à Forks, il y a même des affiches de toi et ta mère à l'entrée de Seattle. » Seth prit par la main Seth et ils entrèrent de nouveau dans la forêt.

« - Mais je suis là, je peux aller à la gendarmerie pour reprendre possessions de la maison ! » Rodrik n'arrivait pas à suivre Seth.

« - Oui ! Bien sûre ! » Dit Seth. « Avec la peau hyper pâle, les yeux rouges, et quand tu toucheras quelqu'un tu le feras frissonner de froid, enfaite, tu entreras dans le bâtiment et tu leur sauteras au cou ! »

Rodrik s'était arrêté. Seth ne savait pas si les vampires pouvaient être en état de choc, ou prit de chagrin, est-ce qu'ils ont d'autres émotions à par la soif ? Rodrik s'était remit à marcher, mais il semblait pensif. En effet, comment allait-il faire ? Rester chez les Cullen à ne rien faire, se cacher pour toute son éternelle existence ? Pourra-t-il un jour s'approcher d'un humain sans que l'envie et la frénésie de lui sauter au cou prenne possession de lui ? Combien de temps et combien de meurtre allait-il vivre et faire ? Il était complètement égaré, au plein milieu de la Galaxie d'Andromède, loin de toute maison, de toute chaleur, à par une, celle de Seth, qui est devant lui à l'attendre.

* * *

Alors? Votre opinion sur le chapitre? Et sur le future de Rodrik?

Désolé, mais la version e-book n'est pas près, mais bientot je met celle du chapitre 19^^

Le prochain chapitre ne risque pas de sortir de si tot! J'ai mon immagination à zéro, donc ceux qui veulent me donner un coup de main pour m'aider à trouver une suite, j'accepte n'importe quoi en Message Privé!

Ciao++


	21. Chapter 21

Coucou tout le monde^^

Sous une idée de Kitsuly, mon histoire prendre un nouveau horizon...

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 21: Deux S'Est Assez, Et Trois S'Est Encore Mieux!**_

* * *

Après être rentré de la chasse, Seth et Rodrik retournèrent chez les Cullen. En route Rodrik avait tué encore un cerf pour être sûr de ne pas y retourner tout de suite. Il s'était forcé dans boire le plus possible même si sa soif ne passait pas. Le sang animal ne ressemble vraiment pas à celui humain, et il a aussi un très mauvais gout. Rodrik venait à peine de mettre pied sur la pelouse des Cullen, qu'un loup lui apparut devant. Rodrik fit un immense bond en arrière et se mit en position de combat avec la lèvre supérieur relevée. Mais avant qu'il ne se jette dessus, Seth se mit devant le loup orange.

« - Jacob arrête ! » Dit-il énerver par le comportement de son âme-sœur.

Dés que le loup le vit, il phasa, et nu comme un ver, se lança dans les bras de Seth. Bien sûre, il aurait dû être complètement terrifié à ne pas entendre Seth dans sa forme loup, et étrangement Jacob ressentait plus la distance à travers leur lien que lui. Seth ne sentait qu'un petit manque de quelque chose, tandis que Jake devait sentir une peur constante en savant qu'un vampire était continuellement à ses cotés.

« - Jake, je vais bien. » Dit Seth en consolant Jacob. « Mais va te rhabiller s'il te plait. »

Jacob n'y repensa pas deux fois. Il remit en une vitesse éclaire son short qui était attaché à sa cuisse. Rodrik avait fait semblant de ne pas avoir compris et de ne pas avoir vu, même si son ouïe ses sa vision surdéveloppés avaient tout entendu et vu. Seth accompagner par Jacob et Rodrik, entrèrent chez les Cullen.

« - Alors? Comment sait passer cette première chasse végétarienne? » Demanda Annie à son fils.

« - Mais, j'ai pas mangé des herbes! » Rigola-t-il.

Pendant que Rodrik chassait, Annie avait entreprit une grande discussion avec les Cullen. Elle avait aussi décidée de vivre selon leur mode de vie pour pouvoir, dans quelque temps, pouvoir vivre presque comme une personne normale. Elle espérait que Rodrik puisse retourner à l'école pour continuer à apprendre.

« - Maman, la maison a été séquestré... » Dit Rodrik en repensant à sa sortie.

« - Séquestrer? » S'exclama Annie. « Oh non ! Et comment je ferais maintenant que je suis vampire ? » Dit-elle en pensant à l'éventualité de se refaire voir par la population.

« - Je crois que vous devez changer de vie malheureusement. » Dit Edward en lisant les pensées d'Annie. « Vous êtes des disparus, et si ont vous retrouve avec des yeux rouges et la peau pâle, je crois que les Volturi s'en prendront énormément à nous. »

« - Les Vol… Quoi ? » Demanda Rodrik.

« - Viens avec moi. » Dit Carlisle en commençant à monter les escaliers.

Rodrik le suivit très curieux. Carlisle montait avec un pas lent pour des vampires, Rodrik avait adapté son pas avec celui de Carlisle, si il ne l'avait pas fait il aurait fini les escaliers depuis déjà quelque micro seconde en bousculant le docteur de Forks qui l'aurait peut-être évité à temps. Rodrik entendit Edward rire, et il comprit que le psychopathe était connecté depuis un moment sur ses pensées.

« - Pour commencer. » Dit Carlisle en s'arrêtant devant une peinture qui avait l'air très vieille. « Les Volturi sont une espèce de famille impériales de notre race. » Dit-il en montrant trois personnages. « Caius, Marcus et Aro. »

« - Donc se sont eux les "Rois" des vampires, ils gouvernent et dettes les lois. » Dit Rodrik qui a toujours aimé l'histoire à l'école.

« - Oui, même si nous avons qu'une loi : Garder le secret de notre existence, et les Volturi se sont autoproclamés justicier de cette lois, mais malheureusement ils ne sont pas honnêtes dans leur travail, ils convoitent tout les vampires ayant des dons. » Dit Carlisle en venant au fameux sujet.

« - Donc moi et ma mère y comprit ? »

« - Oui. » Dit Edward en arrivant, mais je n'ai pas comprit quelles sont vos dons ? »

« - On vas vous montrer ! » Dit Rodrik en commençant à descendre les escaliers.

En descendant à l'étage inférieur, Rodrik appela sa mère, et tout les deux se dirigèrent dehors. Seth était main dans la main avec Jacob tandis que tout le monde s'était réuni dehors pour la démonstration. Soudain, Annie se mit petit à petit à briller. D'abords une faible lumière, puis elle doubla rapidement en intensités. Seth voyait sa peau scintillé, et la lumière provenait aussi de son corps en dessous de ses vêtements. Tout son corps créait de la lumière, elle était devenu sa propre ampoule, la lumière quelle représentait à l'intérieur ressortait tellement elle était imposante.

Rodrik regarda amuser toute les expressions sur les visages des spectateurs. Puis il commença à se concentrer. Seth voyait son front se plisser, puis la lumière qu'émanait de sa mère commença à prendre une forme. Rodrik était entrain de déplacer la lumière autour de lui, puis elle commença à changez de couleur. Du jaune-orange, Rodrik transforma la lumière en vert, puis elle passa au violet pour ensuite arriver au noir. Les plis sur le front de Rodrik commencèrent à disparaitre, et la lumière quittait petit à petit sa forme, se dispersant dans le vide. Après que les dernières étincelles de lumière s'éteignirent, Rodrik et Annie se rapprochèrent des spectateurs.

« - Alors? » Demanda Rodrik à tout le monde, même s'il ne regardait que Seth.  
« - S'était grandiose! » Répondit Seth en passant un bras sur les épaules du blond.

Un grognement sorti de la gorge de Jacob. Il ne supportait pas le lien qui unissait Seth et Rodrik. Edward était concentré sur Jacob, puis quand Seth s'éloigna de Rodrik pour aller dans les bras de Jacob, il se concentra sur Seth. Tout le monde le voyait concentrer, Seth s'était même arrêter de pensé à Jacob et Rodrik. Puis soudain, Edward se mit à cligner des yeux et il revint à la réalité.

« - Désolé. » Dit rapidement Edward. « Donc si j'ai bien comprit, Annie crée la lumière à partir de son corps... »  
« - ...Et toi tu l'as contrôle! » Coupa Seth. « C'est génial! »  
« - Vous êtes unique! » S'exclama Ésmée.  
« - Malheureusement, oui. » Dit pour finir Edward. « Vous êtes les proies des Volturi... »

* * *

Seth et Jacob venait de partir de chez les Cullen. Main dans la main, il avait décidé de rentrer sous leurs formes humaines pour ne pas à entendre les autres esprits fluctuants à l'unisson. Seth était distrait par ses pensées, tandis que Jacob était occupé élaborer quelque chose que lui avait dit Edward.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"« - Jacob? Je peux te parler d'une chose? » Demanda courtoisement Edward._  
_« - Si sa ne sers à rien pour ma vie, non. » Répondit Jacob fâché par Rodrik qui était trop près de Seth._  
_« - Justement, c'est de Rodrik et Seth que je veux te parler. » Dit le psychopathe._

_Jacob, qui était appuyer contre le mur se releva et s'approchant du vampire._

_« - Dit moi que vous le foutez dehors! » Cracha Jacob hors de lui._  
_« - La chose regarde aussi Seth. »_  
_« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, j'y comprends rien. »_  
_« - Avant, dans l'esprit de Seth, j'ai réussi à lire qu'il pensait exactement, disons un même pourcentage à toi et à Rodrik. »_  
_« - Tu me prends pour un idiot là? » Dit Jacob qui n'avait absolument rien compris._  
_« - Alors, faisons plus simple. » Dit Edward en pensant un instant. « Seth est l'objet de ton imprégnation, juste? »_  
_« - Ouai. » Répondit Jacob en se préparant à recevoir une nouvelle qui risque d'être fracassante._  
_« - Mais lui aussi s'est imprégner de toi? »_  
_« - Continue ne t'arrête pas. » Dit Jacob impatient._  
_« - Donc en théorie, vous avez chacun besoin l'un de l'autre pour survivre? Mais malheureusement Seth arrive à ne pas sentir la douleur de votre lien qui semble affaiblit par... »_  
_« - ...Rodrik! » Dit soudain Jacob. « Mais, l'imprégnation est plus fort que de simple amitié? » Se demanda Jacob._  
_« - En es-tu sûre? Car quelque chose rivalise ta relation avec Seth, peut-être que le problème vient de lui même d'ailleurs? » Dit le vampire aux cheveux de cuivre en s'éloignant."_

_**Flashback**_

* * *

Et si ce que avait dit Edward était vrais? Si quelque chose rivalisait leur imprégnation? Existe-t-il un lien plus fort que leur lien à double sens? Mais rien n'est plus fort que l'imprégnation des loups, comment est-ce possible. Soudain, une main se posa sur la joue de Jacob. Il tourna légèrement la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux interrogateur de Seth.

« - Pourquoi tu es irrité? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix encore enfantine.  
« - Mais je vais bien. » Sourit-il en se demandant se qu'il l'a apporté à cette soudaine question.  
« - Arrête de mentir, je le sens. » Répondit Seth en s'arrêtait de marcher.  
« - C'est que... »

Soudain un loup se fit entendre de loin en coupant la parole à Jacob. Ils reconnurent tout deux le timbre de Sam, ils se dépêchèrent de se déshabiller, puis ils phasèrent en loup. Seth rassura Jacob en lui disant qu'ils en parleront plus tard. Ils essayaient de chercher l'emplacement exact de Sam qui ne devait pas être très loin.

« - Je suis là. » Dit Sam en faisant voir aux garçons son emplacement.  
« - Ok. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il de passe? » Demanda Jacob qui sentait quelque chose d'étrange.  
« - Un vampire? » S'exclama Seth en reconnaissant l'odeur.  
« - Oui, et il se dirige vers la limite de notre territoire, dépêchons-nous! »

Ils commencèrent à courir beaucoup plus vite. Seth sentait son don qui commençait à se faire demander. Mais il ne voulait pas l'utiliser maintenant. En attendant, Paul, Embry et Leah étaient arrivé sur la gauche du vampire qui commençait petit à petit à s'éloigner vers l'intérieur de la réserve. Sam envoya un "Go" sonore à Seth, qui utilisa son don sur le moment, dépassant tout le monde et fonçant droit sur le vampire. Son odeur disparue de la surface de la terre et son esprit bloqua toute les communications. Guider uniquement par son sens sauvage, il sauta sur le vampire habiller d'une grande cape noir, et lui planta ses crocs sur le moment. Le vampire se figea à cause de la douleur, et les autres loups arrivèrent pour le faire en morceau.

* * *

« - Trop nul! » S'exclama Seth. « S'était trop facile! »  
« - Arrête de te plaindre tu l'as eu presque tout seul! » Ronchonna Jared.

Autour du mini feu, qui dispersait dans l'air une odeur nauséabonde, Seth et Jacob étaient main dans la main, tête contre tête assit contre un tronc. Jared venait de partir pour aller vers sa Kim adoré, Paul, qui avait quitté une randonnée avec des types de sa classe, allait de nouveau vers eux, et les derniers s'en allèrent, laissant Seth et Jacob seul. Seth bougea sa tête, et posa ses lèvres contre celle de Jacob. Il fut simple sans détail, et sans entrain, juste un baiser.

« - Tu veux que l'on continue? » Demanda Seth.  
« - Non tu es trop petit... » Répondit Jacob en le regardant dans les yeux.  
« - Mais je parle de notre conversation! » S'exclama Seth. « Pervers vas! » Rigola-t-il.  
« - Ahaha! Très drôle... » Dit Jacob. « Avant, je voulais te parler de toi et de Rodrik... »  
« - Tu es jaloux? » Demanda Seth.  
« - Non, mais tu t'es imprégner de moi, et moi de toi. Et pourtant tu ne ressens pas la distance, tu ne ressens pas mon manque. Et le pire s'est que tu te sens bien avec Rodrik, alors que tu devrais l'être seulement avec moi... »

Jacob avait finit son discours, et il approcha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Seth. Seth n'eu pas de réaction.

« - Seth? » Demanda Jacob.  
« - Tu sais que tu as raison? » Dit soudain Seth. « Je suis imprégner de toi, mais... » Seth se leva. « Je dois y aller, à plus tard! »

Et il se mit à courir en direction de la demeure des Cullen.

* * *

En s'approchant de la demeure, en pensant que le vampire psychopathe l'avait déjà entendu, Seth pensa à Rodrik, en espérant qu'Edward l'amène vers lui. Dés qu'il arriva derrière l'arbre le plus près De la maison, il sentit un fumet familier lui arriver aux narines. Il n'eu besoin d'attendre que quelque seconde pour que Rodrik arrive vers lui. À peine arriver, il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Seth posa ses lèvres dessus. Le blond était surprit, mais se laissa faire par Seth.

« - Tu voulais me voir? » Demanda le blond en souriant.  
« - Non, je voulais juste t'embrasser pour m'assurer de quelque chose. » Dit-il en pensant.  
« - Quoi, quelque chose te tracasse? »  
« - Oui, ou plutôt quelque chose tracasse Jacob. » Dit Seth. « Je ressens exactement les mêmes sensations avec toi qu'avec Jacob, alors que l'imprégnation devrait me faire détester tout à part Jacob. »  
« - Tu échapperais à la règle? »  
« - Oui, ou plutôt... Je dois aller quelque part, je reviens! » Et Seth s'en alla dans la forêt, une deuxième fois.

* * *

« - Sam! » Cria Seth à l'entrée de la maison de son Alpha.

Seth attendit un instant. Il devait absolument demander quelque chose à Sam. S'il pourrait y répondre, Seth espérait que tout fonctionne dans son raisonnement, ainsi il pourrait...

« - Il n'est pas là, qui est là? » Demanda une voix féminine.

Une silhouette apparut des escaliers. Émily habillée d'une jolie paire de Jeans rose ainsi que d'un-t-shirt blanc, arriva devant Seth avec un grand sourire.

« - À Seth! Il est partit il y a quelque minute acheté des œufs. »  
« - Alors je vais l'attendre. » Dit Seth en s'asseyant sur une des chaises.

Émily lui servit de l'eau, et ils attendirent en silence. Seth n'avait pas envie de parler, il voulait juste savoir s'il pouvait être...

« - Qu'est-ce que tu voulais lui demander? » Demanda Émily.  
« - J'aurais voulu savoir si on peut s'imprégner de deux personnes. » Demanda-t-il.  
« - Je ne crois pas, mais pourquoi une question si étrange? »  
« - Parce que je crois... Que je me suis d'abord imprégner de Rodrik, et seulement après de Jacob... »  
« - Quoi?! » S'écria soudain Jacob qui arrivait chez Sam.  
« - Jake? » Dit Seth en se retournant.  
« - Ça veux dire quoi? Que je suis le second, un stupide bêta qui reste sous l'ombre de l'alpha. »  
« - Non! » Dit Seth. « Je ressens pour lui se que je ressens pour toi, exactement la même chose, donc, je... Vous faite moitié-moitié en moi! » Essaya-t-il d'expliquer.  
« - Moitié? Parce que tu crois peut-être que je peux me diviser en deux? » S'énerva Jacob.

Seth allait continuer d'essayer de lui expliquer, mais Jacob s'en alla dans la forêt. Seth n'attendit pas un instant de plus et il se lança à sa poursuite. Dans la forêt, Seth sentit une odeur de loup, et sans attendre il phase déchirant ses habits au passage comme Jacob à dû le faire lui aussi. Seth ne sentait pas les pensées de Jacob, mais ses pleurs. Seth sentait mal évidemment, mais l'imprégnation le poussait à le suivre. Jacob semblait affaiblit, il ne courrait pas à la même endurance d'une fois.

Seth essayait de l'appeler, mais Jacob semblait ne pas l'entendre. Après quelque kilomètre, Seth le rattrapa, et il couru au coté de Jacob jusqu'à se qu'il ne s'arrête soudainement et qu'il phase sous l'effet de la tristesse. Seth phasa à son tour, prenant Jacob dans ses bras, il essayait de le calmer.

« - Arrête de faire ainsi, rien n'est officiel. » Dit-il alors que son front se posa sur le sien. « Mais si mes soupçons son fondé, tu dois savoir que j'ai besoin de toi comme mon corps à besoin d'oxygène. Mais j'aurais aussi besoin de Rodrik, comme mon corps à besoin d'eau, seulement si vous êtes là tout les deux je peux survivre de se monde cruelle qui nous entoure tout les trois... »

* * *

Alors? Un threesome va-t-il pointer son nez?

Il n'y a pas trente-six mille chemin malheureusement, mais comment l'histoire va-t-elle continuer selon vous?

Rewiew^^


	22. Chapter 22

Coucou tout le monde!  
Aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre!  
Juste une petite information: Je suis malheureusement la cible des foudres de mon esprit, j'ai en tête trois super histoire, mais je n'ai pas envie de les commencer en sachant que cette fiction ne serait plus alimenter par ma propre imaginations... Bref tout ça pour vous dire que je me force à écrire les chapitre vite car une envie incroyable me pousse à rêver mes trois autres histoires.

Bref-bref, bonne lecture^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 22 : Amour en +**_

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Seth, Jacob et par immense miracle Rodrik allait être... Euh... "Examiner" par une vieille mage de la tribu. Tous ses ancêtres avaient eu le pouvoir de parler avec les esprits loups dans les corps des protecteurs de la réserve, et elle était la dernière à savoir lire les liens entre les corps. Sam avait été lui même lui demander, car la question l'intriguait lui aussi: Pouvait-il y avoir deux imprégnations par loup?

« - J'aime pas cette idée... » Dit Paul. « Ça va faire trop étrange, et pense à ta sœur, elle va pas aimer, et elle va vouloir partir... »  
« - Rien à voir! » S'exclama Jacob.

Paul n'arrêtait pas de lui tourner autour. Hier, exactement quand il retournait vers ses copains après avoir réduit en cendre le vampire à la cape noir avec l'aide de la meute, Paul avait malheureusement croiser le regard de Rachel, la sœur de Jake qui venait d'arriver pour passer ses vacances chez son père, et il s'y était imprégner {[( Sous demande de CarOwliine )]}. Jacob espérait que son imprégnation le change, qu'il devienne plus attentif, responsable et même moins idiot! Mais non! Jacob peut toujours espéré que le père Noël lui apporte son cadeau cette année: un cerveau pour Paul!

« - Non c'est vrai, même si dans les vidéos que j'ai sur mon ordi un threesome à l'air magnifique, avec des filles oui, mais que des mecs... Sa fait un peut orgie... »  
« - Ferme là! » S'énerva Jacob. « Sinon un matin tu retrouveras ton lit plein de jute! » Dit-il avec un sourire de coin.  
« - Tu n'oserais pas, pas vrai? » S'inquiéta Paul.

Jacob regarda Paul, et se lécha les lèvres. Paul recula avec un dégout bien visible sur son visage. Puis, un coup de vent arrivant depuis la fenêtre fit arriver l'odeur de Seth au nez de Jacob. Il sauta du fauteuil pour aller ouvrir la porte. Seth toqua une seul fois à la porte et elle s'ouvrit. Jacob, les yeux plein de bonheur, alla poser ses lèvres sur celle de son bien-aimé.

« - Bonjour mon cœur. » Dit-il tendrement après s'être séparé de Seth.  
« - La nuit est trop longue, et si on dormait ensemble cette nuit? » Demanda Seth en pensant à sa nuit blanche qu'il avait passé.  
« - Ça serait génial! » Dit-il.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, et quand Seth vit Paul, il se lécha les lèvres. Lui et Jacob s'étaient mit d'accord pour dégouter l'emmerdeur de la meute. Il est légèrement homophobe, ce qui rend le tout plus amusant. Jacob arriva et il se coucha sur le canapé. Seth se pencha, posa ses lèvres sur celle de Jacob, et il se coucha sur lui. Paul essayait de ne pas les regarder, mais le t-shirt rose de Seth est très tape à l'œil. Mais l'idée de les voir se bécoter coucher l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé le répugnait. Puis, des escaliers, apparut une silhouette.

« - Jacob?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » S'exclama Rachel.

Seth n'avait presque rien entendu, mais la voix lui était complètement étrangère, et il se releva. Voyant cette fille en pyjama, il se demanda qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ici.

« - Jake? C'est qui? » Demanda Seth.  
« - Seth, je te présente ma sœur Rachel. Rachel, lui s'est Seth, mon petit copain. » Sa voix déraillait sur la dernière parole.  
« - Tu es gay? » S'exclama-t-elle.  
« - Oui, ils le sont, et ils s'amusent à me dégouter... » Dit Paul pour attirer l'attention de Rachel.  
« - Et lui c'est qui? Notre salon est une salle d'attente ou quoi? » Dit Rachel légèrement énervée.

Elle reparti dans sa chambre, Paul se prenait la tête entre ses mains. Il avait raté sa première approche. Seth rigolait. Il ne savait pas que Jacob avait une sœur, et il était vraiment heureux d'avoir fait chier Paul. Seth et Jacob s'en allèrent de la demeure des Black et Jacob suivit à contre cœur Seth qui allait chercher Rodrik, pour le rituel de ce soir.

* * *

En s'approchant de la maison, Rodrik apparut vers l'arbre le plus proche de la demeure et il sauta dans les bras de Seth. Seth aurait voulu l'embrasser au moins sur la joue, mais quand il sentit le regard de Jacob dans son dos, il repoussa gentiment d'une main Rodrik. Il reprit la main de Jacob, et en un instant Edward apparut derrière Rodrik. Il avait l'air terrorisé.

« - Hier, vous avez tué un vampire? » Demanda-t-il en cherchant une réponse dans l'esprit des loups.  
« - Oui. » Répondit Jacob. « S'était un de vos amis? »  
« - Pire qu'un ennemi. » Dit Edward. « S'était un Volturi... »  
« - Merde! » Dit soudainement Rodrik.  
« - Il était venu nous apporter un message. » Commença Edward. « Les Volturi ont remarqué les problèmes à Seattle, et ils avaient exigé que nous les tuons tous... »  
« - Donc Rodrik et Annie aussi! » S'exclama Seth.  
« - Et maintenant ils vont prendre cet acte comme une menace. » Continua Jacob.

Tout les quatre, ils se regardèrent. Ils étaient tombés dans la merde... Edward s'en alla chez lui, et les trois autres s'en allèrent dans les bois pour se rendre sur un territoire neutre. Seth savait ou aller, Jacob aussi mais il suivait l'objet de son imprégnation, et Rodrik suivait aussi Seth. Seth l'avait remarqué, il se demandait qu'est-ce qu'ils les unissaient, car l'imprégnation était une chose, mais l'amour qu'éprouvait Seth avant de se transformer et de s'imprégner était déjà intense.

« - Tu sais, » Dit Rodrik en coupant les pensées de Seth. « La nuit est longue quand on ne dort pas… » Dit-il en repensant aux heures qu'il avait passé à lire des livres de Carlisle.

« - Sa doit te faire étrange… » Répondit Seth en se retournant vers lui.

« - Oui, mais s'est dingue tout se que tu peux faire quand tu vois si bien dans la nuit… »

« - Tu lui le raconteras une autre fois… » Coupa Jacob. « On a toute l'éternité pour parler, mais je veux arriver avant ce soir pour finir se rituel au plus vite… »

Seth lança un regard noir sur Jacob. Il savait qu'il était jaloux, il le ressentait, mais se n'était pas une raison pour faire le petit ami antipathique avec les autres. Ils étaient quand même une sacré équipe, un loup tout à fait normal, un loup avec un don de chasse et un vampire qui contrôle la lumière ! Seth plus inhumain que ça ! Ça n'existe pas !

* * *

Après une longue marche, les trois surhumains sont arrivés sur le territoire neutre, où la chamane les avait "examiner". Comme une medium qui appelle les esprits, sauf que les esprits étaient les loups. Elle avait fini de se concentrer, et elle commença son appelle à l'esprit de Seth. Debout devant lui, car si elle se tenait assise elle était trop basse, elle parla un long moment toute seule, comme si elle avait une discussion avec le loup qui était en lui. Personne des trois présent ne comprenait se qu'elle disait, elle parlait dans l'ancienne langue de la meute que plus personne, à part les membres du conseil, ne connaissait. Puis, après un long silence, elle écarta les yeux comme si un miracle s'était produit. En un instant, elle passa vers Jacob.

« - Dit moi mon garçon. » Demanda-t-elle en parlant leur langue. « De quelle couleur est ton loup ? »

« - Euh… Orange, ou roux plutôt. » Répondit Jacob légèrement surprit.

Puis elle se retourna vers Rodrik sans l'approcher. Elle le regardait comme s'il avait écrit quelque chose sur le front mais quelle n'arrivait pas à lire. Et le pauvre Rodrik, il retenait sa respiration depuis le commencement de la séance. Il avait peur de l'envie soudaine de sauter au cou de la chamane. Elle continuait de le fixer jusqu'à ce quelle se retourne de nouveau vers Seth.

« - Ton loup a besoin du rayonnement du soleil, mais ton esprit veux aussi sa chaleur. Pour la première fois dans tout l'histoire de la réserve, l'imprégnation frappa deux coups, sans l'un, tu ne verras plus rien, et sans l'autre, tu en mourras de froid… »

* * *

« - Bon. » Dit Jacob. « Je vais être sincère avec vous deux, j'ai rien pigé. » Rigola-t-il.

« - Moi non. » Rigola aussi Rodrik.

« - Moi si… » Dit Seth en s'arrêtant de marcher. « En fait vous êtes un ensemble de se que j'ai besoin. Comme pour faire un délicieux hamburger, il faut un ensemble de bon ingrédient. »

« - Je peux savoir quelle est le rapport ? » Demanda Jacob.

« - Moi j'ai comprit. » Dit Rodrik souriant. « Enfaite, pour faire tout court, pour te sentir complet, tu as besoin de nous deux ensembles ! » Dit-il fier d'avoir un cerveau légèrement plus rapide de celui de Jake.

« - Si tu veux, mais je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai une faim horrible ! » Rigola Seth. « Vu que Rodrik ne mange pas d'hamburger, il les prépare lui ce soir ! »

Seth se retourna. Il attendit une réponse de la part de ses deux bien-aimés, qui se déteste d'ailleurs, maintenant que Seth était certain qu'il était imprégner de Jacob et de Rodrik, il allait devoir les gérer tout les deux sans créée de problèmes.

« - Désolé, mais je ne sais pas s'il essayera de m'empoisonner. » Dit Jacob.

« - S'il a pas envie, mieux vaut que je retourne chez les Cullen. » Dit Rodrik qui ne voulait pas crée de problèmes.

Le blond allait partir, mais avant qu'il ne puisse bouger, Seth l'attrapa par la main, et il prit aussi celle de Jacob.

« - Écouter. » Commença Seth en prenant une grande respiration. « Maintenant que s'est sure et certain, vous devez en subir certaine conséquence, sinon c'est moi qui en souffrira. » Dit-il en les rapprochant à lui. « J'ai besoin de vous deux, je vous aime tout les deux de tout mon cœur, il faut arrêter de vous détester, moi je ne le supporte pas, et je n'ai pas envie de vivre comme ça pour l'éternité. »

Seth les regarda un instant, d'abord l'un, puis l'autre. Puis, lentement, il se rapprocha de Rodrik et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes gelées. Jacob lâcha un juron en voyant Rodrik se laisser faire, et il allait partir, mais Seth le tenait toujours par la main, puis, après s'être éloigne de Rod, Seth posa ses lèvres sur celle brulante de Jacob. D'abord Jacob voulu refuser, il essaya de résister, mais il ne pouvait pas refuser un vouloir de son âme-sœur, alors il se laissa embrasser à son tour. Après exactement le même temps, il s'éloigna de lui et les regarda tout les deux.

« - Alors ? Vous avez comprit ? » Demanda calmement Seth.

« - Oui. » Fut la réponse des deux objets de l'imprégnation de Seth.

Seth sourit, les embrassant une nouvelle fois chacun leur tour, puis ils se remirent à marcher vers la maison de Seth. Ce dernier tenait la main de Rodrik, et celle de Jake. Maintenant, Seth n'allait pas se gêner à en profiter un maximum de tout les deux, et déjà quelque chose lui passait en tète.

« - Jake on fait comment pour cette nuit ? » Demanda-t-il en espérant qu'il s'en rappelle.

« - Pourquoi ? » Dit-il après y pensant un instant.

« - J'aurais pensé que Rodrik pourrait aussi… »

« - Seth ! » Le coupa sec Jacob. « Il ne dort même pas ! Et s'est hors de question de me retrouver dans un lit avec un vampire ! »

« - De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » Demanda soudainement Rodrik.

« - Ce soir Jacob venait dormir chez moi, et je pensais que… »

« - Seth. » Le coupa à son tour Rodrik. « Il me semble que tu pousse le bouchon beaucoup trop loin. » Dit-il légèrement énerver. « Bon moi j'y vais. À demain j'espère. » Dit-il avant de s'éloigner à toute vitesse.

« - Bon, moi aussi je rentre. » Dit Jacob en partant à l'exacte opposer de Rodrik.

Seth aurait voulu les arrêter, leur dire que sa ne faisait rien, mais il n'y arriva pas à temps. Lui, qui à besoin de deux choses pour pouvoir survivre, de deux personnes avec qui le lien est réciproque, il se retrouve avec rien du tout. Il aurait dû se mettre à courir derrière Jacob, il aurait au moins rattrapé la moitié de lui-même, mais il n'arrivait pas à se créée des exceptions, il ne pouvait pas aimer un peu plus Jacob ou peu plus Rodrik. Pour lui, ils devaient être sur la même longueur d'onde. Des larmes commençaient à lui descendre depuis les joues, il réalisa qu'ils avaient la même longueur d'onde ce soir, ils ne voulaient pas de Seth, pas s'il devait partager. Seth se sentait soudain fragile, et en colère. Sans vraiment son apercevoir, il phasa et commença à courir vers le nord, loin, trop loin pour un simple aller-retour…

* * *

Ah... Quand tout aurait bien pu finir (à trois dans un lit, sa aurait fait chaud^^).

Que pensez-vous qu'il se passera?

Rewiew^^


	23. Chapter 23

Salut tout le monde!

Aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre!

Désolé pour l'attente, mais l'imagination me manquait, puis un brin de follie ma envahi en une seul fois^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 23: Le Problème Deviendra Une Fête^^**_

_"« - Jake! » Cria Seth._

_L'ainé ne semblait pas entendre. Toujours avec l'objet de métal appuyé sur la tempe, il souriait. Seth sentait ses joues inondées par ses propres larmes. Puis, Jacob appuya sur la gâchette, et il tomba à terre dans une mer de sang. Seth resta figer devant cette vision d'horreur. À l'instant il sentit froid. Il se retourna, pour ne plus voir le corps gisant par terre, et devant lui apparut Rodrik avec un briquet allumé dans sa main._

_« - Rodrik, non... » Pleura Seth._

_Le blond approcha sa main de la petite flamme, et elle prit feu. Le feu se propagea partout sur lui, puis ses cendres s'envolèrent avec un vent froid et noir. Seth, seul par terre, tremblait sous l'afflux des larmes qui tombait à terre formant un océan ou seul lui n'arrivait pas à se noyer pour mourir, et arrêter de souffrir. Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'arme entourée d'une mer de sang qu'avait utilisé Jacob. Il fallait allumer une mèche. Alors il se retourna et il prit le briquet au milieu des cendres de Rodrik. Portant l'arme à sa tempe, il alluma la mèche en se brulant quelques cheveux au passage. Il compta ensuite jusqu'à trois._

_« - Jacob, Rodrik et Moi. »_

_Et le coup le plongea dans le noir."_

* * *

Une explosion intérieur réveillât Jacob. Dans son lit, il sentait son cœur battre fort. Une douleur lui transperçait l'âme. La distance avec Seth était beaucoup trop forte pour qu'il ne soit dans son lit. Il se leva en vitesse, s'habilla un minimum, et il courra sous la fenêtre de Seth. Elle était ouverte, alors il regard à l'intérieur. Sue et Leah dormaient toutes les deux dans un canapé. Le cœur de Jacob manqua des battements en voyant le lit de Seth vide. Jacob pensa un instant, et il s'en alla en direction de l'école.

Au alentour de l'école, Jacob cherchait le fumet de Seth. Jacob avait peut-être une chance de le trouver sous le saule pleureur. Seth lui en avait parlé, quand il n'avait pas le moral, ou qu'il se sentait seul. En s'approchant de la forêt, il sentit un fumet familier. La trace lui piquait le nez, et il tomba après peu sur Rodrik.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fout là! » Cracha Jacob.  
« - Je pense que tu l'as sentit toi aussi... » Dit Rodrik en repensant à la légère explosion qu'il avait sentit.  
« - Oui, et il n'est pas rentré hier soir... »  
« - Il doit être sous le saule pleureur. » Dit Rodrik en marchant à coté de Jake. « Je trouve qu'il en a voulu trop d'un coup... » Dit-il en pensant a hier soir.  
« - Oui. Mais il demande se qu'il veut, comme un enfant. »  
« - C'est un enfant. » Dit Rodrik en souriant.

Ils continuèrent à marcher, sans sentir son odeur. Arriver devant le seul saule pleureur de la forêt, ils le virent couché près du tronc, nu comme un vers et recroqueviller sur lui même. Il était tellement craquant que Rodrik lâcha un soupire. Il allait se baisser pour le prendre, mais il se releva sur le champ.  
« - C'est mieux si tu le prend toi. » Dit-il en chuchotant.  
« - Non, tu peux le prendre toi si tu as envie. » Répondit Jacob.  
« - J'aimerais bien, mais je suis congeler je te rappelle. »

Jacob haussa les épaules. Pour une fois qu'il était gentil avec lui! Il s'approchant de Seth, et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Des qu'il le souleva, Seth s'agrippa à ces bras brulants. Rodrik fit passer ses bras autour du cou de Jacob pour qu'il ne puisse pas tomber, et ils commencèrent à mâcher en direction de la maison de Seth. Rodrik était légèrement surpris de voir Jacob détendu malgré sa proximité. Il marchait devant lui en regardant le visage de Seth. Mais, complètement distrait par ce visage d'ange, Jacob allait trébucher à cause d'une racine qui émergeait de terre. Juste avant de précipiter, Rodrik le rattrapa par les hanches et le remit dans une position stable.

« - Wouaw! Merci. » Remercia Jacob en pensant qu'il aurait pu faire du mal au petit bout d'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. « Comment tu l'as fait? »  
« - Trop facile. » Dit Rodrik en rigolant. « Je te rappelle que je suis un nouveau-né. »  
« - Ouai, mais un nouveau-né sympa. » Dit-il avec un bref sourire.  
« - Bon je te le laisse. » Dit Rodrik en pensant à Seth. « Moi je vais lire un ou deux livres. »

Sur ce, Rodrik s'en alla doucement dans la forêt, et Jacob continua son chemin. Chez les Clearwater, il réveilla Sue et Leah, et quand elles virent Seth dans ses bras entrain de dormir, elles s'en allèrent heureuse la dans leurs lits, et Jacob se coucha à coté de Seth. Lui aussi ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour s'endormir.

* * *

Seth avait chaud, trop chaud. Il bougea, en enlevant une couverture qui lui passait juste sur son corps, et le poussa, son mouvement fut suivi par un grand boum. Des gémissements de douleurs s'élevèrent dans la chambre, et Seth encore à moitié endormi regarda ce qui était tombé.

« - Jake? » Se dit-il en reconnaissant son visage dans l'ombre.  
« - Bonjour à toi aussi. » Dit Jacob en se massant la nuque qui avait tapé par terre.

Seth se recoucha un instant sans rien dire. Soudain, il se regarda, il était complètement nu. Il voyait au contraire Jacob tout habiller. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à poil dans son lit avec Jacob? Il avait aussi mal à la tête, est-ce qu'il aurait bu et qu'il ne se rappellerait de rien? Jacob regardait le regard de Seth qui passait de son propre corps au sien. Il rigolait intérieurement en se demandant à se que Seth pouvait se poser comme question sur son état.

« - Ok j'y comprend rien... » Dit soudain Seth.  
« - Ça me semble pourtant simple! » Dit Jacob d'un air très sérieux. « Je me suis ramener avec un bon alcool, tu as dû en boire juste deux verres et tu as commencé à te déshabiller. Tu étais si saoule que je me suis permit de te violer... »

Jacob le regardait trop sérieusement. Seth avait presque tout gobé. Il approcha ses doigts vers ses fesses sans que Jacob ne le voit, mais il ne se sentait pas plus ouvert ou différent. Du bout du regard, il cherchait une bouteille, il n'y en avait point. Même ses habits n'étaient pas là. Soudain, Jacob céda sa patience, et il éclata dans un grand rire.

« - C'était une blague? » S'exclama Seth.  
« - Ouai! » Répondit Jacob toujours en rigolant. « Bref, oublie... » Dit-il en revenant sur le lit.

Seth s'était remit un peu sous la couverture pour cacher sa nudité. Jacob se rapprocha de Seth, et il posa ses lèvres sur le cou du cadet. Seth bascula légèrement la tète sur le coté, et se pinça les lèvres sous tant de tendresse. Les lèvres brulantes de son âme-sœur remontèrent petit à petit, Seth gémissait sous le contact électrisant de leurs peaux.

« - Jake, ma mère est juste à coté… » Chuchota Seth.

« - Ta mère et Leah savent que je suis ici. » Répondit-il.

Jacob remplaça ses lèvres pas sa langue, une vague de plaisir envahit Seth au moment du contact. Tenant une main sur la tête de l'ainé, il insistait pour que Jake continue. Petit à petit, en pensant à hier soir, Seth se rappelait de se qu'il s'était passé.

« - Vous étiez partit, toi et Rodrik, je suis parti, mais je ne suis pas rentré… » Dit-il en pensant à voix haute.

« - On est allé te chercher. » Dit Jacob pour compléter le puzzle.

« - Toi et Rodrik ? » Demanda Seth légèrement surprit.

« - Oui, on a tout les deux entendus une légère explosion… » Dit Jacob en regardant Seth.

Une explosion ? Seth cherchait dans sa tête qu'est-ce qui aurait été à causé cette explosion. Puis il se rappela de son rêve, des larmes commencèrent à descendre tout doucement sur les joues de Seth. Jacob les essuyaient dès qu'une nouvelles apparaissait. Voir Seth pleuré était la dernière des choses que Jacob voulait.

« - Ce que tu as entendu, s'était mon rêve. » Dit Seth en essayant de se reprendre. « Il y avait toi, et puis Rodrik, et, cette mer de sang, une douleur constante, des flammes… » Et Seth replongea dans un chagrin.

« - Chut, arrête j'ai pas besoin de savoir… » Dit Jacob en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que Seth se calme, puis Seth s'habilla et ils se recouchèrent sur le lit. Seth s'endormi à nouveau, et Jacob le suivit dans le monde des rêves.

* * *

Vers midi, Seth se trouvait dans les bras de Rodrik en attendant que Jacob finisse sa patrouille. Depuis se matin il se trouvait dans les bras de quelqu'un, dans le lit il avait été dans ceux de Jacob, au petit déjeuner dans ceux de sa mère, qui avait eu peur en ne le voyant pas arriver hier soir. Puis jusqu'à présent dans ceux de Rodrik. Il n'avait pas encore parlé avec le blond, il n'avait simplement pas envie de parler. Appuyer contre un tronc, Rodrik caressait le bras de Seth qui était appuyé de dos sur lui. Puis le loup se retourna en embrassant langoureusement Rodrik. Rodrik se laissait faire, presque par surprise plutôt que par bonheur, car il ne s'y était pas attendu.

« - Je t'aime. » Chuchota Seth en s'éloignant quelque seconde de Rodrik.

« - Moi aussi, et aussi Jacob. » Répondit Rodrik.

« - J'ai le droit au bis alors ! » Rigola Seth.

« - Ouai petit chanceux ! » Dit Rodrik en lui caressant la joue.

Seth embrassa encore une fois Rod, puis il se retourna en sentant un doux arôme s'approcher d'eux. Depuis un arbuste, apparut un Jacob tout souriant. Seth ne fit que deux petit pas, et il se retrouva ses lèvres collée sur celle de Jake. Seth s'était attendu à ce qu'il se repousse sous l'odeur du précédent contact avec le vampire, mais se ne fut pas le cas, en revanche il continua de l'embrasser encore plus profondément. Puis, en se détachant du cadet, il salua Rodrik de la main et il s'adressa à eux.

« - Edward aimerait nous parler… » Dit-il en rompant le romanticisme qui les entourait.

« - Il me la dit aussi ce matin. » Se rappela Rodrik.

Seth et le reste de sa troupe, commencèrent leur promenade pour aller chez les Cullen. Ils le faisaient de plus en plus. La longue promenade silencieuse ou Seth passait d'une paire de bras à l'autre. Puis, Seth partit en avant, et sans qu'il ne le voie Rodrik se rapprocha de Jacob mais l'ainé accéléra le pas pour s'éloigner du blond et se retrouver au même niveau que Seth.

« - De quoi est-ce qu'il voudrait nous parlez? » Dit Seth en prenant la main de Jacob.  
« - D'une vision d'Alice. » Dit le psychopathe qui apparut soudain vers eux.  
« - Put... » Dit Jacob en sursautant. « Tu peux pas arriver normalement comme tout les autres? »  
« - Désolé, mais Alice voulait vous parlez en personne, c'est frustrant le faite quelle arrive complètement à ne pas penser... » Dit-il en se rappelant de ses tentative de lire qu'est-ce quelle avait vu.

Jacob était presque entrain de rire, mais la main de Seth qui prit la sienne le relaxa. Rodrik avait prit l'autre main disponible, et ils s'en allèrent rapidement vers la demeure Cullen, où Alice arriva en trombe depuis la porte arrière. Elle poussa avec force son frère à l'intérieur de la maison pour ne pas qu'il reste avec eux. Sec un demi-sourire, elle sauta en posant ses deux pieds sur le dos d'Edward, et elle le fit voler à l'intérieur. Elle revient vers le trio en retrouvant son air sérieux.

« - Bref... Vous devez faire attention... » Dit-elle après un instant de silence.  
« - Quoi?! » S'exclama Jacob.  
« - C'est tout? » Se demanda Seth. « Pas de vision de mort, pas de Volturi... »  
« - Dans le mille! » S'écria soudain Alice. « Ils ont envoyé Jane et d'autre Volturi, ils arriveront très bientôt... »

* * *

Une fois de plus réunit chez l'accueillante (si on enlève l'odeur nauséabonde pour les loups) maison des Cullen, Sam, Sue et le célèbre et unique trio attendaient dans un silence légèrement embarrassant l'arrivée de Alice qui, d'après les quelques images qu'Edward avait réussi à lire dans sa tête (légèrement dérangé selon Jacob), avait trouvé une solution et quelque précision. Puis, du silence total, un gargouillement fit tourner la tête de tout le monde vers Seth.

« - Désolé, j'ai pas vraiment mangé ce matin. » Dit-il presque en rougissant.

« - Pas grave, je suis sûre qu'Ésmée te… »

« - Tout de suite ! » Dit Ésmée en coupant la parole au vampire psychopathe. « Je vais te cuisiner de savoureux sandwich ! »

Sue regarda son fils d'un mauvais œil pendant qu'Ésmée s'en alla d'une marche joyeuse vers sa cuisine vieille mais neuve utilisée que quand des personnes normaux, comme Bella, ont faim, d'ailleurs, elle était dans le salon elle aussi, Rodrik arrivait à se contrôler en sa présence, mais il ne respirait pas très souvent. Elle et Edward avaient l'intention de se marié, mais, un grand mais car elle voulait devenir immortelle comme le reste de sa belle famille. Une histoire trop compliqué aux yeux de Seth, qui a déjà des problèmes dans sa simple vie, mais s'il rajoute l'amour égal qu'il doit donner à Rodrik comme à Jacob, sa complique le tout. Seth vit Edward lui hocher la tête, il peut pas penser à ses oignons celui là ! Quand Ésmée revint de la cuisine avec un magnifique plat, et un délicieux et bien rempli sandwich, Alice accompagnée de Jasper, qui portait des sacs plein d'habit, pointèrent le bout de leur nez.

« - Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. » Dit-elle en prenant les sacs et en allant les posé à l'étage en une seconde. « Shopping de dernière minute. »

« - Qu'est-ce que s'était ça ? » Demanda soudain le psychopathe qui fronçait ses sourcils.

« - Tu l'as ferme ! » Dit soudain Alice en lui pointant un doigt menaçant. « Bon alors… Faisant le point. » Dit-elle en s'asseyant inutilement sur un des fauteuils. « Les Volturi avaient envoyé un des leurs pour voir si on avait tué tout les nouveau-nés comme ils le voulaient, mais malheureusement vous l'avez tué… » Dit-elle dans un sourire caché.

« - Il était sur notre territoire. » Dit Sam. « On assumera nos faits et gestes. »

« - Oui, mais maintenant Aro se demande si le problème des nouveau-nés à été résolu ou non. » Dit Alice en se relevant et en leur tournant le dos. « Et il veut la mort aux coupables qui les auraient menacé… » Elle pivota légèrement la tête en faisant voir un regard meurtrier qui glaça le sang au loup, et aussi à quelque vampire.

« - Ils n'ont pas d'autorité sur nous. » Dit Sam essayant de rendre de part égal le terrain miné d'Alice.

« - Donc la faute tombe sur nous ! » Dit-elle. « Mais il y a des personnes à risque lors de la visite de Jane et compagnie. » Puis son regard tomba sur Annie et Rodrik. « Vous êtes les premières personnes à risque… »

« - Pas vraiment. » Coupa Edward. « Vu qu'ils ont tout les deux des… »

Alice siffla. Edward arrêta sur le champ de parler.

« - Vous êtes à risque. Jane et ses acolytes arriveront ou demain ou après demain, et ils resteront pour une semaine, donc je ne vois qu'une seule solution… »

Alice regarda d'abord Edward, puis Annie, et enfin Jacob et Rodrik assit sur un canapé avec Seth sur un genou de chacun. Elle s'en alla tranquillement à l'étage en laissant la tension an l'air, puis elle revint avec des étranges billets en main. Elle les cacha derrière son dos, puis elle se mit à faire en avant et en arrière dans le salon.

« - On dois sauver Annie. Elle pourra parfaitement se faire un voyage à Tokyo vu quelle nous a dit quelle en a toujours rêver. » Alice s'approcha d'Annie, et elle lui remit un des billets. Il y avait écrit "Aller-Retour" et une ligne en dessous "Tokyo".

« - Mais, je ne peux pas accepter, je… »

« - Pas besoin de me remercier, je sais que vous aller aimé se séjour. » Dit Alice avec un grand sourire. « Ensuite, Rodrik… » Elle s'approcha de lui. « Toi aussi, tu dois partir, mais selon les règles des loups, on ne sépare pas un imprégner de l'objet de son imprégnation, juste ? » Dit-elle en se retournant vers Sam qui hocha la tête. « Donc tu dois partir avec Seth, ce qui implique aussi Jacob. » Elle se retourna vers Rodrik, et lui tendis trois billet. « Bon voyage en amoureux aux Maldives ! »

Toute la salle se figea soudain. Rodrik regardait les billets que lui avait donnés Alice. Seth et Jacob regardèrent eux aussi se présent sans queue ni tête qui était à l'épreuve des portes-monnaies des Cullen. Il y avait écrit le nom d'un hôtel suivit de cinq étoiles. Sue et Sam se rapprocha à leurs tours. Pour eux, s'était juste une très mauvaise blague organisée par tous les vampires.

« - Écoutez moi encore un instant. » Dit Alice qui sautait de joie fasse aux réactions des heureux élu de son plan. « Vos avions parte cette nuit, j'ai déjà préparé vos valises, et Edward, n'essaye pas de leur refusez se que je leurs offre, sinon ça va mal barder. » Sa voix descendit de deux octaves, menaçant Edward et tous les présents.

« - Merci. » Dit soudain Seth dans le vide.

Les Maldives ? Se demandait Seth, qui s'est ou elles pouvaient être située ? Au-delà du monde ? Au beau milieu de l'océan ? Sur la pointe d'un gratte-ciel ? Il s'en fichait carrément, il n'avait qu'une magnifique image dans sa tête : Rodrik, Lui, Jacob…

* * *

Alors? Vos impressions sur ce chapitre?

Des idées sur le prochain chapitre?

J'ai vraiment de la peine à écrire (en Février, sa fera 3 ans que je n'étudie plus le français^^) Mais j'éspère que ça vous va quand même!

Rewiew?


	24. Chapter 24

Coucou tout le monde^^

Alors avant toute chose, je tien à vous remercier pour les _**5570**_ visualisations, en total depuis la publication de cette fics il y a environ trois, le dernier jour d'Octobre !

Ensuite, d'autre chiffre juste pour m'amuser :

- Le chapitre le plus visualiser est le premier (1444), suivi du deuxième (451), troisième (344),…, le chapitre 7 (234) dépasse le 6 (196),…, le chapitre 13 (176) dépasse les chapitres 11 (169) et 12 (142),…

- Des _**5570**_ visualisations, vous êtes environs **4549 Français**, suivi par nos amis les délicieuses fritte belges avec 381 visualisations, nous avons à la troisième place les _canadiens _avec _332_ visualisations…

- Le Dimanche 9 Septembre a été le jour où les visualisations ont été en leur maximum avec 220 visites ce jour-là

Bref, fin des chiffres^^ Je ne sais pas si sa vous intéresse, mais moi j'aime bien utiliser Excel ^^ Je le referais pour la fin du prochain mois (si elle n'est pas finie avant^^) juste pour le plaisir…

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 24: Vacances!^^!**_

* * *

Assit sur son lit qu'il allait quitter pour deux semaines, Seth regardait le billet d'avion dans sa main. C'est la première fois qu'il partira si loin de chez lui, même plus loin que Port Angeles. En repensant à cette sortie, l'estomac de Seth se noua, une mauvaise pensée lui remonta à l'esprit, mais elle disparu quand il sentit une douce présence dans son dos. Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait ce doux fumet qui venait virevolter dans ses narines.

« - C'est magnifique, non ? » Dit Seth.

« - Ça dépend, moi l'idée d'aller au chaud ne me plait pas… » Répondit Jacob qui arriva derrière son imprégnation.

Seth lâcha un mince sourire, puis il pivota la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de Jake. Elles sont douces, mais envahissante, comme sa langue, qui envahit sa bouche pour une attaque directe. Seth tenta une contre-attaque, mais elle tomba à l'eau qui les entourait. Jacob battit en retraite, et Seth s'éloigna petit à petit du champ de guerre. Jacob se releva en emportant Seth avec lui, et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, où Sue était entrain de mettre en place se qui était déjà en place. Elle était heureuse pour son fils du magnifique voyage, mais d'être si loin de lui pour deux semaine n'était pas une douce pensée. Quand elle les vit arriver, elle allât embrasser Seth sur le front, puis elle regarda doucement Jacob.

« - Fait attention à lui, et amusez-vous bien. »

Seth salua Sue, et Jacob et lui s'en allèrent de chez les Clearwater. Annie les attendait chez les Cullen pour les amener à l'aéroport vu quelle devait partir depuis le même. Encore une fois, Alice avait tout organisé à la perfection. Mais comment a-t-elle fait à les voir si Jacob et Seth ne sont que des noirceurs dans ses visions ? Comment a-t-elle donc fait pour préparer leurs valises ? Aurait-elle tout misé sur les visions visant Rodrik, et elle aurait préparé le tout parallèlement à ses visions ? Seth avait la tête qui dérangeait de toutes ses questions inutiles, pourquoi se creusait-il encore la tête à tout comprendre, la magie qui entoure lui-même et les personnes de son entourage ne peut pas être comprise.

« - S'est où les Maldives ? » Demanda Seth.

« - Dans l'Océan Indien, juste en dessous de l'Inde. » Répondit Jacob ayant quand même fait un peu de géographie à l'école. « C'est bête, mais on sera plus près des Volturi là-bas, que ici. »

« - Je pense qu'Alice a dû voir quelque chose de spécial… » Dit Seth en repensant à toutes ses questions.

« - Mais elle ne peux pas nous voir ! » Dit Jacob en rigolant.

Entre les arbres, Seth vit apparaitre l'herbe de la maison des Cullen, et un magnifique soleil humain qui y brillait dessus. La lumière émise par le mini soleil changeait de couleur, en passant par le violet pour ensuite arriver au bleu cobalt, Seth regardait son soleil qui s'amusait, un léger rire sur les lèvres, Rodrik les vit arriver, et il se dirigea vers eux. Il serra fort Seth dans ses bras, comme s'il il ne l'avait pas encore vu de la journée, et il adressa un large sourire à Jacob qui lui sourit aussi.

« - On t'as dérangé dans ton entrainement ? » Demanda Seth en rigolant.

« - Non, je m'amusais je ne suis pas un débutant tu sais ! »

« - Pourquoi tu ne l'utilise pas pour changer la couleur de ta peau et de tes yeux, tu passerais pour un humain comme ça non ? » Dit Jacob.

Rodrik le regarda un moment. Pourquoi pas, pensait-il. Il n'aurait pas à attendre pour que la couleur de ses yeux s'adoucisse, et il pourrait avoir la même couleur de peau qu'avant ! Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il commença à s'exécuter. Il mit sa peau sous un rayon de soleil, et il commença à modifier la couleur de se dernier, d'abord il lui donna une couleur brun claire, et petit à petit tout son bras fut teinté d'une couleur presque égal à celle de Seth et Jacob. Il lui donna quelque éclat de clair, et il fut ombré et la couleur se clarifia en une couleur beaucoup plus clair.

« - Voilà, s'était ça ta couleur. » Dit Seth en se rappelant mieux que personne.

« - Ouai, mais je crois qu'il aura besoin d'entrainement ! » Rigola Jacob en pensant au temps qu'il a mit pour se donner une couleur parfaite avec des ombrage.

Ils rigolèrent et papotèrent encore un moment, mais quand la très vieille pendule dans le salon des Cullen sonna 16h, Alice vint les appeler pour leur expliquer les dernières choses importantes du voyage. Elle avait d'abord expliqué qu'eux et Annie prenaient le même avion, sauf qu'il s'arrêtait d'abord à Tokyo, pour ensuite atterrir à Malé, la capitale des Maldives. Seth pensa quelque instant, s'est la première fois qu'il prendra l'avion ! De nouveau des magnifiques images de vacances lui sauta en tête, la mer chaude, lui dans un costume de bain… mais est-ce qu'Alice a vraiment fait les valises ?

« - Et pour nos affaires ? » Demanda Seth très curieux.

« - J'ai déjà tout préparé, ne t'inquiète pas avec moi il ne vous manquera rien ! » Dit-elle tout sourire de la réussite de se voyage qu'elle avait surement déjà vu.

« - Mais comment t'as fait ? »

« - Grace à Rodrik. Vu qu'il est lié à toi, il me sert de lampe torche sur toi et Jacob. » Dit-elle heureuse de cette possibilité. « Bref Malé ne serra pas votre arrêt principale, depuis l'aéroport, un taxi vous apportera vers le port, et vous naviguerez jusqu'à… Ah mais je suis bête, vous le découvrirez tout seuls ! » Rigola-t-elle.

Rodrik regarda hilare Seth et Jacob, puis Annie entra dans le salon un trousseau de clé à la main.

« - En voiture tout le monde, on part pour l'inconnu ! »

* * *

Seth entendait le vent siffler sur la voiture qui dépassait un grand nombre d'automobiliste sur l'autoroute à coté de Seattle. Le bolide qu'Annie guidait pouvait largement dépasser les 150 km/h, et elle si donnait à cœur joie de dépasser ce chiffre ! Rodrik était assis à coté d'elle, et Jacob et lui était silencieux derrière. Le soir était doucement venu poser son grand manteau de soie sombre qui suivait le soleil dans sa descente au crépuscule. Pour de bref moment, Seth savourait ses yeux des dernières pluies qu'il ne verrait plus pendant deux semaines. Plonger dans ses pensées, un bruit sourd, qui le ramena à la réalité, se fit entendre, et la voiture se mit soudainement à dérapé. Annie eu un léger sursaut, mais elle reprit en main ses émotions et elle contrôla la voiture, et la fit arrêter sur une ligne d'herbe entre les deux voies. Presque sans préoccupation, les autres passagers sortirent lentement dans la voiture.

« - Chapeau ! » Dit Jacob.

« - Ouai, elle devait vraiment crever maintenant ! » S'énerva Rodrik.

« - Non, je ne parlais pas de ça ! » Rigola Jacob. « Ta mère à une parfaite contrôle du véhicule ! »

« - Je passais mon temps à terminer le jeu Gran Turismo 4 de mon fils… » Dit-elle tout bêtement.

« - Quoi ? » S'exclama Seth. « Mais Rod, tu m'avais dit que tu l'avais fini toi, sauf que tu m'avais laissé gagné ? »

« - Eh… Désolé… Mais je devais bien t'impressionner dans un mode ou un autre non ? »

« - Tu n'avais pas à me mentir… »

« - Hey ! On se calme, on à un autre problème. » Dit Jacob.

L'ainé pointa du doigt un bout de pneu qui était entrain de brulé d'une légère flamme de leur coté de la route. L'herbe autour commençait à noircir, mais Seth s'approcha et il commença à taper son pied contre le pneu pour ne pas que le feu se propage, le feu s'éteignit, mais la chaussure de Seth resta accrocher au pneu qui avait fondu sous la chaleur. Jacob commença à rire, et Rodrik l'aida à se détacher de cette gomme au pied. Ils rigolèrent un bon coup, puis Annie regarda dans le coffre s'il n'y avait pas une roue de secours, mais elle avait été enlevée. En s'approchant pour voir, Jacob recula tout de suite.

« - Sa pue le vampire ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« - C'est Alice qui a mit les valises dedans, s'est normal. » Dit Rodrik.

« - Ouai, mais non. » Dit Seth en reniflant le coffre. « Je suis désolé, mais s'est pas Alice… »

« - Pas grave, on ne peut de toute façon pas repartir, regarder la transmission, elle est foutue ! » Dit Annie.

Elle s'approcha de la jante qui était complètement raillée et cabossée et essaya de la tourner, mais elle ne fit que de grincée par la force du vampire. Elle se releva, et elle prit son cellulaire et appela rapidement Alice. Vous dire quelle avait prévue ça est un gros mensonge, car elle dit n'avoir rien prédit sur se sujet. Aucun accident n'avait été vu par le reste des automobilistes grâce à la grande prestation d'Annie, donc ils appelèrent un remorqueur comme l'aurait fait une personne normal, sinon Annie l'aurait lancée sur la colline et serait partie en volé une autre…

« - Bon, allons acheter une nouvelle voiture ! » Dit Annie quand la voiture fut prise par le camion qui venait d'arriver.

« - T'es pas sérieuse ? » S'exclama Seth.

« - Oui, très sérieuse même ! » Rigola-t-elle. « Il y a une Lamborghini en vente où nous porte le remorqueur, on pourrait se faire un petit cadeau pour nous que nous rembourserons au Cullen ! »

« - Ouai, une Lamborghini c'est de la bombe ! » S'exclama Jacob qui raffolait de voiture.

« - Mais i place dans une Lamborghini ? » Demanda Rodrik.

« - Je crois qu'une Ferrari FF fera l'affaire ! » Dit-elle en rigolant !

Seth, légèrement impressionner par le choix d'Annie, se laissa transporter jusqu'au garage, où Annie paya en un seul payement la voiture qu'elle avait vu il y a quelque temps avant en allant à Seattle. De sa magnifique couleur rouge, cette Ferrari 4 places et 4 roues motrices émit un doux rugissement quand Annie appuya légèrement sur l'accélérateur. Jacob n'en pouvait plus, il fit passer Seth et Rodrik derrière, et il s'assit à coté d'Annie. Après s'être assit, Seth remarqua qu'elle était certes très belle, et il ne se sentait pas coincé comme il avait pensé ! Car pour lui, des voitures pareilles ont deux places devant, un énorme et puissant moteur et s'est tout !

« - Je pourrais l'essayer ? » Demanda Jacob.

« - Non, n'y pense même pas cabot ! » Dit-elle en rigolant.

Jacob faisant une petite moue boudeuse, se mit à regarder dehors, il était entrain de regarder les lignes blanches sur la route pour voir la vitesse de l'engin. Annie se mit des lunettes de soleil, et elle appuya sur l'accélérateur. Rodrik, malgré notre pauvre distance que nous offrait la voiture, se rapprocha de Seth et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune loup. Solides mais douces, elle offrait un plaisir incroyable à Seth, si bien qu'il lâcha un léger gémissement sortir de sa bouche. Annie se mit à rire et elle accéléra. Jacob se retourna vers Seth et rapprocha son visage, Seth très amuser embrassa à son tour Jacob, et le voyage retomba dans le calme.

* * *

Assit sur un siège, Seth attendait qu'Annie et Jacob reviennent du guichet d'information. Rodrik debout devant lui se frottait les yeux comme s'il avait sommeil, mais s'était les lentilles pour changer la couleur de ses yeux encore rouge. Il en avait mit une paire avant de sortir de la voiture, et la perte de sa vision parfaite l'embêtait beaucoup. Il ne voulait pas arrêter de bouger dans tout les sens, et sa donnait un mal de tête à Seth. Il le prit par le bras et le fit s'assoir sur le siège à coté de lui.

« - Arrête un peu, si tu continue les lentilles seront foutue et tu devras en remettre d'autre ! » Dit-il en savant que sa ne lui plairait pas.

« - Trop tard. » Dit Rodrik en regardant des ses yeux rouge sang ceux de Seth. « Tu viens avec moi je vais en remettre. » Demanda-t-il en cherchant des toilettes.

Seth se leva et il prit Rodrik par la manche pour le guider sans qu'il n'est besoin de lever les yeux du sol pour ne pas qu'il se fasse voir dans cette état. Une fois dedans, Seth sortit la boite avec les lentilles du sac à dos qu'il portait et il en tandis une paire à Rodrik. Une fois mise, Rodrik recommença à se frotter les yeux. Seth le prit par les poignets, et il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - Arrête. » Dit Seth en rigolant. « S'il te plait, j'aime pas te voir comme ça. »

Rodrik sourit, et il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Seth. Ils rigolaient du coin de leurs bouches tandis qu'ils les ouvraient petit à petit. D'un simple baiser, il devint beaucoup plus profond et joueur. Seth lâcha les poignets de Rodrik et il caressa une de ses joues froide et dure. L'autre alla se balader dans le dos du vampire. Le blond serrait fort Seth contre lui, il était bien partit pour bien finir, mais un bruit attira leur attention. D'une porte sorti un homme qui s'en alla des toilettes sans même prendre le temps de se laver les mains. Rodrik fut prit par un fou rire qui fit rigoler Seth à son tour. Quand il est comme ça heureux, se rend heureux le monde entier, pensait Seth pendant qu'il sortait des toilettes pour retourner vers le siège où les attendaient Jacob et Annie.

« - Où vous étiez ? » Demanda Jacob qui prit la main de Seth.

« - Aux toilettes, Rodrik n'arrête pas d'user ses lentilles ! » Rigola-t-il.

« - Ouai… » Dit Jacob en reniflant doucement Seth. « Moi aussi je veux un bisou… » Dit-il en ayant reconnu une forte odeur de vampire.

Seth sourit et embrassa tendrement Jacob, son Jacob qui fait son petit jaloux du jour ! Il aimait quand tout allait si bien dans sa vie. Il sourit, puis ils commencèrent à prendre les bagages pour aller à l'embarquement. Le guichet pour l'entrée dans l'avion n'était pas encore ouvert, et Seth s'était appuyer contre un pilier pour patienter, et la troupe s'était rapprocher de lui comme s'il était un aimant. Jacob s'appuya contre le pilier à coté de Seth, et Rodrik, toujours un petit peu plus envieux, serra Seth dans ses bras. Puis, quand Seth posa ses lèvres sur le front de Rodrik, une explosion survint aux dessus d'eux. Les néons qui alimentaient l'aéroport en lumière explosèrent toutes en une seule fois. Des étincelles brulantes tombaient sur les pauvres gens assit à attendre leurs vols, ou sur ceux qui faisaient la file pour les divers magasins. Des cris de peur retentissaient dans tout l'aéroport, puis d'une seconde à l'autre tout fut plongé dans le noir, sauf une chose, la peau d'Annie qui commençait à scintiller. Une onde de lumière envahit tout l'aéroport, et Rodrik se détacha de Seth et écarta discrètement les bras, en un millième de seconde, tout l'établissement fut illuminer correctement. Seth regardait autour de lui, personne ne les regardaient, Annie ne scintillait plus, mais elle était quand même plus lumineuse que la normale. Ils avaient procéder si vite que personne n'avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé.

« - Vous avez foutu quoi ! » Chuchota Jacob à Annie.

« - T'inquiète, ils n'ont rien vu venir. » Dit-elle en commençant à faire la file vers le guichet qui venait d'ouvrir.

Le personnel s'était mobiliser pour soigner le quelque brulure qu'aurait pu avoir certaine personne, même les dames au guichet était préoccupée, elles scrutaient intensément les lumières qui illuminait tandis que des étincelles sortaient encore des néons exploser. Avant qu'il n'entre dans un tunnel qui les apportera dans l'avion, Seth voyait déjà des ouvriers se mettre au boulot pour réparer les néons, et petit à petit, Annie s'éteignait de sa luminosité qui n'était pas visible aux yeux de mortel humain. En voyant nos billets, une hôtesse nous fit assoir sur les fauteuils de la première classe, et oui, s'il était payé par Alice, ils ne pouvaient être que dans la première classe. Seth s'étais assit à coté de Jacob et Annie à coté de son fils, et ils attendirent en silence le décollage de l'avion.

* * *

« - Faites pas de bêtises! On se voit bientôt! » Avait dit la mère de Rodrik en descendant à Tokyo.

L'avion venait de décoller à nouveau, cette fois-ci en direction Malé. Rodrik était venu s'assoir sur les genoux de Seth, car il avait une légère migraine. Jacob faisait son jaloux car il pensait que s'était seulement une excuse pour rester près de lui. Seth aussi savait que normalement (même si rien est normale dans sa vie...) les vampires non pas de migraine, mais Annie aussi s'était plainte d'avoir la tête un peu lourde à certain moment. Seth se demandait à quoi pouvait être lié à se problème.

« - Sa pourrait être la pression atmosphérique? » Dit soudain Seth.

« - Non, sinon en montagne j'aurais aussi eu la même sensation. » Répondit-il en pensant à quelque partie de chasse avec Edward.

« - Fait attention, les lentilles se sont fondues. » Dit Jacob en enlevant un bout de la lentille tombée sur la joue de Rodrik, et en se moment une petite turbulence secoua l'avion.

« - Merci, à présent j'en remets une paire... » Dit Rodrik en ne faisant pas attention.

« - Non, tu as qu'à te coucher sur moi, et ferme les yeux, sa fera passer la migraine. » Dit Seth en coupant Rodrik.

Rodrik sourit, et il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son bien aimé. Déposant un baiser sur sa joue, Seth sourit face à la froideur de Rodrik. Puis, prit de jalousie, Jacob posa ses lèvres sur la tempe du cadet qui fit poser sa tête sur l'épaule de l'ainé. Et en se moment de joie, amour et paix, le téléphone de Rodrik sonna. Seth fit bouger tout le monde pour pouvoir le prendre de la poche du blond, il vit le nom "Alice" écrit sur l'écran, et il répondit.

« - Allô? » Dit Seth.

« - Dépêchez-vous! » Cria soudain la voix stridente d'Alice.

« - Quoi? » Rigola Seth choqué par l'intonation de la voix normalement calme d'Alice.

« - Vous allez mourir! Atterrissez au plus vite, l'avion va exploser! Vous aller tous exploser avec dépêcher vous! Je vous ai vu dans une mare de sang! »

Soudain, avant que le cœur fragile de Seth ne comprenne enfin, une grosse turbulence fit presque sauter Seth. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à Alice, que l'avion tourna sec à droite, en faisant tomber Rodrik à terre. Plusieurs cris de peur se firent entendre, puis l'avion tourna à gauche, prit de surprise, Rodrik qui s'était relever tomba sur Jacob. Ce dernier le rattrapa avant qu'une deuxième secousse ne le porte plus loin. Tous les passagers pouvaient entendre les cris et le pleur sonore d'Alice à travers le téléphone. Soudain l'avion prit d'un coup une grande altitude, puis après quelque millième de seconde de stabilité, l'appareil en vole piqua droit au sol.

Prit par la peur est la vitesse, des enfants pleuraient leurs morts prochaines, avec tout les autres passagers Seth serrait fort contre lui ses deux aimés qui venait à peine de se rendre compte que la fin était malheureusement déjà proche. Les vitres de l'avion se noircir par la vitesse de l'engin qui entra en combustion. Les cris étaient désormais les dernières utilisations des poumons de tout le monde. Seth prit de la plus grande angoisse jamais prouvée. Se mit à pleurer, puis, une force s'expulsa de lui. Il n'entendit plus rien, son cerveau ne pensait plus à rien, seul sa vue trahissait sa paix intérieur. Des flammes commençaient à consumer le toit, qui fut bientôt presque ouvert. Seth y vit soudain une lumière, sa probable sortie. De rien pour rien, tenter de se sauver dans ce cas ne lui coûte que la vie, il donna un grand coup de pied dans la fenêtre, et il vit la soudaine proximité d'une île, avant qu'il n'ait vraiment calculé ses probabilités, il serra le plus fort que possible Jacob et Rodrik, il se détacha et d'un bon il sauta en dehors de l'appareil désormais en fusion. Une grande bouffée de chaleur le prit de partout en voyant pour une dernière fois l'avion avant que les flammes ne s'emparent du réservoir. Dans un nuage noir éclairer par la rougeur de l'explosion, Seth vit l'île en dessous trembler par le choc, et pendant que le vent lui sifflait aux oreilles, il vit la côte, l'eau de la mère était magnifique, et il y plongea dedans. Ses poumons se vidèrent de tout leur oxygènes, et pousser par un dernier effort, il poussa à la surface les deux êtres pour lesquels il pourrait mourir, comme se magnifique jour avec une douce fin...

* * *

Fin...

Désolé, mais se final n'étais pas vraiment prévu...  
Tout mon esprit s'est mélanger au moment précis ou j'ai écrit "Le soir était doucement venu poser son grand manteau de soie sombre qui suivait le soleil dans sa descente au crépuscule." j'ai alors pensé que ma fanfiction devait finir un jour ou l'autre, alors j'ai choisi aujourd'hui:  
Le 7 Novembre 2012  
Bref, vos impressions sur le chapitre très triste j'en suis très conscients car l'écrire à été très difficile.  
Et bien sûre, l'histoire. Comment avez-vous trouvé ma première fanfiction? Même si vous ne voulez rien savoir à cause de ma fin trop improviste, je peux aussi comprendre si vous êtes en colère contre moi, mais s'est déjà très douloureux pour moi, n'aggraver pas mon cas...

Merci, et à très bientôt...


	25. Chapter 25

Ahahahahahaha!

Salut tout mon petit monde triste!

Vous vous rappelez de la fin tragique et improviste, de mes peines et de mes excuses sur le dernier chapitre de la fin de ma fanfiction? Eh bien...

!Tout était une blague!

Pendant que j'écrivais je n'avais pas de peine à écrire une fin tragique {[( Il y en aura pas rassurez-vous^^ )]}, enfaite je me poilais de rire sous les réactions que vous auriez eues! La fin n'avait rien d'intelligent, je serais venu chez pour que vous me donniez une bonne paire de claque si je vous laissais avec l'eau de mer dans la bouche, il n'allait quand même pas se sauver pour rien le pauvre Seth...

Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé, désolé, désolé.

Je sais que beaucoup n'ont pas apprécié, peut-être même que vous m'auriez lancé des tomates si j'étais devant vous^^

Bref je voulais savoir si quelqu'un avait été, au contraire, intéresser par mon petit mot en fin de chapitre, et s'il s'était attendue à une suite?

Encore une fois désolé, je sais que s'est pas le premier avril, mais quand l'envie arrive^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 25: La douce envie après l'enfer**_

* * *

Seth ne sentait plus rien, aucune sensation n'arrivait à ses mains, aucune odeur n'arrivait à son nez, et plus rien ne le faisait penser. Plonger dans l'inconnu total, Seth ne voyait rien. Il ne se rappelait de rien, mais, sa mémoire commença à lui parler. Quelle magnifique voix, elle ne semblait pas être siennes en tout cas! Elle lui parlait d'une seule chose, d'ailleurs, en faisant bien attention, Seth entendait que sa mémoire appelait son propre nom. Sa gorge se mit à bruler. Soudain, tout ses sens revinrent à lui, et il vomit des litres d'eau depuis ses poumons. L'eau arriva à peine à sa bouche quelle revint dans l'œsophage pour ensuite partir vers son estomac. Pendant se temps, ses oreilles arrêtèrent enfin de siffler.

« - SETH! Seth! Seth! SETH! Seth! SETH! »  
« - Répond moi, s'il te plait dit quelque chose, ne part pas maintenant, je veux pas, non pas maintenant! »

À qui appartenait ses pleurs? Et cette voix cristalline qui criait son nom? Accompagner par une douce voix de mâle trempé par les larmes du chagrin? Quelque coup arrivait en plein dans la poitrine de Seth qui le fit momentanément se relever pour enfin se vider de tout l'eau, et la remplacer par de l'air. Sur le faire, les voix avaient arrêté de crier, et après que le souffle de Seth se fut stabilisé, un corps chaud et son antagoniste le froid vint le chuter par terre.

« - Putain! Tu es vivent! » Criait la voix de mâle.  
« - Seth! » Pleura une dernière fois la voix cristalline.

Seth ne comprit rien pendant un instant, puis tout lui revint en tête. Il aurait voulu pleurer lui aussi pour être encore vivant, il aurait voulu les rassurer, mais l'eau salée lui brulait tout l'œsophage et la gorge. Faisant un mince sourire, il serra contre lui ses deux piliers vitaux, ils restèrent comme ça, enlacer sur le sable, jusqu'à ce que Seth se reprenne plus au moins, et ils se relevèrent tout les trois. Puis se retournant vers la cause de leur mort probable, Seth entendit un cri parmi le feu.

« - Il y a... encore un... vivent. » Dit-il en pointant du doigt la personne vue.

Rodrik et Jacob passèrent chacun un bras sous les bras de Seth, et ils avancèrent tout les trois vers les longues colonnes de fumées noires. En proximité du crash, les flaques de sang se faisaient nombreuses, et les corps démembrer aussi. Seth se croyait dans un film d'horreur même s'il en avait jamais vu. De nouveau, un cri retentit, un cri rauque et puissant, Seth en eu la chaire de poule. À quelque pas devant eux, se trouvait un corps sans bras, les yeux recouvert de sang et un énorme bout de métal pointé dans son estomac. Le corps ne bougeait plus, sauf sa bouche qui criait.

« - Au mon dieu... Elle est encore vivante... » Dit Seth les yeux plein de larmes.  
« - Quelle horreur... » Dit Jacob complètement dégouter.  
« - Rod, s'il te plait, finit la, fait quelque chose, en ne peut pas la laisser souffrir comme ça... »

Rodrik regarda Seth complètement dégouter. Mais il avait raison, elle allait de toute façon mourir, mais accélérer le processus ne serait qu'un jeu d'enfant. Rodrik se rapprocha du corps de la jeune dame aux cheveux bouclé et tacher de sang, posa ses dents sur son cou, et il déchira sa peau en commençant à aspirer vigoureusement le sang, le corps arrêta de crier rapidement, comme Rodrik lâcha le corps à terre après que le peu de sang qui lui restait fut engloutit. Rodrik avait une légère moue dégoutée, et Seth le prit dans ses bras en essuyant ses lèvres sales de sang.

« - Tu as bien fait, ne t'inquiète pas. » Dit-il en pensant au mal qu'il sentait en lui.

« - C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas... Venez, allons sur la plage... » Dit Rodrik en s'éloignant de l'accident.

Suivit des autres, ils regardèrent une dernière fois le tragique accident qui aurait pu tous les tuer. Arriver sur le sable fin, Rodrik se coucha à terre. Seth se coucha à son tour avec l'aide de Jacob, qui se coucha aussi. Seth regardait le long nuage noir s'élever dans le ciel, grâce à eux, ils seront vite secourus. Voulant le dire à Rodrik, il tourna la tête vers lui et il le vit les yeux fermer et les sourcils froncer. Son front d'un blanc de marbre se plissait joliment au dessus de son nez. Seth caressa sa joue, mais la main de granite du blond la repoussa. Il ouvrit un œil en le regardant.

« - J'en veux encore... » Dit-il en pensant au sang qu'il y avait partout sur l'île.

Seth s'éloigna de Rodrik pour ne pas lui compliquer son contrôle de soi. Il alla se réfugier dans les bras de Jacob qui le regardait avec beaucoup de tendresse. Jacob lui caressa la joue, puis laissa un baiser sur le front du cadet. Sans lui, Jacob ne serait pas encore là, à le remplir de joie et amour, surtout de l'amour. L'ainé le serra fort dans ses bras, Seth souriait sous la force qu'il mettait. Plonger dans son bonheur, il en oublia presque l'accident. En regardant aux alentours, il découvrit les vrais couleurs de l'île: du sable parfait, des immenses palmiers remplis de bananes jaunes, l'eau aux milles couleurs d'azurs et enfin, la chaleur. Seth avait très chaud, et cette chaleur augmenter par le feu provoqué par l'incident rendait l'air insoutenable. Il se défit de l'enlacement, qui lui donnait encore plus chaud, et se coucha dans le sable en écartant bien les bras pour prendre un maximum de frai.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Demanda Jacob en se relevant sur un coude.  
« - J'ai chaud... » Dit-il en soupirant.  
« - Ahhh... » Dit Jacob en regardant autour de lui. « Et si on allait nous baigner? »

Se baigner? Pourquoi Seth n'y avait pas pensé avant? Le cadet se releva et se rapprocha de la magnifique mer de remplie de milles couleurs, il enleva ses chaussures mouillée de leur immense plongeons précédent, et il trempa ses pieds dans le bleu infini. Seth se serait attendu à de l'eau froide pour se rafraichir, mais il sentit un dégout pour de l'eau presque chaude. Jacob vint à ses cotés, et il enleva son t-shirt.

« - Bon je crois qu'on doit y plonger pour se rafraîchir... » Dit-il en rigolant.

Il avança petit à petit dans l'eau, et, après avoir passer les parties sensibles, il plongea. Seth le regardait faire, il dévorait des yeux se corps magnifique. Et quand il revint à la surface, Seth enleva à son tour son t-shirt pour le rejoindre. Quand il fut complètement mouillé, il sentit enfin un peu de fraicheur. Jacob vint derrière lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le cou. Seth se retourna et prit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il était heureux de leur baignade improviste, il pourrait presque parler de vacances, mais se n'était pas le moment meilleur pour parler de vacances. Soudain, les pensées de l'accident de l'avion revint dans tout les sens de Seth. Des larmes descendaient sans arrêt sur ses joues. Jacob se rapprocha de son amour et lui essuya les larmes.

« - On se baigne, on s'amuse alors qu'une cinquantième de personnes sont... Mort... » Sa dernière paroles fut noyer dans ses larmes.

« - Chut, ne pleure pas. » Dit Jacob en prenant son visage entre ses mains. « Tu ne pouvais rien changer de se qui allait arriver, mais à la place de ne rien faire, tu nous as sauvé moi et Rodrik, c'est la meilleur de toute tes décisions de ta vie, come quand tu as demandé à Rodrik de mettre fin à la douleur de la jeune fille, encore une fois tu as fais un bon choix… » Il souriait en déposant ses lèvres sur le front du cadet.

Encore baigner par la mer et le léger vent qui se levait, de loin, ils entendirent des bruits d'avions et d'hélicoptères arriver. Un d'eux arriva plus vite et se posa sur le sable, avant même qu'il se soit posé à terre, la porte s'ouvrit avec force et deux silhouettes complètement différente en sortit. Alice, suivit de près par Sam se rapprochèrent des garçons. Alice s'en alla vers Rodrik tendit que Sam alla rejoindre les garçons. Seth et Jacob se rapprochèrent de Sam pour ne pas qu'il ne se mouille et Sam leurs sourit.

« - Vous êtes vivant, c'est magnifique… » Dit-il en soupirant.

« - Nous oui, mais pas eux… » Dit Seth en pointant d'un doigt tremblant le désastre.

« - Allez rentrons, essayons de ne pas tomber sur des paparazzis… » Dit-il en regardant les hélicoptères s'approcher.

* * *

Sur son lit, Seth regardait le plafond de sa chambre qui lui semblait drôlement normal. Rodrik vint sur son lit et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Cela faisait trois jour qu'il dormait chez lui pour se caché des Volturi. Les Cullen auraient pu y penser avant ? Les Volturi non aucune autorité sur la réserve, et chaque vampire qu'y pénètre à l'intérieur est réduit en cendre, à l'exception de Rodrik, qui est hébergé pour la survie de Seth, car s'il meurt, Seth en mourait chaque jour.

« - On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Rodrik.

« - Je sais pas, une partie de Uno ? »

« - Déjà fait hier… »

« - Ah oui s'est vrai… Monopoly ? »

« - Déjà fait… »

« - On pourrait aller nous promener ? »

« - Je ne dois pas sortir. »

« - Pas faux, bon je sais pas… » Dit finalement Seth.

Voilà se qui était bien ennuyeux pour Seth. Sa vie à l'intérieur de sa maison n'est pas vraiment une vie. Il a besoin d'espace et d'air frai, de se transformer au moins deux fois par jour pour se sentir satisfait. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas la compagnie de Rodrik, loin de là, s'est juste qu'ils ne peuvent pas vraiment s'occupés. Rodrik attendait une réponse de la part de Seth, mais à la place d'attendre, il se leva et alluma la télévision. Elle s'alluma depuis une chaine de télé journal, et à la une, ça parlait de l'accident aérien.

_« - D'après les sources d'Alice Cullen, une témoins extérieur à l'accident, il y aurait que trois survivants de ce terrible accident, ce sont trois enfants de Forks, dans l'état du Washington, ils auraient été sauvé à cause d'une mini explosion intervenu pendant le crash qui les auraient en quelque sort poussé jusqu'à la rive, ce qui les auraient sauvé, merci à Alice Cullen pour cette article que vous pouvez visualiser sur notre site… »_

« - Comme ils sont cons ! » Dit Rodrik en éteignant l'écran.

« - Quoi ? Alice devait crée une histoire, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'on a des pouvoirs super naturel se qui nous a permit de résister à l'impacte avec la surface de l'eau, parce qu'on à fait au moins un saut de cent mètres tu sais ? »

« - Non, je m'en fiche de ça ! » Dit Rodrik en retournant sur le lit de Seth. « S'est toit qui nous a sauvé de ce pétrin non ? » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il vola un baiser à Seth en rigolant, puis Seth, ayant retrouvé un peu de bonheur dans cette journée qui lui semblait monotone, se mit à califourchon sur Rodrik pour l'embrasser sur sa joue. Il se coucha sur son torse froid et respira sa douce odeur qu'il aimait tant. Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment, puis Seth se releva pour partir en cuisine. Rodrik le suivit, puis en voyant Seth ouvrir le frigo, il commença à rire.

« - Tu ne peux pas te passer de la nourriture même pour trente seconde ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Non. » Dit Seth en fermant le frigo.

En regardant aux alentour, Seth vit un billet posé sur le plan de cuisine. Il reconnu l'écriture de sa mère qui avait écrit quelle était partie à Port Angeles pour des courses spéciales. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Seth pendant qu'il pensait qu'il était seul avec Rodrik, seulement tout les deux….

« - J'ai envie de faire quelque chose, vient… » Dit Seth en allant dans sa chambre.

Rodrik le suivit sans trop de questions, et quand Seth ferma la porte derrière le blond et qu'il vint poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, une vague idée de se que voulait Seth lui vint en tête. Rodrik approfondit se doux baiser qui devint profond et langoureux. Les mains du blond étaient fermes sur la nuque et le dos de Seth, tandis que ce dernier les laissaient vagabondé sur le magnifique corps de vampire. Plus d'une fois elles étaient parties dessiner le torse de Rodrik qui était bloqué dans l'âge d'adolescent.

Leurs désirs qui s'éveillaient soudainement, furent bloqué en premier temps par leur t-shirt qui volèrent dans la chambre. Le corps gelé de Rodrik était presque réchauffé par la chaleur que produisait celui de Seth. Bien vite les lèvres de Rodrik ne suffirent plus pour le bonheur de Seth, il s'en alla voyager dans le cou du blond pour y déposer des baisers tout chaud sur cette peau congelée. Rodrik fermait les yeux sous le bonheur immédiat qu'il sentait. Quelque soupire vagabondait dans la chambre, Rod était aux septièmes ciels quand Seth arriva avec ses douces lèvres sur ses reins. Il déposa un dernier baiser près du nombril sans défaut du corps immortel, puis il happa les lèvres de Rodrik.

Les mains de Seth s'étaient faufilées entre leurs deux corps et elles voyageaient en direction du bas ventre durcis de Rodrik. Seth conduisit Rodrik sur son lit, et il se coucha sur lui après lui avoir déboutonné son pantalon. Les chaudes main de Seth se faufilèrent à l'intérieur et touchèrent à travers le caleçon le membre de Rodrik. Le blond eut un petit sursaut suivis d'un gémissement qui excita Seth, qui ne prit pas longtemps à retirer le dernier vêtement de son bien aimé. Rodrik l'arrêta et il commença à son tour à enlever les derniers bout de tissus qui leurs empêchaient de continuer. À présent nus, Seth se coucha sur Rodrik qui soupira en sentant le sexe de Seth sur le sien. Toujours en s'embrassant, Seth donna trois coups de bassin qui fit sortir leur gland en fusion (fusion froide pour Rodrik). Un choc électrique parcourut toute la peau de Seth quand l'extrémité de son membre toucha la froide et lisse peau de Rod.

« - Je te veux… » Dit Rodrik en soupirant de bonheur. « Et si on reprenait d'où on s'était arrêter ? » Dit-il avec un magnifique souvenir en tête.

« - Dans la baignoire alors… » Dit Seth en rigolant.

Il se leva et prit Rodrik dans ses bras. Il poussa légèrement la porte, et rapidement il parcourt la brève distance qui séparait sa chambre de la salle de bain. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne en se moment, pensait Seth, car sa mère lui aurait dévissé la tête. En entrant dans la salle de bain, Rodrik allait descendre des bras forts de Seth, mais le loup lui en empêcha. Il coucha le vampire dans la baignoire, et il se coucha sur lui. Il tourna le robinet et de l'eau froide commença à parcourir le corps de Seth. Seth prit possession de la bouche de Rodrik en la remplissant de sa langue. Cet échange dura jusqu'à ce que l'eau fût assez haute et que Seth ferma le robinet.

« - Je t'aime… » Dit Seth en déposant des baisers sur tout le visage de Rodrik.

« - Moi aussi et je te veux… » Répondit Rodrik presque impatient. « Maintenant. »

Seth, pousser par un désir fou de le faire sien, plaça son engin à l'entrée de Rodrik. Aider par l'eau, il commença lentement à pénétrer le blond et il déposa ses lèvres sur sa jugulaire pour le rassurer. Le membre de Seth arriva jusqu'à moitié, quand Rodrik posa sa main sur le ventre de Seth. Le brun arrêta de bouger, et remplis le cou de Rodrik de doux baiser.

« - Il à l'air plus gros que la dernière fois… » Dit Rodrik en soupirant.

« - Je grandis vite… » Dit Seth en recommençant à avancer dans sa pénétration.

Les mains de Rodrik tremblèrent sur la nuque de Seth quand son scrotum toucha la peau du blond. Un plaisir infini s'empara de Rodrik, qui entoura le bassin de Seth avec ses jambes pour le pousser encore plus en lui. Des "Ahhh" sonore envahissait la salle pendant que les coups de Seth devenaient plus rapides et puissant. Rodrik nageait dans le bonheur, trop de bonheur que le fit gicler sa semence dans l'eau. Rodrik gémit tout en embrassant Seth. Il le serra fort contre lui et la froideur de son corps fit jouir de plaisir Seth. Seth affalé sur Rodrik, reprenait le cours normal de sa respirations. Rodrik lui caressait et remplissait Seth de doux baisé tout autour des lèvres de son amant.

« - S'était grandiose… » Dit Rodrik en survolant les lèvres de Seth. « Comme notre première fois… »

« - Oui, presque mieux… » Répondit Seth se remettant de sa giclée puissante et abondante. « Je t'aime… »

« - Moi aussi. »

* * *

Coupé !

Magnifique chapitre non ?

Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensez de se chapitre ?

Ai-je réussi à me faire pardonner ?

Rewiew ?


	26. Chapter 26

Joyeux Noel!

Pour vous tous, voici mon cadeau de noel: 4092 parole pour le chapitre 26 avec une jolie scène pour la fin!

Désolé du retard, et bonne lecture^^

PS: Le chapitre est disponible en format pour IPhone sur mon profil il y a le lien comme d'habitude^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 26: Un moment de folie...  
**_

**POV de Seth  
**

« - Seth, réveille toi, on doit y aller... »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent avec beaucoup de peine, ma chambre plongé dans l'obscurité me cachait se visage qui m'avait réveillé.

« - Allez grand ronfleur ! Je suis sure que tu t'es réveiller tout seul ! »

Le visage m'était invisible, mais la voix ma tout de suite enchantée. Une seule personne au monde avait un timbre pareil ! Ma main engourdie s'est levée dans le vide et est venue caresser le visage congelé de mon amour de vampire. Je sentais comme des éclaires sous ma main, sa peau me donnait tout le plaisir possible, comme toujours. Je pu apercevoir son sourire, puis il se rapprocha et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Leur doux contact me fit frissonner de bonheur. Mes mains attrapèrent les cheveux de sa nuque et le reste de son corps fut plaquer contre le mien. De sa force surhumaine, il se souleva et je tomba doucement dans mon lit.

« - Il ne faut pas que tu traine, sinon s'est Sam qui m'arrache la tête parce que je ne t'ai pas envoyer en patrouille. »

Sa voix était neutre, sans un ton particulier. Il semblait heureux n'empêche. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il est ici, pendant que j'y pense, s'est son dernier jour ici ! Je sentis ses mains froide me caresser le dos avec rapidité, si vite que ses mains devinrent chaudes. Mon corps aussi se réchauffait, mon bas-ventre surtout ! S'est dingue ce qu'il m'excite ! Bon, je me leva, j'enfila le short que Rodrik m'avait déjà prit, et ensemble nous sortons de ma chambre.

« - Tu devrais te mettre devant moi, si ma mère me vois je suis foutu… »

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda Rodrik en me prenant la main.

« - Tu as beau être froid, pour moi tu es chaud ! »

Son regard tomba sur mon érection qui formait une bosse sur mon short. Un léger sourire lui apparut sur les lèvres, et en une seconde il me prit sur son dos. Un petit rire m'échappa tandis que je pensais que s'était la meilleure idée qu'il avait eue ce matin. Je posa ma tête sur son épaule, et il m'accompagna jusqu'à la cuisine. Je sentais une douce odeur d'œuf et de bacon qui me chatouillait les narines, s'était maman qui cuisinait juste pour moi. Dans la cuisine, maman venait de mettre la nourriture dans les assiettes et elle sourit à nous voir arriver. Je descendis doucement de Rodrik, et quand maman tourna le dos, je m'enfila sur la chaise pour qu'elle ne remarque rien.

« - Tu as bien dormi malgré ce chaud mon trésor ? » Demanda maman tandis qu'elle lavait des plats.

« - J'ai pas eu de problème avec le frigo à coté. » Dis-je en pointant du doigt Rodrik.

Mon blondinet favori me regardait manger en silence. C'est bête qu'il ne puisse pas manger, on pourrait faire comme dans un film Disney où deux chiens qui mange des spaghettis s'embrassent en mangeant le même fils… Bon sur se coup se serrait seulement moi le chien, mais sa ne me dérangerait pas. Après avoir mangé, mon érection avait disparue et je me leva de table pour aller rejoindre Jacob que je sentais arriver. Rodrik avait du le sentir avant car sa tête était déjà tournée contre la porte. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de sonner à la porte, je l'ouvris pour sauter dans ses bras.

« - Bonjour trésor ! » Dit Jacob en m'embrassant sur le front.

Il allait entrer à l'intérieur juste après, mais il croyait vraiment que j'allais me contenter dans bisous sur le front ?! Je lui sauta aux lèvres je le pris de surprise, et sous notre échange amoureux, Jacob perdit l'équilibre. Un mur de béton retenu Jacob avant qu'il ne balance trop. Je leva les yeux au-dessus de l'épaule de Jacob et je vis Rodrik qui me faisait un sourire. Je souris et je fis marche arrière pour aller finir de manger. Je n'ai rien vu, mais j'ai bien cru entendre Rodrik et Jacob s'embrasser, je fis tout de suite volte face et je vis qu'ils s'étaient fais la bise. Je me retourna pour ne pas qu'ils m'aperçoivent, et je fini mon déjeuner.

* * *

« - Voilà ! On peut y aller ! » Dis-je en refermant la porte de la maison.

« - Tu en mets du temps à manger ! » Rigola Jacob en me prenant la main droite.

« - Mais il s'empiffre pas assez malgré le temps qu'il y passe ! » Continua Rodrik en me prenant mon autre main.

S'était beau à voir. Moi entouré des deux personnes que j'aime, une vie presque parfaite. Nous nous éloignons de la maison pour entrer petit à petit dans la forêt. On devait légèrement se dépêcher, Sam nous avait déjà appelés depuis longtemps, et je pense que nous étions en retard pour notre patrouille. Je disais bien notre, car Jacob nous à informer que les Volturi étaient partis, mon dernier jour avec Rodrik sera le jour de notre patrouille ensemble, tout les trois. Arrivé chez Sam, Paul était assis sur les escaliers avec un visage tout triste. J'ai sentis la main de Jacob se serrer un peu plus. Paul ne nous remarqua pas quand nous lui avions passé devant.

« - Salut Paul, tout vas bien ? » Demandais-je en lâchant les mains de mes tourtereaux.

Paul ne me répondit pas. Il secoua seulement négativement la tête.

« - Tu veux m'en parler ? »

« - S'est Rachel… » Dit Paul entre ses dents.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« - Elle ne m'a pas répondue hier soir quand je l'ai appelé… » Il soupira.

« - Quoi, juste pour ça ?! » M'exclamais-je.

Paul me lança un regard noir. Wouaw ! L'amour rend fou les gens ! Je me releva et m'éloigna de lui. La rage amoureuse est-elle contagieuse ? En relevant la tête je vis Jared qui sortait de la maison de Sam en courant. Il m'est passé devant en me lançant "Je suis chez Kim" puis il a disparu dans la forêt. Il était étrangement élégant se matin…

« - Je comprends pourquoi il était habillé comme un pingouin se matin. » Rigola Jacob.

« - Ah ! Enfin vous êtes arrivé ! » Dit Sam tout sourire en sortant de la maison.

« - Oui. » Dis-je.

« - Bien, MAINTENANT VOUS ME FEREZ SE PLAISIR DE FAIRE CETTE ****** DE PATROUILLE ! »

On moins d'une fraction de seconde nous étions tout les trois partis vers la forêt pour ne pas se recevoir les foudres de Sam. On explosa tout les trois de rire et Jacob s'éloigna deux seconde pour phaser. Moi je pris bien mon temps pour enlever mon pantalon devant Rodrik que je vis rougir. Après avoir fait un bon nœud à ma cuisse, je phasa et à l'instant j'entendis les lamentations de Jacob. Le pauvre voulait lui aussi me voir se déshabiller devant lui. S'il a envie je lui ferais un strip-tease !

« - _Tien ta promesse alors !_ » Dit-il en bavant d'avance.

* * *

**POV de Rodrik**

Et voilà, mon dernier jour avec Seth je dois le passer en faisant une stupide patrouille en forêt sans pouvoir l'entendre ! Seth me regardait avec sa mignonne face de toutou joueur, il se rapprocha de moi pour me lécher la joue. Beurk ! Voilà une seul chose répugnante des loups… Seth commença à marcher et je le suivi sans problème, de même pour Jacob. Il a quand même une jolie couleur de fourrure.

Pendant qu'on marchait, ou courrait aussi vite que Bolt pour de simple humain, je voyais danser les éclats de lumière parmi les feuilles mouillée par la rosée du matin. Les gouttes d'eau transformaient la lumière en un arc-en-ciel aux huit couleurs. Les petits insectes sur les arbres semblaient se réveiller et des tas de petits animaux fuyait en nous sentant arriver.

Seth et Jacob ne semblaient pas vraiment se parler entre eux, Seth me regardait plus souvent que son parcoure, quelle tristesse ne pas l'entendre ! Leurs pas ralentissaient petit à petit et moi-même je faisais mes pas plus petit. Jacob reniflait intensément l'air, qu'avait-il senti ? La tête haute, Seth semblait regarder l'horizon qui ne se voyait pas. La patte de Seth gratta le sol, se préparait-il à courir comme un taureau ? Après avoir gratté le sol, il se déplaça et me poussa vers ce qu'il avait fait. Je vis que ses mouvements avaient écrit un mot dans le sol : « Vampire ».

Jacob se mit à grogner. Avant même que je puisse réagir, il fonça droit dans la forêt. Seth le suivi et je me mis à mon tour à courir. Plus profondément dans la végétation, se senti à mon tour une odeur de vampire, elle n'avait rien de familière, heureusement, je ne veux pas avoir à détruire un Cullen. Le fumet avait subitement changé de direction, il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il était suivit. Je voyais Seth prendre un grand élan de vitesse. Puis, dans un last de temps, il dépassa Jacob à vitesse grand V ! Je me suis mis à courir encore plus vite. Soudain, après avoir atteint une certaine vitesse, j'entendis mon pantalon faire un bruit étrange, mais avant de commencer à freiner pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, un léger aboiement de douleur résonna dans le bois. Jacob et moi avons reconnu cette douce voix, et nous nous sommes mit à courir le double de notre vitesse normal.

Enfin, j'aperçu Seth, dans sa forme humaine ! Une silhouette allait se jeter sur lui, mais Jacob le repoussa en l'attrapant en vol. Ils chutèrent violement contre un arbre, mais sa n'arrêta pas le vampire aux yeux rouges. Il fonça à nouveau sur Seth, mais je lui arriva dessus avec un flash de lumière. Ne pouvant plus voir à cause de la lumière que je tenais sur ses yeux, je pris imagination d'un jeu de combat sur ma console, et lui donna coup de pied dans la mâchoire, se qui le fit chuter contre un arbre environ cent mètres plus loin.

À genou, je pris Seth dans mes bras, une petit égratignure sur son bras était entrain de se cicatrisé tendis que je sentis à nouveau le vampire se relever. Ses lèvres retroussées, ses dents blanches réfléchissaient la lumière du soleil. En moins d'une seconde, je l'éblouis à nouveau grâce à se faible rayonnement. Ensuite, sure et certain que sa ne l'arrêterait pas, je m'enveloppa de lumière. Je fis de même pour Seth et Jacob qui venait de se reprendre du choc.

Le loup orange fonça à nouveau sur le vampire qui fut de nouveau éblouit mais par la lumière environnant Jacob. Tandis que j'attendais que Seth revienne à lui, j'entendis un bruit sourd comme si une pierre se cassait. Le vampire ne devait plus nous causé de problème et je réduis peu à peu l'effet de mes pouvoirs. Un léger bruit de briquet, et le feu fut allumé, cela avait été tellement facile. Puis, quelque bruit de tissus et j'entendis Jacob venir vers moi.

« - Il va bien ? » Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant par terre en face de moi.

« - Oui, il s'est juste évanoui à voir. » Répondis-je en caressant le visage de Seth.

« - Merci pour le bouclier de lumière, sa a été super utile. »

« - De rien, tu sais il faut bien que je l'utilise de temps en temps ! »

« - Bon ramène le chez Sam, moi je passe un moment chez moi et je reviens. »

Il se rapprocha de Seth et lui posa un baiser sur son front, puis il m'embrassa la joue avant de repartir en direction de la réserve. Je ne bougea plus un moment. D'accord qu'on se fasse la bise pour se dire bonjour, j'aime bien ça, mais le faire à chaque fois que l'on se quitte, je ne pensais pas que s'est lui qui aurait commencé, moi je n'avais rien demandé…

* * *

**POV de Jacob**

Je trottais rapidement dans la forêt pour ne pas faire trop long. Je devais juste aller prendre mon achat de se matin. Ou peut-être, la prendre plus tard... Oui je crois que s'est mieux. Pour le moment allons voir si Rachel ne me la pas encore bue. Je n'avais pas envie de phaser, je n'étais pas si loin après tout.

Après cinq minutes de course. Je vis la couleur délaver de la maison. J'entrais à l'intérieur, et je sentis une odeur qui me fit saliver. En pénétrant dans la cuisine je vis Rachel préparé du poisson dans une grande poêle. Elle ne devait pas m'avoir entendue, elle continuait tranquillement de cuire ses poissons tout en sifflotant. J'ouvris le frigo pour ne pas la faire sursauter et pour lui montrer ma présence.

« - Ah ! Jacob ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver ! » Dit-elle tout sourire.

« - Ouai, Paul non plus t'as pas entendue… » Dis-je la tête dans le frigo.

« - Justement, il est encore chez Sam ? » Dit-elle se rappelant soudain de quelque chose.

« - Oui, il est entrain de devenir un tas de poussière grincheux sur les escaliers. » Dit-il en se rappelant du regard noir qu'il avait lancé à Seth.

« - Bien tu retourne là-bas, et tu lui dit euh… » Elle cherchait un mot tandis quelle mettait du papier d'aluminium sur une assiette remplie de poisson.

« - Tu vas lui apporter à manger ? » Dis-je en me léchant les babines sous cette somptueuse odeur.

« - Oui mais s'est une surprise, je compte sur toi. Papa et chez les Clearwater pour la soirée, et moi je par chez Paul, à plus tard… » Et elle disparu derrière la porte.

Elle compte sur moi ? Wouaw ! L'amour vous fait tourner la tête ! Bon je devais lui dire quoi à Paul ? Mince elle a oublié… Bon pas grave, je vais juste prendre ma bouteille de… J'ouvris doucement la porte d'un placard, mais la bouteille n'était plus là ! Merde, Rachel à dû la prendre pour sa soirée. Je couru à la sortie, mais une fois dehors je ne vis ni la voiture, ni autre personne. Je pris mon téléphone : pas de réseau… Soudain, un courant d'aire me porta aux narines un fumet que je connaissais trop bien. Je me retourna en face du bois et entre deux troncs y sortit Seth. Dès qu'il m'aperçu, il courut le sourire sur les lèvres, et il sauta dans mes bras.

« - C'est dingue comme tu sens bon ! » Dit Seth en reniflant mon cou.

« - Normale que sa te plaise, il pue le poisson ! » Rigola Rodrik à peine plus derrière.

« - Bon j'avais prévu une soirée à quatre, mais la dernière personne est absente, on se la fait quand même ? »

« - Qui était cette quatrième personne ? » Demanda Rodrik curieux.

« - Ma bouteille de vin… »

« - Du vin ? J'en ai jamais bu tu sais ! » Dit Seth. « Pas grave on fera sans ! »

Seth me prit par la main, et me conduisit à l'intérieur. Je voyais Rodrik nous suivre l'air amusé. Une fois dedans, Seth rentra dans ma chambre et il se coucha sur mon lit. Très brusquement, il m'entraina avec lui et je tomba entre ses jambes. Il m'embrassa délicatement, puis il se releva. Rodrik était debout appuyer contre le cadrant de la porte. Seth soupira.

« - C'est difficile de faire les choses bien quand on est trois… » Seth allongea la main, et Rodrik lui l'a prit en s'asseyant à ses cotés.

« - Mais non. » Dis-je. « Il faut juste un lit plus grand… »

« - De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Rodrik.

« - Il n'y a pas de place pour se coucher tous dans mon petit lit, je pense que Seth nous aimerait à ses cotés, tout les deux. »

« - On peut pas mettre les matelas par terre et d'en mettre un autre à coté ? » Demanda Seth.

Je ne répondis rien. Je m'en alla dans la chambre de Rachel à prendre son matelas et je le rapporta dans ma chambre. Seth avait déjà mit par terre le mien et pris deux couverture, même si je ne pensais pas que nous on aurions besoin. Une fois tout prêt, Seth se coucha au milieu, et moi et Rodrik nous nous couchions à ses cotés. Seth rayonnait d'un sourire magnifique, il était si heureux. Ils nous embrassa une fois l'un après l'autre, mais ne fit rien d'autre. Je penserais qu'il serait pris d'une pointe de folie…

« - J'ai, euh… quelque chose à vous proposez… » Dit Seth avec une voix très hésitante.

« - Dit-nous… » Répondit Rodrik tout calmement.

« - Je… j'ai envie de vous, tout les deux… » Dit Seth en nous serrant la main.

« - Tu veux que… » Commença Rodrik sans finir.

« - Tu as envie d'un threesome ? » Dis-je pour faire tomber le suspence.

« - Euh… Oui… » Seth semblait très gêné de nous demander ça.

« - Non écoutes Seth… » Commença Rodrik.

« - S'il te plait ! » Le coupa Seth. « Essayes, essayez, s'il vous plait… »

Je sentis quelque chose de très étrange. Mon coté loup se réveilla, et je me sentis attirer par Seth, comme si le centre de la terre s'était déplacer en lui. Une main derrière ma tête, Seth me rapprocha de ses lèvres que j'embrassa. Le doux contact auquel je me serais attendu, était devenu un contact électrisant qui me fit plonger dans un plaisir intense. Seth, contre mon bon vouloir, se détacha de moi pour atterrir sur les lèvres de Rodrik. Une bouffée de jalousie m'envahi, et je me rapprocha pour essayer de reprendre ce qui me devait. En essayant de reprendre possession des lèvres de Seth, ma langue glissa entre leurs baiser, et nous nous retrouva avec nos trois langue se frotter ensemble.

* * *

**Fin des POV**

Le premier reflexe qu'eut Jacob fut celui de reculé. Le contact froid de sa langue l'avait sorti de sa folie amoureuse. Rodrik lui avait donné des frissons autres que de le mettre en garde car il est son ennemi naturel. Voyant que Seth et le blond continuaient à s'embrasser, Jacob pris sa calme et son courage à deux mains et il revint à l'attaque. Mélangeant sa salive à la leurs, Jacob poussa ensuite légèrement Seth et il embrassa seul Rodrik. Ce changement de température lui donnait tellement de plaisir ! Seth les regardaient stupéfait, il s'embrassait sans dégout, et Rodrik y avait même pris son pied. Seth rapprocha à nouveau ses lèvres et ils continuèrent leur embrassade à trois.

Les mains de Jacob étaient partie sous le t-shirt de Seth et Rodrik se dépêchait d'enlever le sien, il sentait comme chaud, même si s'était impossible. Ils furent tous à torse nu, envahi par un plaisir immense. Ils se caressaient, s'embrassaient et se touchaient mutuellement. Soudain, Seth se retrouva couché et les deux autre au dessus de lui. Jacob, plus envieux que Rodrik, s'attaqua au pantalon de Seth. Le blond continuait à embrasser Seth de plus en plus fougueusement.

Seth était aux anges ! Son pantalon avait été complètement baissé, et Rodrik lui enlevait son boxeur avec ses dents froides, et surtout avec beaucoup de précaution ! Jacob embrassait Seth tandis que d'une main il lui caressait le membre endormi. Une fois nu, Rodrik se déshabilla devant Jacob que le caressait le torse. Seth lui s'occupait du pantalon de Jacob. Ils se retrouvèrent tous nu et Rodrik menait une danse avec ses mains sur les membres en éruptions des deux loups.

Les mains de Jacob continuait de se faufilé sur tout les corps, puis il s'arrêta devant l'antre de Seth. Mouillant son doigt de salive, Jacob pénétra gentiment Seth avec son doigt. Un frisson de plaisir envahi Seth qui sourit sous l'effet produit par le contact. Rodrik sentait le sexe de Seth pulsé dans sa main, et il augmenta la cadence. Seth le regardait dans les yeux et il secoua négativement la tête, mais sans l'écouter, Rodrik se mit à le lécher et Seth gémit de plaisir tout en jouissant sur le visage de Rodrik. Jacob se mit à lui lécher les joues pleines de sperme et puis il partagea son travail en l'embrassant.

Seth s'était couché sur les matelas à cause de l'épuisement. Jacob arriva entre ses jambes, il les écarta et il lui enfila la langue dans son intérieur. Seth et son membre reprirent de la vigueur et il prit dans sa main le sexe de Rodrik. Les jambes autour du cou de Jacob, ce dernier commença à enfiler des doigts à l'intérieur de Seth. Seth serrait plus fort le membre de Rodrik à chaque qu'il recevait un nouveau doigt, et ce dernier explosait de plaisir. Jacob était déjà à quatre doigts, et une folie perverse le poussa à continuer jusqu'à réussir presque toute sa main.

« - Sa fait mal ? Demanda-t-il en enfonçant son dernier doigt.

- Sa fait trop du bien… Râla Seth en un soupir. »

Jacob sourit et il se rapprocha de l'oreille de Rodrik.

« - On va le prendre tout les deux au même moment, d'accord ? »

Rodrik hocha la tête comme réponse. Le blond se coucha sur Seth qui avait reprit ses forces, et il commença une dans avec son bassin. Le chaud et le froid se frottait avec beaucoup de plaisir, puis Rodrik se retourna en mettant Seth au dessus de lui. À califourchon sur le vampire, Seth frottait le sexe de ce dernier entre ses fessiers. Rodrik réagit en lui mettant les mains sur ses fesses, et il guida son membre à l'intérieur du jeune loup. Seth se coucha sur Rodrik et il bougeait lentement le membre en lui. Grâce à Jacob Seth n'avait pas mal sous la mince grandeur du sexe éternellement jeune de Rodrik, mais quand il sentit autre chose lui pointé par l'arrière, il commença légèrement à paniquer.

« - Les deux en même temps ? Demanda-t-il à Jacob.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'irais doucement. Répondit-il en se préparant.

- N'ai pas peur, viens là. Dit ensuite Rodrik en rapprochant les lèvres de Seth au sienne. »

Jacob commença _pian piano_ à s'enfoncé en Seth qui émit un petit cri à cause de la grande dimension du sexe de Jacob. Rodrik le rassurait tandis que Jacob sortait et entrait à nouveau. Seth s'habitua à la taille, et petit à petit il se décontracta, se couchant totalement sur Rodrik, et il laissa le plaisir l'envahir. Rodrik bougeait lentement en Seth tandis que Jacob arriva enfin à entré tout entièrement. Seth sentait une petite douleur, mais elle passa quand Jacob retourna en arrière, mais il poussa à nouveau et Seth sentait à nouveau mal. Sa douleur laissa place à un grand plaisir quand Rodrik augmenta la cadence. Jacob suivit le mouvement, et en s'alternant, Seth recevait des coups de plus ne plus puissant.

Jacob et Rodrik mettait toujours plus de force, Seth, surement grâce à l'imprégnation, ne sentait aucune douleur. Des simples coup étaient devenus des coups de boutoir, et Seth mourrait d'envie qu'ils soient plus forts. Malgré le froid produit par Rodrik, la chambre était d'une chaleur invivable. Les respirations irrégulières de Jacob et Seth se mélangeait avec les gémissements des trois être surnaturel. La vitesse des deux actifs se stabilisait tandis que le passif avait les fesses en feu. Le plaisir tuait Seth, dont les muscles fessiers serraient toujours plus les deux membres qui allaient bientôt jouir. Les coups de boutoirs étaient définitivement compter et après une vingtaine d'aller retour, Jacob et Rodrik jouir presque à l'unisson. En sentant ce chaud liquide dans son intestin, une drôle de sensation le fit jouir entre lui et le blond.

Jacob se retira gentiment de Seth en lui embrassant le cou. Il se coucha ensuite épuisé à coté de Rodrik qui se retira à son tour de Seth, et il le laissa au centre des deux. Ils se firent un dernier baiser à trois, puis Seth les enlaça aussi fort que ses force pouvaient le faire.

« - Je vous adore, merci… Dit-il avec un grand sourire. »

* * *

Alors? Sa vous a plu comme cadeau^^

Je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire XD

Vous avez des idées pour la suite? Une pensée étrange que vous ne diriez à personne pour ne pas être envoyé dans un hopital psichiatrique^^

Vous savez ou répondre!


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour tout le monde!

Avant de vous laissé lire le prochain chapitre, je voulais juste vous dire un petit merci de votre part pour avoir été plus de 100 à lire mon nouveau chapitre (chapitre 26), le tout en seulement quelque heure après la publication, sa me fais chaud au coeur!

Aller, soyez toujours autant, et bonne lecture de ce chapitre un peu étrange peut-etre...

* * *

_**Chapitre 27: Le changement  
**_

Dans l'ombre de la nuit, Seth, Rodrik et Jacob dormait l'un à coté de l'autre complètement nu suite à leur merveilleuse soirée. Pour chance, la maison de Jacob qui les abritaient en ce moment avait été vide, mais là… Seth venait de se réveiller, des pas étranges et des bruits avaient attiré son attention. Il se leva et, inconsciemment nu, il se dirigea vers le salon. Ses yeux s'était habitué à la noirceur du jeune matin, et en regardant en direction du canapé, il aperçu une silhouette couchée dessus. Il se rapprocha, et il essaya de deviné grâce à l'odorat qui pouvait bien être cette personne.

L'odeur était quelque chose de spécial, il l'avait senti hier soir, c'était du sperme, mais derrière cette aspre odeur qui l'attirait quand même, ce cachait l'odeur d'un loup, mais elle devait être différente, pour Seth elle était impossible à déchiffrer. En se rapprochant toujours plus, il sentait un parfum pour femme, mais il y avait toujours cette odeur de bois, de sueur et de loup. La seule personne qui mettait du parfum en étant loup était la sœur de Seth, mais elle ne pouvait pas être chez Jake. Soudain, il fut devant le canapé, et en plissant les yeux, il aperçut quelqu'un se frotter les yeux.

« - Paul ? S'exclama doucement Seth en reconnaissant ses yeux. »

« - Seth ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous nu ici ! »

Paul se leva d'un bond en faisant tomber Seth par terre. Assit au sol, Seth regardait Paul depuis le bas, il était complètement nu avec une légère érection matinal en vue et Seth ne pu que fixer ce membre qui bandouillait dans les airs. Il avait aussi un liquide blanc transparent sur tout le bide, et il puait le parfum pour femme. Paul n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite qu'il était exciter, mais dès qu'il s'en aperçu, il sauta de l'autre coté du canapé. En passant sa main vers son entrejambe, Paul toucha le sperme qu'il avait sur le ventre et il dévisagea Seth.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?! Dit-il en pensant que le coupable était Seth. »

« - Moi, mais j'ai rien fais ! Dit Seth en se relevant. »

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui se pa… Eh ! C'est qui se gosse ! »

Paul et Seth se retournèrent vers la source de la voix. C'était Rachel, habillée d'un peignoir de bain, elle dévisageait le pauvre Seth complètement nu. Le plus jeune sentait la tension de la salle partir aux éclats. Il se releva en cachant son intimité à Rachel et couru jusqu'à la chambre de Jacob. Il fit claqué la porte derrière lui se qui fit sursauter Jacob et Rodrik était debout déjà habiller. Jacob le regarda un instant, puis en entendant les voix de Paul et Rachel il sauta sur ses pied pour enfiler vite fait bien fait son pantalon. Seth se cacha derrière son loup, et la porte s'ouvrit.

« - Mais, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là vous trois ?! S'exclama Rachel. »

« - S'est aussi chez moi. Répondit simplement Jacob. »

« - Oui, mais… Ah ! Voilà ou était mon matelas ! S'écria-t-elle en regardant par terre. »

« - Bah bravo ! Commença Paul. À cause de vous on a du dormir sur le canapé. »

« - Mais tu as bien aimé à voir ! Dit Seth qui se cachait toujours derrière Jacob. »

« - Toi, petit morveux, tu vas me dire qu'est-ce que tu ma fais ce matin. »

« - Mais tes cinglés ! Je ferais jamais ça ! Répondit Seth. »

« - Euh Paul, sa s'est moi ce matin… »

Un léger rire sorti de la bouche de Seth. Tout le monde le regarda. Jacob ne comprenait pas, Rodrik avait surement entendu la conversion avant, Rachel, fâchée et gênée, était sortie de la chambre et Paul, qui était toujours nu, était partie vers elle. Rodrik alla fermer la porte et Jacob pris amoureusement Seth dans ses bras. Seth rigola encore une fois. Il embrassa Jacob, puis l'ainé le posa à terre. Rodrik vint embrasser Seth, puis Jacob et enfin Seth commença à s'habiller.

« - Tu veux pas nous dire qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Jacob. »

« - Et bien, ce matin je me suis levé, et j'ai vus quelqu'un sur le canapé du salon, je me suis rapproché, et là pouf ! Paul me saute dessus. Il était à poil et il avait le ventre plein de jute, s'était trop marrant comme il me regardait, il croyait que s'était moi qui lui avait fais ça ! »

« - Et en faite, c'est Rachel qui… Commença Rodrik. »

« - Elle l'a masturbé ! Dit directement Jacob. Qui sait si elle lui a fait un blowjob ? »

« - Un quoi ? Demanda Seth. »

Jacob ne répondit pas. Ensemble, ils remirent la chambre en place en y laissant le matelas de Rachel vu que sa chambre était fermée à clé, et ils sortirent de la maison. Ils marchèrent en direction de la maison de Sam tout en parlant de se qu'ils avaient fais hier soir. Seth était heureux, il avait bien sûr un grand mal de cul, mais il était content quand même. Sautillant comme un bébé gazelle, il tournait autour des fruits de son imprégnation tout en parlant des plus et des moins. Ils arrivèrent assez vite chez Sam, où Leah était assise sur les escaliers et dès qu'elle vit Seth elle lui sauta dessus.

« - Purée ! Tu es enfin là ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

« - Pourquoi tu m'attendais ? Demanda Seth. »

« - Non… Voyons ! Hier tu n'as pas téléphoné, tu nous as même pas dit ou tu allais ! Je me suis collé plus de la moitié de la forêt pour te retrouvé, et là, tu arrives tout content main dans la main avec un loup et une sangsue comme si de rien n'était ! »

« - Bas j'étais avec chez Jacob à dormir nous trois… Enfin nous deux, Rodrik ne dort pas. Dit-il en rigolant. »

La petite blague ne calma pas vraiment Leah, mais elle l'a fit au moins taire. Ils restèrent quelque instant chez Sam, puis ce dernier ordonna à ramener Rodrik chez lui, chez les Cullen. Seth de mauvaise humeur sorti de chez Sam accompagné par les deux autres. Seth, voulant faire durer l'instant, décida d'y aller à pied, même sous désaccord de Jake et Rod. Boudant de son coté, et en commençant à avancé, il savait bien qu'ils allaient mordre à l'hameçon, et se fut le cas.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent en silence chez les Cullen, le silence y régnait aussi là-bas. Rodrik franchit le petit jardin accompagné par les loups, et il toqua deux coups avant de rentré. Ils montèrent les marches et en arrivant dans le salon, ils virent seulement Carlisle et Annie assis sur le canapé à lire. Annie posa son bouquin et sauta dans les bras de son fils. Elle était si contente de le revoir qu'elle enlaça les deux loups sans vraiment mesuré sa force. Après quelque rire, d'autre vampire des Cullen vinrent les salué par politesse. Jacob était juste un peu sur ses gardes tandis que Seth était complètement à son aise. Du bout de ses yeux, le cadet des loups cherchait le vampire aux cheveux de bronze, qui il y a longtemps, l'avait sauvé d'un viol très soudain.

« - Où est Edward ? Il n'est pas ici ? Demanda-t-il. »

« - Non, il y a environ deux semaines il est partie en lune de miel avec Bella. Répondit Ésmée qui lui apportait un verre d'eau à lui et Jacob. »

« - Il s'est marié ? »

« - Oui, dommage que tu n'es pas venu ! Commença Alice. Tout était parf… »

Un long silence régna sur Alice. Tout le monde la regardait. Personne ne se souciait de rien, sauf quand ses yeux d'ambre se remplirent d'horreur.

« - Alice, qu'est-ce que tu vois ?! Demanda Jasper en lui prenant les mains. »

« - C'est Bella. Dit Alice. Je ne vois plus rien ! »

La seconde d'après, elle se leva pour aller prendre le téléphone. Composant le numéro à une vitesse qui aurait pu casser le pauvre engin, elle mit subitement à l'oreille l'haut-parleur. Tout le monde s'était levé et s'était rapprocher de la médium. En entendit le téléphone sonné, mais personne ne répondait, étrange, puis Bella raccrocha. Après quelque instant, Alice passa le téléphone à Carlisle. Après quelques paroles, il raccrocha. Après un soupir qui aurait pu passer pour humain, il se retourna.

« - Venez m'aider, nous devons préparer une salle pour accueillir Bella, je crois qu'elle est tombée enceinte. »

« - Enceinte ? Mais vous n'êtes pas figé ? Demanda soudain Jacob. »

« - C'est le cas, je ne croyais pas ça possible. »

Et d'un coup de vent tout le petit monde s'en alla donner un coup de main et Seth Rodrik, Annie et Jacob restèrent là comme des pieux enfoncés dans la terre. Jacob et Seth décidèrent de rentré pour en parler aussi à Sam, mais Annie lui dit de tenir sa langue, ils ne savaient pas quelle réaction allait avoir l'Alpha. En sortant de la maison, Jacob respira un bon coup de l'air qui était beaucoup moins dégueulasse qu'à l'intérieur. Seth en rigola, pour lui, cette odeur était comme celle de Rodrik ! Arrivé derrière les premiers arbres, ils décidèrent de phaser, mais au moment où Jacob fit tombé ses quatre lourdes et puissantes pattes au sol, Seth au contraire peinait à se transformer il senti même une grande douleur à l'estomac que Jacob sentit grâce à leur lien.

« - _Sa va ?_ Demanda Jacob en l'aidant à se lever sur ses quatre pattes maladroites. »

« - _Oui, mais sa fait mal… Je crois que j'ai besoin de manger…_ Dit Seth en commençant à marcher. »

Les deux loups courraient à la vitesse du cadet, Jacob s'inquiétait beaucoup et Seth le ressentait. Il était aussi inquiet de Jacob, les problèmes dû à leur transformation peuvent être grave. Soudain Seth eu de nouveau mal, et ils s'arrêtèrent un instant. Jacob cherchait dans sa tête qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui faire si mal. Laissant voler ses idées à Seth, une petite idée échappa soudain au cadet.

« - _Oh merde !_ S'exclama Jacob. _Tu n'avais pas mal après hier soir ?_ »

« - _Non, aucune douleur, s'était magnifique…_ Dit Seth en revoyant divers scènes. »

« - _Mais ça ne peut être que ça !_ S'exclama-t-il. _On y est quand même allé un peu fort non ? _»

« - _Arrête de dire ça, aller vient on y va !_ »

Seth se remit à courir, et Jacob le suivit, en pensant qu'il ferait mieux d'en parler à Sam. Seth bougonnait dans son coin d'esprit car il pensait que de lui parler de ça, il les traiterait comme des cochons… Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Sam, et quand ils phasèrent à nouveau, Seth eu de nouveau mal au ventre.

« - Ah putain sa fait mal ! S'écria Seth en se tenant le bide des mains. »

« - Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi vous avez pris autant de temps ? Dit l'Alpha en se rapprochant des deux autres. »

Sam arriva vers eux et Seth se releva pour le regarder. Il eu une crampe à l'estomac, et il eu juste le temps de se retourner pour vomir derrière un arbre. Le bruit émit par Seth fut tellement horrible à donner des frissons aux deux loups présents. Jacob posa sa main sur le dos du cadet pour le rassurer. Dés qu'il eu l'estomac vide, il se releva les yeux remplis de larmes. Il alla se réfugier dans les bras de Jacob, posant sa tête sur son torse, il y resta un moment, puis il se releva pour regarder Sam.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Je croyais que les loups ne tombaient pas malade ! »

« - C'est le cas ! Ça n'est jamais arrivé un cas comme ça ! Dit Sam en de mettant les mains dans le cheveux. »

« - Seth. Commença Jacob. Tu ne crois pas que c'est hier soir ? »

« - Non. »

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Leah vous cherchait partout ! »

« - C'est heu… On a fait moi, Seth et Rodrik, euh… un threesome en sorte… »

« - Ok, pas besoin des détails s'il te plait ! »

« - Non, bien sur que non, mais euh, comment te dire… »

« - Je les ai eu tout les deux dans le cul au même moment ! Dit Seth en voyant pour la première fois Jacob sans parole. »

Sam en resta figé un moment. Lui qui ne voulait pas de détail ! Il sembla y penser un moment, puis il secoua la tête négativement. Si par exemple il se serait déchiré l'intestin, il se serait refermé sur le moment vu qu'il est à l'intérieur du corps, et donc guérirait plus rapidement. Sam cherchait des conséquences plausibles, mais rien ne venait. Ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur, et Sam se mit à discuter avec Émily pour qu'elle lui donne des idées. Pendant ce temps Seth eu de nouveau des crampes à l'estomac et il courra jusqu'au toilette pour vomir à nouveau. Jacob courra derrière lui pour le soutenir, et après que le mal soit passé, Seth se sentait étrange.

**POV de Seth**

Je me sentais vraiment mal. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais vomis autant de fois en une journée ! Et ce mal ressenti quand j'ai phaser ! Jacob me raccompagna sur le canapé, et je me coucha sur lui. J'entendais Sam et Émily qui parlait dans la cuisine tandis Jacob me caressait le dos. Puis, je sentis à nouveau une crampe, mais différente. J'aurais eu le reflexe de courir au toilette, mais elle n'était que passagères. S'était plus une pression qu'une crampe. Soudain, Seth eu une pensée regardant hier soir, et si tout était partit de là ?

Je dis à Jacob que j'allais mieux, que je devais seulement aller au toilette, il me laissa partir, et arrivé à la salle de bain, j'ouvris quelque tiroir pour chercher quelque chose qu'Émily avait acheté il y a pas longtemps. Enfin, je trouva cette fameuse boite qui contenait quatre tests de grossesse urinaire. Sur le moment, je me senti vraiment ridicule, mais je sentais quelque chose qui pesait en moi, comme si on m'avait bourré de balle de plomb.

Après avoir fait se stupide test en suivant la notice, je devais attendre le résultat, et sans mon rendre compte, je passais mon temps à rien faire dans la salle de bain tandis que Jacob devait se demander se que je faisais. Je priais pour que le test me donne ce fichu résultat…

Soudain, la porte derrière moi s'ouvrit légèrement, je sentis la présence de quelqu'un me regarder et je me retourna en ne faisant pas attention à caché le test, et Émily me regardait étrangement. Elle ne parla pas, mais ses yeux parlèrent d'elle-même quand son regard glissa sur le résultat du test qui venait de s'affiché. Je le regarda à mon tour, il était positif…

* * *

Alors alors?

Qu'est-ce que vous en dite d'un Mpreg? Moi je trépie de continuer à écrire!

Et vous? Vous en pensez quoi?

?Rewiew?


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour tout le monde =)

Après très longtemps j'ai recommencer à écrire, désolé de l'attente.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 28: Un problème d'âge**_

Émily regardait le test de grossesse, puis Seth. Son visage n'exprimait rien au début, mais en le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle lui sourit et elle avança les bras grands ouverts, mais avant qu'elle puisse prendre Seth dans ses bras, le plus jeune se retourna pour vider son estomac dans les toilettes, une légère crampe lui avait fait très mal. Après avoir tiré la chasse et s'être lavé le visage, il enlaça lui-même Émily de ses grands bras. Lui frottant le dos, la petite amie de Sam se balançait d'un pied à l'autre. Seth ne parlait pas, ne faisait rien et elle se demandait quelle était la réaction du petit.

« - Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« - Je n'en sais rien du tout… » Dit-il en se remettant sur ses deux pieds. « Comment je devrais me sentir ? Je vis une vie qui permet de me donner des miracles : l'éternité une deuxième forme des supers pouvoirs, un fils génétique entre gay, alors qu'il est impossible d'avoir normalement… »

Une petite larme coula sur la joue de Seth, un vaste sourire lui écarta les lèvres. Émily lui sourit elle aussi, puis elle prit le test de grossesse, elle le regarda une dernière fois et elle le remit dans les mains de Seth. Le prenant de son autre main, elle le conduisit en-dehors de la salle de bain pour l'emmener jusqu'au salon. Toujours entrain de parlé, Jacob et Sam ne semblèrent pas du tout affecter par leurs présences. Émily se racla la gorge de façon impatiente, les deux loups firent enfin attention à eux et Émily leva la main de Seth qui tenait le test. Seth se mordait la lèvre, geste qu'il ne faisait pas souvent, et il attendait la réaction de Jake. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir compris, il se leva, et prit le test dans ses mains. Seth ne sait qu'est-ce qu'il eut, mais le test lui tomba des mains, Seth commençait à craindre le pire, mais quand son bien aimé releva les yeux pour le regarder avec des yeux remplis de joie, il lui sauta au cou.

« - J'y crois pas, c'est dingue ! » Rigola Jacob. « On va être parent ! Mais comment est-ce possible. » Dit-il en se retournant vers Sam.

« - Écoute, j'en sais rien, je pars en parler au anciens tout de suite… » Sam s'en alla sur le champ.

« - Vient. » Dit Seth en tirant Jacob par le bras. « Il faut aller le dire à Rodrik ! »

Jacob le suivit, le devança et le pris sur ses épaules. Jake se mit à courir comme un dératé entre les arbres avec Seth qui riait aux éclats, jusqu'à ce qu'un espèce de mal de mer le prit. Le posant gentiment ils continuèrent à pied tout en continuant à rigoler. Se tenant par la main, ils marchaient en direction de la demeure des Cullen, jusqu'à ce que Seth sente le fumet de Rodrik. Juste une seconde après le blond vint en leur encontre. Rod avait l'air légèrement stressé.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

« - Rod. » Dit Seth en lui prenant la main. « Je suis enceinte… »

Rodrik se figea sur place. Seth ne s'était pas attendu à ça, la main du vampire ne bougeait plus, il ne respirait plus (il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin…). Seth se demandait si un vampire pouvait être en état de choc… Mais non ! Bella l'avait demandé à Carlisle quand elle avait répondu au téléphone à Alice. Il serait en état de choc que si il serait blessé, hors se n'était pas le cas… À la fin, Rodrik prit Seth dans ses bras.

« - Je suis heureux pour vous… » Dit-il l'air triste.

« - Pourquoi tu dis comme ça ! » Dit Seth avec une légère curiosité dans la voix. « Toi aussi, on va être papa tout les trois ! » Dit Seth en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« - Vous deux oui, mais pas moi. » Dit le blond avec un sourire sans joie. « Je te rappelle que je suis figé, et tu aurais été enceinte plus vite si sa avait fonctionné avec moi… »

Seth prit une claque mental en pleine tête, il perdu toute sa joie. Cet enfant, s'était seulement un petit loup, Rodrik n'aurait aucun lien avec… Une triste aiguille lui transperça le cœur, lui qui rêvait d'une famille à trois parent car elle aurait été unique, tout tomba en miette, le pire était que Rodrik était triste, même s'il ne le faisait pas voir, Seth le ressentait.

« - J'en suis navré, Rod. » Dit Seth en l'embrassant. « Venez, on repart à la Push. »

Seth s'en alla en premier, suivi des deux autres. Ils regagnèrent rapidement la maison de Sam, où il y régnait une étrange agitation. En un bond, Sam, Jared et Paul sautèrent les escaliers et partirent en courant vers la forêt. Émily courra elle aussi mais elle trébucha les premiers escaliers, tombant la tête le première. Seth senti un courant d'air avant de voir Rodrik rattraper Émily. L'aidant à se remettre sur pied, il s'éloigna d'elle en sentant ses frissons.

« - Merci. » Dit-elle en lui souriant.

« - De rien, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il en parlant de cette course des loups qui étaient sortis en trombe de la maison.

« - Un vampire, enfin je crois… » Dit-elle pas très rassurée.

« - Encore, mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini ! » Dit Jacob légèrement agacé.

« - Bon, alors tu te sens comment Seth ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« - Bien… Même si j'ai un peu mal au ventre. »

Jacob le regarda droit dans les yeux, Seth n'avait rien dit durant tout le trajet. Seth rentra à l'intérieur sous les yeux inquiéter de tous et il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Émily s'en alla préparer une tisane, et Jacob et Rodrik s'assirent aux cotés de Seth. Se dernier se laissa aller, embrassant d'abord l'un puis l'autre mais sans jamais passé les limites. Il remplissait juste le vide, mais quelque chose interrompit le silence qui régnait en mettre. Seth écarquilla grand les yeux, devant lui se tenait sa mère avec un regard de fureur.

« - Dit moi seulement la vérité. » Dit-elle dans un ton froid et glacial.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » Question presque rhétoriques.

« - Je le sais déjà, mais dis-moi que tu avorteras… » Dit Sue d'un sérieux, dur et très acide.

Seth arrêta de respirer. Une boule dans sa gorge s'était formée, et elle était tellement grosse qu'il n'arrivait pas à la faire passé. Ce mot que Seth espérait ne jamais entendre sortit de la bouche de sa mère.

**POV de Seth**

« - Avorter ?! » Dis-je en grimaçant.

« - Oui, tu ne vas pas garder cette créature ! » Dit-elle en regardant nous trois assis sur le canapé.

« - Non, c'est hors de question ! »

« - Seth Clearwater, arrête de faire l'abruti, maintenant viens, allons parler à Billy et au vieux Quil. » Dit-elle en me tirant par le bras.

« - Tu me lâche ! » Dis-je en retirant mon bras de sa main.

Elle se retourna sur le moment et me foutu une gifle. Les yeux jetant des éclaires, elle reprit mon bras et essaya de me pousser en vain en dehors de la maison. Je me laissa faire et dès que je fus dehors je courra vers la forêt, la prenant de surprise, elle ne pu me suivre, mais j'entendais tout ces mots me disant de retourner en arrière. Je m'en allais toujours plus loin, et je m'arrêta deux secondes, le temps que Rodrik et Jacob arrivent. Jake avait l'air presque hilare.

« - Moi j'ai jamais parlé comme ça à mon père, ça doit te libérer et te rendre léger ! » Dit-il en rêvant un petit peu.

« - Où tu veux aller ? » Me demanda Rodrik en me prenant par la main.

« - Venez, on va chez les Cullen. »

Je pris la main de Jacob, et je commença à avancé en me les tirants derrière, mais c'est là que je senti un déchirement. D'abord je me retourna en les regardant pour savoir d'où venait ce bruit. Eux me regardaient étrangement, puis je me senti prit par un vertige, mon ventre se remplis de crampe, pire que si je mangeais des crabes vivant, mes jambes s'écroulèrent à terre et avant que je ne puisse me reprendre, je sombra, presque de sommeil.

* * *

Bip, bip, bip.

Wouaw ! Je ne pensais pas que j'allais réécouter se sons une nouvelle fois ! La dernière fois s'était à l'hôpital, mais après ma transformation, je ne pensais pas le réentendre vu ma guérison rapide…

Bip, bip, bip.

Bon allé je vais me levé, Jake doit être mort de trouille, et Rodrik en état de choc, mais pourquoi suis-je si conscient ? La douleur m'avait pourtant presque tué. Était-elle seulement passagère ?

« - Pourquoi dort-il autant? » Demanda Jacob.

« - Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Rodrik. « Je me demande s'il le fait pas exprès... »

« - Tu as raison... » Dis-je enfin. « J'aurais dû y rester encore un moment! »

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et quand je regardai Jacob dans les yeux, il m'enlaça dans ses bras. J'étais couché sur un étrange matelas et il y avait dans l'air à l'odeur de vampire. Rodrik était debout à coté de mon lit d'hôpital un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Jacob me lâcha enfin et il enfila sa main dans le creux de la mienne. Soudain un fumet arriva en même temps qu'un bruit de vent et Carlisle apparut dans la salle.

«- Alors, comment se sent notre futur papa?» Demanda-t-il avec une joie inexistante.

«- J'ai faim.» Dis-je en mettant machinalement une main sur mon ventre. « Mais que s'est-il passé?» Dis-je pendant que Jacob se leva et sorti de la pièce.

«- Ton corps a dû s'adapter à la nouvelle arrivée. Je pense qu'il a créé un espace pour ta grossesse, et que sur le moment la douleur de ce mouvement t'as assomé.»

Carlisle avait finit à peine de parler que Jacob revint soudain de la cuisine avec un énorme sandwich. Il poussa mes jambes pour s'assoir à mes coté et me donna cette grande baguette bien remplie et je commençai à mordre dedans. Rodrik se mit derrière moi et il me faisait des boucles avec mes cheveux qui s'étaient allongés. Je pensais à cette image, Jacob, moi, Rodrik et un être qui devait encore naître.

«- Je suis enceinte que de Jacob, pas vrais...» Demandais-je à Carlisle. « Rodrik n'a rien à voir dans tout ça...»

« - Si on parle de la règle, oui, il n'entre pas dans les conditions de ta grossesse, mais si nous parlons d'exception, non...» Dit Carlisle en me souriant.

« - Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait une exception?» Demanda Jacob.

« - Bella et Edward!» Dit Rodrik. « Bella est enceinte d'Edward, mais, sa fonctionnerait aussi avec nous?» Demanda Rodrik en regardant le majeur des Cullen.

« - Pour le moment je ne peux rien prédire, mais je pense que vous pourrez avoir votre chance.»

« - Et trois chromosomes combiner en un sa donne quoi?» Demanda bêtement Jacob.

Je lui donnai, moi aussi bêtement, une tape dans la nuque et se dernier se retourna pour m'embrasser. Rodrik était toujours derrière moi et il passa ses bras froid autour de mon cou comme un serpent et il posa sa joue contre la mienne. J'entendis Carlisle s'en allé en comprenand bien avant nous se qu'il allait se passer. En effet une certaine attraction nous liait tellement que je me sentis obligé de posé mes lèvres sur celle de mes deux bien aimé. Je me senti remplis de bonheur et d'amour, comme qui allait grandir en moi allait en recevoir tout autant.

* * *

**FIN DU POV**

« - Je me sens gros...» Dit Seth en se levant de table.

« Si ça c'est gros.» Dit Jacob en passant ses mains sur le ventre de Seth. « Alors Bella et un continent tout entier!»

Seth lui donna une tap sur ses mains qui l'entourait pour ensuite allé s'assoir sur le canapé de la maisonnette de Sam. Hier soir il y avait dormi vu que sa mère étaient encore toute mélangée de sentiment contraire et positif... Seth regardait Jacob qui arrivait à proximité du canapé, et il s'assit à pile poil deux millimètres de lui.

« - Tu sais que tu es plus chaud que d'habitude?» Dit-il en faisant semblant de se brulé en lui touchant le bras.

« - Si je te fais si mal à tes environs, je pourrais commencer à m'éloigner petit à petit et...»

« - Arrête! Je voulais juste un câlin...»

Seth lui sourit, et il se coucha sur ses jambes. Il leva la tête juste pour l'embrasser, puis il se reposa sous les douces caresses de son aîné. Tout allait bien quand soudain Seth sentit à nouveau un léger déchirement dans son estomac. Une nette grimace lui défigura son beau visage et tout de suite un autre vint prendre sa place. Seth gémit sous la grande douleur qui continuait, elle s'éteignait pour revenir plus fort encore.

« - Sa va?» Demanda Jacob qui s'inquiétait.

« - Non, sa fait trop mal...» Dit Seth se mettant soudain à pleurer.

Une autre douleur refit surface encore plus puissante et Seth se recroquevilla sur lui même. Des larmes de souffrance coulaient sur ses joues pendant que Jacob le prit dans ses bras pour commencer à courir vers la maison des Cullen. Seth s'agrippait de tout sa force à Jacob pour ne pas perdre connaissance contre se mur des lamentations qu'il avait en lui. Jacob et Seth flairèrent des odeurs famillières, mais Seth ne résista pas, et il se senti aspiré par le sommeil de la douleur.

* * *

Seth venait à nouveau de se réveiller dans ce stupide lit d'hôpital chez Cullen. La vie commençait à lui être monotone avec toute ces machines qui sonnaient des "bip" toute les deux secondes. Il était seul, mais il entendait des bavardages dans une autre pièce, sauf qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler, dans sa propre tête il devait déjà ranger beaucoup d'interrogations et de réponses, mais se n'était pas évident.

Il pensait à la magnifique joie et chance d'être le premier homme enceinte par miracle et d'avoir la chance d'avoir Jacob et Rodrik à ses côté. Cependant son bonheur était déchiré par ses problèmes de grossesses. Qu'avait-il? Est-ce dangereux pour lui et son enfant? En ressent-il quelque chose?

Seth se senti étrange de parler "d'enfant". Il ne pensait même pas aux filles quand il était plus petit, quand il avait Rodrik à ses cotés, il ne voulait rien d'autre. Quand il a phaser pour la première fois, il n'a désiré que Jacob, et enfin ce petit être et entrer à son tour dans son histoire. Un enfant, oui s'est fou! Un enfant à seulement 13 ans, enfin 14 dans deux semaines...

* * *

Alors?

Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu?

Un rewiew?


End file.
